Pieces of Us
by venusnv80
Summary: Following the fight at The Armory, Damon made a promise to Bonnie in her hospital room. What happens when he goes to say goodbye to her and things don't exactly go as he planned. Three years later, he awakens and things are quite different than what he expected or could have imagined. A different take on Season 7 and Damon's choice.
1. Chapter 1

**When plot bunnies attack me and I can't think about anything until I put them down to paper…this happens.**

 **This fic will start before Damon decides to desiccate himself. Instead of just leaving Bonnie a letter, Damon goes to see her in her dorm room before leaving and things take off from there. I wanted to do this and I just had to get it down…let me know if you are willing to take this ride with me (and it WILL be a ride).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, The Vampire Diaries or anything of the kind. CW and LJ Smith do.**

Prologue

Bonnie's fingers rapidly went across the keyboard on her laptop. The stint in the hospital following the disaster in the armory caused her to fall behind in class and her English professor made it clear that if she did not deliver her paper about Antigone by midnight that night, she would be repeating English 301.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip as she finally finished the 5th page of the eight-page paper. She had no idea how she would fill up three more pages. "Where's a spell when you need one?" she sighed tapping her fingers on the track pad for a few moments.

"Only Bonnie Bennett would crack open her laptop as soon as she gets out of the hospital", Damon remarked from the doorway.

Bonnie immediately felt butterflies began to dance in her stomach. It was a feeling that showed up frequently when Damon was around. She wrote it off as a side effect of her powers, because she refused to consider any other option. "Well I am still in school and since I missed almost an entire year, I am trying to catch up so I can at the very least graduate with Caroline", she stood up from the desk and walked over to Damon.

He nodded with a smirk on his face as he looked somewhat distracted. The look on Damon's face, while not familiar, sent Bonnie on high alert, "Is something wrong, did something else happen with Caroline…Stefan…The Armory?" she asked searching for what could possibly make Damon seem so unsure.

"No, none of that…Stefan is still running, Rayna is still indisposed and Caroline is still…where exactly _is_ Caroline?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"She's on her way to Texas with Alaric and the twins".

"Right, the twins".

"Damon, what's going on? If something's wrong, you can tell me…I will help you".

Damon looked down at Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett had slowly worked her way into being one of his favorite people in the world. At times, she was the only person that he believed knew him. Just by a look, she could read him and know exactly what he was about to do. She could dance on his last nerve with her judgmental attitude, but she always made him want to be better and she would give him the kick in the butt that he needed _to_ be better.

Damon touched Bonnie's cheek, "Nothing's wrong Bon, Bon…I just wanted to come here and bug you that's all", he walked over and plopped on her bed picking up her copy of Antigone.

"Hmm…" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "something about that doesn't sound right".

"What, we're best friends aren't we?" he asked knowing that he had an ulterior motive for this visit.

"Yes, but you seem like something is wrong".

"Bonnie, do you ever think that everything bad that has happened to your life leads back to my presence in it", Damon replied concentrating on Mr. Cuddles who was propped in between Bonnie's two pillows.

"What?"

"Honest question…", he sat up and stared at her, "since I came to town, you've lost people you cared about. People have died…your Grams, your father…I snapped your moth…"

As he ticked off the people she lost, Bonnie felt like he was poking her with his finger, "Damon, why are you bringing that up now? I am aware of everything that happened since you've been in town. I've made peace with many things and we're friends now…best friends, right?"

"But why…why do you even give me the time of day?" Damon asked.

"Because I know that you are much more than the persona that you give off", she replied crossing her arms, "now why are you doing this? Did you come over to get into an argument with me?"

He frowned as he took in Bonnie. She was standing in front of him clearly confused by his presence and his words, but he had to press forward. He couldn't let that look in her eyes deter him. He had to do this for her, "I just think sometimes that you need to just walk away from me. I'm not worth the hassle".

Bonnie moved closer to him, "Damon, I can decide who is worth the hassle and I learned about you since 1994 and since then, you have been kinda my backbone. So no…we're friends and we are staying that way, whether you like it or not, because I'm not going anywhere", Bonnie stated confused.

Damon stared into her eyes and he swallowed, "I am", he uttered quietly and then spoke louder, "I'm leaving Bonnie".

Bonnie felt his words hit her like a punch to the stomach. She was sure she misunderstood what he said. There was no way that he was leaving her. Not now. He wouldn't do that to her, especially after what happened a couple of months ago. How she was alone for months with no one to talk to or argue with. Elena was gone, Caroline was gone and now Damon was saying that he was leaving her—he wouldn't be so cruel. She immediately felt a lump in her throat form as she choked out her next words, "No…no you're not".

"Bonnie, do you remember what happened at The Armory. You almost died because of me. Tyler attacked you because you were hellbent on saving me. You cut off Enzo's freaking hand to save me, you were willing to die to save me and I don't want you to do that anymore. You don't deserve to give your life for a guy like me".

"What…no…that's not what…" Bonnie protested.

"You and Stefan, both got hurt because of me and I can't let that happen anymore. I need to go away, Bonnie", Damon argued with his voice breaking.

"You can't…no…you can't do this".

"Bonnie, I want you to be ok…I want you to stay safe, after everything you've been through…"

The lump in Bonnie's throat was so big that it threatened to choke her, but she refused to cry.

"I don't want you to get yourself killed because of me Bonnie, you don't deserve that. You deserve to be happy", Damon went on.

"I'm happy with my friends around and that includes you…"

Damon gave her a self deprecating grin, "You don't mean that".

"Well maybe not completely happy, but you're my best friend…" Bonnie choked up, "and I can't deal with another person that I…", she immediately stopped as Damon's eyes widened and she then continued after a breath, "Damon, I don't want you to leave me here, not like this…not alone like this".

He stared back at her and his heart clenched. Bonnie Bennett stood in front of him and she had her heart on her sleeve. Maybe he had no intention on facing it until this very moment, but what he felt for Bonnie wasn't just this platonic 'best friend' love that they had reiterated so many times that it didn't even sound true anymore. The feeling knowing that he hit him like a sledgehammer. He knew that he had to walk away from her, for her to live for as many years as she had left…whether it be 60...80…100. He sat next to her hospital bed holding her hand and he promised that she would never have to sacrifice herself for him and he meant it. In some ways, his relationship with Bonnie was deeper and more profound than any relationship he'd had in his entire life and she didn't deserve to be caught in the crossfire of one of his dramas. He had to take himself out of the equation.

"Bonnie, you will _never_ know how much your happiness means to me", Damon stated studying her eyes.

"You're leaving would hurt me", Bonnie looked down at the floor, "you standing in front of me telling me that you are leaving _hurts_ …"

"Bonnie…", Damon placed his hands on her cheeks looking down at her. When he touched her, he felt a warmness come over him. A warmness that he had never felt before.

She placed her hands over his and met his eyes, "Damon, I am serious. I want you to stay in Mystic Falls".

He never thought he would EVER hear Bonnie Bennett say that to him. Their relationship had changed so much from that moment that he laid eyes on her in the Mystic Grille that night he picked up Caroline and that moment he confronted her over Emily's necklace. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead softly. He heard her take a breath as he found himself kissing her on the cheek and then his eyes met hers as finally his lips grazed hers. His lips caressed hers slowly and tentatively for a few moments. It was as if his brain shut off and he was caught up in the moment with Bonnie.

As they stood in the middle of her dorm room kissing, every nerve in Bonnie's body began to tingle and come alive. She almost couldn't think straight as she tried to think of a reason why she should stop this. Why she shouldn't be standing there kissing Damon in her dorm room. She broke their kiss and stepped back trying to catch her breath. Damon's face was flushed and Bonnie could imagine how she looked.

"Bon…"

She turned around and walked away from him. What had she just done? She had basically made out with Damon in the middle of her dorm room. The dorm room that she shared with his girlfriend or whatever they were considered at that moment. What was she doing? What was wrong with her? She gripped onto the desk chair, "That…that… shouldn't have happened", she stumbled over her words as she slowly touched her swollen lips.

She could feel Damon coming up behind her and she willed herself not to turn around. She couldn't face him…not at that moment.

"Bon…look at me", he stated quietly.

She shook her head as she felt him move closer to her.

"Bon, turn around".

She turned to him slowly and looked up, "That shouldn't have happened, I don't know why that happened…"

"It probably shouldn't have, but it did", Damon breathed out and focused so intently on her that it made Bonnie blush, "and I'm not sorry it did".

"You don't mean that…", she shook her head staring into his eyes.

"Oh but I think I do", he said cocking his head to the side gazing at her.

She backed up and realized that there was no where else to move to as he pressed his body against hers and brought her into another kiss, "Dam…Damon…", she said trying to push him away, "this is not right, we can't…", she protested as he kissed her.

As he moved to her neck with the kisses, she felt all of her defenses breaking down. This was wrong. She was wrong—but it felt so right. It was **bad** when he lifted her up off the floor. It was **bad** when she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the bed. It was **worse** when he lifted her shirt over her head and it was horrible when his mouth moved from her lips, down her neck to her breasts. But what was the **worst of all** , is when minutes later, they were skin to skin and he laced his hand with hers and whispered in her ear, "Your life means everything to me and I will make sure you are happy" and she knew right then in there that she had fallen in love a long time ago.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The sound of rain echoed against the window pane as Bonnie slowly began to wake from her slumber. She wasn't sure when she had drifted off to sleep, but her back and her legs told her that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. Her body came alive at the memory of what happened the previous night with Damon. She knew that she should have felt guilty or ashamed or something, but she couldn't allow herself to feel that way…not at that moment. Bonnie opened her eyes and stretched as she looked over at the other side of her bed. It was empty and she felt her stomach drop as she turned and looked over at her nightstand. There was an envelope staring back at her. On the front, it read…'Bonnie…I'm sorry'. Immediately a lump in her throat formed and she gulped as she reached over with a shaky hand and picked up the envelope. She stared at the words, 'I'm sorry', as a tear fell onto the words distorting them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Three Years Later…_

Two figures entered the storage container in a hurry. The male moved faster than the female as he walked up and down the aisles of the container. He stopped suddenly in front of a cherry wood coffin. "I found it!"

The female rushed over as the male pried the coffin open to reveal the desiccated body inside, "The bastard still looks like he's in peace", the female scoffed.

"The blood…", the male said holding out his hand.

"We should let him rot in there", the female stated with venom in her voice.

The male sighed, "You know we can't do that… not any longer anyway".

The female snorted as she placed the blood bag in his hand. He leaned over and placed the blood bag up to the body's mouth and allowed the blood to drip in. They watched as the greyish skin and blue veins began to disappear and suddenly the body's eyes shot open and sat up with a start.

"What…?" he asked confused looking around and then he focused on the blond female and brunette male staring back at him. He stared in their eyes for a few moments and instantly, he felt pain in the pit of his stomach. They had come. They were there and they had awakened him—that meant that _she_ was gone.

"Get out of the coffin, we have to go", Caroline ordered as she stared at Damon with barely contained hatred.

"Where…where's Elena?" Damon asked looking around as Caroline sucked her teeth and and rolled her eyes at him.

"Elena's not awake Damon", Stefan answered quietly.

"So what are you two doing here?" Damon looked around, "I left you a letter, I didn't want to be disturbed until Elena was awa…"

"You selfish bastard, Bonnie needs you and you need to come with us", Caroline interrupted.

"Bonnie?" Damon asked, still trying to clear his head.

"You do remember who she is, don't you? Stefan, this was a terrible idea, close the coffin…let him go back to sleep and lie there like the cowa…"

"Caroline, how about you go warm up the car", Stefan asked gently turning to her.

Caroline glared at Damon, "Fine…", she whipped around and stomped away leaving the brothers alone.

"She hasn't changed…wait…how long has it been?" Damon smirked as he got out of the coffin.

"Three years and we don't have time to talk, Bonnie needs your help and that's why we're here…"

"What happened to her?" Damon asked heading towards the opening of the container, "and wait…how are you here? I thought you had to take off because of Rayna?"

"Things happened, but we don't have time to talk about everything…we need you to come with us".

Damon nodded as they reached the car, "Where is Bonnie?"

"She's in Mystic Falls…"

"And she's in trouble?"

"She needs you", Stefan answered cryptically as he and Damon slipped in the car, "me and Caroline left a few days ago to find you".

"But how did you find me?"

"Enzo".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course".

"Well if you must know, we tortured him until he told us where we could find you", Stefan smirked, "the bastard didn't stand a chance against Caroline when she got started".

"He thought we were joking with him, I hope he was able to find all of his fingers", Caroline quipped.

"Wait…you don't seem angry at me", Damon said grabbing Stefan's arm, "I have to explain why I did what I did, I know I left the letter but…"

"You can explain more later, we have to get to Mystic Falls", Stefan answered as he started the car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

During their flight back to Mystic Falls, Damon tried to figure out why Bonnie needed his help now. He noticed Caroline on the phone a couple of times in the airport, but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Although, he had desiccated himself to protect her and Stefan—he would be lying if he didn't admit to himself that he was awake and he would get to lay eyes on her again and that made him feel not only apprehensive, but excited. That night, the night before he left to desiccate himself, left him with moments that stayed on his mind as he slowly starved himself in that coffin. Bonnie's kisses, her caresses, the way she held onto him while he made love to her, how she whispered in his ear how much she wanted him—it all stayed with him. A part of him knew that he was selfish for that night. He should have walked away from her before he found himself in a position to make love to Bonnie, but he couldn't. There was a part of him that had to show her, that he felt more for her than he ever thought was possible. That he loved her and that seeing her happy meant the world for him, that he was willing to put his life on hold for as long as it took to keep her safe. When he woke up that morning, kissed her on the forehead and stared at her for close to an hour. She looked relieved and happy as she slept. He hated to leave, but he had to. It was the only way to put a stop to it it all. He removed the letter from his jacket pocket and he knew that when he left that letter—he would be sealing his fate with Bonnie Bennett forever. All he could possibly hope during the rest of her lifetime, is that she read his letter and understood—that he chose her and her life over whatever he wanted.

Once their flight landed and the three vampires, slid into Stefan's car and headed towards the boarding house, Damon spoke again with a smirk, "So Caroline, you're just going to ignore me?"

She closed her eyes for a few moments and then spoke turning to him with narrowed eyes, "Damon, I hate you. I think I hate you more now than I have ever hated you before. The only reason why I helped find you is because of Bonnie, because after all these years…Stefan believes that you may be able to help. I have my doubts, but he believes that you may be exactly what Bonnie needs now. I think you are the _last_ thing she needs".

"Soo…that's a no?"

Caroline screamed in frustration as she turned back around and stared out of the window.

"So you haven't told me what Bonnie needs, I take it she's not hurt or you would have told me by now…so it must be something else. Has she turned into a Dark Bonnie or something?" Damon asked.

"We will explain when we get to the boarding house", Stefan stated.

Damon sat back. Something was very wrong and he could feel fear creeping up on him. He watched Caroline and Stefan exchange looks between each other, but they said nothing. It was weird and unsettling. He wasn't sure what to expect when they finally reached Bonnie.

Stefan pulled up in front of the boarding house, which looked pretty much the same. There was a SUV outside and a police squad car. "What is going on here?" Damon whispered.

Stefan and Caroline got out of the car and he followed. They headed up the steps and Stefan opened the door. Immediately, Damon smelled a familiar scent. Bonnie. She always smelled like Jasmine and Vanilla and it had not changed. As he took in her scent, he heard her voice, "Matt, Stefan and Caroline have been gone for days…they won't tell me what they found, I'm not waiting anymore".

"Bonnie, please…just give them a few more days, they went to get help".

"A few days Matt? We don't have a few days. I am going out of my mind! I've tried everything! I can't sleep…I can't eat…I can't...", Bonnie argued and then stopped suddenly as if she sensed his presence.

"Bonnie…", Matt said reaching for her arm.

Damon watched as Bonnie turned around slowly to see him standing on the stairs along with Stefan and Caroline. He watched as she blinked a few times. Her mouth set in a straight line as she looked from him to Stefan and Caroline. If Damon looked close enough, he could see the heat radiating off of her body.

"Bon…", Damon choked out as he took her in. Her hair was longer stopping in the middle of her back and she was wearing it with a slight curl. She was curvier and those curves were all in the right places and then, her eyes. Those bright doe eyes that she possessed were blazing with anger.

She walked over to him and stared at him for a few moments. If there was a hint of a tear, she didn't show it.

"Bonnie...", he reached out for her and she immediately backed up and laser focused on Stefan. She stood in front of Stefan with her jaw so tight, she thought it would break.

"Bonnie, we need him…", Stefan began, but was cut off by Bonnie's hand slapping him across the face.

"Get him the hell out of here", she stated through clenched teeth before brushing past them and heading up the stairs.

"I told you this was a bad idea", Caroline hissed as she followed Bonnie up the stairs.

"I can't believe you two brought him here, I have to go. Tell Bonnie I will be back", Matt glared at Damon as he left the house.

Damon turned to Stefan, "I didn't exactly expect a 'Welcome Home' party, but I didn't expect _you_ to get slapped by Bonnie for bringing me home—what's going on?"

Stefan was quiet for a few moments as his eyes drifted across the room. Damon followed his gaze and his eyes connected with a picture on the table. He looked over at Stefan and then walked over to the table picking up the picture, "You want to explain this?" he asked pointing to the picture of the little boy with tawny colored skin and bluish green eyes with a head full of curly brown hair smiling brightly.

 **So what I can tell you is that this is going to be A LOT. Bonnie and Damon's relationship is going to be a roller coaster, but one person has the ability to bring them together. Not sure when or how that will happen—but it will.**

 **So let me know what you think? There will be a lot of emotions, explosive arguments, apologies and everything in between. I hope you are interested in taking the ride with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reaction to the first chapter of this fic. I appreciate the reviews, love and interest that was shown. You guys are why I write (why we ALL write). Thank you all and please read, enjoy and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Damon took three swifts steps over to the table and snatched the picture of the young boy off, "Who is this Stefan?" he asked holding the picture and thrusting it towards Stefan.

"That is Caleb", Stefan said taking the picture and placing it on the shelf over the fireplace.

"And who the hell is Caleb?" Damon said through clenched teeth.

"Someone who needs our help", Stefan answered simply.

Damon narrowed his eyes. If he didn't know any better and if he forgot for one second who and what he was, he would almost believe…

Just as he began to open his mouth, there was the sound of glass breaking upstairs. "What was that?" Damon asked looking up.

"That was Bonnie", Stefan sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caroline moved out of the way as glass shattered all over Bonnie's bedroom. Bonnie's power had grown significantly and she was displaying it tonight. Caroline dodged glass flying through the air as Bonnie paced around the room.

"Bonnie…stop!" Caroline shrieked.

Bonnie turned to her as the glass all fell to the floor around her, "Why did you and Stefan bring him here", Bonnie seethed as she walked over to Caroline, "he shouldn't be here. He has _no right_ to be here".

"Bonnie, I know that Damon is an ass. I know that. I understand that and I know how you feel, but Stefan believes…"

"Stefan…", Bonnie remarked bitterly, "Stefan and his eternal hope. He still believes after all this time that his brother cares".

"Ok, so Damon's may be an uncaring bastard Bonnie—but I trust Stefan on this. Bonnie, we've tried everything. It's been a week and I'm sorry honey…", Caroline moved closer to her, "but we need to call in more soldiers, even if those soldiers hurt us in the past".

Bonnie stared at Caroline with her arms folded and her chin began to quiver, "This is so wrong Caroline".

Caroline frowned as she hugged Bonnie, "I know it is, but we are going to get Caleb back".

Bonnie held onto Caroline closing her eyes as tears fell from them.

"Bon…", Damon's voice cut through her and her eyes shot open to see him standing in the doorway. She let Caroline go and stood to the side, "Blondie, give us a moment".

"Bonnie…" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine", Bonnie answered.

"Just call downstairs if you need me", Caroline stated touching Bonnie's shoulder and leaving Bonnie with Damon.

Damon took a few moments before walking further in the room. The room was clearly Bonnie's. There was new furniture, the walls had been painted and there were various pictures decorating the walls. There was a few hand drawn pictures of scribbles hung haphazardly around the room, but it definitely looked like Bonnie had lived in that room for some time.

"Bonnie, I…I don't know what to say".

"You don't need to _say_ anything", she snapped turning away from him, walking over to the dresser and touching another picture. It was a picture of her and the little boy, Caleb. She touched it with her fingers gently and closed her eyes willing the tears not to fall.

"I know that you don't want to talk to me, but please answer me…who is Caleb?" Damon inched closer, "I think I know, but can you please just confirm it for me".

Bonnie closed her eyes. Her hands were trembling. She had dreamed of this moment for 3 years and she never quite knew what it would be like. Nevertheless, it would have to be now. She turned around to face him, "Caleb is my son, he's 2…you contributed to his conception", she stated coldly avoiding all colloquialisms to even allow Damon to believe that he could consider himself a father.

Damon's mouth gaped at her. That wasn't possible. He was a vampire and one of the number one rules was no procreation. "But…but…how…I mean…wow…", he stated in shock as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I've been asking myself that for 3 years, I don't know. Maybe my ancestors decided to punish me for betraying my best friend for being with her boyfriend or for just having sex with you, period. I don't know and frankly I stopped caring 2 years ago about the _how_ ".

"But…he's mine…he's my son", Damon breathed out.

Bonnie's eyes cut through him like a knife, "He's _my_ son and he is missing, someone took him".

"Who took him…we need to get him back…", Damon stated allowing the whole possessive talk to happen at a later date.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed to slits, "I've been trying to get my baby back since he was kidnapped and his babysitter had her throat ripped out. I've tried everything…", she stated and then stopped, "come on…", she ordered as she left the room in a hurry and Damon followed her down the steps to Caroline and Stefan who stood up from the couch. Stefan tried to meet Bonnie's eyes, but she avoided him and Damon noticed the look of dejection across Stefan's face.

Bonnie shot her hand out and the grimoire on the table instantly opened. The pages turned rapidly as Bonnie mumbled under her breath and Damon watched in awe. He had almost forgotten how amazing she was when it came to spells. Suddenly the pages stopped turning and Bonnie closed both of her eyes and stuck out her arms, a yellow light shone between her and the pages and it appeared as if the black writing left the page and went directly into Bonnie.

"Bonnie…are you ok?" Caroline asked.

Once the writing stopped, Bonnie opened her eyes. "We are going to find Caleb and when we do, we are going to destroy everyone who had a part in his kidnapping", Bonnie stated, "I have the spell to find him".

Moments later, Bonnie finished drawing a circle in the middle of the Salvatore living room floor. "You're a part of this", Bonnie gestured toward Damon with her finger, but didn't look at him.

He walked over and stood in the circle with her. She picked up the dagger that she got from one of her boxes and sliced Damon's hand. He grimaced as his blood flowed from his hand and then she sliced open her own grabbing Damon's hand. He could see that it was painful, but she never reacted. She instead began to chant as a light began to glow around them. Stefan and Caroline were poised over an iPad which displayed a map.

Damon felt a warmness come over him as Bonnie gripped onto his hand and their blood mixed as it fell to the floor.

"We have an address!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie dropped her hand from Damon's and swayed a little as he caught her, "You ok?" he asked.

"Fine", she snapped as she removed herself from his embrace.

"Take some of my blood, so you can heal", Damon offered biting into his wrist.

Bonnie said nothing as she turned to Caroline, "Caroline…can you help me please?"

Caroline nodded as she bit into her wrist and dripped blood into a cup handing it to Bonnie. Bonnie drank the blood and then she turned to the group, "Let's go…Caroline, call Matt and give him the address…tell him to bring his bullets".

Bonnie started towards the door and the others followed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

During the ride to the house, Damon's mind raced. In less than 8 hours, he had been awakened after a 3 years sleep, brought back to Mystic Falls to face a pissed off witch, found out that he fathered a child and was on the way to kill everyone that had a part in said child's kidnapping. This was a lot to cope with even for him. This was not what he expected when he woke up.

Stefan stopped the car in front of a Victorian house 20 miles outside of Mystic Falls. They exited the car and stood in front of it as Matt joined them. "We are going to go in and get Caleb, everyone in there deserves to die, remember that", Stefan stated.

"But do not let Caleb see any of it", Bonnie added looking at everyone, "he's 2 years old and he doesn't need this to be a memory. I will get him, while you all handle the vampires keeping him".

Everyone nodded, even Damon.

"Ok, let's go", Bonnie said heading towards the door.

Damon watched as Bonnie blew the front door off of the hinges and walked in the house. Immediately, it was a battle between the Mystic Falls gang and about four vampires. Damon had to smirk—he missed this stuff.

Bonnie left everyone downstairs as she rushed up the stairs and searched the rooms. She saw two vampires standing at the end of the hallway and before they could move an inch, she lifted her arms and caused both of their hearts to be removed from their chests as they dropped to the floor.

She opened the door to the room and her heart leapt into her throat. Her perfect little boy was sitting on the floor playing with a car as an older woman sat in a rocking chair near him. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Ms. Bennett…", the old woman smiled standing up.

Caleb turned around and when his eyes met Bonnie's, his entire face lit up. "Mommeee!" he yelped as he jumped off of the floor and ambled towards her.

Bonnie's steely gaze evaporated as she held out her hands kneeling down to bring Caleb into a hug. She swung him around and kissed him as tears left her eyes, "Mommy's Baby", she choked up hugging him and kissing him.

"I wait you", he said staring at her.

"I know and Mommy's here now".

"Bonnie…", Caroline stated behind her.

Bonnie turned to Caroline, "Aunt Car", Caleb smiled as Bonnie handed him over to her.

Bonnie kissed Caleb on the cheek, "Go with Aunt Caroline, I will be out in a few minutes Baby".

"K Mommee…", Caleb chirped as he rested his head on Caroline's shoulder and headed out with her.

Bonnie turned to the old woman who smirked, "That child is a special one", the woman stated.

"He is, because he's mine", Bonnie stated simply.

"Yours and a vampire's is the word on the street, quite a unique genetic make up".

"You made a mistake by kidnapping my son".

"Maybe", she woman shrugged.

"Oh no…you did", Bonnie stated as she concentrated on Esmeralda and the woman began to claw at her chest, "that feeling you feel, the one that you desperately want to touch is your heart expanding and in a few moments, it will combust in your chest".

"I'm not the only one who will be after that boy, you…", Esmeralda began and suddenly her words stopped as blood began to trickle out of her mouth and eyes and she collapsed on the floor.

Bonnie bent down on the floor and whispered in the woman's ear, "Let them come".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As soon as Caroline walked downstairs with Caleb after all of the other vampires had been dispatched, Damon's eyes immediately focused on the little boy. He was clutching to Caroline who shielded his gaze from the bodies littering the floor with his eyes closed tightly. Damon's voice caught in his throat for a few moments as he watched Caroline make her way over to then.

"Where's Bonnie?" Matt asked.

"She's behind me", Caroline mumbled as she headed outside along with Stefan and Matt.

Damon took a moment and then he heard Bonnie coming down the stairs and he walked outside as well.

As they gathered outside, Damon stood on the porch as Caroline spoke to Caleb, "Caleb, the games over you can open your eyes", she whispered.

Damon watched as the little boy opened his eyes and they were indeed a unique color of bluish green. Damon felt his hand going up to his mouth and he started walking over to Caroline and the boy, but Stefan beat him to both of them.

Caleb blinked a couple of times looking around, "Hey Buddy, everything is ok", Stefan walked over and touched the boy's back.

The boy looked at Stefan and his entire face changed. His eyes lit up and his smile grew wide, "Uncle Steffy!" he grinned as he fought to get out of Caroline's arms and into Stefan's.

Damon watched as his brother took the young boy from Caroline and held onto him. The boy smiled from ear to ear as if he had just met his favorite superhero as he clutched onto Stefan. At first Damon was surprised, then he was sad and then he was furious.

"We need to get out of here", Bonnie announced from the stairs as she walked over to Stefan and Caleb and smiled touching Caleb's hand.

"Right, but what do we do with the bodies?" Matt asked.

Bonnie flicked her wrist and a small inferno began to grow from inside the house, "That takes care of that", she replied heading over to the car with Stefan carrying Caleb and Damon following behind barely able to contain his anger.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As soon as they got back to the boarding house, Bonnie took Caleb upstairs for a bath, Caroline left to spend time with Matt and that left Stefan and Damon. It was the first time since Damon had been awakened hours earlier that they really had time to talk to each other alone. Damon could hear Caleb's playful shrieks from upstairs and every time he heard that boy laugh, it made him want to torture Stefan more and more.

Damon watched as Stefan took a swig of beer while staring out of the window. The anger that he felt for his brother was palpable. It was a like a sour, disgusting taste in his mouth. "How long did you know about my son?" Damon asked.

Stefan took another swig of his beer and turned around, "About six months into Bonnie's pregnancy. Caroline called me because Bonnie was having a hard time with things".

Damon nodded as he narrowed his eyes further, "So you knew before he was even born and you didn't try to find me then?"

"You didn't want to be found and most of all, Bonnie didn't want you to be found", Stefan began, "you walked out on us. You walked out on both me and Bonnie, I read your letter and I still could not believe that you abandoned us".

"It was for your own good! And as for Bonnie, I wrote her a letter…I told her why…"

Stefan shook his head with a sarcastic grin, "Damon, you caused this situation, not me".

"You found me 3 years after the fact…I guess, by then you had already claimed my son", Damon snapped, "I saw the way he looked at you outside of that house and I saw the way you looked at him. You wanted to be the father to my son and that's why you didn't bother to find me".

Stefan chuckled and then slammed down his bottle of beer. Within a blink of an eye, he grabbed Damon pushing him up against the wall, "You left. You slept with Bonnie and you left her behind. You didn't care what the fallout would be because of those actions and now you want to criticize me because I stepped in? I found you…I searched all over for days to find you and finally that bastard Enzo told me where you were. Do not blame me for a situation that _you_ created, Damon".

Stefan dropped his grip on Damon and turned to walk out of the living room, "That little boy is a gift and now you have a chance to get to know him, I suggest you do that", he snapped before marching out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

Damon stood in the middle of the living room with the sounds of Caleb's giggles filling the air.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Moments later, Damon watched from the doorway as Bonnie lay next to Caleb in her bed. He watched as she stared at the little boy with such love and her finger caressed his chubby cheek. The boy's long eyelashes fell against his skin as he breathed deeply. Damon found himself lost in that moment as he watched Bonnie with the young boy. The young boy who was his son. He didn't think it was possible. He wasn't sure what to think about it. He didn't think for one moment that the night he spent with Bonnie would result in this.

After a few more moments, Bonnie kissed the little boy on the cheek and stood up from the bed. When her feet hit the floor and she turned to see him standing in the doorway—her mouth set in a straight line and she marched over to him. "Are you done gawking?" she asked as she closed the door behind her and headed down the hallway.

"You may hate me, but we have to talk", Damon followed behind her.

Bonnie walked downstairs and ended up in the living room. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a glass of bourbon. Damon couldn't help but smile slightly—she still had a taste for their drink. She sipped the bourbon and then immediately poured more. She rested the glass against her forehead for a few moments and then she breathed out, "That morning when I woke up alone, I felt like I was back in 1994. Alone", she began, "then…two months later when I started to feel different, I thought that my anger and sadness over you leaving me the way you did had started to take a toll on my body. I was exhausted and nauseous all the time. Imagine my surprise when I went to the campus clinic and found out that I was pregnant. Of course, I thought it was impossible. You were the only…", she cut her eyes at him and then continued, "I thought they were wrong, but turns out they weren't. So…", she took a deep breath, "I thought stupidly that I needed to find you, so I went to the one person who may have known where you disappeared to. I went to Enzo and do you know what he did...", Bonnie chuckled shaking her head, "well…first he told me how pathetic I was for chasing after you with a school girl crush. You left and if you didn't tell me where you would be, that obviously you didn't want me to find you…"

"Bonnie, that's not…" Damon began to shake his head.

"But that wasn't it. No…he decided to go further, he told me that you were with Elena. He told me that you made a decision to desiccate yourself because you didn't want to be here anymore without her by your side. That you were a better person with Elena", Bonnie said the words as if it physically hurt her to even say them, "he told me that you didn't want to be disturbed until she was awake and I was dead".

"Bonnie…did you ever read my letter?" Damon asked.

"Your letter?" she stared at him, "the tangible reminder that you left? I'm sure it told me how sorry you were. No thanks. I didn't read it. Why would I need to? So after that day with Enzo, I realized that you were gone and you had no intention on ever laying eyes on me again and that was that. You slept with me and you left me…you walked away from me. I guess you needed to get one last lay before you desiccated yourself and I was just pathetic enough to give it to you".

"Bonnie, that's not what it was…", Damon interrupted as he moved closer to her reaching for her and she backed up.

"But because of what happened between us, I got Caleb and that is the one thing that I am thankful for out of all of this. He is the one thing that stops me from regretting ever knowing you".

"And what about Stefan?"

"Stefan? I didn't want anything to do with any Salvatore when I found out I was pregnant with Caleb. Around my sixth month, I started to get sick. The doctors didn't understand, it was as if the baby was draining me. Caroline called Stefan against my wishes and he came right back to Mystic Falls. The last couple of months of my pregnancy, his blood was what kept me alive. He kept me alive. We were even able to kill Rayna and end the Huntress curse forever. He was there when Caleb was born and he asked me multiple times if I wanted him to find you and I told him no…you wanted to be Elena, so you deserved to have that".

"Bonnie, that night between us…"

Bonnie held up her hand, "That night…I was wrong, I was wrong to sleep with you. I was wrong to believe that you actually cared about me. I was wrong to believe that you could actually have real feelings for me. It was stupid of me to believe any of that. At the end of the day, you chose yourself and you chose Elena and that's fine with me…I've made my peace with it".

"But I didn't choose Elena…"

"Damon…", Bonnie moved closer to him, "Stefan brought you here to help save Caleb. We saved Caleb, so you can feel free to leave and desiccate yourself again and wait for me to die, so you can be reunited with Elena because I don't need you and Caleb sure as hell doesn't".

Bonnie downed her glass of bourbon and turned to leave the room and Damon called after her, "I know that you want to push me away, but Bonnie…I'm not leaving you or Caleb behind, not this time".

Bonnie stopped walking for a few moments and stood in the doorway and just when Damon thought he had broken through, she kept walking without any indication that she cared what he said.

When Damon heard Bonnie close the door to her bedroom, he felt like it was just the bell ringing for Round 1 of his quest to make things right.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning as birds chirped outside, Damon felt a weight on his chest and then he heard a muffled giggle as he slowly awakened from his sleep. He opened one eye and saw big bluish green eyes gazing at him, "Mommee sleepin'" Caleb informed him.

Damon looked over at the clock…5am…he stretched a little as he looked back at the little elf on him, "Who you?" Caleb asked with an inquisitive eyebrow raised that was so familiar.

Damon felt a pang in his chest as he realized that this little boy, who he saw some of himself in looks wise…had no idea who he was, "I'm Damon".

"Daymon?" Caleb rolled it around in his head, "mmm…milk…Daymon…milk".

Damon frowned. It was silly of him to think that the kid would call him Daddy, but he figured that the kid would be easier than dealing with Bonnie, "I guess you want me to get you milk".

"Mmm, hmmm", Caleb grinned enthusiastically and hopped off of the bed.

Damon slowly slid off of the bed and looked down at the small kid who stared up at him expectantly. The look on his face was almost identical to one of Bonnie's when she was waiting for him to do something that she asked. This was wild.

"Take", Caleb said holding out his hand.

Damon looked down at the small tawny hand and took it. As soon as he touched Caleb's hand, it was like electric shot through his body and then a warm feeling overtook his body and he found himself smiling down at the small child who began to guide him out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, Damon stopped in front of Bonnie's bedroom. She was still asleep and she was lying on her side. She looked completely at peace and she looked beautiful. Motherhood agreed with her.

"Come…", Caleb tugged on his hand as they started towards the steps and Caleb motioned for him to pick him up as they walked down.

While Caleb happily sucked down his milk and ate the few Cheerios that he requested Damon place in front of him, Stefan entered the kitchen through the backdoor. He stopped suddenly and looked from Caleb to Damon. His face was unreadable, but one thing Damon did notice is that he didn't look happy.

"He wanted milk and Cheerios, Bonnie's still asleep", Damon stated.

"Yeah, he likes that for breakfast", Stefan mumbled as he walked over and started the coffee machine.

Damon stood watching his brother for a few moments, "I'm sorry for accusing you last night".

Stefan said nothing, but nodded in understanding.

"Can we ahh…talk for a few moments?" Damon asked.

Stefan sighed and then turned to Caleb with a smile, "Hey Buddy, I'm going to turn on the Minions for you while me and Damon talk…ok?"

Caleb nodded as Stefan turned on the flat screen television and immediately some of the weirdest yellow things that Damon had ever witnessed filled the screen and Caleb began to clap. Stefan smiled at the little boy as he gestured for Damon to follow him.

They moved into the living room and faced each other, "I know I messed up by leaving the way I did", Damon ran his hands through his hair, "but I never thought for one second that this could have happened".

"Caleb is besides the point, why did you sleep with Bonnie, Damon?" Stefan whispered.

"Because…", Damon began letting the words trail off, "because at the time, it felt right".

Stefan scoffed, "And then you left. You left her to deal with what happened between you alone", he shook his head, "let me tell you something, Caleb…he will love you. That little boy loves everyone and he will give you a chance. Bonnie on the other hand, will not give you an inch without you working hard to make her understand why you did what you did".

"So what should I do…other than kill Enzo for what he said to her?" Damon asked.

Stefan smirked, "I think you need to concentrate on Caleb first and then that will slowly soften Bonnie towards you…trust me".

"And what about you and Bonnie, have you been more than just Uncle Steffy?" Damon probed.

Stefan chuckled, "No…yes, I'm close to Caleb and to Bonnie…but that's where it ends".

Damon was relieved to hear Stefan's words. He hadn't had much time to think about his feelings for Bonnie and what to do with them, but he was forming a list in his head. The first matter of business was to get to know Caleb, the second—get Bonnie to forgive him and third—Kill Enzo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat on the stairs leading to the boarding house backyard watching Caleb run around and play on his playground equipment. Just seeing him laughing and concentrating on climbing up his sliding board made her tear up. He was the one thing out of all of the despair and sadness of the last couple of years that made her happy to be alive. She couldn't get out of her mind Matt's voice when he called her to tell her that Caleb's nanny, Sasha had been murdered and Caleb was missing. The world stopped turning from her right then and then, when she heard Damon's voice for the first time in three years—she felt like she was dreaming. It had been a long time since she allowed herself to think about anything but her hatred for Damon, but hearing his voice had sent her falling down a rabbit hole. He wasn't supposed to be there…not then…not ever.

"Soo…it's like nothing ever happened to him", Stefan commented from above her.

Bonnie glanced up at him and shook her head, "I'm not talking to you".

Stefan smiled and plopped down next to her, "I know. I know that you are angry with me for bringing him here, but you know and I know we needed him to get Caleb back".

"And we have Caleb back, so maybe you can get your brother to disappear like he did before".

"I don't think that's happening, Bonnie. That little boy there is going to keep Damon here and even if Caleb wasn't here, I'm not sure he would be able to walk from you again".

Bonnie snorted, "Stefan, I am not a fool".

"Do you still have his letter".

Bonnie looked at Stefan, "Nothing in that letter could make me forgive him for what happened".

"Ok…but he won't give up, you know Damon".

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know him anymore and that's what scares me".

"Unca Steffy", Caleb ran over and jumped into his lap, "can you play with me?"

"Sure", Stefan said picking Caleb up and heading over to the jungle gym as Bonnie watched with a slight smile on her face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Damon, you know…I really don't want to be here, but because you said its about Caleb—I came. You have 20 minutes and that's all", Caroline huffed as she sat across from Damon in the Mystic Grille.

"I thought you were living happily with Alaric and his twins", Damon leaned back.

"Alaric is married in Texas raising the girls, I came back to Mystic Falls 2 years ago…if you want to know more, talk to Alaric".

"Ooook", Damon widened his eyes, "I guess I should cut to the chase, I need you to help me with Bonnie".

"Why would I help you with Bonnie? The fact that you left her after that night was probably the best thing you ever did for her", Caroline answered.

"Look, I know that you may hate me for _many_ reasons—but you need to understand one thing, I care about Bonnie. I care about her more than I've cared about many people in my life".

"Your caring about her apparently hurt her more than anything else you've done. You slept with her, left her with an envelope and walked out of her life. You were planning to never see her again, how could you do that? You were selfish and that tells me that at the heart of it all, you haven't change one bit from the Damon Salvatore that I met all of those years ago", Caroline leaned forward.

Damon narrowed his eyes, "You weren't there!" he barked slamming his hand down on the table, "I will take a lot of crap. I will take it from Stefan and I will take it from Bonnie, but I will _not_ take it from you. Not about this. You weren't there when we were in that Armory where your ex boyfriend was ready to tear me apart. You weren't there when I begged Bonnie to leave me there…", Damon moved closer so that he was directly into Caroline's face, "you didn't see Bonnie ignore me and chop off Enzo's hand to get into that room. You didn't see her get slammed up against a window by Tyler and see her blood splattered all over it. You weren't there to see her not able to take my blood and you couldn't hear the faint heart beat that echoed in my ears. I knew that if I did not do something that it would continue to happen, so contrary to popular belief _Caroline_ , I do care about Bonnie".

Caroline sat back and then sighed, "Ok…you're right, I wasn't there but Damon, you hurt her a lot. You leaving did enough damage, but that night that you had with each other? Do you know what that did to her? To know that you just left her after that?"

"I know, I was wrong…it was a selfish, dick move on my part—but I don't regret what happened".

"Look, I won't pretend to know what kind of bond you and Bonnie formed while you were stuck in that prison world. I know that you two became close, probably closer than any of us. So in some ways, you were the only person she really counted on and you walked away…compound that with the mystery of her pregnancy and then Caleb, it's just…it's hard Damon".

"But do you think that I have a chance?" Damon asked.

"A chance to be Caleb's father? Probably", Caroline answered.

"And what about Bonnie?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "What about Bonnie?"

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't sure what he wanted to say exactly. His feelings for Bonnie were complicated.

"Damon, you have made it pretty clear that you can't wait to be reunited with Elena. Do not use Bonnie as some kind of filler, she doesn't deserve that and I know the fact that you and Bonnie created Caleb together may confuse things, but she is much more than the mother of the child you thought you would never have. Bonnie is amazing and she deserves someone who knows that she is…I have to go…", Caroline said picking up her bag and standing up from the table leaving Damon behind in his thoughts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Bonnie sat in the chair glider in Caleb's room with him lying across her lap resting his head on her chest. "Mommy loves you so much Caleb", Bonnie said touching his cheek, "do you know that?"

"Mmm, hmm…", Caleb mumbled as he played with a button her shirt.

"And you know that Uncle Stefan, Uncle Matt and Auntie Caroline love you too right?"

"Mmm, hmm…", Caleb nodded and then looked up at Bonnie, "who Daymon?"

Bonnie's heart constricted, "What did you say Baby?"

Caleb sat up, "Who Daymon?"

Bonnie looked down at Caleb. She wasn't ready to have this conversation with him, not at that moment at least, "Hey, do you want me to sing your song?" Bonnie asked grinning as she changed the subject.

"Yes!" Caleb said excitedly.

'Thank God for the 2 year old mind', Bonnie thought as she began to sing, "You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are grey…" and within moments Caleb began to hum along as Bonnie smiled down at him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After putting Caleb down to sleep, Bonnie kissed his forehead and headed down the hallway towards her room. Today was just a day to enjoy him being back. She was aware that she needed to deal with the Damon factor and the fact that her son was now on the supernatural being radar. But Damon was starting to take over her thoughts, he was Caleb's father and that was something that she couldn't deny. When that little boy was stubborn or pouted, he was all Damon. Sometimes Bonnie would catch herself smiling despite her feelings for Damon at their little boy…her stomach flipped at just the phrase…their little boy. She hadn't thought of Caleb as that in a very long time.

Bonnie walked into her room and stopped in the doorway as she spotted Damon sitting in the window seat, "I was thinking…", he said standing up, "that we could talk".

Bonnie took a deep breath, "We can talk about Caleb, that's it".

"I will take that", Damon walked over to her and it quietly again, "I will take that".

 **Well this chapter gave some of the backstory regarding what happened during Bonnie's pregnancy, but only scratched the surface. There will be more to that.**

 **There will also be some more information on exactly Caleb was conceived, being that Damon is not supposed to be able to procreate.**

 **Did Stefan maybe not look for Damon because he was enjoying playing surrogate father? We'll see.**

 **Bonnie and Damon…Caleb will be what binds them, but their feelings for each other romantically may take some more time to sort out. I think everyone is moreso angry at Damon for sleeping with Bonnie and leaving her.**

 **Lastly, Caleb is indeed a special child. The woman who kidnapped him informed Bonnie of that, but what does that mean for his future and will other supernaturals take interest in him? Woe be the supernatural who tries it. ;-)**

 **Thank you for reading and please show your love/like if you have time, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Independence Day for those in the US! I want to say thank you as always for your reviews, follows, and likes regarding this fic. You are the reason why I write and your encouragement helps!**

 **Things are definitely complicated with all parties involved. The anger from Bonnie and Stefan is definitely justified. However, Damon…he did what he thought was right at the time and it turned out being the worst thing. His feelings for Bonnie are definitely not as clear at the moment, but the fact that he was the first thing she thought of when Stefan and Caroline awakened him—spoke volumes.**

 **So here we go…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, maybe just Caleb. They all belong to someone else.**

"Here", Bonnie walked over to the bookcase in her room and removed a blue scrapbook from the shelf. She walked over and handed it to Damon who took a seat on her bed. He opened the first page and inside the cover was Caleb's name and birthdate.

"Caleb Bennett Salvatore", Damon stated tracing the name with his fingers, "October 8th…you gave him my last name".

"I gave him _Stefan's_ last name, I was feeling generous after he spent months keeping me alive with his blood", Bonnie smirked.

Damon took her smirk as a sign that she was starting to lower her defenses with him, despite the fact that she credited Stefan with keeping her alive and the reason why _his_ son even had _his_ last name, "So tell me about him?"

Bonnie smiled at him and for the first time since he laid eyes on her, the smile was genuine, "He's sweet, smart, stubborn and just all around the bright spot in my life. He _is_ my life", Bonnie breathed, "he loves cars, he insists everyone buys him a car. He loves the color black or back as he says, it's really weird actually…I think it must be a genetic trait".

"I wonder whose genetics", Damon commented as he turned another page in the scrapbook.

Bonnie shrugged, "But he brings so much joy in everyone's lives. No matter what kind of day I'm having, I can just look in his face and I know that everything is going to be ok".

"I can tell you're a good mother", Damon nodded as he gazed at Bonnie. She met his eyes and then quickly looked away as if she was afraid of the connection that they would have. Damon turned another page in the scrapbook, there were pictures of Bonnie throughout her pregnancy and there were a couple of a baby shower, that looked like it consisted of Bonnie and Caroline in pictures smiling, with Matt, Tyler and Stefan looking bored.

"Caroline insisted on it, she made everyone buy expensive gifts…Tyler bought this thing that looked like a space ship that moved, it was weird…but Caleb liked it", Bonnie chuckled, "and Matt bought me this jogging stroller, that I barely used…Caroline bought a closet full of clothes from boutiques around the world that Caleb loved to spit up on…"

"And Stefan?" Damon asked looking over at her.

Bonnie hesitated before answering, "He made the crib".

Damon's jaw clenched at the thought that his brother may have provided the most profound gift of them all, "Stefan made the crib, of course he did", Damon snorted.

"Damon, Stefan helped me through one of the most difficult times in my life. I won't ignore his role in it".

"So who was the labor coach…let me guess, Stefan?" Damon stated in sarcastic tone.

Bonnie closed the scrapbook, "Damon, I'm sorry if this plays into some weird insecurities that you have about Stefan, but he was here and you weren't. I was alone and I needed some support and Stefan provided it".

"But if someone would have just found me and told me…"

"We were supposed to track you down and tell you that I was pregnant from a one-night stand?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Damon, you made your decision and we respected that decision. I don't blame you for not being in Caleb's life, that's not why I feel the way I do towards you. As much as I hate that you walked out on me the way you did, I do remember that you could be a good person when you decided to be and I know that you want to know Caleb and I won't stand in the middle of that".

Damon knew from Bonnie's words, that she was starting to get annoyed with him, so maybe they should end their trip down memory land now. "Can I uh…can I take this scrapbook with me?" Damon asked standing up from Bonnie's bed.

Bonnie nodded.

Damon started towards the door and looked back at Bonnie, "Bonnie…thank you for even sharing this with me. I know that talking about the past may be hard, but I appreciate knowing all that I can about Caleb".

She gave him a half smile as he walked away from the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later after leaving Bonnie's room, Damon sat in the chair of his room going through the scrapbook. He focused on the pictures of Bonnie when she was pregnant. There weren't many, but the ones she almost looked ethereal. The way she looked down at her growing belly at that time made him smile in spite of himself. Then there were the sonogram pictures and Damon had to close the scrapbook. This was what he missed out on? What did he do to deserve every law of nature being broken to allow him to have a son? After all of the evil, heinous and disgusting things he had done over the past 150 plus years, what did he do to create such a pure and innocent human being like Caleb?

Even the creation of Caleb was a selfish move on his part. Despite what Bonnie thought, that night that they were together had nothing to do with getting laid. He went over to Bonnie's room to tell her that he was leaving and to leave the letter. When he got there and she spoke to him and reminded him of their time in 1994 and how close they became, he realized that his feelings for her had become complicated, to say the least. He moved heaven and earth to get her back. He chose her life many times over what he thought would make him happy and the way she looked at him…God…the way she looked at him made him believe that he was a better person than he spent most of his time convincing the world he wasn't. Bonnie believed in him and she pushed him to be a better Damon and she was so beautiful that night. He didn't think about much else as he kissed Bonnie. He didn't think about the fact that he needed to leave. He didn't think about Elena. He didn't think about how he was probably wrong for what he was doing. At first, he wasn't sure what he was doing and then when she returned the kiss—he was lost in her and if he didn't leave her that morning, he probably wouldn't have the guts to do it ever. It was turning into one of his biggest regrets, one that he wouldn't repeat.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Caleb, how about you wear your Spiderman shirt today?" Bonnie offered as Caleb stood up on his toddler bed a couple of days later.

"No", he shook his head, "Cars".

"Your Cars shirt is dirty".

"Cars", he repeated.

"Yes, I know and I said that the Cars shirt is dirty, I will wash it later", Bonnie sighed. She was already running late for her breakfast meet up with Caroline.

"Cars Mommee…Cars….", Caleb pouted before erupting into tears and plopping down on the bed in a fit.

Bonnie shook her head as she stood up from her kneeling position.

Damon watched from the doorway as Bonnie walked over to Caleb's drawers and started rifling through them for another shirt. Bonnie wasn't kidding when she said the little boy was stubborn. He had watched their interactions over the past couple of days from a distance, only joining when Caleb brought him into it. Bonnie had the patience of a saint (which he kind of already knew) because that little boy had a stubborn streak and while Damon had to chuckle most of the time because he recognized it—he also felt like an outsider looking in; especially when Caleb and Stefan were together and Stefan understood everything he said, when Damon felt like he needed an interpreter sometimes.

"Look what I find Caleb, a _Planes_ shirt", Bonnie plastered a smile on her face holding the shirt up and wiggling it a little in Caleb's face.

"Cars", he repeated defiantly.

"Baby, come on…Mommy is late already, can you just work with me…"

"Cars Mommeee".

Damon chuckled from the doorway as Bonnie whipped around, "How long have you been standing there?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Long enough to see undeniable proof that the little prince here is a Salvatore, how about I handle the Cars t-shirt situation and you go…"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "And leave Caleb here with you?"

Damon grimaced. The fact that Bonnie was uneasy with leaving him with his _own_ son, threatened to revert Damon to his former smart ass self, "Stefan's downstairs, he can supervise me".

"Daymon!" Caleb grinned and waved.

Bonnie looked at Caleb and then back at Damon, "Ok…", she said hesitantly before heading over to a car shaped laundry basket on the floor. She searched through it for a couple of moments and then threw a red shirt at him, "that's his Cars t-shirt, it needs to be washed".

"Got it", Damon said.

Bonnie stared at him for a few moments and then headed over to Caleb, "You have fun with Damon and Uncle Steffy, ok".

"Yes Mommee", Caleb said as Bonnie brought him into a kiss that he fought to get out of.

"I can handle this Bonnie", Damon stated as she headed out of the room.

She looked at him, "I guess we'll see", she commented before disappearing from the doorway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You know Bonnie, this was supposed to be breakfast…it's almost 1", Caroline glanced at her watch as Bonnie plopped down in the chair across from her at their favorite bistro.

"Blame your darling Caleb Bear", Bonnie rolled her eyes, "he wouldn't let me get him dressed to bring him here".

Caroline looked around, "Ok, so where is he? I know you haven't found a new nanny yet".

"He's umm…stayingwithDamon", Bonnie rushed her words before taking a sip of water.

Caroline's eyes bugged out, "Are you serious?"

"Stefan was home too, so Damon's not completely alone and he wants to get to know Caleb and I said I wouldn't stand in his way…"

"It's only been a little over a week Bonnie since he found out, do you think he's ready to be with Caleb on his own. He will probably have him drinking bourbon out of a sippy cup".

"Caroline, he won't do that. He will learn, just like we did and like I said, Stefan's there".

"I'm not sure that's much better, those two are probably having a tug of war over Caleb as we speak".

"Caroline…"

"You may not want to see it, but Stefan really loves Caleb and I think he may have started to think of him as his", Caroline frowned.

"But he's not and Stefan knows that, besides I don't want to get into that right now", Bonnie shook her head.

"Ok, but I do want to talk about something with you".

"Ok", Bonnie asked uneasily.

"How are _you_ doing? This has been a rollercoaster 2 weeks for you".

Bonnie sighed as she looked out towards the street and then back at Caroline, "I don't know. I feel like I'm kind of in a fog. I don't know, I just feel weird…last week when Matt called me and told me about Sasha, I felt like the entire world stopped turning. I didn't know what to do and I honestly thought that I was being punished…"

"Punished?" Caroline asked.

"I know that there's an elephant in the room that no one talks about anymore, I betrayed Elena, Caroline".

Caroline began to shake her head in disagreement.

"No…I don't need you to make me feel better, I've had a long time to think about it. Damon was…is _still_ her boyfriend and I slept with him. I slept with him and by some crazy star alignment got pregnant with his child. I am a horrible friend and when Matt called me and told me that Caleb had been taken, I was sure that it was my punishment. I didn't deserve Caleb and he was being taken away from me", Bonnie teared up as Caroline reached out and took her hand, "the feelings I had for Damon, I knew they were there even _before_ Kai's curse. I knew it as soon as I got back from 1994 and I pushed them down. I knew that Damon loved Elena, that she was the only thing that mattered to him…but that one night, I had a moment of weakness when I let those feelings peek through and I betrayed her", Bonnie allowed the tears to leave her eyes as she wiped them away.

"Bonnie, I don't think its as simple as that and you can't take all the blame, Damon was there too and I think Caleb is evidence that he was a willing participant".

"Either way, I don't know how any of this will be explained to Elena…but I am keeping a diary for you to give to her when she wakes up. I'm sorry that I will be gone by then, but I don't know what else to do…".

Caroline twisted her mouth and then spoke again, "Bonnie, you can't feel this way. Caleb is here and he is the most precious thing, you have a son and although he's half Damon's…he's a gift, you have to know that".

"I do…I really do".

"And the Elena factor?" Caroline sighed, "there's no getting around that. You will feel guilty and it's not easy to explain this craziness that is our lives. All I can say is that things change", she shrugged.

"Maybe a small part of me always hoped that Damon would come back before Elena woke up and we could talk about Caleb and things like that, but I stopped believing it would happen about a year after Caleb was born and now? I don't know what to do with this".

"Maybe let nature take it's course. You know I'm no Damon fan, but maybe Caleb can help change him".

"Maybe", Bonnie smiled and then she frowned, "but I do want to talk about Caleb's kidnapping. I can't talk to Stefan about it just yet, but the woman who kidnapped Caleb—she said that others are aware of Caleb and that he's special…that scares me".

"Have you found out…", Caroline leaned forward, "exactly how Caleb was able to even be conceived".

Bonnie shook her head as she took a sip of her water, "When I first found out I was pregnant, I was obsessed…remember?"

"Yes, you were convinced that you were impregnated with a demon baby", Caroline chuckled.

Bonnie's eyes bugged out and she couldn't help but smile a little, "What else was I supposed to think and let's face it, is that so far away from the truth knowing our lives?"

"Touché".

"But after finding no answers, it kind of fell to the wayside. I got sick, Stefan came back…we had the Rayna issue and then I gave birth to Caleb and that just pushed the _how_ to the background. However, I think I need to start figuring it out again. That kidnapping may not have been isolated incident and if there are more supernaturals thinking about coming for my baby, I need to understand why and prepare myself for it".

"Absolutely", Caroline agreed, "but before you do that, can we hit the mall?"

Bonnie laughed at Caroline's one track mind, "Of course we can".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched as Caleb sat captivated by the Cars onscreen. The boy's turquoise eyes were wide open and his mouth was in a small 'o' during most of the scenes. It was quite a sight to see. "Daymon…like cars?" Caleb asked turning to him.

"Yes, I like cars", Damon answered him.

"I hah cars", Caleb said hopping down off of the couch and waddling over to his toy chest in the corner.

Damon looked around for a moment, the formerly stuffy and sophisticated living room of the Salvatore boarding house was now filled with toddler toys. It was something that he never imagined in a million years. He never wanted children before, but spending time with Caleb made him believe that they weren't too bad.

"Seeeeee", Caleb said holding a car in front of Damon's face.

Damon looked down at the car and it was an exact replica of his Camaro. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Mommee fav…favit", Caleb beamed.

Damon took the car and smiled as Caleb climbed up on the couch next to him and focused back on the movie. Damon looked down at Caleb and blinked a few moments to keep whatever it was in his eye from leaving it. He stared at the car and then back at Caleb in amazement.

Stefan walked down the stairs and paused in the doorway of the living room. Damon and Caleb were sitting on the couch watching Cars and Damon was holding the replica of his Camaro that Bonnie bought Caleb for his first birthday. When Caroline called Stefan and begged him to come home. He had mixed feelings about it. She never said exactly why, but she said that it had to do with Bonnie and Damon and she didn't want to hear no.

Stefan knew that Rayna was locked up for awhile, so it was safe for him to be back in Mystic Falls for a quick visit. When he arrived, Caroline wasn't exactly welcoming but she told him that it was for Bonnie and he needed to find a way to help her because Damon wasn't around. At the time, he wasn't sure exactly what she meant until he walked into Bonnie's apartment and saw her. She had lost weight and her skin looked pale, but there was a noticeable difference…

 _Stefan stood in the middle of Bonnie's living room blinking rapidly as he took in her appearance. Her skin was greyish and she had lost at least 20 pounds, but there was a noticeable difference in her…she had a big bump in her mid-section._

" _Bonnie…wow…I had no idea", Stefan managed to squeeze out in surprise._

" _Caroline, I asked you not to call anyone", Bonnie stated weakly._

" _Bonnie, you're slowly dying…we needed help and because we can't find that jackass Damon, Stefan is the next best thing"._

" _What's going on? I mean…I can see_ _ **some**_ _of what's going on…", Stefan gestured towards Bonnie, "but what can I do and what does Damon have to do with this?"_

 _Caroline looked at Bonnie with her arms folded, "Are you going to tell him or am I?"_

 _Bonnie touched her stomach and sighed, "Damon's the father"._

 _Stefan's mouth dropped. He was sure he didn't hear her correctly, "Umm…what?"_

" _Your loser brother knocked Bonnie up and took off", Caroline clarified for him, "do you understand now?"_

" _Thanks Caroline", Bonnie deadpanned and then turned to Stefan, "look, I don't know how it happened and please don't make me give you the details of everything. Let's just leave it at I'm pregnant and Damon somehow is the father of this baby"._

 _Stefan shook his head as he walked closer to Bonnie in disbelief. He didn't realize that his hand was reaching out to touch her stomach, until Bonnie backed away from him. He immediately moved his hand away and cleared his throat, "What do you need me to do?" he asked._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Stefan stood in the doorway of the bathroom in Bonnie's apartment. He had only been back for two weeks and he still hadn't wrapped his mind around the fact that Bonnie was pregnant with Damon's child. He had no idea how it was possible, but Bonnie was adamant that it was Damon's. He watched as she retched over the toilet gripping the sides._

 _Over those two weeks, they searched for a way to help her and their leads were turning up empty. As she sat down on the floor, he walked in and kneeled down in front of her, "Bonnie, things are getting worse", he stated quietly handing her a washcloth._

 _The tears in her eyes told her that she was fearful and frustrated. "I hate this", she said closing her eyes as tears fell from this, "is this what I get? Is this my punishment for what I did with Damon?"_

" _Bonnie, no…", he shook his head and then had an idea, "how about we try something we haven't before?"_

" _What…we've tried everything", Bonnie sighed._

" _How about my blood? Maybe it can stop this sickness or whatever it is"._

 _Bonnie shook her head, "No, I don't want the baby to get sick…"_

" _Bonnie, the baby's father is a vampire—I don't think that it will hurt and it may help you both", Stefan said gently._

 _Bonnie thought for a moment, "Ok", she stated._

 _Stefan nodded as he bit into his wrist and held it up to Bonnie's mouth. She looked at Stefan for a few moments and then placed her mouth over his open wound. She began to suck his blood and Stefan could see her color coming back as she gripped onto him and continued to drinking. When she was done, she wiped her mouth, "I feel better", she stated with a slight smile._

" _You look better", Stefan smiled back at her, almost relieved that they had found a way to keep her healthy._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Stefan handed Bonnie a glass of his blood as she sat on a stool in the Salvatore boarding house. Ever since that day a couple of weeks ago that he had given her his blood, Bonnie was glowing. She was healthy and the vomiting and weight loss had stopped. Stefan thought it was the least he could do. He had broached the subject once, that he could go and find Damon and she told him in many words that she had no interest in seeing Damon ever again. While she never divulged exactly what happened with Damon to explain her current condition, he could tell that whatever happened AFTER, hurt her so deeply that she couldn't talk about it or even think about seeing Damon again. He would honor her wishes... for now._

" _So I have an appointment to go look at a new apartment. I need two bedrooms with the baby coming, so would you mind coming with me? Caroline's in Texas for a few days", Bonnie asked him avoiding his eyes._

 _Stefan looked over at her. He knew that they drifted apart over the years, but he always considered her a friend and now—she was about to be family._

" _You don't need a new apartment Bonnie, there's plenty of room here"._

 _Bonnie froze, "No"._

" _Bonnie…"_

" _No, Stefan. I can't live here"._

" _Why?" Stefan asked, "when the baby is born, you don't have to be alone"._

" _I won't be alone…Caroline…"_

" _Bonnie, there are plenty of rooms here. You can have as many as you want"._

 _Bonnie looked up and then back at Stefan, "Stefan, I can't live here because it reminds me of him and it reminds me of how much of a fool I was", she confessed, "you've been great, but I can't stay here"._

" _I understand that you are angry at Damon…"_

" _Angry?" Bonnie chuckled humorlessly, "I am much more than that. I am_ _ **furious**_ _with him, Stefan. I know that there was no way that he could have known that night that this would happen. I don't blame him for me being alone and pregnant right now, I_ _ **do**_ _blame him for leaving me the way he did and not even telling me where he was going. I will never forgive him for that Stefan…ever"._

 _Stefan nodded sympathetically, "Damon had his reasons, I'm not happy with him either, but that baby that you have inside of you is a Salvatore and whether you like it or not—that child deserves to have everything that a Salvatore is entitled to"._

 _Bonnie rolled her eyes._

" _Look, you can take two rooms upstairs, paint them whatever colors you want"._

 _Bonnie bit her lip._

" _You know you want to say yes", Stefan smirked at her moving closer to her._

 _Bonnie began to open her mouth, but she touched her stomach, "I guess the baby wants me to say yes, it just kicked me so…ok…fine", she said with a small smile._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Stefan stood up from the floor and admired his handiwork. He had taken to nights after his hunts to working on his newest project. He only had about a couple of days to get it done, so he usually stayed up until the early morning to get it finished. He always made sure to close the door behind him while he worked, so that she didn't see. He wanted it to be a surprise._

 _Over the past 2 months, he spent with Bonnie—he went through a myriad of emotions. At first, he was surprised and confused that she was pregnant with a baby. Not just any baby, but his brother's. Ever since they turned, a biological child was out of the equation. Stefan had come to terms with it, but there were times that he would see a father with his son and he would feel that pang in his heart. The feeling of envy. He would never get to experience that with a biological child of his own. So coming to grips with the fact that Damon had somehow been given a chance to be a father, when he hadn't—hurt._

 _After Bonnie moved in, they set into a rhythm. He was still providing her with blood and she was 100% better than what she was when he showed up. They spent a lot of time together. He went to her doctor's appointments with her, they talked about names together and he painted both Bonnie's room and the nursery. There were times when they would sit up and talk about everything…Elena…Stefan's past…his stories about Shelia Bennett. There were very few times that Bonnie mentioned Damon and when she did, he could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. He understood. He has his own anger when Damon was concerned. When he returned to Mystic Falls and headed to safe deposit box that he kept at Mystic Falls Bank, he found a letter from Damon. When he first took it out of the box, he started to open it—but he couldn't. He was angry himself. Damon took off without a care of what he was leaving behind. He knew that Stefan would sacrifice his own life for his and all he got was a letter and no indication of where Damon had disappeared to. It hurt him more than he ever thought Damon leaving him alone could._

" _So this is what you've been in here doing?" Bonnie asked from the doorway startling him._

 _Stefan turned to her with a sheepish grin as Bonnie walked further in the room._

" _You're not supposed to see it, Caroline informed me that I was not to show you until the grand Baby Shower she's planning"._

 _Bonnie smiled, "I won't tell", she said moving closer to the center of the room._

" _Good", Stefan smiled as he watched Bonnie admire his creation._

 _She traced her hands along the cherry wood and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Stefan, you didn't have to…", she trailed off as she traced the name Salvatore in the headboard._

" _Well I couldn't let Tyler or Matt show me up in the gift department, the baby will be my niece or nephew", Stefan argued._

" _But the crib?" Bonnie asked, "and it's beautiful, you worked hard on this…didn't you?"_

" _It was easy actually…"_

 _Bonnie narrowed her eyes._

" _Well not_ _ **that**_ _easy", Stefan shrugged._

 _Bonnie walked over to him and hugged him. He felt her bump against him, "Thank you Stefan"._

 _When she let him go, she wiped her eyes, "You have been great to me. Even when I snap at you and tell you how much I hate Salvatores, you still put up with me and I thank you for it", Bonnie said and then smiled, "give me your hand…"_

 _Stefan felt his heart in his throat as he held out his hand and Bonnie took it, placing it on her stomach. "The baby's kicking, do you feel it?" Bonnie grinned at him._

 _Stefan felt tears well up in his eyes as he swallowed, "Yeah…I feel it…I can feel it"._

 _Bonnie smiled as she placed her hand on top of his._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Stefan watched Bonnie sleep in the hospital bed. The delivery of Caleb Bennett Salvatore was quite an event. At first, Bonnie only wanted Caroline in the room and that disappointed Stefan a little. He thought that he and Bonnie had built up a relationship that she would be fine with him coaching her. However, once the contractions hit and Bonnie was only interested in someone to mentally and physically abuse, she figured any Salvatore would do since the one that deserved it was no where to be found. He was willing to take all of the abuse to be there when the baby was born and once he heard the cry of the little boy—he knew it was worth it._

 _As he watched Bonnie sleep and the baby sleep soundly in his own little plastic bed, Caroline entered the room quietly and sat next to Stefan on the couch, "That was fun, huh?" she whispered staring at Bonnie and the baby._

" _Yeah", he chuckled._

 _Caroline smiled, "He is beautiful"._

" _That he is"._

 _Caroline looked over at Bonnie and then at the floor, "Do you think it's time that we found Damon…I mean, I know we have no idea where he is and he is a complete ass, but maybe since the baby's born and Bonnie will be in better shape to deal…"_

 _The baby began to cry and Stefan stood up walking over to the bed without answering Caroline. He picked up the the little boy and looked down as Caleb opened his eyes for a few moments and then closed them again. Stefan felt the warmness of the baby and touched his cheek._

" _Stefan, do you think we should find Damon?" Caroline asked again._

 _He looked at Caroline and then down at Caleb, "No…Bonnie doesn't want him here, so we need to respect that"._

 _Caroline nodded as Stefan focused on Caleb and he felt a pang of guilt, he wasn't sure if he didn't want to find Damon because of Bonnie's request or because of his own selfishness._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Unca Steffy, watch Cars?" Caleb asked breaking through Stefan's thoughts.

Stefan shook his head bringing himself out of his memories as he focused on Caleb and Damon, who were staring at him.

"Sorry Caleb, Uncle Stefan has to go out for awhile…Damon is the best person to watch Cars with", Stefan stated.

"K", Caleb answered before turning back to the television.

Damon looked at Stefan and could see a hint of something in his face, but couldn't read it completely. Without another word, Stefan turned and walked towards the front door of the boarding house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After doing some shopping with Caroline, Bonnie walked into the boarding house. She didn't see Stefan's car outside, which was puzzling since he was there with Damon and Caleb when she left. She placed her bags down in the foyer and walked into the living room. When she reached the stairs, she saw Caleb asleep with his head up against Damon's arm. Damon was sitting up flipping channels on the television. "He has been in this position for 2 hours", Damon stated looking over at Bonnie.

She smiled, "Well he does take naps, Damon. You could have put him in his bed".

"No, I kind of like this", Damon said, "besides, I don't need to feel my arm anyway".

Bonnie crossed her arms, "So what did you two do while I was gone?"

"Well I washed his Cars shirt, which was quite an experience…you know, I am partial to dry cleaning".

"I'm sure, but with a child that spills things frequently a dry cleaners bill can be quite expensive", Bonnie sat down in a chair.

"And then we watched Cars…then Cars 2…and then Cars again".

Bonnie chuckled, "Sounds about right".

"But he made sure to educate me on Lightening McQueen and why he is the best, even though I think he's kind of boring".

"You would".

"Thank you Bonnie", Damon said lowering his voice, "I know that today was hard for you, you didn't have to leave him with me".

Bonnie nodded in acknowledgment, "Damon, if this is going to work…I have to let you two get used to each other".

"This still doesn't feel real to me".

Bonnie nodded, "I know, imagine how I felt when I found out I was pregnant and then when he was born—it was kind of hard to believe".

"Bonnie, if I knew I would have…"

"I know you would have".

"Even though you believe that I left because I couldn't live without Elena?" Damon asked.

He saw Bonnie's entire body stiffen and her face change in a way that made him rethink bringing Elena up, "Isn't that why you left?" Bonnie asked.

Damon opened his mouth, but felt Caleb stirring next to him, "Cars?" he mumbled rubbing his eyes and then focusing on Bonnie at the door.

"Mommee!" he smiled sliding off of the couch and running over to her.

Bonnie picked him up, "Hi Baby, did you have a good day with Damon?"

"Mmm, hmm", Caleb nodded, "Daymon fun".

"Oh is he?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Damon stood up and walked over to Caleb and Bonnie, "Oh Caleb, your mother knows how fun I can be".

"You play cars?" Caleb asked.

"If that's what you want to call it", Damon winked at Bonnie.

"Caleb, how about I turn on Cars for you and I start your dinner?" Bonnie asked.

"Daymon dinner?"

"Actually I have to go out for awhile, Caleb", Damon said touching Caleb's head, "but I will be back".

"Ok", Caleb said, "bye bye", he said waving at Damon.

Bonnie didn't look disappointed that Damon said he had to go, in fact, her face was unreadable as she looked at him walking towards the front door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon picked up his cell and dialed a familiar number as he drove away from the Salvatore boarding house. As soon as the other person picked up, he heard the sigh, "Damon…".

"Alaric, I heard I missed my opportunity to make my Best Man speech at the wedding", he smirked into the phone.

"Word on the street is you missed a lot".

"Not you too", Damon sighed.

"I imagine you're catching hell in Mystic Falls right now, but I also hear that you did something good".

"Yeah, I did…I saved my son…", Damon stated, "can you believe that one? The fates saw fit to give _me_ a son".

"Actually when Caroline first told me, I thought she was lying. You and Bonnie…together…like that? Especially when you decided to up and leave town with no forwarding address".

"Well I didn't think that this would be the end result", Damon stated.

"Of course not and you better start writing your apology to Elena now", Alaric chuckled.

Alaric's words hit him like a ton of bricks and suddenly he didn't feel like talking anymore, "Umm…Alaric, I have to go", Damon said ending the call before Alaric could say another word.

Damon looked at the phone and then placed it down on the center console. He gripped the steering wheel as he pulled the car over to the side of the road. Elena. He'd been so busy adjusting to the fact that he and Bonnie had a kid and that Bonnie hated him, that he didn't even think about the fact that this would have a profound effect on his relationship with Elena when she did wake up. How could he ever explain that he had fallen into bed with Bonnie, created a child and probably the most damaging part of all of this—he had developed feelings for her best friend and he didn't regret any of it. In that moment, he knew what he had to do. He pulled into the road and headed out of Mystic Falls.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat on a stool in the kitchen drinking a glass of bourbon. She had put Caleb to sleep and all he could talk about was his day with Damon. It touched her heart and also made her angry at the same time. Damon had left hours ago and she had no idea where he was or if he would be coming back. More than anything, she hated that she cared.

She slammed down her glass and cursed.

"Whoa…be careful with the glasses", Stefan plopped down next to her.

"Your brother…", she began.

"What did Damon do?"

"He gave Caleb a nice, fun day…so much so that Caleb talked about him until he drifted off to sleep".

Stefan nodded and was quiet for a few moments and then he spoke, "I think we should tell Caleb who Damon is…to him".

Bonnie looked at Stefan and immediately hopped off the stool, "What…why?"

"Because Bonnie, he's his father", Stefan stood up, "and Damon's here now".

"It's only been a week. Yes, he's here _now,_ but what if he decides that Caleb is cramping his style or that he can't live without Elena again? He will come in that little boy's life, build up a relationship with him and then disappear…no…that can't happen", Bonnie shook her head vehemently.

"Bonnie…"

"He left Stefan, he just left and didn't care what happened afterwards. The relationships he had—didn't matter. The only relationship that mattered was his with Elena, why do you think that we can trust him to have a relationship with Caleb?" Bonnie argued.

"Because he's Caleb's father", Stefan stated, "and I know that you have a lot of hurt feelings where Damon is concerned and rightfully so, but you can't let what happened between you and Damon influence the relationship he has with Caleb".

"What happened between me and Damon _is_ Caleb".

"Did you ever read your letter?" Stefan asked.

"No, why would I?" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe you should…I read mine, it may change your perspective a little".

Bonnie leaned closer to Stefan, "No matter what that letter says, it will never make me forgive him for leaving me alone", she snapped before stomping out of the kitchen leaving Stefan behind.

Bonnie went straight to her room and closed the door behind her. She kicked the door a little as she closed her eyes. Damon had broken her heart. It hadn't been repaired and she didn't trust him. Sure, he showed interest in Caleb—but when the newness wore off, when the everyday needs of a child started to nip at him—would he leave again? Would he desiccate himself and then pop up years later to an adult Caleb with Elena and try to build some new family? That wasn't going to happen on Bonnie's watch.

Then Stefan…he never mentioned finding Damon much since before Caleb was born. Then the fact he brought up the letter…it made Bonnie angry. There was nothing in that letter to explain how Damon could kiss her, caress her, make love to her and then leave her alone and naked in her bed knowing how she felt about him. He made her feel embarrassed, stupid and most of all unworthy. She hated that feeling and that is what she held on to. He had hurt her deeper than anyone possibly could and she would never forgive Damon for it. Maybe she was being a little selfish, but her selfishness would protect Caleb from experiencing the hurt she felt when people left her life without so much of a goodbye and if Damon or Stefan thought she would be forgiving any time soon, they were wrong. She had to lay down some ground rules with Damon before things became complicated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Damon walked into the storage container. It had been days since he woke up from his desiccation and this was the first time he thought about coming here. He glanced over at the coffin that he had slept in and turned to the mahogany one next to it. He placed his hand on the top of the coffin and then unlocked it. He looked down at Elena, who didn't look a day older than the night that Kai cursed her and Bonnie. "Well…", he breathed out, "I have some things to tell you".

He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he had to tell her either way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At 6am, the next morning, Damon made his way back to the Salvatore house. He had driven all night after telling Elena about Caleb and about Bonnie. Once again, he wasn't sure if she could hear him—but he had to say something. There were so many things that he had to make up for with Bonnie, so he thought confessing all to a sleeping Elena would be the first step.

He walked in and the entire house was quiet. He started towards the stairs and then he heard her voice, "Have fun?" Bonnie asked.

He turned to the living room and saw her sitting in a chair wrapped in a blanket.

"Bonnie, what are you doing down here?" he asked walking into the living room.

She shrugged, "At first I came down here to read, research actually to see if I could find anything about how Caleb could possibly had been conceived. Then I decided to wait up for you to talk, try to come to some type of middle ground…and then…midnight came…then 1am…then 2am…then 3am and I began to think…maybe, Damon decided this wasn't for him and decided to desiccate himself again".

"I went to see Elena", Damon stated standing over her.

Bonnie sat up, rolling her eyes and focusing on him.

"I went to see her because I…I don't know…I thought I should tell her about this", he explained.

"This?" Bonnie asked.

"About Caleb…I wanted her to know about…him", Damon stated conveniently leaving the part out about telling Elena about how he felt about Bonnie.

"Did she answer you back?" Bonnie remarked with snark.

Damon was taken back at the snarkiness and underlying venom in her voice, "You know she didn't".

"But you had to make sure you apologized to her. Even when she's virtually in a coma and can't hear you. You had to drive 6 hours to what…apologize about sleeping with me…apologize about Caleb…apologize for not allowing me to die on The Armory floor so none of this would have ever happened?"

"Bonnie, no…that's not what it was about at all. Look, I know I messed up. I know that I hurt you, but me and Elena, we planned a future…"

"Oh my god...!" Bonnie shrieked exasperated throwing the blanket off of her and standing up to walk out of the living room.

"And I had to tell her Bonnie, that the future that we planned together has already changed", Damon called after following her.

Bonnie turned around, "Why?"

Damon walked over to her and stood in front of her, "Because I have a son Bonnie with you and I know that we are so far from where we should be if I had stayed around—but that changes things".

"It makes it harder for you to keep the dirty secret that you slept with me from Elena, doesn't it?" Bonnie moved closer, "tell me Damon, when you envisioned your reunion with Elena, did you ever envision telling her about that night in my dorm room?"

Damon opened his mouth and then closed it.

Bonnie snorted, "Thought so…you really are unbelievable", she fumed starting to walk out of the living room.

Damon rushed over and grabbed her arm, "Do you believe that night was just about me getting laid? Not to brag Bon Bon, but I could have had any woman that night that I wanted".

"Damon Salvatore, the Ladies man…how could I forget and if you think that's supposed to make all of this ok, you are sadly mistaken".

"My point is…do you remember what I whispered in your ear when we started to make love?" he pulled her closer to him.

Bonnie felt ever nerve in her body stand up at attention and she could barely focus. Her body was betraying her with its attraction to Damon, "Don't call what we did that".

"I said to you, when I whispered in your ear while I was inside of you making love to you that ' _Your life means everything to me and I will make sure you are happy'_ and I meant it Bonnie", Damon met her eyes, "You were not a one-night stand. You were not just some lay. You meant and you mean a lot to me, your life means a lot to me. I meant exactly what I said to you".

Bonnie searched his eyes and if she didn't know any better, he was being sincere—but she refused to allow him to get to her.

"Then you lied that night about that and so many other things", Bonnie answered before removing her arm from his grip and leaving him in the middle of the living room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie rushed into her room and closed the door behind her. She leaned up against the door with her eyes closed. She walked away from the door and rushed over to the wardrobe in her room. She removed one of the floorboards inside of it and removed a rectangular box. She sat down on the floor, opening the box and inside was the crumbled envelope with her name and the distorted words 'I'm Sorry'. She closed her eyes as she held the envelope to her chest.

 **Soo this chapter was a biggie for many reasons.**

 **I absolutely loved writing the Stefan memory parts. I think besides Damon and Bonnie, Stefan has one of the most profound parts in this story. I think he did at one point decide that he could take on the role that Damon left behind…selfish maybe, but he was allowed.**

 **Damon…Damon…Damon…*sigh*…as much as it pains me, I have to address the Delena stuff throughout this fic. Damon desiccated himself before he could even work out whatever his feelings were for Bonnie and now, that he has to face them with Caleb in the midst—it's not exactly going to be a cakewalk by any means.**

 **Bonnie, she has anger…real anger…wrapped up in hurt feelings, but she knows deep down that her love for Damon is there. She kept the letter for a reason and she will read it—one day. The next chapter will have some flashbacks from Bonnie.**

 **Please show your love/like for this chapter. I appreciate all of the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again, you all have made me feel amazing! I feel special and all of you are to thank for it. I appreciate your reviews and messages. Please, please keep them coming. You all are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or TVD.**

" _So you say that you've been feeling tired and nauseous for a couple of weeks…any vomiting?" the campus doctor stated as he stared at the computer without making eye contact._

 _Bonnie shifted in on the exam table, "Umm…no, but I'm always on the cusp of feeling like it can happen at any time"._

" _I see", he replied turning to look at Bonnie, "last day of your menstrual…it says here, you don't quite remember"._

" _Well I have never been particularly regular", Bonnie explained, "I live kind of an exciting life"._

 _The doctor looked at her blankly, "Uh, huh well…I'm going to give you a pregnancy test and…"_

 _Bonnie's eyes bugged out, "Um…no that's not necessary!" she spoke quickly, "I know that I'm not pregnant. It has to be the flu or a really bad cold…or maybe it's just stress, I've been kind of…sad for a couple of days"._

 _The doctor looked at her and removed his glasses. The look on his face told her that he was tired with dealing with these college girls and their issues._

" _No…no…you see, I haven't had…I can't be pregnant", Bonnie smiled nervously._

" _Have you had sexual intercourse in the past couple of weeks?"_

 _The question threw Bonnie. She had, but it had nothing to do with the way she felt. Yes, after she realized that Damon left her and disappeared into thin air—she had felt hopeless, sad and depressed, but that was all._

" _Your hesitation tells me that ordering the test is the right thing to do", the doctor stated standing up, "the nurse will be in and she will give you the cup"._

 _Bonnie sighed. She wasn't pregnant, so taking the test wouldn't hurt her and it would be negative and then the doctor could figure out what was really wrong with her. Among all of the other issues she had going on, being pregnant wasn't one of them._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _After peeing in the cup, Bonnie returned to the exam room and sat on the table. She looked down at her hands as she waited for the doctor to return. Pregnant. Pfft. The doctor was probably being logical, but the fact that the only man she had slept with in the past couple of weeks was a vampire—kind of made being pregnant impossible. "God, Bonnie…how ridiculous did that just sound?" she whispered to herself. As soon as the words left her mouth, it was quickly replaced with the twisting feeling in her stomach that made her want to vomit. She had woken up the next morning, alone and naked in bed. The night before, she got lost in her emotions and for the first time in her life—she was selfish and did exactly what she felt like doing. The way Damon made love to her, looked at her and touched her that night set her entire body on fire. Her feelings that had developed over the previous months had all come out. She knew that she was putting herself in a position that she didn't need to be in, but he made her believe that he cared about her and that he desired her and then it all came crashing down when he left her with a letter. The familiar lump in her throat formed and she fought to push it back down before the doctor came back in._

" _Miss Bennett", the doctor stated entering the exam room with a test._

" _Yes", Bonnie said._

" _Your test came back positive…" the doctor began, but was quickly drowned out as Bonnie felt as if the walls had started to close in. She could hear the doctor's voice in the background, but that was all. She had a hard time even understanding what he just said to her._

" _Umm…what do you mean?"_

" _Bonnie, you're pregnant"._

" _No, I'm not"._

 _The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Umm…I have a test here that says you are"._

" _It's impossible…no…I can take another one, you must have mixed up the tests or something with another person's", Bonnie looked down at the paper, "I mean, it's clearly wrong…here…take my blood, that will prove it"._

 _The doctor sighed, "Fine…but I think that you are experiencing some denial here"._

" _My blood…please", she stated again holding out her arm._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _It had been a week since Bonnie walked out of the doctor's office with a bunch of pamphlets about choices, the stages of pregnancy and how to find an obstetrician. Since that day she sat in her dorm room staring at the pamphlets with tears flowing from her eyes. She was confused, angry and fearful about how this occurred and even, what she was going to do. She had no one talk to at Whitmore. She called Caroline, but she was so busy with the twins that she barely had time to talk. She wouldn't call her mother because what exactly would she tell her…'Hey Mom, I got pregnant by that sociopathic vampire that snapped your neck and turned you…but oh wait, he wasn't a sociopathic vampire anymore when I got pregnant by him, but he_ _ **did**_ _leave me right after we had sex…'nope…that was not a conversation she was going to have with Abby._

 _Then it was the entire issue about_ _ **how**_ _she got pregnant? Yes, she could admit that there was no protection used during her interlude with Damon, but he was a vampire for god sakes. He didn't get sick and most of all, he couldn't procreate. There had to be some supernatural reason as to why this happened and then, if that was the case—what kind of child was she carrying? Her hand instantly went to her stomach, which was still rather flat._

 _Bonnie picked up her cell and pressed Caroline's name again._

" _Bonnie", Caroline answered breathlessly on the other end while Bonnie could hear two distinctive cries in the background, "I'm sorry for not calling you back, but things have been a little crazy"._

" _I know…I know…", Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed in, "umm…I wanted to know if you could come visit me for awhile"._

" _I don't know Bon…things are just so crazy here with the twins and…"_

" _Caroline", Bonnie gripped onto the phone as tears escaped her eyes, "I really need you to come to Mystic Falls"._

" _I thought you were at school, what's going on?"_

 _Bonnie swallowed. She knew that Caroline needed to help Alaric with the twins, but she had no one else, "I'm pregnant and I just need…", Bonnie breathed, "I just need someone here with me, right now"._

 _Bonnie heard complete silence on the other end and then, "You're what! What do you mean your pregnant…how…well I know how…but by who, I didn't think that you were dating anyone…"_

" _Can you just come and I will explain everything", Bonnie pleaded._

" _I will be there in the morning", Caroline answered._

" _Thank you", Bonnie sighed in relief._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _After picking Caroline up at the airport, they went straight to Bonnie's new apartment, when Bonnie finished her story, Caroline just stared at her unblinking. "Caroline, say something", Bonnie said uneasily._

 _Caroline just opened her mouth and then closed it._

" _Caroline, I_ _ **need**_ _you to say something", Bonnie kneeled down in front of her._

" _I need…I need some water", Caroline mumbled staring straight ahead._

 _Bonnie rushed over to the sink and poured water in a glass. Caroline took it and threw it in her own face and then blinked, "So I'm not on the plane having a nightmare…you really just stood in front of me and told me that you are pregnant and not only are you pregnant, but the baby is Damon's…Damon Salvatore's…the vampire…the one we hated for so long and the one that you somehow created a bond with. That Damon Salvatore?"_

" _Yes", Bonnie frowned._

" _I mean, I knew that you were upset because he left—but I didn't know that you two were_ _ **that**_ _close. I know you two were best friends, but pregnant…was there some kind of spell that went crazy?"_

 _Bonnie shook her head, "No, it was one night. The night when he told me he was leaving. It wasn't planned, it kind of just happened"._

" _Just happened? Bonnie, come on…you sleeping with anyone, especially, Damon Salvatore didn't just happen"._

" _I…I made a mistake. I allowed my emotions to confuse me and I allowed something to happen that shouldn't have", Bonnie teared up, "I know that he is in love with Elena and they are still…together or whatever they are…and I was wrong. He's gone, he left me without so much of a verbal goodbye afterwards. He left while I was asleep"._

 _Caroline frowned and shook her head, "A jackass until the very end"._

" _But the fact is, all of that doesn't matter…somehow…I'm carrying some kind of baby and I don't know what to think about it. I don't know if this is really a baby that we created, or some demon child or if it's something like your situation with the twins"._

" _Bonnie, I hate to break it to you. I doubt that it's a situation like the one with Jo and Alaric's twins. I am pretty sure that your baby is probably your baby"._

 _Bonnie didn't know what to do exactly, but she knew that she had to find Damon. As much as she hated him at the moment, she needed him. They needed to figure this out and there was only one person who could possibly help her._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Days later, Bonnie sat in a bar outside of Mystic Falls waiting. It was a struggle to even drive this far considering that she had to pull over every 20 minutes to vomit on the side of the road. As the days went on, she began to feel weaker than normal and she was convinced that the baby was starting to zap all of her energy. She also noticed that she was losing weight, when she should be gaining it. She needed to find Damon so they could figure out exactly what this was all about._

 _She sat in a booth with a glass of water waiting. She would rather be anywhere but here, but without being able to get in touch with Stefan, this was her last resort._

" _Well, well, well…if it isn't the Warrior Witch, you know I still don't have full use of all of my fingers", Enzo stated before he slid across from her in the booth._

" _I'm sorry", Bonnie deadpanned._

" _Somehow, I don't believe that Love…now why in the world did you give me a call?" Enzo leaned forward leering at her._

" _I'm sure you know Damon took off a little after the stint you pulled at The Armory, so I want to know where he is"._

 _Enzo sat back and smiled sardonically at Bonnie, "You want to know where Damon is?", he chuckled shaking his head, "I tell you Witch, you are something with your pathetic school girl crush on him"._

" _Do you know where Damon is or not?" Bonnie ignored him and the invisible spear that went through his heart as those words left his mouth._

" _Bonnie, he left and he didn't tell you where he was going. Don't you think that says a lot? Let me give you a little lesson about vampires, Love. We are immortals, we meet a lot of people throughout our very long lives and very few we think about after let's say…10 years or so. You were one of those people for Damon. He left and he didn't tell you where he was going because obviously he didn't want you to find him"._

" _Ok…", Bonnie stated through clenched teeth._

 _Enzo studied her for a few moments and then spoke again, "You want to know where your so-called best friend is? The one that you chopped off my hand to save? The one that you are willing to sacrifice your life for?"_

" _That's why I came here for", she stared back at him._

 _Enzo leaned forward and smirked at her as if he was happy to give her this information, "He's with Elena"._

 _Bonnie's heart dropped into her stomach and suddenly she felt nauseous._

" _Yup, he's with Elena. Apparently, the heart eyes you gave him wasn't enough to satisfy him until Elena awakened. So if you want to go find him, he's lying in a coffin beside Elena because he rather do that until you die. Then he can be reunited with the only person who actually matters in his life"._

 _Bonnie balled her fists up as she sat at the table trying not to cry. Trying to bite back the tears that she knew would fall at any moment. She felt like she was drowning, but she needed to contain all of that in front of Enzo. He wanted this reaction for her. It would give his sociopathic self relief to know that he had this effect on her._

" _Get out of here", she said through clenched teeth._

" _I told you Love…this is how things go", he shrugged as he stood up._

 _She didn't watch him as he headed out of the bar, but she focused more than she ever had before. Suddenly, she heard people screaming and footsteps, "Someone help! We think he's having a seizure!"_

 _Bonnie stood up from the booth and walked past Enzo on the floor squirming and holding the sides of his head._

 _She rushed out to her car and when she touched the door handle, she felt the bile rise in her throat and she dropped to her knees retching. Through her tears, she saw the vomit hit the ground and when she was finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat down as she began to cry. She cried hysterically as she buried her head in her hands. Every fear that she had since she woke up that moment in bed alone had been confirmed. She couldn't understand this. She would never understand what she had done to deserve this._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Bonnie noticed Caroline staring at her from across the table. It was the first time in 2 weeks that she had left her bedroom in her new apartment. Ever since that day at the bar, she felt weaker than she could ever remember. She could barely function or think straight. In addition, she couldn't keep any food down. At first she thought it was stress or depression, but then it felt like something was literally draining her. Maybe it was the baby. After seeing Enzo and hearing what he had to say, when she got home she tore apart her room looking for one of the pamphlets that the campus clinic had given her. The pamphlet that let her know that she had a choice. That she didn't have to go through with this. She even picked up the phone to make an appointment at one point but put it down for some reason, but then that night she had a dream of a little baby boy and she wasn't sure if it was a vision or a dream, but she realized that at this point…the choice wasn't one want she wanted to make._

 _However, she was suffering now and she didn't know what to do. Her obstetrician had no idea what to do and everything he tried, didn't work. She was scared to mix together any herbs, because she wasn't sure if they would hurt the baby._

" _We have to find a way for you get better, you are wasting away", Caroline frowned sympathetically._

" _I don't know what else to try", Bonnie said tiredly._

 _Caroline sat back, "I am going to help you, I'm going to find a way"._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _After Caroline tracked down Stefan and summoned him back to Mystic Falls, Bonnie was starting to really feel like she was living a cruel joke. A month after he showed up, she walked into her living room and he was sitting on the couch looking through a magazine. She rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. He had been back for a month and he wasn't staying at her apartment, but he would pop up unexpectedly and this was pretty much one of those times. She was sure Caroline had let him in before she left for a short trip to Texas._

 _Bonnie was feeling better thanks to his blood, but she had been in a bad mood since she woke up. She was starting to move into a very uncomfortable phase of her pregnancy and it set her on edge._

" _Is there anything you need me to do?" Stefan asked coming up behind her in the kitchen._

 _Bonnie slammed down the container of milk, "Leaving me alone would be nice", she snapped in between her chugs of milk._

 _Stefan smiled. He was used to her mood swings and sometimes she believed that he actually enjoyed them. When he smiled at her, it pissed her off more._

" _Bonnie, I told you…I'm not leaving you alone"._

" _Hmm…another difference between you and your brother", she sniped._

" _Damon…"_

" _Don't say his name to me"._

 _Stefan nodded._

" _You know, I hate him. I hate that I_ _ **ever**_ _thought he was a better person than what he was when he first showed up in Mystic Falls I hate that I let myself feel whatever I felt for him", she began calmly._

" _Bonnie, I know that Damon leaving you…"_

" _Don't you dare defend him!" she balled up her fists and closed her eyes tightly, "don't you dare defend what he did! He allowed me to believe that he felt…that I was more than just a friend and he had sex with me and then he left. He left me and I will never forgive that. I was a fool Stefan and now, I'm standing here 6 months pregnant and I_ _ **am**_ _a fool! I was fool to ever believe that I could be anything more than Elena's best friend…a placeholder…a side-kick!"_

" _Bonnie don't say that, you are none of those things", he moved closer to her, "and despite what Damon did, I know that he cared a lot about you"._

" _Cared about me? How could he care about me and leave me without even a proper goodbye? He left and he doesn't plan to return until I'm dead! How am I supposed to reconcile that!" Bonnie snorted as she began to cry, "And I'm sick of freaking crying!", she screamed throwing the milk container up against the wall sending milk splattering all over the kitchen wall._

" _I know you are, but Bonnie…don't do this…don't blame yourself. You are strong, you are doing this and you are doing a great job. Everything is going to be ok and I am not going to leave you alone to deal with this. Look, don't concentrate on Damon. Concentrate on getting through this and that baby"._

 _Bonnie blinked the tears away, "I'm alone…everyone leaves me"._

 _Stefan wrapped Bonnie into a hug and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not going to leave you, no matter what"._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Bonnie felt the intense pain of the contraction and immediately gripped onto the side of her hospital bed. She was lying on her side and the pain was shooting up and down her back. Caroline was holding her hand._

" _Bonnie, the doctor will give you an epidural in a few moments", Caroline spoke quietly._

" _I want it now!" Bonnie screamed._

" _No you can't have it now…you have to wait awhile"._

 _Bonnie closed her eyes in pain and gripped onto the sheets. If she could have laid eyes on Damon Salvatore in this instance, she would have set him on fire and_ _ **this**_ _time there would be no one to stop her from burning him alive. He was the reason for this. He was why she was in this position and he had run away. He was a coward, a jackass and an all around jerk and if she ever laid eyes on him—she would kill him. In fact, after she gave birth, she would find out where he was and wake him up and then put a stake through his groin and then his heart. He needed to hurt._

" _Get Stefan", she ordered Caroline._

" _Ok…ok…", Caroline nodded rushing out of the room._

 _Stefan came in moments later, "Bonnie, what do you need?" Stefan asked._

" _I need your hand", she stated._

 _Stefan reached out and took her hand and she squeezed it with all her might. Stefan dropped to his knees for a few moments, "I hate you and your brother", Bonnie hissed._

" _I know", Stefan grimaced._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 _Hours later, Bonnie sat on the edge of her hospital bed. Caroline and Stefan had left to change clothes and Matt had just left. She looked around at all of the blue balloons in the room and the blue teddy bear in the corner that Stefan had brought. Bonnie smiled sardonically, of course she would have a boy. A Boy Salvatore to carry on the legacy. Perfect._

 _The tiny baby of 6 pounds, 9 ounces and 18 inches long began to wiggle in her arms and she looked down. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was mesmerized by his eyes. They were a unique color of bluish green, almost turquoise in color. The more she stared at him, the more she saw it. He looked like Damon. Sure his skin was a tad darker, but he looked exactly as Damon did from the pictures that were scattered around the Salvatore boarding house. She lifted Caleb up and kissed him on the forehead. He smelled so sweet. She was in love. He was so innocent and perfect, that she felt a sense of euphoria to know that she had created this person…she had created him with Damon. She frowned at the thought. Bonnie envisioned having a child down the road, but she never thought that she would be a single mother. Maybe she could put aside her feelings for Damon and find him. She could wake him up and tell him about Caleb. They could deal with being parents together._

" _Hey…", Stefan said entering the room._

" _Hi", Bonnie looked up._

" _How's he doing?"_

" _He's perfect", Bonnie smiled up at Stefan, "I was just thinking that he looks like Damon…you know from the baby pictures that are around the living room"._

 _Stefan nodded focusing on Caleb, "He does…in a way"._

 _Bonnie bit her lip, "Maybe I'm hormonal, but I was thinking…maybe we should find Damon. Well…at the very least, wake him up"._

 _Stefan's head shot up, "You want to wake up Damon?"_

" _I mean, Caleb's here and I guess he should know that this happened…"_

 _Stefan sat down next to her, "I will do whatever you want to do, but I think it's been a long day…"._

 _Bonnie looked down at Caleb as he drifted back to sleep, "Umm…maybe I should think about it some more…you think?"_

" _Whatever you want…", Stefan answered._

 _Bonnie nodded as she looked down at Caleb and smiled._

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stared at Caleb from the doorway of his playroom as he sat watching his cartoon playing with his cars. When she thought back to the moment that she found out that she was pregnant with him to this moment, her eyes filled with tears. Her baby was everything to her and she was would protect him with her life, from anyone and everything…blood or not. She walked into the room and kneeled down to kiss Caleb on the forehead, "Mommy has to go to work, but I will be home after…ok".

"Ok", Caleb stated turning back to his cartoon.

Bonnie smiled as she headed down the stairs, "I have to teach two classes today, so Stefan can you be on Caleb duty today?" Bonnie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"You teach?" Damon asked in between sips of his morning blood.

"Yes, I teach English a couple of days at Mystic Falls Community College", Bonnie answered without looking at him as she packed a lunch.

"I had no idea".

"Did you think that I only served as Caleb's mother?" she asked looking at him for the first time that morning.

"No, Bon…I just…"

"I can watch Caleb today, I planned to stay in today anyway", Stefan spoke up.

"Good…I should be back at around 4. He's upstairs in his playroom watching the Octanauts", Bonnie picked up her bag and headed out of the backdoor.

Damon gritted his teeth, "Things are _definitely_ worse. It's been two days of her ignoring me and keeping her distance as well as Caleb's from me. She doesn't even consider me a caretaker for him anymore".

"Well what did you expect when you told her that you drove all the way to Brooklyn to apologize to Elena for having a baby with her?" Stefan asked.

"Look, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here. I desiccated myself 3 years ago and I wake up to not only her hating me, but a 2-year-old son. Me and Bonnie didn't have a relationship, but I did have one with Elena and I owed it to her to explain things…"

"And what do you owe Bonnie?" Stefan asked, "you left her alone. She carried your child and gave birth to him…what do you think you owe her?"

"Bonnie can't even look at me without sending me death glares".

"Do you not understand why that is?" Stefan moved closer to his brother, "are you really that self-centered?"

"What do you want me to say? I desiccated myself to protect her. Things were bad and I didn't want her to continue putting her life at risk for me".

"Yes, I understand that Damon".

"And yes, I was a dick for what I did. However, can I get cut some slack here?"

"The fact that you are still here and Bonnie hasn't thrown you out or set you on fire is all the slack you deserve. Look, Bonnie's last class ends at 4…maybe you should meet her after the class. You two need to talk and maybe not talking here will help".

Damon shook his head and sighed, "I didn't sleep with Bonnie as some last hurray. She means more than that to me. When you and Caroline fed me that blood and I woke up, I felt something…it was a pain in the pit of my stomach", he gestured to his mid-section, "my first _thought_ was that Bonnie was gone and it hurt. It hurt to know that she was gone".

"Maybe you should be telling her that and not me", Stefan answered.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What made you come get me? After all this time, what made you come after me? You seemed to have a nice thing going on here".

"Caleb was kidnapped and I was hoping that you could somehow help Bonnie find him", Stefan shrugged.

"But admit it Brother, there's a small part of you that hates that I'm here. I'm the bastard, I'm the brother who deserves nothing but misery. You have to feel something about the fact that I'm back and one day that little boy upstairs will know that I'm his father…"

Stefan met Damon's eyes, "Damon, no matter what title you have or how close you get to Caleb, I am pretty sure that my status in his life is solidified. I've been here since Day One and I'm not going anywhere and he knows it…but most of all, Bonnie knows it".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie closed up her laptop as the students filed out of the room. She sat down at her desk for a few moments and closed her eyes. Since Caleb's kidnapping, she hadn't taught one class…but after dealing with Damon for over a week, she needed to get out of the house. Before Caleb was kidnapped, she was starting to feel like her life was back to normal again (well as much as it could be), but with Caleb's kidnapping and Damon being back, she felt like she was knocked off of her axis again.

"Bonnie Bennett", a voice disturbed her thoughts from the door.

Bonnie looked up and saw Trevor Dixon, one of her fellow professors standing in the doorway. Trevor taught Accounting while Bonnie taught English and he had flirted with her every chance he could get, but she always ignored it. She wasn't interested in dating and even if she were, Trevor wasn't the guy.

"Trevor, hi", she smiled standing up.

"How are you, I noticed that you were gone for a couple of classes", he asked concerned.

"Oh…yes…well my son was a little under weather".

"You have one child, right? The boy…"

"Caleb, Caleb's his name".

"Right, right…Caleb", Trevor nodded and let his last words just linger in the air.

Bonnie smiled uncomfortably and looked around, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have coffee with me after class one of these days".

"Oh Trevor, I wish I could—but I usually like to go home to my son after I leave work", Bonnie frowned.

"I understand…I do…but…yeah, I'm horrible at this—but I would really like to see you outside of the work setting, that's all", Trevor smiled shyly.

Bonnie smiled back at him. She had no idea why she was being so hard on him. True, he wasn't her type…but _her_ type never ended well for her, "You know what Trevor, how about one Friday after class we go out for drinks…I'm a mommy…I like alcohol now", she winked.

Trevor's face lit up, "That's perfect. I will see you here after class and we can go out after Friday's class".

"Yes…it'll be fun", Bonnie added trying to sound excited.

"A college classroom, what a _wonderful_ place to meet people".

Bonnie froze as she looked behind Trevor to see Damon walking in with a cocky grin. She narrowed her eyes as Trevor turned around, "Hi…can we help you?"

Damon looked at Trevor and took in his rather polished, stuffy look and snorted, "Actually, I'm here to pick up Bonnie".

Trevor looked back at Bonnie confused, "Bonnie, I didn't know…"

"This is Damon, he's…someone that I used to know".

Damon stared at Bonnie cocking his head to the side, "Yes, I'm someone that she used to know".

Trevor nodded slowly, "Well umm…Bonnie, I will call you. I have your number from the contact list".

"Ok…talk to you soon, Trevor", Bonnie called as Trevor headed out of the room, "What are you doing here?" Bonnie spat out at Damon.

"Who was that?"

"A fellow professor".

"It sounded like he wants to date you".

"And if he does, why is that any of your business?" Bonnie started packing up her bag.

"Because…"

"Because?" Bonnie stared at him waiting.

"Because you have a son".

She rolled her eyes, "Go to hell Damon".

"See that kind of language is not nice", he pointed at her.

"If you don't get that finger out of my face, you will lose it… _violently_ ".

Damon looked at his finger and lowered his hand, "Look, I came here to see you…I think we should go across the street to that little bar and talk for a little bit".

"Talk about what?"

"A couple things that we need to talk about away from the boarding house".

"Whether we are talking in the boarding house or at a bar, it won't matter".

Damon gritted his teeth. This was so much more difficult than he thought it would be, "Please just an hour".

"No bar, we can go somewhere else", Bonnie stated.

"Fine…wherever you want to go".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan and Caleb were on the floor playing with Caleb's cars. Caleb was busy making car noises as he ran the cars along the carpet.

"Caleb, can I talk to you for a moment?" Stefan asked.

Caleb looked up and smiled, "Mmm, hmm".

"Come here", Stefan pulled Caleb into his lap as the little boy looked at him with his big bluish green eyes, "you know that I love you, right?"

"Mmm, hmm…luh you Uncle Steffy", Caleb said touching Stefan's face.

"And no matter what, I will always be your Uncle Stefan".

"Mmm, hmm".

"And if you ever need me, I will be here for you".

Caleb smiled as he looked up at him and he wrapped his arms around him, kissing Stefan on the cheek. Stefan chuckled as he held onto Caleb kissing the top of his head as Caleb's giggles filled the air.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Stop", Bonnie said as Damon pulled up next to a park, "come with me", she got out of the car and started heading towards a bench in front of a fountain. Damon followed behind her. There were very few people walking through the park, but it was starting to clear out and he was kind of happy about that. He wasn't sure where this conversation would go, but he wanted to make sure that at the very least there would be little distraction.

"So…this is a nice spot", Damon stated looking around.

"Right over there…", Bonnie gestured with her chin, "is the campus clinic".

"Uh, huh…" Damon didn't follow her completely.

"I came here after I found out I was pregnant. I sat here for hours…until it got dark actually. I replayed everything in my head. Our night together, what was said and whether there was something that happened or I said something to somehow result in my pregnancy. Then I sat here and I thought or maybe tried to convince myself that you would come back. That you wouldn't just leave like that, especially not after what happened between us".

Damon looked over at her, "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, the quite opposite actually".

Bonnie met his eyes, cocking her head to the side, "Did you come to my dorm room thinking that it would end like that?"

"You mean with us in bed?" Damon asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Well to be perfectly honest Bon, I think the tension was always there between us. You know the whole, there's a thin line between love and hate thing…not just a theory…I think the sexual tension was always there between us…the feelings are what was new".

"You didn't have feelings for me Damon, not real feelings", Bonnie shook her head, "if you did, you wouldn't have walked out like that".

"Have you met me?" he raised an eyebrow, "I mess up everything. I don't know how to do things right. Bonnie, do you really believe that I didn't have feelings for you? Do you really believe that I would have taken that step with you if I didn't have feelings for you?"

"Damon, we…you left me. You left me in bed by myself and you left me with a letter. Do you know how that made me feel?"

Damon moved closer to Bonnie and focused on her eyes, "Tell me".

"Like a replacement. Like you used me to satisfy an urge and left me to be with the one person who you cared about more than anyone else. I told you that I didn't want you to leave and you did it anyway and you didn't just leave town or the country, you desiccated yourself and didn't want to be awakened until Elena was awake and I was dead…how do you think that makes someone feel?"

"I only wanted to protect you", Damon answered, "I didn't come to your dorm room thinking that I would let my feelings for you come out and then leave you. I don't think you get it, but then again why would you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You almost died in The Armory, Bonnie. I pleaded with you to just leave me and you refused. You forget, I've watched you for years put your life at risk…for Elena…for Jeremy…for everyone and ok…before, I didn't care. However, Bonnie Bennett you were one of the few people in this world that I _needed_ to be happy and alive. I knew that we would be stuck in an endless cycle of you risking your life for mine and it's not fair to you".

Bonnie wanted to be moved by his words, but after years of hurt, it wasn't that easy, "I understand that, but you left me Damon. I was vulnerable with you. I keep my emotions close to my sleeve, especially with how I felt about you and I let them take over that night and to have you just leave me the way you did…it hurt. It hurt me more than I thought imaginable. It wasn't like we were drunk that night, we did what we did while both of us were sober and aware of our actions. I think that hurt me the most because at least if we were drunk, it could be written off as a drunken night".

"But it wasn't that…it was never that", Damon stated softly, "and Caleb was a product of it".

Bonnie sat up straight, "Yes, Caleb was a product of that night".

"And maybe whatever happened to bring him about was someone's way of telling us that what happened was supposed to", Damon said meeting Bonnie's eyes.

She looked away. She couldn't allow the walls to come down. She wouldn't let them, "I have to admit that I never thought you would take the news of Caleb this easily…I guess when I thought that there was a possibility that you would awaken before I was gone…"

Damon chuckled, "To tell the truth, I could never imagine me being this chill about having a kid either. But I guess when I was thrown into all of this and the fact that Caleb…that kid is special…it makes it easy".

"He is…he is…", Bonnie nodded smiling, "I think…", she began, but stopped realizing that her next words would change things, "I think we should tell Caleb who you are soon".

Damon looked over at Bonnie, "You mean…"

"Tell him that you're his father. I think its important now that he knows, but we all have to tell him together, including Stefan".

Damon chafed at the fact that Stefan was an equal part in this, but he couldn't say much with this olive branch Bonnie was extending him, "Thank you Bonnie".

"Things haven't changed between us. I'm still hurt and I don't know if I forgive you, but Caleb deserves to know you as his father", Bonnie breathed out.

"I won't disappoint him…or you", Damon said.

"You won't disappoint him because if you do...", Bonnie stood up and face Damon, "I will put a stake through your heart. I will not allow anyone to hurt my little boy, including his father. So in a couple of weeks, after you two spend some more time together…we need to tell him. But Damon, I mean what I say. If you ever hurt him in a way that you hurt me, I will destroy you".

Damon nodded at Bonnie in understanding, he believed her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm watching them now".

"Where are they?"

"At Whitmore, they are talking…they appear to be getting along".

"Hmm…we have to wait awhile before making another move. They are probably still on alert from that feeble attempt a couple of weeks ago".

"That child is the key and we need to bring him over to our side…which means we need to raise him under our own hands".

"Did you see what she did to the others who tried to do just that? She burned them to a crisp".

"Then we will have to take her out first. The Salvatores won't be able to stop us then. When we make our move against the witch—make sure the child is no where near her".

"I know better, I will contact you soon".

 **Honestly, Bonnie's flashback may be the hardest part of this to write. Her anguish…her sadness…her hopelessness…and then the hope that she developed when Caleb was born.**

 **Damon still has so much to make up for, he's only just began—it will take much more to get Bonnie to forgive him. However, I think he may be able to get Caleb to love him.**

 **Trevor…not Bonnie's type, but maybe that's what she needs right now.**

 **Also, who are the people watching Bonnie and Damon and what are they going to do to Bonnie? And why do they want Caleb?**

 **Please show your love/like…your reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you once again for the overwhelming support that this story has received! You guys are the reason why I write and the reason why I keep going in this fanfic world. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!**

 **Just wanted to highlight that Enzo and Bonnie had no romantic relationship whatsoever in this fic.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…**

Bonnie entered Stefan's room tentatively. Caroline had come earlier to take Caleb to the park and Damon had made himself scarce. Since their talk the other day, Bonnie had been debating on how exactly to broach the subject with Stefan about telling Caleb about Damon. Sure, Stefan brought it up a couple of days ago, but she also knew that there was a part of Stefan that wanted to avoid it. She would be lying if she said she didn't notice the closeness that Stefan and Caleb had from the day he was born. When Bonnie was too tired to get up with Caleb, Stefan did. When Bonnie was an emotional mess during the first 3 months of Caleb's life, Stefan picked up the slack. Stefan had been the perfect Uncle to Caleb and in some ways, the father that Caleb needed since birth. As much as she knew Stefan would step aside, in some ways, she found it unfair to him. That's why she wanted to talk to him before they sat Caleb down.

"Hey", he stated looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hi, I wanted to talk to you if that's ok", she stated hesitantly.

"Sure, what's going on?" he patted a space on his bed.

She sat down next to him, "I had a talk with Damon the other day".

Stefan nodded, "And?"

"And I told him that I think its time that we tell Caleb that he's his father".

Stefan's mouth drooped a little, but he quickly covered it up, "That's good. Caleb deserves to know".

Bonnie placed her hand on Stefan's, "Stefan, you know that you are one of the most important people in Caleb's life, don't you? I don't think…no…I know that me and Caleb wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You saved me…"

"I gave you my blood".

"Stefan, you did so much more than that. When I felt like I was alone, you made sure that I knew that I had you and you would make sure that me and Caleb were taken care of. You were the one person that I counted on completely. You stayed with me 24/7 after Caleb was born and you have been everything to that little boy since day one…hell since hour one".

"That's because you didn't deserve to be alone", Stefan stated moving closer to her.

Bonnie looked down with a smile, "And because of you, I wasn't".

Stefan smiled and chuckled staring into Bonnie's eyes as she felt the temperature in the room shoot up 1000 degrees, "I…umm…just wanted to come talk to you and let you know that things won't change because Caleb finds out about Damon", she added quickly as she moved away from Stefan.

"I know", he nodded moving away from Bonnie.

"And I need to start getting dressed, I actually have a date tonight".

"A date?" Stefan looked at her puzzled, "with who?"

"A fellow professor".

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's different…calm…maybe that's what I need", Bonnie gave him an unsure look, "but nevertheless, I want to go out with him and have some fun…you know…"

"Of course", Stefan nodded, "and you should".

Bonnie stood up from the bed, "So we will give it a couple more days for Caleb and Damon to get to know each other better and then we'll all take Caleb out to the park or something and we can talk to him there".

"Sounds like a plan", Stefan smiled at her.

Bonnie started towards the door and and then stopped turning to him, "Stefan, you will always be in Caleb's life. Nothing will change at all, he will always look to you for guidance, what he should be doing and he will probably always mimic his Uncle Stefan".

Stefan nodded as he smiled at Bonnie before she left his bedroom. As soon as Bonnie was out of sight, his smile fell a little.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Damon pulled up to the boarding house at the same time that Caroline opened the door to her car. She lifted Caleb out of the car and rested his sleeping head on her shoulder. "I can take him the rest of the way", Damon walked over holding out his arms.

"It's fine, I have to go in anyway", Caroline turned away from him walking into the house.

Damon gritted his teeth. Although, Bonnie had mellowed a little towards him—Caroline had not. He wasn't exactly sure what her problem was, but he was getting tired of it. He followed Caroline into the house and watched as she placed the sleeping Caleb on the couch. Caleb laid out like a star fish with his eyes closed snoring a little as Damon watched him.

"I'm going upstairs to see Bonnie, I'm sure you can handle watching Caleb sleep", Caroline snapped.

"Look Blondie, what is _your_ problem!" Damon asked exasperated.

"My problem Damon is that I don't trust you. Well…actually…that's just one of my problems, but that's the biggest one. I don't trust you. I don't trust you with Bonnie and Caleb's feelings".

"Well you are not someone that I need to trust me".

"You're right, but don't think I'm going to make things easier for you", she stated before turning away from him walking up the stairs crossing Stefan on the way.

"Well…what happened here?" Stefan asked looking at Damon and then back towards the stairs.

"You know Blondie…what happened there by the way, she used to be nicer to me back when you two were _involved_ ", Damon widened his eyes.

"I don't think she has forgiven for leaving after she had the twins. We tried to get back on track, it didn't work. She's dating Matt now and she seems happier…well happier when she's not around you".

"I see…", Damon nodded.

"So Bonnie told me that she wants to tell Caleb about you".

"Yeah, we had a talk a couple of days ago. It was a good talk, we made some progress", Damon turned to Stefan, "I want you to know that I can probably never repay you for helping Bonnie when she needed it and stepping in with Caleb. You did more than you were required to and I am thankful for it", Damon walked closer to Stefan, "I know that you have a relationship with Caleb and I have no intention on getting in the way of that".

"I know you don't…", Stefan commented distracted and then focused on Damon, "umm did you know Bonnie was going on a date?" he asked watching Damon's reaction closely. Damon frowned for a few seconds, but covered it up with a smirk.

"Oh yeah…she mentioned it a couple of days ago, some professor from the college. Total lame if you ask me, it won't last", Damon scoffed plopping down in one of the chairs.

Stefan nodded as he sat next to Caleb sleeping on the couch, "Well I can tell you that Bonnie hasn't dated since Caleb was born. She would accept dates and then cancel at the last minute. So the fact that she decided to go out with this guy says a lot".

Damon shrugged and then raised an eyebrow, "You seem awfully concerned Brother…you told me that there was nothing between you and Bonnie, were you lying?"

Stefan chuckled, "No…I telling the truth. I am aware of where Bonnie heart lies".

"And where is that Stefan?" Bonnie asked from the archway of the living room.

Both of the Salvatore brothers turned to look at her and both of them collectively dropped their jaws. Bonnie was dressed in a strapless black bondage dress, which showed off every single curve that she had accumulated over the years. Her hair was styled in soft curls that cascaded down her back and her make-up managed to highlight how beautiful she was, instead of hiding it. Her jade eyes were practically glowing.

"Pretty Mommee", Caleb mumbled as he sat up on the couch.

"Aww…am I Baby?" Bonnie smiled walking over and picking him up as Stefan and Damon watched her.

"Mmm, hmm", Caleb nodded as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", Caroline chirped from the stairs with the biggest grin on her face practically skipping to the door.

"So where are you going exactly?" Damon asked as Bonnie handed him Caleb.

"I don't know, at first we were just going to grab a drink after class, but Trevor decided to plan something else".

"I see…so is it just dinner or will there be other activities?" Damon asked trying to sound unconcerned, but failing.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she heard footsteps.

"Wow…Bonnie…", Trevor breathed out from behind her.

Bonnie turned around and smiled shyly as she focused on her date. Damon rolled his eyes. The _Professor_ looked even more like a lame in his vest, tie, shirt and slacks, if that was possible.

"Hi Trevor", she walked over to him.

"These are for you", he handed her a bouquet of lilac roses, "I thought red would be too cliché".

Damon snorted and Bonnie turned around to glare at him.

"Who dat Mommee?" Caleb asked in Damon's arms pointing at Trevor.

"Hi Caleb, I'm your mommy's friend Trevor…how are you? You're a cute little guy", Trevor said walking over and staring at Caleb.

Caleb looked at Trevor with a raised eyebrow, rivaling his father and his uncle and frowned.

"Well…I guess we should be going", Bonnie spoke up kissing Caleb on the forehead, "Caleb, be a good little boy".

"Ok Mommee", Caleb said waving at her as Trevor lead her out of the door.

"Don't like", Caleb frowned turning to Stefan and Damon.

"Me either Buddy", Damon added.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm leaving…come here Caleb Bear", she grinned tickling him, "you give your Uncle Stefan and Damon hell".

"Thanks a lot Caroline", Stefan sighed.

"Hell…Hell!" Caleb chanted.

Caroline giggled, "Have fun, because I _know_ Bonnie will", she winked before heading out of the living room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Your little boy is very cute, very unique color for eyes", Trevor stated as he took a sip of his wine.

Bonnie nodded as she looked around the Italian restaurant that Trevor brought her to. She was nervous. There was no way to get around it. She had to keep her hands under the table to keep them from shaking. She wasn't sure _why_ she was nervous, she had been on dates before—but not within the last 3 years. She was so caught up in her pregnancy, Caleb and dealing with her feelings for Damon that she bypassed the whole dating thing. Now, she was sitting across from Trevor, with his light brown skin, almond shaped brown eyes, close cut and obvious muscular build and she wanted to jump out of her skin. It was Caroline's fault that she had on this come hither dress. She saw the way the Salvatores looked at her when she entered the room, it was too much.

"Your son…the one with the brown hair is his uncle, right?" Trevor asked.

Bonnie took a sip of her wine, "Yes, Stefan…he's Caleb's Uncle".

"And the one with the black hair…"

Bonnie blanched, "He's Stefan's brother".

Trevor raised an eyebrow, "Making him Caleb's uncle as well or…"

"It's very complicated and trust me, I do not want to talk about it…especially not tonight", Bonnie stated taking another long sip of wine.

"Ok, fine…we don't have to talk about that. Tell me a little about yourself", Trevor sat back looking at her.

"Hmm…there's not much to tell", Bonnie stated taking a sip of wine, "I'm from Mystic Falls, went to Whitmore…did mostly online classes because of some changes in my life. Umm…majored in English and I've been teaching at the Community College for about a year. What about you?"

"Oh me…well…I'm from Philadelphia, went to University of Penn for Business, then Wharton and I work for Barnes and Dale Financial Management Company in Richmond. It's all really boring during the day, so that's why I took on classes at the Community College. So Bonnie Bennett, any siblings?"

Bonnie shook her head as she took another sip of wine, "No, just me".

"And do your parents live in Mystic Falls or…"

Bonnie grimaced, "Um…no", she downed her glass of wine as Trevor watched her and he offered her more. She lifted her glass and he acquiesced, "my mother lives in Washington and my dad, he umm…he was killed a couple of years ago".

Trevor's eyes went downward, "Oh I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…it was hard, but you know…life just continues".

"That it does. My parents still live in Philadelphia. I'm an only child too, so yeah…I know what it's like to be the only child".

"Yeah…it's something", Bonnie smiled as she sipped her wine.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Trevor asked.

"Fun?"

"Yes, you do know what fun is…don't you?"

"I do…but I haven't actually thought about doing something fun that doesn't include costumed characters in years".

"Well I have something that might interest you after dinner", Trevor grinned at her.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow with a smile. She couldn't help it she was intrigued and perhaps it was the wine, but she was open to doing anything to relax and have this thing called fun.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Don't like", Caleb mumbled as he pushed his green beans around on his plate.

Damon looked over at Stefan who was standing in the kitchen looking at the both of them with a smirk hidden behind his cup of blood, "A little help here?" Damon gestured.

"Sorry…it's usually Bonnie's job to get him to eat that stuff", Stefan shrugged.

Damon sighed as he walked over and sat down next to Caleb at the table, "Caleb, I think those green beans are the best beans in the world…you should _really_ eat them", Damon widened his eyes.

"Nasty", Caleb argued, "I'm tired", he turned to Damon and put his head on the table.

Damon looked over at Stefan who shrugged again. Damon gritted his teeth. His little brother was enjoying this mess and it was starting to piss him off, "Caleb, you are not tired…you just don't want to eat your beans".

"Don't like", Caleb closed his eyes, frowned his face and began to whine.

Damon narrowed his eyes. Never had he witnessed such a stubborn child—well he hadn't had much experience with children, but any child that shared his and Bonnie's DNA had to be _extra_ stubborn. Damon stood up from the table as Caleb's whines filled the room.

"Some help here?" he asked walking over to Stefan.

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan asked amused.

"I don't know…you know what he likes or what needs to be done…I need some help".

"I think you are the only one equipped for this one. I have to go out for awhile, I'll be back", Stefan smirked as he patted Damon on the shoulder.

He walked over to Caleb, "Eat your beans, Caleb".

Caleb continued to whine and Stefan winked at Damon before disappearing out of the kitchen. Damon turned to look at Caleb who stopped whining for a moment and then looked at Damon. "So you're going to eat your beans or not, kid?" Damon asked.

Caleb looked at Damon and shook his head slowly before bursting into tears. Damon sighed in frustration as he rubbed his hands over his face. He dug in his pocket for his cell and started to call Bonnie, but then stopped. "This is a test…I can do this…I can do this", he mumbled to himself and sat down next to Caleb at the table.

Damon picked up the small plastic fork and put two beans on it, "Ok, Caleb…how about you help me out a little here".

Caleb closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Ok…I guess you're not interested in helping Damon today…great", Damon said looking around the kitchen and then his eyes landed on something on the counter, "hey…Caleb…if you eat your beans, you can have THREE cookies".

Caleb's eyes lit up, "TREE?"

"Yes, three…but only if you eat your cookies", Damon smiled feeling a victory on the horizon.

"FOR…", Caleb smiled holding up his entire left hand and wiggling his fingers.

Damon shook his head with an impressed smile. This was indeed his son, "Fine…four, but every bean has to go in your stomach".

Caleb nodded happily and began to eat his string beans with his fingers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie could feel the effects of the alcohol dancing throughout her body as she and Trevor parked at the batting cages. She found herself giggling a lot and it felt good. As she sat at dinner with Trevor and they talked about the most mundane things (his job as an Accountant, which he was very excited about) she found herself giggling and enjoying herself. So much of her life over the past couple of years were spent in absolute misery. The only reprieve that she did get is Caleb's birth and his existence in her life. He was the one thing in her life that made her laugh and brought a smile to her face.

It was also nice being with Trevor because most of her male companions over the past couple of years have consisted of the Salvatore brothers or Matt. She wasn't sure how much she missed it, until she spent this time with Trevor.

"Ok, so what are we doing here exactly?" Bonnie looked around.

"Oh come on, you've been to a batting cage before, haven't you?"

"Umm…not exactly and especially not in something like this", Bonnie answered gesturing to her dress.

"There's a first time for everything", Trevor winked.

"I'm not sure that I should be attempting to hit balls with as much wine as I drank tonight".

Trevor smiled, "I'll help you, I went to college on a baseball scholarship".

"Oh did you, so you're a pro?"

"I'm pretty good and I will help you", he said as he handed Bonnie a bat and placing a helmet on her back.

"Ook", she said uneasily as he placed a helmet on his head and lead her over to the mound after setting up the balls.

"Now, you should stand like this", he instructed standing behind her, placing his hands on top of hers as she held onto the bat.

Bonnie felt his his hard chest against her back. His lips were close to her ear as he coached her and he smelled amazing. Every nerve of hers was set on edge. It had been a long time since she was this close to a man and Trevor wasn't bad to look at or talk to or be this close to.

Bonnie watched as the ball slowly came to her and Trevor helped her swing and she hit the ball smack in the middle. "I did it!" she shrieked as she dropped the bat and leapt into Trevor's arms.

"So you did…see…I said fun".

"You did…thank you Trevor, I don't think you realized how much I needed this night", she looked up at him.

"I'm glad that I could help you", he looked down at her studying her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The door flew open to the luxury apartment right outside of Mystic Falls as Trevor and Bonnie made their way inside. There were a mess of arms and legs as Trevor wrapped his arms around Bonnie's mid-section and lifted her up carrying her over to his couch. She felt his hands trailing to the zipper on her dress as she stopped kissing him taking a moment to breathe. "We don't have to do this", Trevor began, "I understand if…"

Bonnie looked up at Trevor. Sure, he wasn't exactly her type and it _was_ their first date—but she was a grown woman, a grown woman who had denied herself of pleasures for a very, very long time. She wanted this. Her body _needed_ this and she didn't have to go without if she didn't need to.

"But I _want_ this", she answered before closing the space between them with a kiss and pulling his body down on top of her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After giving Caleb a bath and putting on his pajamas, he insisted on Damon reading him a story. Apparently, Caleb had an extensive collection of Dr. Seuss books and he made Damon read at least 3 before he drifted off to sleep in his arms. As Caleb slept in his arms, Damon looked down and chuckled in spite of himself. There were still moments when he swore that this was some elaborate hallucination. Like being in the Phoenix stone or something. However, what surprised him the most about all of this is that being with Caleb and spending time with him was the most natural and easiest thing to do. Sure, there were moments when he wanted so badly to compel the kid to do what he asked, but he knew that was definitely against the rules of parenthood and Bonnie would probably murder him.

He couldn't believe that he almost missed out on all of this by desiccating himself. He had been given a gift somehow and he would have woken up in 60 or more years and his son may have been an old man or even worse, dead and he would have never known him. It almost made him nauseous to even think about it. He thought he was making the right decision before, but he was wrong—so very wrong.

"Is he sleep?" Stefan asked from the doorway of Caleb's bedroom.

"Yes…or he is just taking a nap in between Dr. Seuss books", Damon stood up and carried Caleb over to his bed, placing him down gently and pulling the Cars comforter up to cover his body. Caleb turned on his side, but continued to sleep as Damon stood up and walked towards the door joining Stefan in the hallway and closing the door behind them.

"I almost missed all of this", Damon shook his head.

"You're here now".

"Is this how it was for you two every night?"

Stefan nodded, "Not every night, but putting him to bed…we take turns".

"I'm not going to fail him Stefan, I'm going to be everything that Giuseppe wasn't to us".

"I believe you".

"And thank you Stefan, you saved them both and you didn't have to", Damon hesitated before bringing Stefan into a hug.

Stefan chuckled, "Caleb has tamed you, I think you've thanked me every day for a week".

"I'm not tamed", Damon argued letting Stefan go, "no one can tame me".

"Uh, huh, I know a certain witch that would disagree".

"Right…by the way, isn't it getting kind of late. Where is Bonnie?" Damon glanced at his watch.

"Still out on her date…"

"Hmm, maybe I should call her and let her know that Caleb is asleep", Damon took out his cell phone.

"Or maybe you can let her have this time to enjoy herself?" Stefan stopped him.

"She can't _possibly_ be enjoying herself, did you see him?" Damon scoffed, "he doesn't look like her type at all".

"I think that was her point", Stefan tapped Damon on the shoulder before leaving him in the hallway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie collapsed next to Trevor and placed her hand over her heart. It was racing. It had been far too long since she had felt _this_ good. "That was amazing", Trevor whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

"It was", Bonnie smiled at him as he kissed her softly on the lips and snuggled next to her.

Bonnie pulled the sheet up and looked over at Trevor, who appeared to be drifting off to sleep next to her. She stared up at the ceiling as she slowly began to come down off of her high. She slipped out of bed and padded into the living room. She found her purse lying on the coffee table and removed her cell phone. She scrolled down the contact list and stopped on Damon's name. She needed to text someone and tell them that she would be home in the morning before Caleb woke up. She held the phone in her hands trying to text Damon, but she couldn't. She hated herself. She felt guilty and it was stupid, because she owed him nothing. She guessed…there was a part of her, totally illogical, that didn't want him to know. She found Stefan's name, wrote a quick text and then dropped her phone back in her purse and headed back to the bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan walked into the boarding house after hunting and found Damon sitting in the living room. He hesitated in the foyer and started for the steps, but stopped. He got Bonnie's text and he knew that he should tell Damon, but he wasn't in the mood to stop his brother from ruining Bonnie's night—but if he didn't tell him, Damon would probably go on a rampage around town looking for her.

"Damon, I…uh…got a message from Bonnie, she will be home in the morning", Stefan stated quickly and turned to walk up the stairs, but Damon sped in front of him.

"What do you mean she will be home in the _morning_?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said, she will be here in the morning and I think you should just take that as the answer and not call or text her tonight", Stefan brushed past Damon heading up the stairs.

Damon watched Stefan disappear up the stairs as he narrowed his eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Trevor drove up towards the Salvatore boarding house as the sun rose in the sky and the birds were chirping. "I'm sorry for making you drive me home so early, but I need to be here before my son wakes up".

"I understand", Trevor looked over at her, "I had a great night Bonnie, I hope to do it again…the dinner…and the other stuff too", he said kissing her on the cheek.

She returned his smile, "Yes…of course, umm…call you later?"

"Please", he stated as she opened her door, waved and headed towards the front door of the boarding house.

She slipped inside carrying her shoes and then started for the stairs, " _Hi Bonnie_ ", Damon whispered in her ear from behind her.

She twirled around. Where had he come from? He wasn't in the living room or anywhere else? "Damon…"

"Well we missed you last night".

Bonnie sighed. She wasn't in the mood for this, "Did you? Did Caleb give you trouble?"

"No, he was fine…so good date?" Damon asked as Bonnie started up the stairs.

She turned to him and smiled, "It was fantastic".

Damon chuckled, "Cute…you don't really mean that".

"I don't?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "you know what…I don't…", she walked down the stairs and stood on the stairs so that she could be face to face with Damon, "I actually mean that it was amazing, best I ever had… _no one_ has ever come close".

"The lies you tell Goody Bennett", Damon smirked.

Bonnie winked as she headed up the stairs.

Damon dropped his smirk as soon as she disappeared down the hallway. He didn't like the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. As soon as Stefan told him about Bonnie's text, he felt uneasy about the whole situation. He knew that he needed to play his cards right with Bonnie, but the mere thought that she was out doing all kinds of things with that Trevor guy (who was definitely not Bonnie's type…too boring) made his fangs itch. Sure, he had no claims to Bonnie and technically, he hadn't been more than a former best friend and baby daddy…but the fact that he knew that he was jealous about whatever happened with that Trevor person, told him that it was time to figure out exactly how he felt for Bonnie and what he needed to do about it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that afternoon, Bonnie and Caroline were seated on a park bench watching Caleb play around in the sandbox. "So you tell me about your date, you've been kind of quiet", Caroline grinned moving closer to Bonnie.

"It was nice; we went out to an Italian restaurant…had a bottle of wine…went to batting cages…"

"Batting cages?" Caroline wrinkled her nose, "that's interesting".

Bonnie laughed, "He was a baseball player in college".

"Ok…fine…so that sounds fun".

"It was, I laughed a lot and I needed to laugh".

"So what time did you get home?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie grinned and then blushed, "This morning?"

Caroline's eyes widened and she shrieked, "This morning? Bonnie Bennett did you finally get laid?!"

Bonnie nodded and began to giggle as Caroline joined her.

"That is so perfect! I thought you had turned into a born again virgin".

"Well…I sorta kinda feel bad because I know that I don't want a relationship with Trevor. I'm not ready for that".

"And maybe neither is he. Bonnie, nothing is wrong with having a night filled with hot sex".

"I wouldn't call it exactly hot…it was nice…"

Caroline frowned, "Oh".

"I mean, it wasn't bad by any means…but…"

"But it's not like the night you had with Damon?"

Bonnie sighed, "It's pathetic, it was almost 3 years ago and I still remember it. It's ridiculous".

"Well maybe its because you don't feel the same way about Trevor that you felt about Damon".

Bonnie put her head in her hands, "I shouldn't talk to you about this…", she sighed.

"Because of my whole history with Damon. He's not one of my favorite people, but you are and I know that it helps for you to talk…soo…"

"I shouldn't feel anything for him, you know…well…not any type of warm feelings actually and sometimes…"

"Sometimes you feel yourself forgetting how he walked away from you?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded, "I do forget sometimes for a split second…like when he's with Caleb…but only for a split second though and then the anger comes. It's so confusing".

"Bonnie, don't let your feelings about Damon being Caleb's father, complicate your feelings".

Bonnie sighed, "I know…I know…I…still have the letter he wrote", she frowned turning to Caroline.

"Really? Have you read it yet?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"Are you afraid of what it may say?" Caroline asked concerned.

Bonnie looked over at Caleb playing with another little boy in the sandbox, "I am…I don't think reading a love letter to Elena would help me at the moment".

"Are you sure that's what it is? You told me that Stefan encouraged you to read it and Damon keeps telling you to read it. Do you think if you read it, something in it will make you want to forgive Damon?"

"Mommee…for you", Caleb ran over carrying a marigold, "pwetty".

"Thank you", Bonnie said taking it from him.

Caleb grinned as he placed both of his hands on Bonnie's cheeks and kissed her, before running back to his friend.

Bonnie turned to Caroline, who's eyes were watering, "Don't mind me", she fanned her eyes.

" _He_ makes me want to forgive Damon", Bonnie gestured towards Caleb who plopped back down in the sandbox and began to speak animatedly with his friend, "but my heart and my mind won't allow me to right now".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon heard the doorbell ringing as he turned a page in his book. He rolled his eyes; who could possibly be disturbing his quiet time? He stood up and headed towards the door, throwing it open. The delivery guy stood on the stairs holding a rather large box, "Umm…I have a delivery for a Miss Bonnie Bennett".

Damon leaned in the doorway and smiled devilishly, "Bonnie Bennett…hmm…don't think she lives here…"

"Actually, she does…I will sign for her", Stefan interrupted eyeing Damon, moving him out of the way and taking the board from the delivery guy, scribbling his name and taking the box.

Damon walked away from the door as Stefan walked in with the rectangular box, "You are such a killjoy".

"I was supposed to allow you to turn away Bonnie's package because you're jealous".

"Jealous?" Damon scoffed, "of what?"

"Hmm, well this is clearly a flower delivery and its probably flowers from her date last night".

Damon shrugged noncommittally.

"Damon…", Stefan sighed, "look, I'm one of those people who believe that what happened between you and Bonnie wasn't some isolated incident. I think you had genuine feelings for Bonnie and I'm not completely sure that wasn't part of the reason why you raced off to desiccate yourself. It was an easy fix, you had feelings for Bonnie, you acted on them and then you left. There would be no confrontation of those feelings because when you woke up from your desiccation Bonnie would be gone and those feelings could be pushed to the side—because Elena would be here".

"You think you have it all figured out", Damon stared back at Stefan.

"No, but I think I figured this one out. Answer this honestly, do you still love Elena?"

"Of…of course I do", Damon answered.

"And Bonnie, what do you feel about her? She was your best friend Damon. You spent months together in the prison world, you saved her life multiple times knowing that you could have had Elena back if Bonnie died. Then after what happened at The Armory, you desiccated yourself to keep her safe. You gave up years of your life to keep her safe and before doing that, you slept with her. I know that the Old Damon would have done it for one last lay, but I don't think it had anything to do with that. I think you slept with Bonnie because you wanted to show her that you cared and you did it the only way you thought you could".

Damon folded his arms and looked at Stefan, but he couldn't argue with him.

"You can't even disagree with me. I think you need to work some things out in your head and I'm going to let you do _just_ that", Stefan stated as he picked up Bonnie's box and headed towards the kitchen as Damon watched him with narrowed eyes as the front door opened and Damon heard Caleb's small feet running into the house.

"Caleb, what did I tell you about running?" Bonnie called out.

Damon turned to see Caleb making his way down the stairs and running towards him, "Daymon!" Caleb threw open his arms.

Damon broke into a smile and kneeled down gathering Caleb into his arms as Bonnie smiled from the foyer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Thank you for the flowers Trevor", Bonnie stated as she walked around her bedroom later that night in her pajamas, "they were really sweet".

"It was my pleasure and I would love if we could go out again".

"Umm…sure, we can…I will call you tomorrow and we can make some plans".

"Sounds good, well you have a good night Bonnie".

"You too, Trevor", she smiled into the phone before ending the call.

Bonnie sat down on her bed and stared at the flowers on the desk in her bedroom. Then she focused on the rectangular box next to them.

 _But what was the_ _ **worst of all**_ _, is when minutes later, they were skin to skin and he laced his hand with hers and whispered in her ear, "Your life means everything to me and I will make sure you are happy" and she knew right then in there that she had fallen in love a long time ago._

Bonnie stood up and padded over to her desk, opening the rectangular box. She removed the crumbled and tear stained envelope with shaky hands. She looked towards her closed bedroom door and immediately felt her nervousness creep up. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge as she turned the envelope over. She slid her finger under the flap and loosened the seal. She swallowed as she felt a lump form in her throat as she removed the single white paper from the envelope. She unfolded it slowly and took a deep breath as she read the first line, _'Dear Bonnie…'_

 **I think Bonnie needed the date with Trevor and the interlude with him as well. I think its important to show that she's desired by someone else and especially, that she enjoys someone else's company. Maybe she will start to feel more, but for now…no strings attached exactly. Also, Trevor is not working for the people who kidnapped Caleb…he's just a regular guy…the Anti-Damon.**

 **Damon's jealous, but he will just have to deal.**

 **Poor Stefan, but good things will happen for him.**

 **Up next…Bonnie reads the letter…**


	6. Chapter 6

**I will just say thank you to my readers. I appreciate you. I don't want to hold up you reading…The Letter….**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Dear Bonnie,**_

 _ **Well here we are. If you are reading this, you probably are very angry at me. Your eyes are probably narrowed, your cute little nose is all scrunched up and your mouth is in a straight line. I almost wish I could see it, because I always get a kick out of riling you up…but I have to be serious here, so here goes.**_

 _ **Bonnie Bennett, the resident Mystic Falls Teen Witch, the best friend and protector of Elena Gilbert, but most of all**_ _ **my**_ _ **best friend. It was only a couple of days ago, when we were in The Armory and I begged you to leave me that I realized something…we are more than best friends. I begged you to leave me behind and you refused. The look of determination on your face despite the risks involved, shocked me to the core. When you were hurt and I couldn't heal you…my heart constricted. There was no way I was ready to let you go and I would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. That's why I have to do this…I have to walk away from you, because above everything else I want you to be happy and alive. But before I do that…I have to let you know a few things.**_

 _ **During our time in the prison world, you did more for me than anyone has in the 150+ years that I have been alive. You taught me and forced me to confront the deepest, darkest memories and crimes that I have ever committed and instead of writing me off, you told me that I could be better…I could choose to be better because essentially you saw better for me. I don't think you know how profound and important that is for someone like me to hear and believe. Bonnie, you were the shining light throughout all of that…you taught me hope, you taught me that I didn't always have to be a bastard to get my way and you taught me that there is always something bigger than me and I should respect it.**_

 _ **Now, this next part may send you into hysterics but I have to let you know this and I think this is the only way for you to really understand why I am doing this. Ever since 1994 and probably a little before, there was a shift. A shift in how I felt for you and a shift in our dynamic. Instead of seeing this judgey, entitled, God complex having witch—I saw a loyal, brave, strong, loving and beautiful young woman with the weight of the world on her shoulders who confidently carried that load. You were much more than Elena's friend or our go to witch…you became someone who I knew could be counted on any situation. It made me see you in a different light and that different light is dangerous.**_

 _ **I saw you lying in that hospital bed after what happened in The Armory and I held your hand talking to you and I realized something—my feelings for you had changed. Somehow, you had found a way into my heart and you were threatening to take all of it. My feelings for you were more than platonic and before, I just wrote them off as a physical thing—your body is quite a masterpiece and when you do this thing with your mouth, I'm sure you have no idea what it can do to a guy who has any blood in his body—so yes, I wanted to see what it would be like to be with the witch…to be with Bonnie Bennett in a way that would probably make your ancestors blush. However, sitting in that hospital room, holding your hand trying to calm my mind to grasp the fact that you almost died saving me, I realized that this is just not a physical thing…but an emotional, mind-bending, out of nowhere connection. Falling for you wasn't in the cards and the feelings that are bottling up in me are dangerous. When I love someone, I love hard and I love selfishly and you**_ _ **know**_ _ **that. This has nothing to do with Elena or my feelings for her, this has everything to do with us. Me and you…and who knew there could ever be a me and you?**_

 _ **If I stay Bonnie, I know that I wouldn't be able to protect you every second and every minute of the day and I know you would risk everything to make sure that I'm safe as well. So I want to keep you safe, I want to keep you alive, I want you to be happy and unfortunately, that means without me. Bonnie, I need to tell you…I love you and for the first time in my entire life…I'm choosing not to be that selfish jackass who never let's the girl he loves go…but I**_ _ **am**_ _ **letting you go. This may be the worst possible way to do it, but it's the only way I can think of doing it. I'm sorry, I'm not willing to risk your life anymore.**_

 _ **Take care of yourself Bonnie Bennett, live life hard, love hard and be happy and know that I will always carry you and your words in my heart. I love you Judgey and just know that realization alone rocks me.**_

 _ **Remember this Bonnie…I love you and I want you to live.**_

 _ **~Damon**_

Bonnie felt the tears leave her eyes as she gripped the papers in her hands and she looked towards her closed bedroom door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon heard angry footsteps leading to his door. Before he could even prepare himself, his door flew open with a fuming Bonnie on the other side. "Bon…what's going on?" he asked jumping up from the bed.

Bonnie mumbled something he couldn't hear as the door closed behind her.

"How could you!" she shrieked as hot tears escaped her eyes and she thrust papers into his chest sending him toppling him back.

"What…what are you talking about?" he asked looking down at the paper she had thrust at him. He recognized his handwriting and instantly he knew.

"How could you write me something like that and leave me!" she exploded coming closer to him, "how dare you! Was I supposed to read that and be ok with everything?"

"I just…"

"You just WHAT!" she screamed.

"Caleb…he's sleeping…" Damon whispered looking towards the door.

"Oh don't act like you care about that!" Bonnie fumed, "and he can't hear, I put a soundproof spell around this room", she threw her hands up and then focused back on him, "you put all of those things in that letter…you were going to leave me with _those_ words and walk out of my life? What was I supposed to do with them!"

"I just wanted to explain".

"Explain what? That you were starting to feel something for me. Feeling something that you hadn't expected? That you fell in love with me? That feeling made you want to desiccate yourself?"

"I wanted to protect you!"

"You didn't protect me!" she screamed in a voice that Damon barely recognized, "I was left alone! You knew what being alone did to me before! You know what it was like to me when I was left in 1994! And then for you to leave me with those words? How could you be so cruel?!"

"Bonnie…" Damon stammered trying to get a word in.

"Damon, you were a lot of things to me before 1994…but you were _never_ a coward. You took the coward way out. You ran away from your feelings for me, you hid behind the fact that you wanted to protect me and sure…maybe that was part of it, but you ran away from me…from us…from whatever was developing between us and you ran to what was safe…Elena…even if she's in a coffin, you ran to that safe option".

"What are you talking about?" Damon raising his eyebrow.

"You know, I had a long time to think about a lot of things…about you…and you and Elena and you know what…you know what I think, Elena was really your second chance with Katherine with a side of one upping Stefan. That's what your relationship with Elena was about, your preoccupation with competing with Stefan and getting Katherine. Elena was the kindler, gentler version of Katherine, she patted you on the head when you were an ass and loved you despite the fact that you could wreck havoc around her and she would kiss you on the forehead and _ask_ you to do better. That's why you're holding on to someone who's in a coffin. My god Damon! What is wrong with that picture?" Bonnie shouted in frustration.

"You're wrong", Damon countered her.

"Wrong? No I'm perceptive", Bonnie shook her head, "you walked away from me because I wasn't easy…I didn't fit into the narrative in your head. You are in love with Elena, there is no one else but her and the fact that your mind and your heart started to tell you different, you had to keep the narrative in your head the same", Bonnie gestured towards her temples, "Bonnie Bennett had her place in your story and I slowly moved out of the place that you wanted me to be in. You couldn't reconcile it, so you ran and decided that you could just desiccate yourself and wait for Elena to wake up, I would be gone and you wouldn't have to deal with me or your feelings for me. You are a coward, Damon".

"I wanted to save your life!" Damon exploded moving closer to her, "do you think that I wanted to leave you? Do you think I wanted to walk away from the one person in my life who didn't seem me as the bringer of misery? Do you think that I wanted to leave you that morning, when you looked so beautiful and I had just made love to you throwing everything that I had with Elena away? I was willing to give up any chance I had with you to make sure you would live! So _you_ could be happy. So _you_ could have everything that you dreamed of! Maybe you're right about me…Elena…Stefan…maybe you are, but I won't let you call me a coward for trying to save your life!"

Bonnie stared at Damon with tears running down her face, "You broke me!" she screamed at him throwing up her arms almost in defeat.

Damon was stunned into silence.

"You broke me…when you left me, I realized that I was really alone. That no one that I loved would ever stay in my life…that I would never be good enough…that I would _always_ be alone. The only way I was put back together again was because of Caleb".

"Bonnie, I never wanted you to feel that way", Damon choked out reaching for her and she backed up as she wiped her eyes.

"It hurt so bad…it _still_ hurts", she said quietly.

Damon looked at Bonnie. She had poured out her heart to him and he was at a loss for words. He moved closer to her and she moved back.

"Bonnie…", he whispered.

"That letter", she stated as she wiped her tears, but it didn't stop them from falling, "I kept that letter for 3 years, afraid to look inside. I had convinced myself for years that I misread the signs from you. Misinterpreted your actions…I believed Enzo when he said that I was pathetic groupie…I thought that letter would say that you couldn't bear to live without Elena. That our friendship wasn't enough to help you wait for her…but it was much, much worse".

"Bonnie…I'm sorry", Damon choked out.

She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her body, "I can't forgive you…I **won't** forgive you. I will never allow myself to fall down the rabbit hole with you again. You made a choice 3 years ago and you chose Elena and the mythical relationship that you created between you two in your head. I will not forgive you".

Bonnie wiped her eyes and turned away from him walking towards the door, she touched the knob on the door and she felt a gust of wind past her and saw Damon's olive skinned hand on top of hers on the doorknob. She looked up and met his icy blue eyes, "You may not believe me when I say this, but I loved you enough then…to walk away from you", he stated quietly, "it had nothing to do with Elena".

Bonnie bit her lip but refused to look at him, but she didn't move.

"And I know that may be hard to believe, but what I said in that letter was the truth. I need you to know that".

Bonnie closed her eyes, "I need to go back to my room", she breathed out, " _please_ let me go back to my room".

Damon slowly removed his hand from on top of hers, almost caressing her hand as it left it. He stepped away from her and she opened the door without looking back at him.

Damon closed the door behind her and rested his head against the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into the kitchen the next morning to find Caleb humming to himself eating Cheerios and sipping milk out of his cup. Bonnie's eyes were glued to her laptop and she didn't bother to look up at him.

"Morn Daymon", Caleb waved as he chumped down on Cheerios.

"Morning Caleb", Damon ruffled Caleb's head causing him to giggle, "Good Morning, Bonnie".

She mumbled something unintelligible as she ate a piece of toast, "Nice", Damon sighed as he walked over to the refrigerator and removed a blood bag. He emptied the contents in a mug and placed it in the microwave.

"Mommee…", Caleb sung as placed more Cheerios in his mouth.

"Yes Caleb", Bonnie turned to him.

"Can Daymon park today?"

Damon head's shot up from his mug.

"You want Damon to take you to the park?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mmm, hmm", Caleb nodded as he looked over at Damon with an almost shy look hoping that this stranger who his mother and uncle had spoken to every day and had watched him occasionally would say yes.

"Caleb, I don't know…Damon may be busy today and…"

"I can take him", Damon spoke up, "we will have a lot of fun", he walked over and sat down next to Caleb.

Bonnie looked at them both. She was still angry, hurt and confused—but Caleb had requested Damon take him and she couldn't deny that little boy, "Ok…ok…I will get you dressed and you can leave after you finish your breakfast".

"Yay!" Caleb clapped before focusing on finishing his Cheerios.

"Thank you Bonnie", Damon mouthed to her and she returned his 'Thank you' with avoiding his gaze.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Damon pulled out of the driveway with Caleb strapped in his carseat in the back of the Camaro, Bonnie felt a sense of helplessness. Stefan left early this morning to take a trip to Richmond. He hadn't given her any details, just said there was something he had to do. She was kind of surprised because before Damon came back, she and Stefan were quite open with their lives and they usually told each other what they were doing. Now? Stefan had almost taken a step back and it made her sad. A part of her understood why Stefan was pulling away from her. They had become close during the time that she was pregnant and Caleb was born and there would be moments—moments when she thought she was crossing over to Elena territory with the brothers and she would pull back and sometimes he would too. They never crossed the line, but Bonnie couldn't help but think that if they were under different circumstances—they would have.

As she walked into the living room to pick up some toys left around, her cell phone began to ring. She sighed as she rose from the floor and picked it up. Trevor. She felt a sense of guilt every time she saw his name. She hadn't called him as much as she should, but she was trying. He was perfectly nice, but she just didn't feel the connection that she should with someone that she would date on a regular basis. However, maybe the closeness would come with more time.

"Hi Trevor", she grinned answering the phone hoping that her facial expression carried over through her voice.

"Hi Bonnie, I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch".

"Umm…sure…what time, I can meet you", Bonnie looked at her watch.

"At 2, the Mystic Grille".

"Perfect", Bonnie answered, "I will see you then".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon stood on the perimeter of the park as Caleb played in the sandbox. He could see the other mothers and even some of the fathers stealing glances at him through the corners of their eyes. He was perfectly content to ignore them. He didn't like kids, he only liked _his_ kid, so he wasn't interested in setting up any play dates.

"Soo…I don't think I've ever seen you here before, are you Caleb's new nanny?" a petite woman asked sliding up next to him.

"No…I'm not his new nanny", Damon answered through clenched teeth.

"Oh…I just assumed because, I've only see him here with his mother…his father and a blond…"

"That's not his father", Damon stated.

"Oh…", the woman asked confused, "so are you any relation…"

Damon turned to the woman poised to compel her away from him, but then he heard Caleb's small voice, "That mine", he said in a distressed way.

Damon's attention was turned to the sandbox, where a kid obviously too old to be in _that_ sandbox was holding Caleb's tiny orange shovel away from him.

"Mine now", the overgrown kid spat back.

Damon left the woman's side immediately and rushed over to the sandbox just as Caleb's bottle lip began to tremble.

"My bucket too", the kid began reaching for Caleb's bucket and Damon snatched the bucket up and leaned down and looked directly into the other kid's face.

"I don't think so...now, drop the shovel", Damon vamped out looking into the bully's eyes.

The bully's eyes went wide, his mouth opened wide and Damon was sure that he just peed himself as he dropped the shovel and jumped out of the sandbox running away in tears. Damon turned to Caleb with his human visage and smiled. Caleb looked at him and began to laugh, "Tank you Daymon".

Damon grinned, "How about we take a little walk".

"Ok…", Caleb nodded gathering his bucket and his shovel, taking Damon's hand as he helped him out of the sandbox.

They began walking around the park, "So you like the park, huh?" Damon asked.

"Mmm, hmm…fun", Caleb nodded and then he became distracted as he stopped walking.

"What do you see Caleb?" Damon asked.

Caleb wiggled his hand out of Damon's and ran over to a tree, where Damon noticed something on the ground. It was a bird writhing on the ground, apparently dying from something. "Caleb, don't touch that...it's a bird", Damon stated as the bird stopping moving, clearly dead.

"Bird" Caleb asked looking down at the bird's body inquisitively.

"Yes, it was sick…"

Caleb focused on the bird and kneeled down staring at it. Damon shook his head, of course his son would have a morbid curiosity with dead objects, "Caleb, you shouldn't touch it", Damon told him right as Caleb shot his hand out and touched the bird caressing it.

Damon grabbed Caleb away—who knows what that bird had which caused its death, "Caleb, you can't touch things like that. It could hurt you", Damon kneeled down and looked Caleb directly in the eyes.

Caleb's eyes went downcast for a few moments and then his eyes brightened as Damon heard chirping behind him. "Pwetty bird", Caleb pointed to the ground.

Damon's eyes widened as he turned around and saw the bird that had just been dead moments before, standing up on it's two legs chirping. Damon's heart leapt up into his throat as he turned back to Caleb. "See Bird…fly", he pointed.

The bird was indeed flying away and Damon gulped air as he turned back to Caleb focusing on him, "What did you do?" he whispered.

"I touch bird!" Caleb said proudly.

Damon stood up and looked on the ground to make sure that there was no other bird. That his eyes were not deceiving him. Caleb had not just brought a bird back to life that just died in front of their eyes. There was no way that little boy could have done that, but Damon knew the bird was dead…he heard when the tiny creature's heart stopped.

Damon turned back to Caleb and then he noticed the boy was unsteady on his feet and within moments, Caleb's eyes rolled back in his head and he began to fall to the ground. Damon sped over and caught him in his arms before he touched the ground. His mind began to race as he bit into his wrist, unaware and not caring if people were watching. He held his wrist to Caleb's mouth, "Caleb…come on…drink from me Buddy…come on", he pleaded. The little boy was unresponsive and Damon was off in a flash.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie giggled as Trevor finished a story about his administrative assistant. She was enjoying herself, but she was still distracted. The argument she had with Damon the previous night weighed on her. "Do you want some more lemonade?" Trevor asked.

"Sure", Bonnie answered as her cell phone began to ring and Damon's face filled the screen, "excuse me".

She hit the green button, "Hi Damon…"

"Bonnie…", Damon breathed out rushed and Bonnie immediately went on alert, "I…I don't know what's wrong, I'm on my way to the hospital with Caleb…"

"What…what happened?" Bonnie asked with a lump in her throat threatening to choke her.

"I don't know…meet me at Mystic Falls General…"

"Ok…ok", Bonnie stood up from the table as Trevor looked at her alarmed, "I have to go".

"What happened?"

"My son…I have to go", Bonnie stated practically running away from the table before Trevor could get another word out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon hated handing Caleb's limp body over to the nurse when he walked in, but he had to. He had no idea what happened to Caleb and it threatened to drive him crazy as he saw the doctors examining him. The only saving grace for Damon was that he could hear Caleb's heart beating fast and strong. From the moment the bird was resurrected to Caleb collapsing, Damon hadn't had time to process anything. How did Caleb do that exactly? Was it even Caleb that resurrected that bird? What happened to his body after he touched the bird? It was mind-numbing to say the least and he hadn't been able to catch his breath.

"Mr. Salvatore…", the doctor emerged from the examining room with a grave face.

Damon wasn't sure, but he was sure his own heart stopped, what was he about to tell him?

"What is your relation to the young boy in there?"

"I'm his…", Damon's voice caught in his throat, "I'm his father", he stated following.

The doctor nodded and then sighed, "I don't know what to say really…"

"Just say it", Damon stated through clenched teeth.

"Your son is perfectly fine…"

"What do you mean he's fine, he hasn't opened his eyes in close to 30 minutes!"

"Yes…yes…I understand it. It appears that your son is in a coma, but I can't find a reason to _why_ …I ordered a CAT scan of his head, but from what I can tell there are no issues physically that we can tell and you said he was just standing there when he collapsed…"

"Yes…that's all".

"Ok, ok…I need you to sign some release forms", the doctor stated handing Damon forms that he scribbled his name on quickly and the doctor disappeared.

Damon stood in the hallway as the orderlies and nurses wheeled Caleb out of the examining room and towards the elevators.

"Wait…wait…", Damon called to them as he rushed up to the gurney. He bent down and put his mouth next to Caleb's ear, "you are ok, you can come back to us now…please come back to us. I love you", he whispered kissing Caleb's forehead as the nurses wheeled him away.

Damon ran his hands through his hair as the elevator doors closed.

As soon as the doors closed, he heard hurried footsteps behind him. He turned to see Bonnie coming towards him looking in various rooms and when she met him, the look on her face broke something inside of him, "What happened to Caleb…where is he?" she looked around frantically.

"He's getting a CAT scan on his head".

"A CAT scan on his head…what…why…I don't understand, what the hell happened, Damon! You were just at the park, did you take your eyes off of him?" she asked accusatorily.

"No!"

"Then what happened!" Bonnie shrieked so loudly everyone turned around to look at them.

Damon grabbed Bonnie by the arm and brought her into Caleb's room as she somewhat fought him, "I need you to calm down", he stated.

Bonnie paced the room rubbing her temples, "I need to talk to his doctor. My baby…I can't believe this…I shouldn't have left him with…" she stopped suddenly.

"With me?" Damon spoke up and then nodded understandably, "I will take that".

Bonnie sighed, "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry…I know…I know that you care a lot about him. I'm sorry".

Damon nodded as he reached out to take Bonnie in his arms. He could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest and he just wanted to calm it for a moment, "I need you to listen to me", he stated quietly as he rested his chin on the top of her head as he held her closely, "Caleb is currently in some kind of coma".

Bonnie immediately tensed up in his arms as tears left her eyes and he continued, "But I don't think it's a coma like you are thinking.

Bonnie moved out of Damon's embrace and he placed his hands on her cheeks, "I think it may have something to do with magic", he whispered.

Bonnie's eyebrows raised, "Why would you think that?"

Damon looked towards the doorway, "I need you to listen to me…we were in the park and he saw a bird. The bird was in the process of dying and we watched it die. Caleb walked over to it and before I could stop him, he touched the bird".

"So what…it was sick, did he get sick too?" Bonnie asked confused.

"He touched the bird and the bird came back to life Bonnie".

Bonnie blinked a few times, "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"He brought that bird back to life Bonnie".

Bonnie moved away from Damon with a look as if he had just told her aliens had landed. She shook her head, "No…no…the bird wasn't dead then…"

"It was Bonnie, I heard its little heart stop beating. Caleb touched the bird and it flew away…"

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair.

"Our boy is special and because of that, I think he will be ok…I don't know what's going on now, but I know he will be ok".

Bonnie nodded as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. I really am".

"I know…I understand. I just want Caleb to open up those eyes and tell you how much fun he had with me today".

Bonnie fought not to crack a smile and then she frowned, "Stefan…did you call him? I called him and just got voicemail".

"I called him and left a message...I'm sure he will get here as soon as he can", Damon assured her.

"Ok…ok…I have to call Caroline", Bonnie said taking out her cell phone and walking away from him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Damon sat in a chair by Caleb's bed while Bonnie slept on the couch in the room. After Caleb's CAT scan, the doctor came in once again flabbergasted. There was no explanation as to why Caleb had not regained consciousness. Damon and Bonnie were convinced that it was tied to his ability to bring that bird back to life. After Caleb was brought back and there were still no answers, Bonnie had a slight freak out and the nurse coaxed her to take a minor sedative. Damon convinced her that when she woke up, Caleb would probably be awake too.

He walked over and placed a blanket on top of her as the door opened and Stefan rushed in. "I'm sorry…my phone died…what happened?" he asked looking around the room frantically.

"Let's talk outside", Damon stood up and ushered Stefan out into the hallway. They headed down to the waiting area, where Damon explained to Stefan what happened in the park.

"He brought the bird back to life, are you sure?" Stefan asked skeptically.

"Positive and that explains a few things, someone may know exactly what Caleb's powers are and that's why he was kidnapped".

Stefan covered his mouth, "So you think whatever is happening to Caleb now maybe some type of stasis that he's in now?"

"Maybe…his body is readjusting to what happened today?" Damon shrugged, "perhaps, I just know that he is going to wake up—so that's not what I'm fearful about".

"Caleb's power and how many people know about it, may be the problem", Stefan added.

"Exactly", Damon nodded.

"Damon…Stefan…he's awake!" Bonnie called down the hallway.

They Salvatore brothers rushed towards the hospital room where Caleb was standing on his bed jumping up and down as the doctor tried to examine him. Bonnie's smile was so wide that she couldn't help it as Stefan wrapped an arm around her. Damon felt his entire body relax after his intense day. He almost didn't realize that it was the first time since he'd been back that he told anyone else outside of the group that Caleb was his son and it brought relieved tears to his eyes.

"I have never witnessed anything like this before…" the doctor stood puzzled.

"Yes, it truly is a miracle", Damon stood up and faced the doctor, "and that's why you are releasing him".

The doctor nodded, "That's why I am releasing him", he parroted as he left the room.

Stefan and Bonnie looked at Damon.

"Hey, we need to get him home…we have some things to figure out", Damon added.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caleb sat in the living room watching one of his favorite movies with Caroline as Bonnie, Damon and Stefan sat in the kitchen.

"So go through the story again", Stefan stated.

"The bird died, Caleb touched it and it came back to life…end of story. Oh and then he collapsed".

Every time Bonnie thought about Caleb collapsing, her eyes teared up.

"I think its time to figure out how Caleb came to be, Bonnie", Damon stated looking over at her.

Bonnie matched his gaze. Yesterday, in the hospital, she had temporarily forgotten how she felt about Damon and what he did—today, in a new light, it all came rushing back to her.

"I agree with Damon, Bonnie. Now that Caleb has manifested this power and when he uses it, it effects him like it did yesterday—I think the mystery of Caleb's conception needs to be explored", Stefan added.

"I looked in every book that I could possibly find back when I was pregnant and I couldn't find anything, Stefan", Bonnie argued.

"Then maybe its not in a book, maybe you need to talk to someone…someone who does know about Bennett witches", Stefan moved closer to Bonnie, who was shaking her head.

"Bonnie, I know you've avoided it for three years, but its time".

"Avoided what?" Damon asked looking at Bonnie and Stefan.

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Telling my mother".

Damon blinked, "Abby doesn't know about Caleb?"

"She knows about Caleb, I would never keep my son a secret, you are the one she doesn't know about", Bonnie snapped walking out of the kitchen.

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Did something happen that I don't know about?"

"She read my letter".

"Oook and it didn't help things?" Stefan asked.

"No it didn't Stefan, she actually hated me more after reading it. Yesterday was an emotional reprieve".

"Ahh, well I guess you just have to keep working".

Damon nodded and then focused on Stefan, "Where were you yesterday?"

"What?" Stefan asked removing a blood bag out of the refrigerator.

"Where were you yesterday? I called you…Bonnie called you and we both got voicemail".

"My phone died", Stefan answered.

Damon raised a skeptical eyebrow, "You sure about that?"

Stefan sighed, "What are you asking me, Damon?"

"Stefan, I'm going to ask you this and I'm just coming from a place where I want to know what's going on…throughout all of this, did you find yourself falling for Bonnie and now that I'm back—are you slowing moving yourself to the background?"

Stefan looked at Damon for a few moments, evaluating whether he wanted to punch him in the face or ignore him, "I went to Richmond yesterday because there's a professor at the University of Richmond who may have had some information on how it was possible for you and Bonnie to conceive Caleb. I've been checking up on it for awhile now because I knew that it would only be a matter of time before it became absolutely necessary to figure this out. It turned up empty", Stefan began, "and to answer your question…Bonnie is a beautiful woman, she is a good mother, she is kind and understanding, I'm not blind to all that she is. So yes…I've had moments here and there, but I also know that Bonnie doesn't see me that way. You are who she has cared about and had feelings for, so I understand it and I respect it. Bonnie and Caleb are your family and I get that".

"We're all family", Damon corrected him.

Stefan smiled, "Right…but since we are, we have to convince Bonnie to go see her mother. Abby may be the only one to help us figure out what happened between you and Bonnie to conceive Caleb".

Damon shook her head, "This is kind of weird that everyone is so concerned about how my bodily fluids mingled with Bonnie's and…"

"And don't continue please", Stefan grimaced, "we all know how babies are made".

"So...what do you think are the chances that we get Bonnie to agree to see Abby?" Damon asked.

"If I ask her…we have a chance…if you ask her? We will be back at square one".

"Thanks", Damon deadpanned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Caleb's head rested in Bonnie's lap as she sat up on his bed stroking his cheek as he slowly drifted to sleep while Stefan read him a story. Bonnie focused on his soft curls that had started to straighten a little and his chubby cheeks. In three months, he would be 3 years old and he would slowly move out of the baby stage. She meant what she said to Damon the previous night, Caleb saved her. He gave her the hope that she lost when Damon walked away from her. Before she had Caleb, she understood love, but after having Caleb—she really understood unconditional love. A part of her would never understand how her mother walked away from her. She would have to be dragged, kicking and screaming away from Caleb. There was no way that she would ever leave him to fend for himself as her mother and father did her. He was her everything.

"I think he's asleep", Stefan whispered.

Bonnie looked down, "Can you believe that before we know it, this will be nothing more but a memory", she whispered looking up at Stefan.

"That's why every moment, we have to cherish".

Bonnie nodded, "Yesterday, I was so afraid when Damon called me".

"So was I…and I think Damon had to fight to keep it together", Stefan added.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Are you going to plead your brother's case? Because I know he cares about Caleb—but anything having to do with me…", she shook her head.

"He told me that you read the letter".

"Did you know?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Know?"

"Know what it said, you encouraged me to read it—so I want to know did you know what he said in it?"

"I have no idea what he said in the letter to you, but I know that whatever it was—he meant what he said".

"He told me that he loved me and he desiccated himself to protect me", she began, "and you know what, it makes me so angry. It makes me so angry that I can feel my blood boiling. He loves Elena. He made a choice and he chose Elena in a freaking coffin".

"He does love Elena", Stefan acknowledged, "but are you completely sure that he doesn't love you? My brother is selfish. Even when he's trying to do the right thing, there's always a small part of his actions that will benefit him. He knew that what he had with Elena was destructive, but he refused to let her go. You almost died and that affected him. He let you go by desiccating himself to make sure that you could have a life that didn't include the danger and trouble that came with him. He wanted you to live Bonnie and I think that is the most loving thing that someone like Damon could give someone".

"I'm not going to be Elena's fill in", Bonnie stated, "and he could have told me how he felt to my face, instead of leaving it in a letter".

"True".

"So his letter…his words…all of that doesn't change what actually happened. I'm not forgiving what he did, Stefan".

Stefan looked down at the book in his hand and then over at Caleb, he didn't look at Bonnie when he made his next statement, "Do you love Damon, Bonnie?" he asked and then looked up at her.

Bonnie met his eyes and for the first time in a long time she lied to him, "No…not anymore", she answered without a hint of hesitation.

 **Well…this chapter captured A LOT! LOL!**

 **I wrote, rewrote and fixed that letter a million times. I believe that Bamon fell in love sometime between leaving the prison world and that moment in The Armory. I think it hit them suddenly and they never quite got to acknowledge it.**

 **Caleb's powers…well…he has them and they are interesting, every supernatural will want them. Because although, they can live for quite some time…most supernaturals can be killed.**

 **Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I appreciate your reviews. I appreciate them and you are appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for your reviews regarding the last chapter. You have no idea how nervous I was about how the letter would be received, Bonnie's reaction and Caleb's powers. Thank you so much for rolling with me through this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Damon opened the front door of the boarding house and leaned in the doorway facing Trevor. It had been three days since Caleb collapsed and Bonnie had spent every moment with him, so apparently her little professor had tracked her down.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked.

Trevor looked at Damon and cocked his head to the side, "Hi, I'm here to see Bonnie".

"Mmm…", Damon looked around, "I think she's with her son upstairs, I'll tell her you came by", Damon started closing the door, but Trevor stopped the door from closing with his hand.

"She's actually expecting me", Trevor leaned closer to Damon.

Damon smirked, "Is she now?"

"Yes, I am", Bonnie answered from behind Damon.

Damon sighed and moved out of the way as Trevor entered the house and walked over to Bonnie, bringing her into a hug, "I was happy you called, I wanted to make sure everything was ok".

"Everything is ok…umm…we need to talk, Damon…", Bonnie turned to Damon, who was listening intently, "Caleb actually wants you to play a game with him".

"Caleb wants me to play a game with him?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Yes, now go up there and play with him", Bonnie widened her eyes.

Damon looked at Trevor and then at Bonnie and headed up the stairs.

Trevor shook his head with an amused look on his face, "You two…", he gestured upstairs and then back at Bonnie.

"Are always at odds", she finished, "but I want to talk to you, join me…", she gestured towards the living room.

"Oh wow…this feels like a kiss off", Trevor chuckled uncomfortably.

Bonnie gave Trevor a self-deprecating smile.

"Oh wow…that's _exactly_ what this is", he shook his head.

"Let me explain, it's not you…as clichéd as it sounds, it _really_ is me. I thought I was ready for this—but the truth is, I'm not. There are so many things going on in my life right now, that being with you would be unfair. I wouldn't be able to give you what you deserve. You are a good guy Trevor and I don't think that I could be the woman that you need", Bonnie explained, "I had fun with you and we had a really good time together, but I don't want to continue rushing off or being distant from you".

Trevor nodded, "I understand".

"Do you really?" Bonnie asked uneasily.

"Bonnie, I see you have a lot going on here and despite the fact that you haven't told me, I kind of figured out that Damon is your child's father and I don't know exactly what's going on there—but I know that its not all figured out".

"Damon has nothing…"

"Yes…yes he does", Trevor stated touching Bonnie's arms, "and it's ok. I mean, I'm disappointed and I wish that things were in my favor, but they're not. However, when you work things out—maybe we can give it another try?"

Bonnie smiled, "Maybe we can".

He nodded before giving her a hug, "I mean what I say about giving it another try", he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie hugged him tightly, feeling confident that she was making the best decision.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon heard the front door close and Bonnie sigh. He heard the entire conversation between Bonnie and Trevor. He wanted to let out a knowing laugh as soon as he heard Bonnie dump the Professor in the most clichéd way. Damon wasn't sure what his status with Bonnie was, but he knew that the Professor wouldn't last in their world long. "Play", Caleb ordered as he handed Damon a car.

"No one can ever deny that you don't have the Bennett Bossiness", Damon commented as he took the car from Caleb and began to drag it across the floor.

Bonnie appeared in the doorway shortly after and stood in the doorway, "Caleb, I have to speak with Damon for a few seconds…ok?"

"Ok, Mommee", he answered going back to the cars as Damon walked over to Bonnie stepping out in the hallway.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're going to talk to to Caleb tomorrow about you and then we're leaving for Washington to go see Abby", Bonnie declared, "we need to find out about Caleb's conception and he needs to know who you are so he knows that you are someone who will protect him".

Damon nodded, "I'm glad that you know that".

"I haven't doubted your feelings about Caleb since you came back", she stated and turned walking away from him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that night, Damon joined Stefan on a bar stool at a dive bar right outside of Mystic Falls. He took a sip of his bourbon as Stefan downed his beer, "Do you know how long it's been since I've had food from the source", Damon turned to look at the dance floor where a bunch of college girls were dancing drunkenly on the floor.

Stefan focused on the girls falling all over each other, "Damon…"

"Look, I'm not like you. You know I like feeding from the source, now it's been over a month since I've been back and I've been a good little vampire and besides, after we see Abby and figure out what the hell happened—we may have a war on our hands. Caleb is coming into whatever power he may have and someone must already suspect that he has some type of power".

"If what he did to that bird can work on others…including supernaturals, there may be others that may want to use him to raise god knows what".

"But there has to be a limit to his power though, he's been around you for years and you're still technically dead", Damon finished his bourbon and pushed his glass over to the bartender for a refill.

"That probably won't stop others from testing those limits though", Stefan conceded.

"Exactly, so I think this is going to be much bigger just an isolated kidnapping…I think they are just biding their time and waiting for us to lower our defenses", Damon downed his glass of bourbon and stood up, "and that is why we need to be ready…excuse me".

Stefan watched Damon walk over to the college girls and start dancing in the middle of them with his limbs going every which way sending them into a fit of giggles. Stefan shook his head as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked down at the caller ID and smiled, "Hey".

"Hey…I thought you were coming by tonight".

"I'm sorry, I will be a little late tonight…I'm out with Damon".

"Lovely", the caller deadpanned.

"Don't sound like that", Stefan chuckled, "but I promise that I will come by as soon as I'm done here".

"Ok, please do…I know you're going away for a couple of days and I want to say goodbye properly".

Stefan smiled, "I will give you a chance to do exactly that, I promise".

"I look forward to it", Stefan ended the call as Damon walked over and picked another drink of bourbon.

Stefan sat back and chuckled, he would play the chaperone for his brother for a little while longer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie was asleep in the glider in Caleb's room when she heard something break downstairs. Her eyes shot open as she looked over at Caleb, who was still asleep. She rose from the glider as her heart began to beat feverishly. She quickly mumbled a protection spell around Caleb's room and headed down the hallway slowly. Multiple spells ran through her mind as she padded down the steps and heard someone knock into one of the little tables and then promptly curse. As soon as she heard the voice, she stopped and rolled her eyes.

She slowly made her way down the rest of the way and folded her arms as she watched Damon trip over his own feet and land on the couch. Drunk and if she looked close enough, she could see traces of dried blood on his face.

She shook her head as she watched him mumbled to himself on the couch, "Well…well…well…", she remarked from the archway, "where is your chaperone?"

"Stefan…pfft…he went to go get laid somewhere".

"What? Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Got me", Damon shrugged.

"Uh, huh", Bonnie replied entering the living room with her arms folded, "and what, you didn't get lucky tonight?"

"I will have you know Lucky…I mean…Bonnie…that I haven't gotten lucky in 3 years, I think you know the exact date and time _that_ happened", he wiggled an eyebrow at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, but managed to croak out an "Whatever…"

"I really _was_ lucky Bonnie", Damon focused on her through his drunken haze.

She focused on him as he continued to talk, "I know I messed up big time and I know that you don't want to believe me…I know that Elena is a factor that we can't ignore, but my feelings…they are complicated…"

"Damon, just sleep off your alcohol and your blood intoxication", Bonnie started to leave.

"But I still love you. I can admit it. I don't know what it means or what I can do about it, but I still love you…", he called to her and then stated more quietly, "yeah…I still love you".

Bonnie closed her eyes. Hearing him admit that he loved her, did something to her. It made a warm feeling come all over her. The feeling that made her shake her body a little to get it to go away.

"And it wasn't supposed to happen…or maybe it was…I don't know…but I'm telling you the truth".

Bonnie turned to face him and noticed that his eyes were closed. She smiled wryly as she walked over to kneel in front of him. "Sleep it off…we need to have a conversation with Caleb tomorrow and you don't need to be hungover when we have it", she stood up and left him drifting to sleep on the couch.

Bonnie walked towards the archway of the living room and touched the wall looking back at Damon, before turning to go upstairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie poured a cup of coffee as she touched her stomach the next morning. Butterflies were attacking her this morning. She wasn't sure if she ever actually dreamed of how this moment would go, but ready or not, it was time. Throughout her pregnancy, she had moments when she thought about what she would say to Damon about Caleb. She promised herself that she would write a letter to him before she died. She hoped by then, that she wouldn't be as angry.

"Coffee? I thought you stopped drinking that years ago", Stefan smirked entering the kitchen.

"I did, but I guess I can't have wine this early", she shrugged and then she raised an eyebrow, "are you just coming in?"

Stefan looked at the refrigerator and retrieved a blood bag, "Is Damon still sleeping off his bourbon?" Stefan changed the subject as Bonnie smirked at him.

"Ok, I will drop it for now".

"Thank you".

"Where's that truck?" Damon grumbled as he entered the kitchen rubbing his head.

Bonnie looked at him, "So we decide today is the day that we tell Caleb about you being his father and last night, you decided to have an Old Damon Vampire party?"

"No Bonnie, I hung out with my brother and filled up on some blood, because if things hit the fan…you want me at my best", Damon stated taking the blood bag from Stefan, who chuckled grabbing another one from the refrigerator.

"Only you would rationalize getting drunk off of booze and blood as training for war".

Damon smiled, "Bonnie, you are just mad that I didn't offer you any bourbon last night".

"Not even close", she stated.

"But I said nice things to you last night, didn't I?" Damon wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"I hate you", she hissed.

"Ok…kids…we love each other today, remember?" Stefan interrupted, "and we have to talk to Caleb in a few minutes, so I need you two to put on a happy face".

"And that's what I will do", Bonnie replied, "IF he behaves himself".

"Damon…", Stefan turned to his older brother.

"I'm always a good boy", Damon winked at Bonnie, who scoffed in disgust.

Stefan sighed loudly, "Ok…let's go".

Damon finished his blood as Bonnie started out of the kitchen followed by Stefan and Damon. Caleb was sitting on the floor watching one of his favorite shows and Bonnie walked over to the couch, picking up the remote, "Caleb, we have to talk to you", she stated turning off the television.

He looked up at the three adults and his face twisted into a confused look, "Trouble?" he asked.

"No, you're not in trouble", Stefan answered as he sat down and patted the space on the couch next to him.

Caleb got up and climbed on the couch next to Stefan as Bonnie gestured for Damon to sit next to Caleb and she sat down on the floor in front of them. She was so nervous about this conversation, that she almost wished she could blink herself out of the room.

"So…we wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day first", Stefan began.

"When I touch bird?" Caleb asked looking at the three of them.

"Yes, Caleb…when you touched the bird and you got sick. You scared all of us", Bonnie spoke up, "and we don't want you doing that anymore. If you see anything that is sick, please don't touch it…it could make you sick too".

"Ok Mommee", Caleb mumbled.

"We know you just wanted to help the bird, but it could have hurt you", Stefan added.

"Ok".

Stefan looked at Bonnie and then nodded. She took a deep breath and then smiled, "Come here, Baby", she smiled holding out her arms.

Caleb slid off of the couch and sat down in Bonnie's lap. Damon looked down at the two of them and he felt something, he hadn't necessarily felt in a long time—his heart welled up and the emotions that almost stayed hidden as a vampire came to the surface. It was a beautiful sight to see Bonnie and Caleb together. For the first time, he saw the mix of both him and Bonnie in Caleb's face and it overwhelmed him.

"Caleb, do you remember when we told you that children have mommies and daddies?" Bonnie asked as Caleb looked up at her with full attention.

"Yes, and some have Uncle Steffy!" Caleb grinned as he focused on Stefan as Damon's eyes shot over.

"Yes some do have Uncles, but not all have Uncle Steffy", Bonnie laughed, "Caleb, Stefan is your Uncle…do you know why he's your Uncle?"

Caleb looked at Stefan, then at Damon and then at Bonnie, shaking his head, "Well Stefan is your Uncle because he is your daddy's brother?"

"My daddy's brudda?" Caleb asked.

"Yes…your daddy was away for awhile and he's been here with you for awhile now", Bonnie stated.

Caleb looked confused as he knitted his eyebrows together, "My Daddy?"

"Yes, your daddy…", Bonnie smiled as she looked over at Damon, "Stefan's brother, Damon…he's your daddy".

Caleb turned to look at Damon with a look as if he was seeing him for the first time and then he turned back to Bonnie, "Daymon…my daddy?" Caleb asked with a hint of a smile.

Bonnie looked at Stefan who nodded, "Yes, Damon is your daddy", she stated with finality.

Caleb looked over at Damon and grinned, "Daddy Daymon!" he leapt off of Bonnie's lap and rushed over to Damon, who lifted him up onto his lap as Bonnie stood up from the floor, "you're my Daddy?" Caleb asked.

"I am…I'm your Daddy", Damon said.

"Yay!" Caleb yelped as he wrapped his arms around Damon and kissed him on the cheek.

Bonnie stood watching the scene and despite how she felt about Damon at that moment, her eyes welled up. Stefan stood up and walked up next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "This was the right move", he whispered in her ear, "he's young, which means its easier for him to accept this".

Bonnie looked over at Stefan and nodded as they watched Caleb and Damon, "Mommee!" Caleb called out excitedly, "now I have a Daddy and Uncle Steffy".

"Yes…yes you do", Bonnie stated.

Damon looked up at Bonnie and Stefan as Caleb hugged him and mouthed, "Thank you".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Bonnie packed the last of Caleb's shirts for the trip to Washington later that evening, Stefan walked in and started handing her shirts, "I think I'm going to stay here for maybe a day or two and then come to Washington", Stefan turned to Bonnie.

"Wait…why?" she met his eyes, "I thought we were all going to see Abby".

"Bonnie…", Stefan sat down on Caleb's bed and looked at her, "we just told Caleb who his father is, you all need to get used to being family".

"Damon is Caleb's father, we are co-parents..."

"Bonnie, I know that eventually you and Damon will somehow get past all of the hurt and pain that he caused from leaving…"

"Stefan, are you trying to take a backseat because Damon is back now and now Caleb knows who his father is?"

"I think that Damon and Caleb need to bond Bonnie and I think it would help if I'm not around".

"But you are an important part of Caleb's life…"

Stefan gave Bonnie a smile to calm her down, "I understand Bonnie and I am confident in my role in Caleb's life. I just think that you and Damon should spend some alone time with Caleb".

Bonnie looked down and sighed, "I know, I know…I shouldn't act this way".

"Are you afraid of what will happen if you are Damon don't have me as a chaperone?" Stefan teased her.

"What…no…no…absolutely not, we're adults Stefan…I'm an adult and your brother disgusts me", Bonnie closed Caleb's suitcase, "I definitely do not need a chaperone".

"Fair enough…I will be in Washington in a couple of days, if you need me to come sooner once you get there-let me know and I will be there".

"Ok", Bonnie hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon carried Caleb to their seats on the plane. Bonnie chose a late flight, so that Caleb could sleep throughout their trek to Washington. When Stefan informed him that he would be along in a few days, Damon was secretly pleased. He knew that he was being a tad selfish, but he wanted to have Caleb and Bonnie to himself for awhile. Spending time with Caleb was his top priority at the moment. While Caleb had accepted him with open arms, he realized that it was mainly because of Caleb's age—he probably didn't truly know what Damon's role in his life was. Hell…Damon wasn't sure what his role in Caleb's life was, but he was determined to be a better father than he had.

Then there was Bonnie. Even though both Bonnie and Stefan denied that there was anything going on between them and their feelings were strictly platonic—there was a part of him who doubted that was completely true. They leaned on each other, they had bonded over Caleb and Damon knew _exactly_ the effect that being in close quarters with Bonnie Bennett could do to a man after a couple of months, let alone years. He was aware that she was still angry with him, but he wanted to make it up to her.

They took their seats and Bonnie strapped Caleb in between them and the little boy quickly fell asleep against Bonnie's arm as soon as the plane took off when he realized that he couldn't see much out of the window. Damon watched Bonnie view a magazine on her iPad for the first hour and then he decided that they had many hours in front of them and they should put it to use. He unstrapped Caleb from his seat and placed him on his lap. The little boy opened his eyes for a moment and then drifted off to sleep again.

"Damon…now is not the time", Bonnie said not looking at him.

"I have a feeling that will be your mantra for the next 16 years, if possible", he sighed.

"Damon, I don't really know what you want me to say? I think we said just about everything the other night", she whispered.

"No, you yelled at me and I listened".

"Damon, we are not discussing this on a plane…not right now".

"Elena's in a coffin", Damon stated looking down at Caleb's curly head and he noticed Bonnie's entire body stiffen out of the corner of his eye, "and while she was in that coffin, we made love and created Caleb. We didn't plan to do it, we probably wouldn't have done it if Elena was awake and walking around. We would have ignored our feelings or pushed them down or not acknowledged them and just went about our lives being best friends".

Bonnie turned to look at Damon, "Damon…"

"Bonnie, things changed…they've changed a lot".

Bonnie closed her eyes and then twisted around to look at him, "This is so easy for you, isn't it? You can feel free to love me, have a relationship with me, live whatever life you envision with me and then I die and then you can have a wonderful life with Elena…must be nice huh? I had one night when I let down my guard and gave in to my feelings. I told myself that I would deal with the fallout, that I _could_ deal with the fallout—but the truth is, I can't do that. I don't want to do that because no matter how many nice words you tell me, I will always feel like a stand in for Elena and I'm not interested in that".

"That's not what you are," Damon clenched his teeth, clearly frustrated.

Bonnie pursed her lips and sat back, "For four months all you could talk about was finding a way to get back to _your girl_ and before that, you stalked me because of Emily and tried to kill me because of another _girl_ that you fell in love with and waited 100 years or so for, so now? You want to convince me now that you are not waiting for Elena and I'm the girl you want? Try again, Damon".

He stared as Bonnie turned back to her iPad, placing headphones on and focusing on a movie. His mouth dropped. He thought at the very least that she would talk to him, but she wasn't budging an inch and to make matters worse—he wasn't sure how to make things better between them.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The plane landed at midnight and Damon, Bonnie and Caleb headed to a hotel for the night. Due to the late flight, they made plans to go see Abby in the next afternoon instead of arriving in the middle of the night. "I got a suite for us", Bonnie said as Damon carried Caleb off of the elevator, "there's a pull out couch in the living room", she pulled out a key as they reached the suite door.

"Oh yay…I wonder who's the lucky person who gets to sleep on that", Damon remarked sarcastically.

"If you would prefer your own suite, that would work as well", she stated.

"No…I will rough it".

Bonnie chuckled, "When have you _ever_ roughed it?" she asked as they walked into the suite and Damon took Caleb into the bedroom laying him on the bed, before joining Bonnie in the living room area.

"I will have you know Bonnie Bennett, there was a period during the 50's and 60's when I did not have the ability to enjoy the finer things in life".

"Oh what…you didn't have the best bourbon or the best clothes…the horror", she rolled her eyes.

"You know the more you tease more, the more I am convinced that I am breaking you down", Damon came closer to smiling down at her.

"Damon, I realize that we have to have a united front in front of Caleb and in front of my mother to a degree. Where Caleb is concerned, I am your partner. However, whatever you may think about me and you? You need to stop thinking about it. I've changed and with that change, I see things differently…I see you differently".

"I never meant to hurt you Bonnie".

"I actually believe that, but it happened and all I can do is learn from it", she shrugged and turned to go into the bedroom, "we can go to Abby's in the afternoon".

Damon sighed, "ok".

She turned and headed towards the bedroom, closing the door behind her leaving Damon staring at the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon could feel the bed dip a little as he slowly opened his eyes. He had the worst night sleep in ages and he wasn't too happy with being awakened. He opened his eyes to see Caleb's aquamarine eyes staring back at him with a grin on his face. "Daymon Daddy, you wake?" Caleb whispered close as possible to Damon's face.

Damon looked around the suite, it was still dark outside and he had no idea how long he had been asleep—but it didn't seem long. He looked at his cell phone…it was 4am. "I am now", Damon stretched.

Caleb smiled as he moved closer to Damon and snuggled up next to him, closing his eyes. Damon stared at the small boy for a few moments before wrapping his arm around him and closing his eyes again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie woke up with a start. She looked over on the other side of the bed where Caleb was asleep hours before. She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the open bedroom door finding Caleb snuggled up next to Damon as the both of them slept. Her body refused to move for a few seconds as she got her bearings together looking at Caleb and _his father_. After a few moments, she slowly turned around and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

She sat down on the bed and stared at the door taking a few deep breaths. She spent every hour, every minute and every second of the day reminding herself how Damon left her, how he loved Elena more than he loved her and how he hurt her. It was a necessity that she remind herself of these things or she would find herself falling down the rabbit hole again. Did she believe what Damon said in his letter? She did. She believed him when he said that he wanted to protect her, that he felt feelings for her that he didn't expect and that he wanted her to have a good life. That letter and what it entailed was everything that she had hoped he would say to her one day. She spent years feelings guilty about her feelings for Damon and that night they spent together. Damon was Elena's boyfriend. He had pledged to wait for her best friend and she had promised him that they would have a life when she could return to him. Every moment that she spent thinking about Damon and Elena, it chipped away at any ideas she had about what her and Damon could be to each other. She was serious about not being a stand in for Elena, she didn't deserve to be and she wasn't sure if she would ever believe him when he said she wasn't. They shared Caleb and he was one of the purest, unimaginable gifts that she had been given. She didn't regret her son and she didn't regret the night that he was created and it was so hard for her to reconcile that the night that she betrayed her best friend had been the best night of her life.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Turn right at Elm Ave", the navigation directed Damon as they made their way to Abby's house. Things had been unusually quiet between him and Bonnie since they left the hotel. He glanced over at Bonnie a few times and he saw her nervously tapping her leg.

Caleb was in the back of the car looking at one of his movies on Bonnie's iPad as they traveled. Damon glanced in the rearview mirror at Caleb engrossed in the movie with his headphones on and then looked over at Bonnie, "So what does Abby know about Caleb?" he asked.

Bonnie turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Does she think that you just met a guy one night and that was that?"

"I told her that it was a one-night stand, the father was no longer in the picture and I was going to raise the baby by myself".

"And she never questioned you about any of that?"

"Abby has never been that interested in my life, Damon and besides, I had no intention of telling her what really happened then".

"And why not?" Damon asked stopping at a stop light and turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie gave him a look, "You know why".

"So now 3 years later, you are showing up on her doorstep with me and Caleb…"

"Because we need her help. This is about keeping Caleb safe".

"You have reached your destination", the navigation interrupted them.

Bonnie looked out of the window and closed her eyes for a few moments taking a deep breath. Damon exited the car and opened the backdoor helping Caleb out.

"Mommee…where we?" he asked looking around.

"We are at your Nana Abby's house", Bonnie kneeled down in front of Caleb, "so we're going to be on our good behavior right, you and your Daddy", Bonnie looked up at Damon.

"What?" Damon asked innocently.

Bonnie shook her head as she took Caleb's hand and led him up the stairs to Abby's front door. Bonnie took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell with a shaky hand; she was so nervous that she could feel the wind picking up around her.

The door opened and Abby took in the sight in front of her, "Bonnie!" Abby grinned as she brought Bonnie into a hug and then she looked down, "oh my God…is this Caleb?" she kneeled down looking at him, "your pictures, truly did not do you justice…you are gorgeous", as she hugged him and he looked up at Bonnie with a look of concern.

"Caleb…you know…this is _my_ Mommy", Bonnie smiled encouragingly.

"Hello Abby, long time, no see", Damon said walking up the stairs.

Abby looked up and narrowed her eyes as she let Caleb go, "Damon", she stated with thinly veiled contempt, "what are you…" she began, but then looked at Bonnie and then Damon and then Caleb with a look of realization, "oh no…"

"Mom, can we talk?" Bonnie asked with an uneasy smile.

"Oh yes…we can _definitely_ talk", Abby stated with her mouth in a straight line staring daggers at Damon, "come in Bonnie, Caleb…"

Bonnie and Caleb followed Abby into the house and Damon bounced off of an invisible force field at the door.

"Mom?" Bonnie asked.

"I still have friends Bonnie, you can let him in".

Bonnie flung her hand towards the door and Damon stepped over the threshold, "No hard feelings, indeed", he mumbled.

"Bonnie, how about we go in the kitchen and get Caleb a snack…Damon, you _can_ watch him for a few moments, right?" Abby stated before pulling Bonnie away towards the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie watched as Abby removed cookies from the jar on the counter and slammed them on a plate. Her nerves had not subsided, but she was able to talk, "I know what you're thinking…" Bonnie began.

"You have _no_ idea what I'm thinking Bonnie", Abby stated as she threw cookies on the plate, "I mean…ok…maybe I'm just assuming, tell me that little boy in there is the product of my daughter's, crazy college days and a one-night stand…tell me that the darling boy with those gorgeous eyes is not…"

"Damon's…sorry, I can't tell you that Mom. He is Damon's".

Abby sighed and closed her eyes, "Bonnie…Damon? How…why…what happened…was this…I don't…God…", Abby stammered as she massaged her temples, "Bonnie, have you forgotten all the things that Damon Salvatore has done to you…what he did to me?!"

"No, I haven't…I didn't...so many things happened and things changed and…" Bonnie babbled. Suddenly feeling like a child explaining to her mother why she did something she wasn't supposed to.

"Wait…are you two together?" Abby asked.

"No…we're not".

"But you had to be together at least once".

Bonnie nodded.

"And he's still involved with Elena despite the curse?"

"Mom…"

"Bonnie, I am thoroughly confused. Is he not a vampire anymore? How was Caleb's conception even possible?"

"That's why we're here. How exactly we were able to create Caleb is kind of a mystery".

Abby shook her head, "I can't pretend to understand this Bonnie".

"I don't mean to be rude, but you don't have to understand how things happened with Damon and me. I am only trying to figure out how Caleb came about, he has powers Mom…and I think people know about his powers. He was kidnapped a couple of weeks ago and last week, he was in the park with Damon and saw a bird die…he touched the bird and brought it back to life".

Abby focused on Bonnie, "He brought a bird back to life…are you sure?"

"I wasn't there, he was with Damon…"

"Hmm…I think I may have someone who can help us with this, I will give them a call", Abby stated.

"Thank you and we will be here for awhile, so we can talk all about what happened between me and Damon…ok".

"Maybe not _all_ , ok Bonnie".

Bonnie smiled and nodded as she walked out of the kitchen with Abby following her.

Damon watched as Abby looked over at him with almost daggers leaving her eyes. He instantly shifted in his stance as he looked down at Caleb smiling at Abby as he took a cookie off of the plate.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After a day of spending awkward company with each other with Caleb entertaining them. Abby went upstairs with Bonnie to get Caleb ready for bed. In the meantime, Damon walked in the kitchen searching for blood in the refrigerator. He located a pint of B negative, his favorite and smiled taking it out and emptying it into a cup. He drank it closing his eyes and savoring the taste for a moment. "Taking something that's not yours?" Abby's voice drifted from the doorway.

"Abby, I thought as a very hospitable host, that you would have no issue with sharing a little blood".

Abby smiled and within a blink of an eye, she was standing next to him and he felt intense pain in his hand. The pain was clearly coming from the knife embedded in the middle of his palm. Blood flowed steadily from his wound while Abby held it there, "How dare you?" she hissed.

He grimaced as the pain intensified and he fought every aspect of his being not to rip Abby's head off, but that wouldn't endear him to Bonnie…soo…, "Can you be more specific", he breathed out as his blood trickled out on the counter.

"You slept with my daughter and somehow got her pregnant…all the while you had a girlfriend in a coma somewhere…I won't even _pretend_ to say I understand how selfish and irresponsible that was", Abby fumed, removing the knife.

Damon's hand healed as he lifted it up to inspect it and then he moved closer to Abby, "You have a lot to say for someone who walked out on their child when they were young, who hasn't seen her own grandson in person since he's been born and a person who barely knows her own daughter".

Abby's mouth went into a straight line.

"Things changed a lot since the last time you bothered to breeze into town. Where were you when she was stuck in a prison world and we were trying to get her back? Where were you when her best friend was put in a coffin because of a curse…"

"Oh you want to talk about my daughter's best friend? The one that you snapped my neck over?" Abby nodded angrily, "that's rich. How did you decide that my daughter would be your next conquest, huh? Did you think because Elena was in a coma that you would move on over to Bonnie? Mess with _her_ head? Bonnie doesn't deserve that; she is a good person…she is a loyal person…she loves people despite the fact that they don't deserve her love".

"You don't know anything about me and Bonnie or how we feel about each other".

"Hmm…really? How you feel about each other, where have you been for the past 2 years Damon…because I have a feeling that you weren't around when Caleb was born or when Bonnie was pregnant, so where were you Damon?"

"You know what Abby, yes…I was a totally and complete selfish jackass before. I did many things that I'm not proud of and I will never be able to take back, but what I know is that I am making it up to Bonnie. What you say is right…Bonnie is a good person, she's loyal and she loves people she shouldn't. I agree with you, but I am willing to make things right with Bonnie. You have no idea how much she means to me…Bonnie and Caleb both mean a lot to me".

Abby scoffed, "Easy to say when Elena Gilbert is not a factor in the equation…you can sleep on the couch", she took another look at Damon and walked out of the kitchen.

Damon looked at Abby's retreating figure and slammed his fist down on the counter in frustration.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie turned on her side and her eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she was disoriented until she remembered that she was at Abby's and that Caleb was sleeping in Abby's room per her insistence. She closed her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I would use you as a stand in?"

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed and noticed Damon sitting in the chair across from her, "Damon…what are you doing in here?" she looked around.

"I'm in here because I want to know the answer to that question…do you think after all we've been through, after every word in my letter and all that I've said to you since I came back, that I would consider you a stand in?"

Bonnie rubbed her eyes, "Damon, what time is it?"

"Bonnie, can you please just answer me?" he asked.

"I don't know", she sighed, "I don't know what you see me as and Damon, we can't hash this out right now".

"You can't keep avoiding this conversation", Damon warned.

"What conversation? Damon, I don't trust you any more with my feelings and I think it's best for Caleb if we stay just like we are now…co-parents".

"But what's best for us?" Damon asked standing up from the chair and walking over to the bed.

Bonnie stared at him with wide eyes as her body suddenly froze. She wasn't sure what he was about to do, but it was making her nervous. He sat down on the bed, not far from her and stared at her; his icy blue eyes met her jade eyes and the heat between them was so much that Bonnie had to look away.

"So many things have changed Bonnie, we need to admit it", Damon whispered, "you know that".

Bonnie moved further away from him and he reached over and took her arm, "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, I thought at the time that I was making the right decision—for you. I was wrong. I should have known better, but you know I mess up all the time".

"Damon…"

"And Bonnie, if The Armory thing had not happened, I would not have left you. I wouldn't have walked away from you, but I was trying to do the right thing…you _have_ to know that".

The moonlight filtered throughout the room and Bonnie could see it reflecting off of Damon's eyes. Just looking at him in that light stirred something in her.

"You're not a stand in Bonnie, you could never be", Damon answered, "because you and I share something that Elena and I could never, we have a bond Bon and I'm not just talking about Caleb".

He moved closer and placed his hand on the back of Bonnie's neck as she looked at him. She breathed deeply as tears appeared in her eyes. It was taking every bit of willpower she had, not to tear down her walls, "Damon, please…"

"I just want you to have that one moment when you allow yourself to believe what I say".

"I can't", she whispered looking down, "I can't allow myself to do that".

"Then I will work on you until you can", he stated before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

She closed her eyes and breathed as she felt his weight leave the bed and she opened them to see that he was gone.

 **So Caleb Bear knows about Damon and I think the fact that he's so young aided in his ability to accept it. I think it will help Damon a great deal to build his relationship with Caleb.**

 **Damon is working overtime to get Bonnie to forgive him and she perhaps is breaking down a little. Despite Abby's hypocritical stance on Bonnie and Damon, I kinda see where she is coming from.**

 **With time and patience, I think Bonnie will start to come around about Damon. However, the Elena factor will haunt them for awhile.**

 **Please show your love/like for this chapter. I appreciate your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all, thank you for continuing with this fic and leaving your comments. I appreciate them and love them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Abby and Bonnie watched Caleb run around the backyard, "So he was in a coma after he brought the bird back to life?" Abby asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Damon said a few moments passed and then he collapsed. When he came to a couple of hours ago, he was fine. There was no fatigue or anything, maybe his coma was similar to my nosebleeds when I first started using magic. But what he did? Bringing something back to life? That may kill him next time".

Abby's face fell, "Bonnie, let's not think like that…we have to figure out how that little boy came to be and how to handle his powers", Abby stated and then she hesitated turning to Bonnie, "Bonnie, what is going on?"

"What do you mean? You know why we're here".

"I'm talking about between you and Damon. You say that you two aren't together, but…"

"But what?"

"But I know there had to be something serious between you at some point. Damon was Elena's boyfriend…", Abby began, noticed Bonnie physically recoil at her words, "and I know how much Elena means to you, so I don't think you would ever betray her being being with her boyfriend unless there were some other factors".

"What is it you want me to say Mom?" Bonnie asked exasperated, "do you want me to admit that I fell in love with Damon and that for a few moments, I decided to be selfish and give in to my feelings? Yes…I did. Am I proud of what happened? No, but do I regret it? No. I have Caleb and you know what, it may be incredibly selfish but I wanted to be happy—so I did something that made me happy".

"But what changed with Damon…I don't understand, you two were never _that_ close".

"We spent 4 months together, where it was just the two of us. You learn a lot about someone during a time like that. He fought to get me back from that prison world, while everyone sat on their hands _including_ Elena. When Kai presented him with a choice…let me die or be reunited with Elena, he chose me—as he did multiple times since that night. So while Damon has done some heinous things and I can't even pretend to understand or excuse those actions, but things changed and believe it or not, I believe he changed. As much as he may mess up and do the most infuriating things, sometimes he actually hits the right mark for people he cares about. He wasn't there during my pregnancy because he thought he was helping by removing himself from my life. I am furious with him for leaving me behind, but I understand why he did it".

Abby stared at Bonnie for a few moments, "You still love him".

Bonnie didn't answer Abby as she headed down to the yard where Caleb was running back and forth, "It's time for you to take a nap Mr. Caleb", Bonnie picked him up.

"But I don't wanna", he pouted.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't", Bonnie smiled, "but you know the rules, kiddo".

"Where Daddy Daymon?"

"Daddy Daymon went out".

"He come back?" Caleb asked Bonnie carried him into the house.

"Of course", Bonnie frowned, "he's not leaving you Caleb".

"Pwomise?"

"Yes…I promise", Bonnie stated as she climbed the stairs towards the guest bedroom where Caleb would take his nap.

"Where Uncle Steffy?"

"Uncle Stefan will be here soon, he had to do something...but he will be here soon", Bonnie sitting Caleb down on the bed removing his shoes.

Caleb nodded and then he threw his arms around Bonnie's neck, "Love you Mommee", he kissed her on the cheek.

Bonnie's eyes welled up with tears. She will never be used to him saying that to her, "Well I love you to Caleb Bear", she kissed him on the forehead, "now you settle down to take your nap".

"Aww man…", Caleb whined as he turned to the side.

Bonnie chuckled, "Oh you little boy…turned on the smile to get what you wanted, you are your father's child", she stated before walking out of the room closing the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon stood in front of his rental in the pick up lane at the airport waiting for the back up that Abby called in. As soon as he saw the tall, modelesque brown skinned woman coming towards him, he braced himself…another Bennett witch to rake him over the coals. However, if it meant making sure his son was safe—he would take it.

Lucy walked up to him and raise her eyebrow, "You're the vampire right? Katherine's little play thing?"

Damon gritted his teeth, "That was a long time ago".

"Oh…you were her doppelgangers play thing after that right?"

"Lucy", Damon grinned, "I'm here to be your chauffer to Abby's house, did Abby tell you why we needed you?" he opened up the passenger side door as Lucy slid in.

"She said Bonnie needed my help".

"Hmm", Damon stated.

Lucy looked over at Damon and narrowed her eyes, "Why are _you_ the one here? I thought your brother was the kindler, gentler one…well…at least he pretends to be".

Damon gripped the steering wheel and then he realized that Lucy was clueless about Caleb, "Hmm…I will let Bonnie answer that for you".

"That scares me", Lucy cringed.

Damon looked at her with a Cheshire cat grin.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How are things going?" Caroline asked as Bonnie nibbled on a sandwich waiting for Damon to come back.

"It's going, Abby called Lucy and Damon's picking her up at the airport".

"Well hopefully you will get some answers, I wish I could have come—but you know Texas called, so here I am", Caroline sighed.

"I know you miss the girls".

"I do and these visits help, but it's still weird…you know".

"I understand…"

"So any changes with you and Damon?" Caroline prodded.

"Nope".

"Ok, I know its weird for me to say this—but after hearing what you read in that letter, I sorta understand where he was coming from. You know Damon is a dumb ass, so he went about protecting you in the worst possible way. But I guess…he thought that he was saving you because Bonnie, we all know how you will do whatever it takes to save your friends and he didn't want you to do that anymore. I'm actually impressed".

Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes, "Come on Caroline…"

"I'm not saying that I am Team Damon or anything, I'm not. I'm just Team Bonnie and I just want you to be happy and alive too".

"I know Caroline, I know", Bonnie stated as she noticed Damon pulling up in the driveway, "Damon's back with Lucy, I will call you later".

"Ok, make sure you do", Caroline added before ending the call.

Bonnie walked to the front door as Lucy and Damon entered. "Well Bonnie, long time, no see", Lucy grinned as she hugged Bonnie.

"I know, thank you for coming to help us".

Lucy looked around, "I'm not sure I understand why I'm here. Abby just said you needed help, so here I am".

"Yes and thank you for coming", Abby stated as she walked down the stairs holding Caleb, "look who just woke up".

Lucy looked up at Caleb and find herself smiling and then she turned to Bonnie, then to Damon and back at Caleb who was rubbing his eyes. "You have to be kidding", Lucy chuckled as she folded her arms, "now, I see why you need my help".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Abby, Lucy and Bonnie decided that Bonnie and Lucy would try a spell to conjure up Emily's spirit after Caleb went to sleep. Abby insisted on taking them to a few places to get some ingredients for the spells and Caleb was sitting down watching one his movies, which meant Damon had a few moments to relax. Being under the eye of three Bennett witches who ranged from general annoyed to outright loathing of him was tough work. As soon as he opened his phone to text Stefan where the hell he could possibly be, there was a knock on the door.

He jumped up and rushed to the door to greet Stefan, who was standing there with a bag, "I am soo happy to see you Little Brother", Damon said pulling Stefan through the door, "lucky you that Abby dropped her enchantments around this place, huh?"

Stefan looked around amused at Damon's happiness at seeing him, "You're happy to see me?"

"Yes, I am…you have _no_ idea how it's been surrounded by multiple Bennett women".

"You have Caleb", Stefan stated trying to hide his smile.

"You mean the one who can be bribed with a couple of cookies?" Damon scoffed, "he's still too young to be a complete ally…but one day…".

"I see…so what's going on?" Stefan asked as he entered the living room where Caleb saw him and smiled rising from his seat.

"Well they went to get some things for a spell. They are conjuring up Emily, _another_ Bennett witch to probably turn her nose up at me".

Caleb hugged Stefan around his legs and looked up at him.

"Hey Caleb, how are you?" Stefan smiled looking down at him.

"Good Uncle Steffy…me, Mommee and Daddy Daymon are fun".

"Are you…well that's a good thing", Stefan said ruffling Caleb's hair as he looked down.

Damon couldn't help but grin like an idiot every time Caleb called him Daddy. Stefan looked up and met Damon's eyes. Stefan could see the pride in his brother's eyes and it genuinely made him happy. The family that he had with Bonnie was still in tact, but since Damon came back—he realized that his role in it, as Uncle Stefan…the supporter…nothing more and the more the days go by, he became ok with that role.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Caleb finally went to sleep, he just wanted his Uncle Stefan to tell him a story…", Bonnie smiled at Stefan as they made their way downstairs.

"Or maybe Stefan just bores him until he falls asleep", Damon mumbled as he moved a chair out of the middle of the living room.

Bonnie shot him a look as Stefan shook his head, "Never change Damon".

"Ok, we have everything", Abby said as she sat down the last candle, "Lucy and Bonnie come into the middle".

Lucy and Bonnie stepped into the middle of the circle of candles. Abby handed them a dagger, "You know you will have to mix your blood and then chant".

Bonnie and Lucy nodded as they both took turns slicing their hand and then joining them as blood dripped down in the middle of the circle. They closed their eyes and began to chant as the candles around them began to light. Damon, Stefan and Abby watched as a light began to shine around Lucy and Bonnie as they continued to chant. When all of the candles finished lighting, Emily materialized in the room.

Bonnie and Lucy stopped chanting as they turned to look at Emily. She was dressed all in white and she took a look around the room, "Bonnie…Lucy…Abigail…it is a pleasure…Damon and Stefan…a little surprised to see you two, but then again…the fact that I am here must have something to do with the two of you or _one_ of you", she stated focusing on Damon.

Bonnie watched the eye contact between Emily and Damon and moved closer, "We don't have much time, I know…but we did this because we need to know if you can help us with something".

"What can I help with?" Emily turned to Bonnie".

Bonnie removed her phone from her back pocket and held up a picture of Caleb, "This is my son…my son with Damon, he's two years old. Damon and I…", Bonnie began and then stole a glance at Abby. She was really starting to hate putting her sex life out there for everyone, but this was her life now, "Damon and I conceived him almost 3 years ago, I'm sure you know that's impossible…"

Emily smiled knowingly, "Nothing is impossible, Bonnie".

"Uh…I have to disagree there Emily, a vampire procreating is basically one of the non-negotiable parts of being part of the living dead", Damon spoke up.

"And yet, Caleb exists", Emily answered, "we made a deal some time ago Damon, do you remember what it was?"

"To protect your line and I did that".

"Yes, you did…but when we made that deal, I didn't exactly trust you completely. I was determined to make sure that the Bennett line would survive no matter what and I was going to make sure you kept your end of the bargain…"

"Isn't _that_ ironic", Damon stated.

"So I did one of the most complicated, taxing and completely against everything that I've been taught as a witch spells, I ensured that you would protect my line by making you a part of the line indirectly. I had a premonition long ago that you would fall in love with one of the Bennetts, of course, I didn't think it would take over 100 years for it to happen. So I thought to myself, in what way could I get you to make sure the Bennett line survived? I knew that if you somehow conceived a child with a Bennett, you would make sure that child was protected no matter what and looks like I was right. That child would be the key to the Bennett line continuing".

Bonnie stared at Emily's image with unblinking eyes, "You used me?"

Emily turned to Bonnie, "Used you? Bonnie, I didn't _make_ you and Damon fall for each other, you did that all on your own".

Damon looked over at Bonnie who met his eyes.

"He has powers Emily, powers to resurrect dead objects", Abby spoke up.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Every witch or warlock has their own particular gift, I guess that is Caleb's…but remember with every gift there's a price", she stated and then turned to Bonnie, "I know Bonnie that you are angry with me and maybe I did force something on you that you weren't ready for or prepared for, but I know you love that little boy. I know that he is a complete gift to you and when you look into his eyes, you see so many possibilities—nothing in this life is by accident, Bonnie".

Bonnie turned away from Emily as Emily focused on Damon, "And as for you Damon, I gave you something that you needed that you have always craved…look closer, you have it. Now, my time here is limited…so I hope that you all understand what you are charged with that little boy, cherish him and love him".

Damon watched as Emily disappeared in front of their eyes and all of the candles went out. Bonnie stood in the middle of the circle and her hands were balled up at her sides, "Bonnie, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

There were no words as Bonnie walked out of the circle kicking a few candles as she marched out of the house. Abby started to go after her, but Damon stood in her way, "I think I need to be the one who goes to talk to her, _we_ were the only ones affected by this".

Abby looked towards the open door and then nodded as Damon walked out after Bonnie. Damon stood on Abby's porch watching Bonnie stand in the middle of the lawn. She was just looking up at the sky. Damon stared at her for a few moments and saw how the light was reflecting off of her, his voice caught in his throat. Why hadn't he realized it before or rather many years ago, Bonnie Bennett was everything that someone like him could ask for. He walked down the steps towards her.

"Do not…", she stated without turning around.

"You know I never listen to you", he smirked as he moved in front of her.

"Damon, I am warning you…"

"Warning me? Do your worst".

She looked up at him and for the first time he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

"Bon…"

"I am so angry", she fumed, "Emily used me. She decided to play around with my life once again to further her agenda and I am angry at her. I want to resurrect her just to make her suffer and then…I feel guilt about me being so angry, I have Caleb and if I'm angry at Emily about what she did—could it mean that I am angry that I have Caleb? Caleb is everything to me and I love him…I can't imagine my life without him…but I hate Emily for what she did".

"Did she really do it though? I mean, sure…she cast a spell that somehow made it possible for me to procreate with a Bennett witch, but she didn't force us to have feelings for each other, Bonnie", Damon came closer to her, "she didn't make me fall for you or love you, she also didn't force us to have sex that night".

"But what if I never wanted to be a mother…what if you were the same Damon that I met so many years ago, what if…"

"Bonnie, come on…I see you with Caleb, you were born to be a mother. You and Caleb have a bond that I can never touch. When he looks at you, he sees the only person who matters in this world to him. He knows that you will protect him and that you love him. Trust me, I know what it's like to have a crappy mother and Caleb will never know what that's like. Bonnie, I know that when I left and you found yourself pregnant with him—you had many different choices, but you chose to have our son. I get that you're angry at Emily and _you_ should be, but Bon…Caleb is a gift that _we_ created and that trumps being angry at Emily".

Bonnie wiped her eyes, "He is a gift, isn't he?"

"That little boy Bonnie…", Damon shook his head, "I'm a jackass, a somewhat reformed sociopath and the fact that someone like Caleb is a part of me is in itself astounding. Despite Emily going about things the way she did, she saw something in me and maybe that's the problem with you Bennetts, you always see more in people than they deserve. She knew that there was always a possibility that I could renege on our deal, but if I had someone that I cared about more than my own needs and wants that I would make sure that I kept the Bennett line alive…but you know what, she was wrong about _who_ that person would be", he moved closer to Bonnie as she looked up at him, "she didn't realize that she didn't need Caleb for me to protect the Bennett line, I've been protecting the Bennett line because of one person before Caleb was even conceived…sure there was one moment, when I completely lost my mind…but I have protected the Bennett line for a very long time before Caleb", he placed his hand on Bonnie's cheek as their eyes met and he caressed her cheek lightly with his thumb, "I meant it when I said that I would do anything to make sure you lived Bonnie".

Bonnie placed her hand on top of his, wrapping her fingers around his hand and licked her lips. She wasn't sure that she did it consciously, but it happened. Damon felt the sparks flying between him and Bonnie and when she licked those perfect, kissable lips, he felt his head gravitating down. His other hand found its way to her other cheek as he moved closer and as soon as Bonnie took an intake of breath, his lips met hers. At first, he realized that she tensed as soon as their lips met, but when he moved his hands to wrap around her body and pulled her into him, she relaxed into him and she opened her mouth to give access to his tongue. The kiss intensified as she wrapped her arms around him and just as he realized that this was a breakthrough, Abby's voice cut through the air.

"Bonnie, we need to tie up some things…"

Bonnie immediately broke away from the kiss. She looked up at Damon as she touched her swollen lips with her fingers delicately with a look of surprise on her face, as if she had been in a daze. Without another word, she brushed past him rushing into the house. Damon turned to look at Bonnie disappearing into the house and let out a frustrated growl.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After it was clear Bonnie wouldn't come down from Abby's room any time soon, Stefan and Damon stood around Abby's bar. Damon picked up a bottle of bourbon and poured some into a glass and gestured towards Stefan, "Sure…why not?" Stefan shrugged as Damon poured him a shot. Stefan looked at it for a few moments and downed it, "so what do you think about what Emily said tonight?"

"Oh the fact that she thought that I was an untrustworthy bastard and would break our deal, so she made it so I could get one of his offspring knocked up and feel obligated to protect her bloodline? Umm…I should feel pissed off, but for some reason I'm not".

"You're not?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Because throughout all of this, I won Stefan. Yes, I never gave much thought about having a child, especially after I turned into a vampire—but then I found out about Caleb and although it drives me crazy sometimes, that boy is the purest thing in this world and he changed me".

"He does have that effect on people", Stefan took a shot of his bourbon, "so what…uh…happened between you and Bonnie outside?"

Damon raised an eyebrow, "What did you see?"

"I didn't _see_ anything, what I know is that Abby flew to that door faster than I could blink—so something must have happened".

"I kissed her", Damon said downing his shot and refilling it, "and she let me…but of course, her mother called her a couple seconds into it and she went off running, but progress and all".

Stefan nodded and then stared at his glass, before casting a look a Damon, "Where are you going with this Damon?"

Damon knitted his eyebrows together. If he thought about it long enough, it seemed that Stefan was accusing him of doing something wrong, "What do you mean?"

"With Bonnie, trying to from what I see…pursue a relationship with her. Where are you going with that?"

"Exactly what you just said. I messed up before, but I don't intend on messing up with Bonnie now".

"Hmm and what about Elena?"

Damon focused on Stefan, "Stefan, Elena is in a coffin and she's not getting out…"

"Until the woman that you currently want to be in a relationship dies? You want Bonnie now? But for a very long time you lied, you harassed and you moved people out of the way violently for you to be with Katherine and then with Elena and now, Bonnie is the one that you want to be with?"

"Why are you doubting me Brother?"

"Because Bonnie doesn't deserve to be your runner up because Elena is unavailable", Stefan argued.

"That's not what Bonnie is", Damon sighed frustrated, "look, I know. I know that I sabotaged what you and Elena had. I know that I went hot and heavy with her not caring about your feelings because I wanted, what I wanted. I did want Elena. I wanted Elena because she was everything that eluded me where Katherine was concerned. I loved her, don't get me wrong but you know what…it's different with Bonnie. Bonnie's not tied to any of that baggage from the past with Katherine. Bonnie loves me because she sees the potential that I have and forces me to embrace it and I love her because she is one of the most amazing people in this world. I love Bonnie, that is one thing that I do know. Do I know what happens when Bonnie closes her eyes and Elena opens hers? No. I just know that I have a family here with Bonnie and Caleb and I'm not giving that up for anyone".

Stefan sat back with a satisfied smile, "I believe you, I just wanted you to say it".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

Lucy was staring at the wall emotionless since they walked into the Abby's room, "That could have been me if I met Damon at the right time and the right place".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as Lucy let out laugh, "I don't think this is funny Lucy", Abby cut her eyes at her as Lucy stifled her laughter, "Emily used my daughter to keep a sociopath in check".

"Mom…please", Bonnie sighed.

"Bonnie, I know that you are still young and you've been a lot. You've had the world on your shoulders since you were 16 years old and you were 19 when you had Caleb, but your opinion on Damon Salvatore is clearly clouded…" Abby began.

"Mom, I understand why you hate him. You are justified in hating him, but I can't do this. Please don't make me stand here and defend Damon's actions from the past because I can't and I won't. The facts are he _is_ Caleb's father. He loves Caleb and he will protect him with everything within him".

"Ok, fine…Emily's plan worked. He will protect Caleb, what about you Bonnie?"

"I believe that he will protect me as well, he has so far. He has done more for me than you ever did", Bonnie stared Abby directly into her eyes, "and I'm sorry if that hurts, but it's the truth. You left me when I was a child Mom, you left me alone with a father who didn't understand or want to understand magic and Grams. You knew what I would face as a young witch coming into my powers and you ran away because of someone else's child. I…I love Damon and yes, I probably shouldn't—but I do and you won't be able to say anything to me to make me suddenly stop. I know exactly what Damon's done and I've seen him at his worst—but I've also seem him at his best".

"But what about Elena, Bonnie?" Abby stated exasperated, "he's killed for that girl…"

"And a couple of years ago, I laid dying on the floor while a psychopath taunted Damon with the idea of allowing me to die and he could be reunited with Elena and he saved me. He has chosen me many times over Elena and I know that may seem like nothing to you, but if you know anything about Damon Salvatore that is quite a statement as to where his heart lies…so Mom, it's been a nice visit—but I think we're done here", Bonnie stated turning around to Lucy, "thank you for coming, I appreciate that you would come and help".

Lucy nodded as Bonnie opened Abby's bedroom door and headed down to the guest room where Caleb was sleeping picking him up.

"Bonnie, it's late…you shouldn't leave", Abby sighed from the doorway, "I'm sorry. I know that this has been hard for you…I understand that I haven't been around for a long time and I stopped having a say in your life a long time ago, I just don't want to see you hurt".

Bonnie held onto Caleb as he slept with his head on her shoulder.

"That's all I want Bonnie is to see you be happy", Abby said touching her hand, "you and that little boy and if Damon Salvatore is the one who does it…", Abby made a locking motion over her lips.

"Thank you, I just want to stop explaining myself for five seconds".

"Fine…fine…", Abby threw up her arms.

"I'm going to just go to bed", Bonnie laid Caleb down on the bed.

"Ok…everything will ok Bonnie", Abby said hugging her as Bonnie rested her chin on Abby's shoulder.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon, Stefan and Lucy sat around Abby's living room laughing while Lucy challenged the Salvatore brothers to shots, "Lucy, Stefan…can I talk to Damon alone, please?" Abby asked walking into the living room.

"How about we continue this party in the kitchen", Lucy stood up grabbing a bottle of vodka and crooking her finger for Stefan to follow her.

He stood up despite Damon's ministrations to get him to stay and headed into the kitchen with Lucy, closing the French doors and winking at Damon.

Damon watched as Abby took a deep breath and sat down in the chair across from. She looked down and sighed.

"Abby, after what happened earlier, I'm really not in the mood for Round 3 with you".

"You calmed Bonnie down outside".

"Well, she's having a rough time. She had a kid when she was 19, I disappeared out of her life, the kid was kidnapped, I come back and then she finds out that her ancestor basically made it so she could get have said kid. Bonnie has always been able to handle more than most, but the fact that she hasn't broken down yet…"

"She's strong", Abby nodded, "look, you know that I don't think you deserve Bonnie at all and I still question what exactly your intentions are with her—but I know my daughter cares about you and Caleb appears to love you too, so I am going to call a truce between us. I want to be more involved with my daughter and my grandson and I know that will only happen if I start to get along with you".

Damon looked at Abby, "Look, I know you dislike me and you have a reason to. I did something to you that is unforgivable. I'm sorry for that".

"Damon Salvatore apologize, this is a new day", Abby stated in awe.

"Well…", Damon shrugged.

"I guess Caleb did change you", Abby stood up, "maybe Emily was right", she laughed as she headed out of the living room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next afternoon, Bonnie and Damon watched Caleb play football with Stefan. Bonnie smiled each time Caleb caught the ball and did a little dance, "What a childhood", Damon commented next to her.

She smiled and nodded, "I want him to have a good one".

"I think he's having one", Damon spoke up, "well one possibly better than the ones we had".

Bonnie shook her head, "There's been so much going on and I have been distracted, but people are after him Damon. They must believe that he can do something for them and they are probably waiting for the right moment to strike again and I don't know what we can do exactly".

"Protect him with everything that we have", Damon answered.

Bonnie nodded, "And that I will", she looked down at her hands, "last night, you made me feel better".

"That was the goal".

"And…", she turned to him, "we kissed and we probably shouldn't have".

"Bonnie…"

"No, let me finish. There are obvious feelings and emotions between us, but I think we need to just work on being friends again. We concentrate on protecting Caleb and just becoming those people who formed a bond in the prison world".

Damon had to admit he was a little stunned by Bonnie's declaration. It wasn't completely what he wanted, but maybe it was exactly what he and Bonnie needed to get back on track.

"Ok", he nodded.

Bonnie smiled as she held out her hand and Damon took it, caressing it with his thumb for a few moments.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"They're not in Mystic Falls, they left a couple of days ago".

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. I've watched the house for a couple of days and they have not returned".

"Hmm…when they come back, make sure you tell me immediately. The witch needs to be eliminated before we can take the boy".

"Are you sure the boy even has powers".

"He's the child of a vampire and a witch, he's probably overflowing with power".

"The witch will not be easy to take down and that vampire won't make it easy".

"But we will prevail in the end".

 **Well a lot was said in this chapter. I have to focus on Bonnie for a minute in these comments. She's been through the ringer and once again, Emily used her as a vessel and her reaction makes sense to me. She did feel used for a few moments, but she LOVES her son and I think she had a momentary reaction to what Emily said—but her love for Caleb is deep.**

 **As for Bonnie and Damon, they will have to take a backseat until they can figure out how to protect Caleb and the Elena factor can be addressed. The next part of this fic will deal with the protection of Caleb.**

 **Thank you for reading and share the love please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for your support and your continued encouragement. I had a very busy weekend and I promised to update my stories. So here is my newest update…it's Caleb's Birthday!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Three weeks after visiting Abby, things were increasingly better between Bonnie and Damon. There were moments when they moved into a friendly rhythm and then there were moments, when they would appear as if they were getting closer—but then the need to co-parent Caleb and they decided to deal with their stuff later would take over.

Since coming back from Abby's, the answer to Caleb's conception allowed Bonnie to relax a little, but there was still the question as to whether more supernaturals would be after him and what would they do to keep him safe. Damon was prepared to keep Caleb locked up in the house indefinitely; however, Bonnie was somewhat against it. Caleb was getting older and he needed to be with other children his age, Damon was less than enthused about the idea and made it known whenever broached the subject. Stefan decided to be Switzerland, much to Bonnie and Damon's annoyance.

"What do you think of Miss Molly's Daycare?" Bonnie asked scrolling down her laptop screen.

Damon put his blood bag down, "Bonnie, I thought we decided that it would be best for Caleb to stay in the house and just bring in a thoroughly vetted and _compelled_ nanny".

"No, you just stated it and I stopped arguing with you. Damon, I get it…"

"Do you? Because I'm not sure you _are_ getting it. If he is in a place full of other kids and not to mention, a bunch of teachers that can't protect him—anyone can come in and kidnap him".

"I know that, I just want him to have a normal childhood", Bonnie frowned, "it's not his fault that he's special and I can put protection spells around him. He will be ok, but we need to allow him to be a regular little boy".

"But he's not Bonnie", Damon argued.

"Ok…fine, we will keep him here with us during the day…but…"

"But what?" Damon asked.

"I'm signing him up for some activities so he can interact with some kids his own age and you're are going to take him", Bonnie smiled.

"Take him for _what_ kind of activities?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie just smiled as she slid off of one of the kitchen stools taking her laptop with her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two weeks later, Damon found himself standing in a kids Gymboree watching a bunch of toddlers tumbling around. He rolled his eyes and sighed—what had his life become? Yeah, he loved Caleb and that little boy was probably the one thing in his life that he had done right. He would give his life for Caleb and there are very few people that he would do that for. He thought Bonnie was a little naïve to think that allowing Caleb to go out wouldn't put him at risk. She put a charm around him to ensure that those who mean him harm would be kept away, but Damon was still on edge.

"Which one is your son?" a redhead came up to him gesturing to the group of boys who were tumbling on the ground.

"The one with the Cars shirt on", Damon gestured towards Caleb.

"Oh that is so nice!" the woman cooed, "it's such a great thing that you chose adoption".

Damon looked down at the woman with a look of disgust, "He's _my_ son".

"Oh I know…I know that once you adopt a child, it is yours…but…", she tripped over her words as Damon's eyes narrowed more and more, "oh my god…you meant that he's your bio…I'm so so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions".

"No…you shouldn't have", Damon snapped as he walked away from her before he tore her throat out.

He looked at Caleb tumbling with the other boys as his anger slowly subsided. He knew all about prejudice and bigotry, he lived through some of the worst times in America; however, he truly did not believe that he would have to deal with it with his son in this day and age.

"Daddy Damon…did you see me?" Caleb beamed running over to Damon.

"I did and you were better than everyone else", Damon winked.

Caleb laughed and that little boy's laugh could make any anger Damon felt dissipate.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So did Emily give anymore details, such as if you and Damon do it again that you will have another baby?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie drank margaritas at a Happy Hour in town.

"No she didn't Caroline and _that_ doesn't matter because 1) we're not doing it again ever and 2) even if there was a chance in hell that we did—I would be sure to have birth control of some kind", Bonnie answered, "but we're are not concentrating on that, we are focusing on our child now and protecting him from whomever may be after him. I put a charm around him to protect him, but other than that…I don't really know what else to do. We don't know who's after him or who knows about his abilities".

"But does anyone know about his abilities? Or is it they just know that he's a product of a witch and a vampire" Caroline whispered.

"I think it's the latter, there was no one in the park when he touched that bird".

"Hmm", Caroline frowned, "this must be hard".

Bonnie sighed, "It is. I love Caleb, I would give my life for him…but this won't be easy as he gets older. We don't even understand his powers completely. If anyone finds out about it, he will spend his time trying to defend himself from people who wants to use him".

"Our Caleb Bear", Caroline frowned.

Bonnie smiled, "He definitely is".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caleb sat on Bonnie's lap later that evening as she read him a book, "Mommy?" he asked looking up at her with his big turquoise eyes.

"Yes Baby", she looked down at him.

"I love Daddy Damon", he smiled.

"Aww I'm happy that you do Caleb Bear".

"Do you love Daddy Damon?" Caleb asked.

Bonnie looked down at her little boy with his large eye looking up at her, "I love that you love him and that he loves you", she answered pinching his cheek causing him to giggle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How did you make it through playing Mr. Mom all this time?" Damon asked Stefan downstairs in the kitchen.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, every time I take Caleb to one of those classes some thirsty mother is in my face asking me about playdates or I am fielding questions about Caleb being adopted. I have to remind myself that my 2-year-old son may not want to see me rip someone's throat out".

"Good idea", Stefan nodded, "you will adjust".

"I'm adjusting. I'm actually surprised at how well I am adjusting. Never in a million years did I think that this could be possible, but right now I can't imagine not having him in my life".

"Caleb is a good kid. He could change anyone, including one of the biggest baddest vampires around", Stefan winked.

"Ok…he finally went to sleep, so we can actually start talking about his birthday in 2 weeks", Bonnie entered the kitchen, "I was thinking that we could take him to the lake. He's been dying to go for awhile".

Stefan nodded, "Sounds like a plan".

"And you can bring your girlfriend, so we can all meet her", Bonnie smirked focusing on Stefan.

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Oh no Brother, don't pretend to have amnesia. We are _all_ aware that you are not staying here on a nightly basis and we doubt you're hunting all night", Damon joined in.

"So bring her to Caleb's little party, the more the merrier", Bonnie smiled.

"I will…uh…ask her".

"Oh come on, you know we don't bite", Bonnie took Stefan's hand, "well not _all_ of us", she glanced at Damon, "I want to meet the person who is making you so happy".

Stefan smiled, "Ok…I will bring her".

"Good, this is going to be so much fun and I will create some invitations and Damon, you can pass them out at Caleb's Gymboree class".

"Oh come on Bonnie, we don't need those kids or their parents at the party. This is the first birthday party that I get to share with him, I kind of want it to be just family and some of your friends, like Caroline and Matt", Damon frowned.

Bonnie bit her lip for a few moments, "Ok…fine…it will just be us. Let me go call Caroline and let her know".

"You do that", Damon grinned as Bonnie flounced out of the kitchen. He turned to Stefan who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "what?"

"You kind of wanted it to be just family and some of Bonnie's friends?"

"Look, I have to deal with those Gymboree people three times a week, I don't want to deal with them at my son's birthday party".

Stefan chuckled.

"What?"

"Never change Damon".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Two weeks later, Bonnie woke up to Caleb standing next to her bed patting her leg, "Mommy", he sung.

Bonnie opened one eye, "Yes Caleb Bear?"

"You know what day is?" he asked.

"What day is it?"

"My burfday!" he exclaimed throwing up his arms in joy.

Bonnie smiled, "Your birthday…no…it's not your birthday, it's my birthday", she pointed to herself.

Caleb shook his head with a wide smile, "No, it's my burfday Mommy!"

"So it is…how old are you?" she asked pulling him up on the bed with her.

"Tree", he said holding up four fingers and Bonnie put one down.

"Yes, you're three and you know what that means—you're a big boy".

"I am a big boy", he said puffing out his chest, "can we go lake?"

"We are going to the lake in a few hours, but don't you want your extra special breakfast?"

"My burfday breakfast?" Caleb asked with wide eyes.

"Yes…and I think it's being cooked right now", Bonnie said.

Caleb's eyes lit up as he slid off of Bonnie's bed and ran out of her room. She swung her legs over the other side of the bed and slipped on her slippers heading out of the room. As she crossed the threshold, she felt a coldness come over her that caused her to grasp onto the doorknob. The feeling covered her entire body and she couldn't shake it.

"Bonnie, you ok?" Stefan asked walking up the stairs.

"Umm…fine…", she said as the feeling slowly passed.

"Mommy!" Caleb screeched in glee from downstairs.

"I think Damon just gave him his birthday breakfast", Stefan commented with an amused smirk.

"I think so too", Bonnie laughed as she made her way downstairs with Stefan to the kitchen. Caleb was seated in his booster seat and Damon was standing behind the range.

"Mommy…they have funny faces", Caleb pointed to his plate and sure enough, the pancake in the middle of the plate had vampire fangs and all.

"Cute Caleb".

"Daddy Daymon made them", Caleb giggled.

"Well that means their extra good, your Daddy Daymon makes really good pancakes", Bonnie kissed Caleb on the cheek.

Damon met Bonnie's eyes at smiled back at her, "I also make beautiful babies", Damon commented winking at Bonnie.

She shook her head with a chuckle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that day, they trekked to the lake and by the time they got there—Caroline had laid out a Cars themed party for Caleb who shrieked with glee as he took in all of the balloons. Caroline also made sure that Matt and Tyler wore their birthday hats. Bonnie was impressed.

"Here's one for you Damon", Caroline handed him a cone.

"Not in _any_ life Blondie", Damon walked away from her.

"Uncle Ty…Uncle Matt, you came to my pardee!" Caleb came over to them hugging them.

"Of course we would Buddy, we wouldn't miss it for the world", Matt smiled down at the little boy.

"And if we wanted our nether regions, we _had_ to make it", Tyler mumbled.

"We appreciate it", Bonnie said putting on her birthday hat.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline looked around.

"He's bringing his girlfriend, so he will be here soon", Bonnie answered as she placed some gifts down on a table.

"Mommy, I want to get in the water", Caleb patted Bonnie's leg.

"In a few minutes Baby", Bonnie stated.

"Is that Mom Mom's big boy?" Abby called as she walked towards the picnic tables.

"Mom mom", Caleb squealed as he ran over to Abby and Lucy.

"Look at this Big Boy", Lucy grinned picking him up.

Bonnie watched Caleb with her mother and it brought tears to her eyes. Her mother had walked out on her when she was Caleb's age and to see her mother with her son, was something that she never imagined would happen. "Nice sight huh?" Damon asked coming up beside her.

"He just loves everyone so unconditionally, there's no baggage…he just loves everyone with open arms", Bonnie shook her head.

"He gets that from his mother", Damon knocked his shoulder into hers, "she always sees the best in people".

Bonnie looked over at Damon and smiled.

"I can never thank you enough Bon".

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I know you had many different choices when you found out you were pregnant and you realized that I left and you choose to have him. You knew there was always a chance that I would meet my son, even if you were no longer around".

"He's the best of both of us".

"That he is", Damon said as he watched Caleb go from person to person talking their ears off about Cars, "I've been thinking, I think I should take you out to celebrate".

"Celebrate?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, apparently when your kid has a birthday…the mother gets to celebrate her Mommiversary. Well according to Joanne and Maya at Gymboree class".

Bonnie chuckled, "I'm going to pass".

"No, let me do this for you Bonnie, you deserve it".

Bonnie turned to look at Damon and he appeared sincere, "Ok, we can go out and celebrate".

"Uncle Stefan!" Caleb shouted waving as everyone turned around and watched Stefan walking towards the group with his date.

Bonnie and Caroline's mouths dropped, Damon mumbled a few expletives, Matt and Tyler stood up from their seats and looked less than happy.

Caleb walked over to Stefan his date and held out his small hand, "I'm Caleb, it's my burfday…are you Uncle Stefan fwend?"

The blond kneeled down with a smile on her face, "Yes, I'm your Uncle Stefan's friend Rebekah".

"Hi, you pretty", he said before hiding his face and running over to Damon.

Bonnie kept her eyes on Stefan as the tension could be cut with a knife.

"Well umm…Caleb, why don't we get you changed into your swim trunks so you can get in the water", Caroline broke the moment up as she scooped up Caleb and took her over to the tables as Stefan moved over to Bonnie and Damon with Rebekah next to him.

"Bonnie, you have a darling little boy", Rebekah beamed.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Thank you", she managed to spit out, "umm…Stefan, can we talk for a moment?"

Stefan nodded as he and Bonnie left Damon and Rebekah standing awkwardly together. "Well just think if you would have continued to torture me all those years ago, you wouldn't be at this party", Damon commented.

"Imagine that", Rebekah agreed.

Stefan could tell by the way Bonnie's eyebrows had not relaxed that she was less than happy with his date, "Rebekah…really?" she hissed, "this is why you kept her a secret, isn't it?"

"Bonnie…"

"And you bring her to Caleb's party without giving me any warning".

"Bonnie…"

"What Stefan!" she snapped.

"She makes me happy", Stefan answered, "and whatever happened in the past, is just that the past. She has changed…I've changed and we make each other happy".

"How long has it been going on?" Bonnie asked.

"A couple of months, a little before I went after Damon. I was going to tell you about us, even though it was very new then, but then Caleb got kidnapped and things were kind of crazy".

Bonnie shook her head, "You are too good for her".

Stefan smiled, "I'm really not Bonnie, but thank you for saying it".

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief, "If she hurts you, I will set her on fire".

Stefan chuckled, "She won't and be nice…it's Caleb's birthday".

"Fine", Bonnie mumbled as Stefan hugged her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon and Stefan watched as Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Rebekah and Matt waded in the water with Caleb. For a few moments when Bonnie revealed her two piece, Damon was momentarily speechless. She wasn't wearing a skimpy bikini or anything, but it was enough to let him know that Bonnie Bennett had indeed gained a few pounds in all the right places after having Caleb. When she caught him staring at her she mouthed 'Perv' and he immediately shrugged his shoulders and winked. Hearing the squeals of Caleb as he played in the water with everyone made his heart swell.

"So let me hear it", Stefan broke through his thoughts.

"What?"

"About Rebekah".

Damon shrugged, "I'm not in the position to judge anyone on their romantic entanglements. Look, if you're happy…good for you…better not piss her off or you will have a gang of Original vampires after you".

"Thanks", Stefan deadpanned.

"It's the truth", Damon shrugged, "and hey, I'm just happy that I'm not in a triangle with you and Bonnie".

"Bonnie and I are only friends and that's all we've ever been".

"Good. Are you happy with Rebekah?" Damon turned to look his brother.

"I am", Stefan smiled.

"Then that's all that matters", Damon answered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched as Caleb blew out the candles on his cake and tore into his gifts with vigor. His excitement over every gift did something to Damon. Maybe it was the fact that Caleb was virtually the purest thing on earth to him. That little boy was a miracle and as much as he wanted to be mad at Emily for what she did—looking at Caleb, he couldn't be. Caleb was his one chance to give something back to a world that he had taken so much from.

"Daddy Daymon, I open your gift now?" Caleb asked walking over to him.

"Uh, sure", Damon said. He was a little worried. He wanted to get a good gift, but not go overboard. He rejected any help from Bonnie or Stefan. He wanted this gift to be all him and no one else.

Caleb walked over to the big box and stared at it. It was almost as big as him, "Whoa!" he exclaimed with his eyes widened as he tore the Cars theme wrapping paper away and when he uncovered the gift, he screamed in delight, "Daddy it's just like yours!"

Damon's smile widened as he watched Caleb hug the box that contained a small Camaro power wheels. "You did good", Bonnie walked over to him lacing her hand through his as Caleb went around to everyone at the party letting them know he had a car just like his Daddy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Did you like your party Caleb?" Bonnie asked placing some of his gifts in a large bag.

"Mmm, hmm…it was the bestest Mommy!"

"I'm glad Baby".

"And Daddy and Uncle Stefan here…so it's even better!" Caleb grinned beaming at them.

Damon and Stefan looked at each other and smiled. They were both finding a place for themselves in Caleb's life and it was working out. Damon and Stefan walked towards the Bonnie's truck to load up the rest of gifts as Abby changed his clothes out of his swim wear. Caleb looked around the lake and then pointed towards the lake, "My ball", he cried for a few moments.

Bonnie turned to the lake and saw the ball that Matt bought him, in the middle of the lake, "I will get it", Bonnie stated as she slipped out of her jean shorts and started towards the lake. She swam out to the middle and retrieved the ball throwing it back towards the shore. When she began to swim back to shore, she felt something brush up against her leg in the water. She thought it was her imagination until she was violently pulled under.

Abby looked towards the lake and stood up, "Bonnie!" she screamed catching the attention of Damon, Stefan and Rebekah.

Bonnie felt like a million arms were pulling her under the water as she tried to swim, but she couldn't see anything but vines that she was sure were never in the water before. She tried to think of a spell, but for some reason her mind was blank, "Something is pulling me", she managed to scream out before she was taken under again.

"Mommy!" Caleb called starting to run to the water, but he was grabbed by Abby as both Damon and Stefan sped past her.

They tried to get to Bonnie, but there was a force stopping them from getting to her. Lucy dropped the gifts she was carrying and began to chant, but couldn't bring down the forcefield.

Bonnie held her breath as she was pulled under the water and she prayed that someone would reach her and stop whatever was happening. She tried her best to untangle herself, but the more she tried—the more she was brought under. As she began to take in water, she felt her chest start to burn and she began to panic. She was drowning and there was no one to help her. She would leave her son. She would leave him alone. She closed her eyes and prayed, but there was no loosening of the grip under water that kept her below the water. She slowly felt herself losing consciousness and she wanted to cry. She wanted to weep…her little boy.

"Lucy help us!" Damon called back to her as he and Stefan continued to try to fight through the invisible wall keeping them away from Bonnie. He could hear her faint heartbeat and he could hear Caleb shouting in the distance, but he had to get to Bonnie. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had to save her.

After a few minutes, there was a stillness in the air with just Caleb's screams as he hit the invisible wall again and suddenly he was able to pass it. He immediately dove under the water and began searching for Bonnie. When he found her, she was floating and he knew then—but his heart refused to believe it. Damon emerged from the water soaked and laid Bonnie on the ground. She wasn't moving and her lips were blue.

"Bonnie, don't do this…not today…not ever!" he said looking around as Lucy dropped to her knees next to him and started CPR.

Damon sat watching as he felt Stefan drop down next to him. As much as Lucy did compressions and as much as she tried to breathe life into Bonnie, there was no heartbeat. He couldn't hear it. He had become so accustomed to knowing so many things by listening Bonnie's heartbeat, not hearing it shocked him to the core.

"Mommy!" he heard Caleb cry.

Caleb fought to get out of Abby's grip as Damon felt the air change around him and he turned around to see vampires and a witch surrounding them. The witch must've been the one who cast the spell to keep Bonnie under the water and keep him and Stefan away from her while they drowned her.

"Give us the little boy and the rest of you will live", the witch stepped forward.

Damon wasn't sure what happened but his entire eyesight went red and he stood up from his space next to Bonnie's body. He could hear Lucy crying as she continued to do CPR on Bonnie to no avail. Stefan stood up next to him and Rebekah joined them. He didn't notice Abby come up next to them either as he went straight for the witch who smiled at him with a knowing smirk. He didn't feel anything as he ripped her head from her body and from there, there was a collision between Damon, Stefan, Abby and Rebekah. Lucy stopped CPR and stood up setting vampires on fire as fast as she could while setting up a protection circle around Caleb and Bonnie's body.

Caleb looked around at everyone fighting around him and crawled over to Bonnie and placed his hands on her cheeks, "Mommy", he whispered as tears fell from his eyes onto her pale face, "wake up Mommy…pwease…wake up…", he pleaded with her, "wake up for your Caleb Bear please Mommy", he cried holding onto her as carnage happened around them and a yellow light began to glow around Bonnie and Caleb.

Damon dropped the last vampire to the ground as he realized he was covered in blood from head to toe. He turned around to see a yellow light surrounding Caleb and Bonnie's body and he began to run over. He knew what was happening. Caleb let Bonnie go as Damon heard coughing and suddenly he heard Bonnie's heart began to beat again. Damon put his hand to his mouth as he heard Bonnie take a breath and Caleb slump down beside her onto the ground.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Over 300 miles away, brown eyes shot open as the person who those eyes belonged to took a breath, "Damon?" she whispered.

 **So much happened in this chapter, but it's time to move onto the next phase. Whomever was after Caleb was taught a lesson and anyone else who comes for him will learn the same lesson. But at this point—there's someone else that is about to come and shake everything up.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them. The last chapter moved really fast and this kind of slows down a little. Elena had to awaken so that Bamon could move on one way or the other. This is only the beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Bonnie slowly began to regain consciousness as she heard growls, flesh being ripped apart and screams. She felt discombobulated. The last thing she remembered was being in the lake and being pulled under…she looked over next to her on the ground and that's when she saw Caleb next to her lying motionless. Her eyes widened and she let out an anguished scream, "Caleb!" she pulled him into her arms as Damon was by her side dropping down next to her, "wake up Baby…come on wake up for Mommy, come on please…", Bonnie said kissing his forehead and touching his cheek.

"Bon…Bonnie…I can hear his heartbeat, remember…this is what happens…", Damon swallowed. A few moments, he witnessed lifeless Bonnie lying on the ground and now he watched her cradle their son. He could hear Caleb's heart beating, but seeing him unresponsive still felt like a dagger to his heart. His eyes welled up in tears as he touched the top of Bonnie's damp head, "Bonnie, it's going to be ok".

"He's not waking up!" she cried looking at him, "what…what happened…how…"

"They tried to take Caleb, it was a set up. They tried to kill you…they _did_ kill you, he brought you back to life", Damon stumbled over his words.

Bonnie stared at him with wide eyes.

"Damon!" Stefan called from behind him.

Damon turned around to see Stefan walking holding onto a younger vampire. Damon watched as Abby walked towards them and dropped down next to Bonnie, taking both Bonnie and Caleb in her arms, "Find out who the hell tried to kill my daughter and tried to take Caleb", Abby stated through clenched teeth.

Damon kissed Caleb on the forehead and then paused before kissing Bonnie on hers and then stood up walking towards Stefan, Rebekah and Lucy. During his walk over to Stefan and the vampire who looked frightened as if he had just saw the devil himself. Damon balled up his fists as he met the vampire's hazel eyes.

"Who was behind this?" Damon said staring directly into the vampire's eyes.

"Kill me, I'm not telling you anything".

Damon's vampire visage appeared, "If you insist…", his arm reached out, but was stopped by Stefan.

"We need to know who sent him", Stefan stopped Damon's arm, "and he may not want to talk now, but he _will_ ".

Damon met Stefan's eyes and he lowered his arm, "Fine, but when he gives us the information…I get to end him", Damon met Stefan's eyes.

"You will definitely get that privilege", Stefan said standing behind the vampire and grabbed him, "but for right now…you get _another_ privilege".

"Wait…what?" the vampire asked as Damon stepped to him and twisted his neck, sending him falling to the ground in a heap.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie kneeled on her knees in Caleb's bed watching him. She could see his tiny chest going up and down. She was still damp from the lake, but she refused to move from Caleb's side. "Bonnie", Damon said walking in the room after chaining the vampire downstairs in the cellar, "he will come out of this".

She held onto Caleb's hand and kissed it as tears from her eyes, "Why would you allow him to save me?" she asked quietly.

"What?"

"Why would you let him use his powers, you know what it did to him before and that was just a bird…he brought a human being back to life, he could be in this coma for days…months…years", Bonnie turned to him, "how could you allow him to do that?"

"Bonnie, vampires and witches attacked us…they were after him, we protected him and during that time he went to you. You're his mother, he wanted to save you".

"He is 3 years old!" Bonnie screamed, "he had no idea what he was doing or what would happen…", she began to cry, "he didn't know what he was doing".

Damon kneeled down next to Bonnie and swallowed as tears appeared in his eyes, "He knew what he was doing. Caleb wanted his mother back and he did what he had to. He is his mother's child".

Bonnie looked over at Damon and nodded slowly, "Our poor little boy", she whimpered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan stood in the kitchen staring out into the backyard. His mind kept replaying the scene at the lake. He could see Bonnie going under and trying his best with Damon to get to her. When the wall broke down and Damon swam to Bonnie, bringing her limp body out of the water—he knew. He knew that she was gone and his brother's face was one of pure devastation. Then the vampires and the witches came and without a second thought, he knew he had to protect Caleb. He wasn't sure how long it took to get kill the vampires and witches surrounding them, but it felt like hours. Then Bonnie's scream filled the air and he knew that something else was wrong. Caleb lying on the ground motionless gutted him.

"Stefan…", Rebekah said placing a mug of blood under his nose, "you should drink this".

He turned to her and smiled, "Thank you…and uh…thank you for everything you did today. You didn't hesitate to help".

"You all needed my help", she shrugged.

Stefan smiled as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Rebekah giggled under his kiss as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket again, "Maybe you should get that", Rebekah whispered.

"Things have been so crazy, it's probably Caroline…", he began as he answered the phone, "hi Caroline, I'm sorry I know you called but things went crazy after you left the lake…"

"I've called everyone's phone at least 20 times, where's Bonnie…is Bonnie ok?" Caroline cut him off in a panic.

"She's fine…wait…how did you know something was wrong?"

"Tyler had a security guard at the storage facility, he called him a couple of moments ago and he told him that Elena is awake…so that means that Bonnie died or she was dead or something…", Caroline rambled.

Stefan's heart dropped. He should have known that after what happened to Bonnie, the curse would be broken and Elena would awaken. "Where are you now?"

"I'm on my way to the boarding house to tell Damon and Bonnie that she's awake. Tyler's heading to the airport after he drops me off".

"Go with Tyler".

"What? Don't you think Bonnie and Damon would want to know, I mean…at the very least, Damon would want to know".

"Things happened today and Bonnie and Damon…look…just go with Tyler, Elena probably wants to see your face more than Tyler's".

"What are you not telling me Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"Long story short, people tried to kidnap Caleb after you all left and we fought them off—but before we did that, they cast a spell that drowned Bonnie".

"They killed Bonnie…how…wait…you said she's fine, what happened to Bonnie?"

"Caleb healed her and now he's in a coma and just like last night, we don't know when he's going to wake up and Bonnie and Damon are devastated—so they don't need the Elena news just yet".

"Oh my god…", Caroline gasped, "ok…I will go with Tyler and I will call you later".

"Thank you Caroline, I'm just trying to look out for them".

"I know", Caroline said ending the call.

Stefan looked at the phone and sighed, "This is not what Bonnie and Damon need at the moment, especially when Caleb is in a coma".

Rebekah nodded as she wrapped Stefan into a hug.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"This is scary", Lucy stared at Caleb from the doorway of his bedroom as Bonnie sat in the glider by his bed and Damon sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, "do you think we should try a spell to wake him?"

Abby stood in the corner of the room staring down at Caleb and Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't think we should. The last time he used his powers, it was only on a bird. This time he used it on me and it probably took a lot of energy", she rubbed her hands over her face, "and as much as I want to see my little boy awake, I know that this stasis is how his body rejuvenates. But when he does wake up, we need to do something Lucy. He's so young that he doesn't understand what he's doing, he should have never brought me back today…"

"Bonnie, don't say that…he loves you, he needed you", Lucy walked into the room.

Bonnie shook her head as tears left her eyes, "Today is his birthday", she whispered.

"And he wanted his mother to be alive", Lucy walked over to Bonnie and placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"When he wakes up, we need to find a spell to stop this from happening again until he fully understands what his power does and the consequences of it".

"Whatever you want Bon", Lucy answered.

"I'm going downstairs; do you want anything?" Damon asked standing up.

Everyone shook their heads as he headed out of the room.

Damon felt as if he was being suffocated in the room. A day that was filled with such happiness turned to despair and sadness so quickly. Seeing Bonnie's lifeless body on the ground shook him to the core. It made him sick to see her like that. The fact that he couldn't save her, tore him up inside and then he had to fight to keep his son safe. Now, his son was in a coma all because of someone's greed. He knew that Caleb would wake up eventually, but seeing him lying in the bed twisted his insides and made him almost murderous.

He began walking down the stairs determined to go into the cellar, where the vampire that they captured had been chained up but when he touched the bottom of the stairs, Stefan came in from outside. "Is Caleb awake?" Stefan asked.

"No, he's still in a coma...and I need to make our friend downstairs very uncomfortable", Damon started towards the cellar door, as Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Not now…", Stefan stopped him.

Damon turned to Stefan with wide eyes, "What do you mean not now, we need to know who the hell is behind all of this".

"If you go down there now, you will kill him and we need him alive so he can give us answers".

"He _deserves_ to die!" Damon exploded, "they tried to kill Bonnie and they would have succeeded, if it wasn't for Caleb and how was he rewarded by falling into a coma on his birthday! Do you know…", Damon choked up as he looked into Stefan eyes and then lowered his voice, "do you know how hard it was for me not being able to get to Bonnie, not being able to save her? When I reached her, I knew…I didn't hear her heart beating and do you know all of the things that went through my head—how we would never have our chance. But Caleb…he couldn't live without his mother and he brought her and now he's lying up there and we have no idea when he will wake up…days…weeks…months…years? It's…I can't do this Stefan".

"Yes, you can", Stefan touched Damon's arm, "Bonnie needs you to and you need to keep the level head here. I think the mistake we made last time was to not find out who was after Caleb, we can't make that mistake again…ok".

Damon placed his face in his hands, "Ok…ok".

Stefan pulled Damon into a brotherly hug, "Caleb will be fine, you and I know this. He has you and Bonnie as parents, that kid can survive anything—even you as his Dad", Stefan smirked.

Damon cocked his head to the side and a smirked surfaced, "Thanks".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie woke up suddenly in Caleb's bed. He was still unconscious and she had fallen asleep next to him. She looked over at Damon asleep in the glider. Abby and Lucy retired to one of the guest rooms hours ago. She slipped out of the bed and padded out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked down the steps slowly and started towards the cellar. She was perfectly aware that Damon and Stefan had locked up the surviving vampire of the massacre. She was so angry that she needed to make someone pay and this vampire was just as good as any.

She touched the door handle and was quickly grabbed away from it.

"What are you doing!" she hissed.

"I know what you want to do Bonnie and I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Damon, we need him alive".

"I wasn't going to kill him", she protested.

"I'm sure, but things could easily get out of control".

"He was part of the group that killed me and are responsible for Caleb being in a coma".

"I know and that's why we are going to keep him until we can find out everything he knows and then he will get what he deserves. Bonnie, I know that you are angry and you have every right to be—but you have to trust me on this".

Bonnie slammed her eyes shut for a few moments and breathed, "I am so angry".

"I know you are".

"He wanted to save me. He tried to save me and that's why he's up there right now".

"Your son is every bit of a hero, that's what you are raising him to be Bonnie and I know, it's hard to see him like that. It's hard for me too, but we have to make sure that this is the _last_ time this happens", Stefan pulled Bonnie into a hug, "we are going to make sure that no one ever comes after Caleb again".

Bonnie nodded as she hugged Stefan tightly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The morning sunlight drifted into Caleb's room as Damon opened his eyes. Bonnie was snuggled up next to Caleb and she was sleeping. He took in the sight for a few moments as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Caroline had called multiple times yesterday and then the calls just stopped, perhaps Stefan informed her that things were tense here and he didn't have time to talk to her about god knows what. He glanced at the phone and saw Caroline's name again. He sighed and stood up, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

He touched the green button, "Look Blondie, I'm sure Stefan told you that we are…"

"Damon…", her voice came through as clear as if she was standing in front of him.

He gripped onto the wall as his eyes widened and his chest tightened, "Elena", he whispered.

He heard her draw an intake of breath, "Damon, it's me…oh my god…it sounds so good to hear your voice", she rushed out.

Damon blinked a few times. How was he speaking to her? Then he remembered—Bonnie had died yesterday. He never thought about the fact that it would have been enough to break the curse. He never once thought about Elena yesterday.

"Umm…Elena…where are you?" he managed to squeeze out.

"In New York at a hotel, Caroline and Tyler are bringing me back to Mystic Falls today. They were being so cagey about everything, they told me that Bonnie's not dead…so I don't know how this happened and they wouldn't let me call you last night, I'm using Caroline's cell while she's in the shower. Something isn't right…", she drifted off.

Damon found that his mouth was suddenly dry.

"But I will be in Mystic Falls later and I can't wait to see you…you and Bonnie and Stefan…I love you Damon", Elena whispered.

Damon closed his eyes, "I will see you when you get to Mystic Falls, Elena", he stated as he looked down the hallway and saw Stefan standing in the hallway with his arms folded before he disappeared into his bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes gazing down at Caleb. He was still unconscious and there was no indication that he would awaken any time soon. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she placed her head lightly on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. His heartbeat was the only one keeping her from totally breaking down. She knew that he was still with them and he would wake up when his body was ready to, but it still tore her heart out to know that he was in this coma because of her. She took his small hand in hers and kissed it, "Mommy loves you Caleb Bear", she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"Bonnie, I can stay in here for awhile while you take a shower…maybe get something to eat, it's almost 2", Abby stated walking into the room.

"I don't want to leave until he wakes up".

"You won't be any good to him if you don't get something to eat at least or even walk around", Abby moved closer to the bed and held out her hand for Bonnie to take.

"Mom…"

"At least go downstairs and get some coffee".

Bonnie nodded as she sat up, "Have you seen Damon?" she asked.

"He's downstairs with Stefan talking to the reluctant guest".

"I'm going to take a shower, get some coffee and then I will be back up here…", Bonnie walked towards the door and turned around, "hold his hand Mom, that way he knows that someone is here and he can wake up".

Abby nodded taking Caleb's hand as Bonnie disappeared out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon threw a small blood bag into the cell where the vampire they captured yesterday rested on his knees. He was rather young, with long brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like a grifter that was more than likely turned as a soldier in this mission to capture Caleb. He looked down, "I can't reach it".

Damon and Stefan looked at each other, "You think we should make it easier for him?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, it depends…is he at the brink of wishing he could rip his own stomach out?" Damon kneeled down closer to the blood bag.

"I don't know what you two think that I am going to tell you…I don't know anything", the vampire argued.

Damon smiled as he walked closer to him, standing the vampire up, "You don't know anything, you were just some innocent bystander yesterday that just so happened to be walking by the lake?"

The vampire kept his mouth shut, "Do you know what happened yesterday, do you understand that the fact that your head is still attached to your body is quite a feat…especially for someone like me?" Damon asked, "you were a part of a plan to kill the woman that means a lot to me and because of that, my son is in a coma…I suggest you start talking or my goodwill will disappear in a blink of an eye".

The vampire looked Damon dead in the eyes, "I have nothing to tell you".

Damon narrowed his eyes as he punched through the vampire's chest and wrapped his hand around the beating heart, "What did you say?" Damon gritted his teeth.

"Damon…I think we need to give him some more time to think about this", Stefan touched Damon's shoulder, "he will talk…or we will send Bonnie down here and I doubt he wants to find out what it feels like to burn to death".

Damon looked over at Stefan and then pulled his bloody hand out of the vampire's chest, "You have 8 hours", Damon warned as he turned to leave with Stefan, kicking the blood bag further away from the vampire, "oh darn it, I kicked your food…oh well", Damon shrugged as he and Stefan walked out of the cell slamming the door behind them.

They walked up the stairs and up into the kitchen, where Damon walked over to the sink washing his hands as Stefan watched him, "I know that you know that Elena is awake", Stefan stated quietly.

Damon finished washing his hands and dried them, "So you did hear our conversation this morning".

"Part of it, but I spoke to Caroline last night. She told me that Elena was awake".

Damon looked over at Stefan with a puzzled look, "And you never told me…why?"

"Because Bonnie and Caleb needed you here".

Damon moved closer to Stefan, "Did you think that I would leave them? Did you think that I would leave Bonnie and Caleb's side? After all this time, you didn't have the faith that I would stay here?"

Stefan was silent.

"I love them, Stefan".

"Yes, but I also know you love Elena and it's been years...", Stefan began, but immediately stopped talking as Damon looked towards the doorway where Bonnie was entering.

"Abby told me you two were downstairs, is he talking?" she asked clearly oblivious to what the two brothers had been talking about.

"No, he still thinks he has a choice. How's Caleb?" Damon asked walking over to her and resting his hands on her arms.

She shrugged, "The same. I know that he will come out of this when he's ready, but it's just hard to see him like this…you know".

"He's going to be ok, Bon".

"I know…he has to be, but when…when will he be ok?" Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes and then at Stefan.

"Bonnie, remember when this happened the first time and we were afraid and he popped up like there was no problem?" Damon asked drawing her gaze her to him, "this is just like that".

"I should go back upstairs, just in case…", Bonnie let Damon go, "are you coming?"

"I will be up in a moment", he said.

Bonnie smiled, "Can you bring me up some coffee".

"Will do", Damon smiled back at her watching her as she walked out of the kitchen and then turned to Stefan, "for the record, I know that we have to deal with the Elena factor—but now, is not the time to break to Bonnie that Elena is back".

"Elena will be here later, so you will have to face this at some point Damon", Stefan brushed past him.

Damon sighed as he turned to make Bonnie's coffee.

After fixing Bonnie's coffee, he smiled to himself-he had perfected the perfect Bonnie special over the past couple of months. He started towards the stairs, but heard a call pull up in the driveway and then he heard her voice. He felt like there was something stopping him from moving from his spot. His feet felt as if they were glued to the floor as he heard footsteps and voices, "Elena, maybe you should have stopped at my place first", Caroline spoke quickly.

"Care, I don't know why you are still stalling…I'm fine", Elena chuckled as she knocked on the door boarding house rapidly.

Damon stood holding Bonnie's cup and swallowed as he felt Stefan pass him on the stairs and watched as he went to the door and opened it. Damon watched as Elena appeared in the doorway. She looked almost angelic. She was just as beautiful that moment as she was the day they closed her in the coffin.

"Damon…", she stated tentatively meeting his eyes with tears welling up in hers.

"Elena…", he managed to squeeze out as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him as he held up his arms, "I…uh…", he stuttered over his words, "Bonnie's coffee", he finally managed to say as he attempted to keep it from spilling.

"Damon, I kind of wanted the coffee today…", Bonnie began as she made her way downstairs and suddenly stopped on the stairs as she took in the sight in front of her. Stefan and Caroline were standing to the side with alarmed faces, Damon was standing on the steps holding onto her coffee cup with a brunette hugging him tightly.

"Bonnie!" Elena grinned widely as she rushed up the stairs and brought Bonnie onto a hug on the stairs, "I'm so glad that curse was broken!"

Bonnie stood motionless as Elena hugged her as she looked down at Damon with wide eyes.

"Elena, why don't we go talk somewhere…", Damon stated from his place in the foyer.

Elena let Bonnie go and walked down to Damon, "Talk…is that a euphemism", she lifted her eyebrow with a smirk.

Bonnie shook her head and walked down taking the coffee from Damon, "I'm going to take this upstairs", she said quietly before starting upstairs.

"No, I think we really need to talk…that's it", Damon glanced upstairs where Bonnie disappeared and he heard her close Caleb's door.

"Ok", Elena looked at Damon with a confused look as Stefan and Caroline moved slowly towards the kitchen.

Damon gave Elena a small smile as he led her into the living room closing the door behind them. Elena immediately moved over to him and kissed him passionately up against the door, "It's been a long time", she whispered in between kisses.

"Elena…wait…wait…", he said slowly pushing her away. Damon would never have guessed in a million years that he would push Elena away. This was the woman that he told everyone that would listen that he loved and the one not long ago that he counted down the days to her awakening so they could continue to lead their lives together.

"Damon, what's going on? It's been three years. I thought that you would be more excited to see me or at the very least, happier?" Elena shook her head.

Damon placed his hands on Elena's arms, "There is something I need to tell you".

Elena raised an eyebrow, "What…what's wrong?" she whispered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie closed the door to Caleb's room and rested her head up against the wood. She should be happy to see her best friend awake, but all she could think about is how she didn't need this right now—not while Caleb was in a coma with no sign of waking.

"Bonnie's what's wrong?" Abby asked coming over and standing beside her.

"Elena's downstairs", Bonnie breathed out.

"She's awake", Abby confirmed.

Bonnie nodded as she turned around and gazed over at Caleb. She moved across the room and sat down next to his bed, "Things are so bad right now Mom", she whispered, "and I know that dealing with Elena is inevitable, but I just…I can't deal with her right now, especially while Caleb is like this".

Abby nodded, "Then don't".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"A lot of things happened when you were in that coffin…", Damon began, "my mom and her _family_ reigned hell all over Mystic Falls, we fought them and eventually won".

"That's good…"

"Well it wasn't easy. There was a vampire huntress who chased Stefan all over the world and there was the crazy ass group of people who were related to Enzo who were in charge of something called _The Armory_ but through it all, me and Bonnie were able to work together and things worked out…"

"Well you and Bonnie were always a good team, despite the fact that you…", Elena began and then stopped as she focused on Damon, "did you and Bonnie…", she swallowed, "did you two become _more_ than friends?" Elena whispered.

Damon looked over at Elena, "1994 changed things between me and Bonnie…I loved you Elena, I never stopped loving you but me and Bonnie…we had a connection, one that I knew was different than I had with anyone else—I just didn't realize how deep it went".

"Are you two… _together_?" tears pooled in Elena's eyes.

Damon shook his head, "She got hurt badly a couple of years ago, she got hurt protecting me and I wanted to protect her. So I made a decision…actually, I wanted to save her and Stefan from always getting hurt by protecting me. I made a decision to desiccate myself until you woke up…"

"Damon…"

"I know, you told me that I had to live my life. But you know what Elena, I would have never forgiven myself if Stefan or Bonnie paid the price for something that I did".

"So you're not together because you desiccated yourself?"

"It's not that easy, the night that I desiccated myself…", Damon began looking into Elena's eyes, seeing her fear and he could hear her heart beating rapidly. She was bracing herself for what would come next, but he had to be honest. There was no going back, he had to tell the truth to Elena—she deserved that much from him, "I went to Bonnie and told her what I planned to do and one thing led to another and…"

Elena immediately stood up from the couch, "Don't…", she stated as a tear fell from her eyes, "don't tell me…don't tell me that you...you and Bonnie…don't tell me that", she shook her head vigorously.

"Elena, let me explain to you…", Damon stood up and started to walk away towards her.

"No!" she held out her hand as she turned to the doors of the living room and opened them, "Bonnie!" she called heading for the stairs.

Damon followed after her, "Elena, don't…not right now…"

"What?" she whirled around with a face of anger, "what do you mean not right now, you tell me that you had feelings for my best friend and you two slept together and you're telling me not right now?" Elena continued up the stairs, "Bonnie! We need to talk".

Damon sped up the steps and blocked Elena, "Elena, you need to just let me finish".

"No, you don't get to finish…Bonnie needs to talk to me", Elena brushed past him and walked to one of the guest rooms where Damon stood in front of the door.

"Elena, you don't want to do this…", Damon attempted to stop her, "not right now".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie could hear Elena and Damon in the hallway as she held onto Caleb's hand. As much as she wanted to go out there, she couldn't do it. She would not leave Caleb's side to deal with this triangle that she was currently in. Her son was her priority, not Elena's hurt feelings.

"Damon, move out of the way…me and Bonnie need to talk!" Elena screamed as Caleb's bedroom door flew open and Bonnie stood up from the bed meeting Elena's fiery brown eyes.

Elena stared at Bonnie for a few moments and then whispered, "Bonnie, how could you do this…", she began and then she focused on Caleb.

Elena slowly walked into the room as Bonnie stood protectively near Caleb's bed. Elena focused on Caleb as she raised her hand to her mouth.

"Elena, let's talk", Damon stated quietly.

"Who is that?" Elena whispered pointing to Caleb.

Bonnie looked over at her and spoke, "My son".

Elena walked closer to Bonnie, "Your son with who?" Elena asked, secretly knowing the answer but unable to believe it to be true.

"Me", Damon moved closer to Bonnie as Elena looked from him to Bonnie to the little boy in the bed as her face crumbled into tears.

 **Well the first thing I want to say is that I hate the coffin storyline on TVD. It has to be one of the worst storylines I have ever witnessed on a television show (and I watch A LOT of tv). It is a plot point that has to be dealt with because it keeps the characters stunted. Oh and I never understand how they will deal with Elena waking up in a coffin, who's there to make sure she gets out? Stupid.**

 **Second…well…Elena is taking this pretty bad and I don't blame her. Bonnie's focus is on Caleb as it should be, but she has to speak to Elena at some point about everything and it probably won't be pretty. Kudos to Damon for coming clean with Elena immediately…the boy has shown growth.**

 **Finally, the vampire that knows something about who was after Caleb WILL talk.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of your comments from the last chapter. I appreciate your comments and your love for this fic. You guys are the best! I gotta shout out the Guest reviewer who gave a great synopsis of the Bonnie/Elena dynamic. That friendship is HARD to take some times and honestly, I think this chapter may shed some unflattering light on it. Brace yourselves.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Elena, let's leave and talk about this…", Damon stated again.

"Leave? Why would I leave…Bonnie and I need to talk about this…how did this even happen, I don't understand"

" _This_ is my son and he's a little boy and right now, he's sick so I can't talk about this with you", Bonnie answered.

"You slept with my boyfriend, how could you do that to me!" Elena screeched.

Bonnie closed her eyes. She knew that she owed Elena's answers, but as long as Caleb was in the state, he was in—she couldn't give her those answers, "Elena, I owe you an explanation but I can't right now...please not right now", Bonnie pleaded.

"Elena, we can talk…let's leave Bonnie in here with Caleb", Damon touched Elena's arm.

She ripped her arm from his grip, "Don't touch me!" she brushed past him and out of the room.

Damon looked at Bonnie helplessly, "You can go after her", Bonnie said quietly, "you can talk to her, explain…do whatever you need to do", she threw up her arms and turned to Caleb taking her seat by the bed, "I won't hold this against you, Elena doesn't understand and I don't blame her…just go talk to her".

"I will be downstairs", Damon stated quietly as he walked out of the room closing the door slowly behind him.

Bonnie closed her eyes tightly as tears fell from them as Abby reached over and took her hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"All of you knew about this!" Elena accused Caroline and Stefan as they stood in the hallway near the front door, "Caroline, this is why you didn't bring me straight to Mystic Falls, you wanted to hide this from me a little longer? How could you all stand here earlier and watch me make a fool of myself knowing that Damon and Bonnie…", the words got caught in Elena's throat, "knowing that they had a son".

"Elena, I told you things had changed", Caroline mumbled quietly.

"Changed Caroline? This is much more than a change; this is earth shattering! My boyfriend and my best friend have a son!"

"Elena, please let's just talk about this", Damon began.

"I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to talk to any of you", Elena backed away from him.

"I know you're angry at me, but just come to my place so we can talk", Caroline moved closer to Elena, "please".

"Ok…fine…get me out of here", Elena folded her arms.

"I need to talk to Bonnie first, I will be back", Caroline moved past Elena and headed up the stairs.

Elena looked around the room and took in the pictures spread around. There were so many pictures of Caleb around the room that it threatened to suffocate her. She walked over to a framed picture on the shelf above the fireplace. It was a picture of Caleb and Bonnie. Elena studied Caleb's face, "His eyes…", she whispered.

"Elena, I'm sorry…" Damon moved closer to her.

Elena turned to him and shook her head, "No, you're not", she brushed past him, "I will wait for Caroline outside", she stated before walking past him and slamming the front door.

Damon nodded slowly as a delayed reaction as he turned to Stefan, "I'm going back upstairs", he stated.

Stefan watched him as he looked outside towards Elena pacing. Stefan took a deep breath and headed out the door and walked towards Elena.

"Stefan, I don't want to hear whatever you are going to say to defend this", she stopped him, "there is absolutely nothing anyone can say to defend that…", she pointed to the house.

"That?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, "is a little boy, Damon and Bonnie's little boy".

"I wasn't talking about him…", Elena closed her eyes tightly and then opening them, "wait, is something wrong with him?"

"It's a long story, but he's in a coma".

"Oh my god", Elena gasped, "how?"

"He has an ability, he can heal things…not like a vampire can, but he can resurrect a dead being".

"Bonnie. He brought Bonnie back to life and that's how the curse was broken", Elena began to understand.

Stefan nodded, "And when he uses his powers, he falls into a stasis while his body rejuvenates. It's happened before, it lasted a couple of hours. We're not sure how long this will last".

"They're parents", Elena whispered.

"They are", Stefan answered.

Elena shook her head as tears left her eyes, "This is not what I expected".

"I don't think anyone expected it", Stefan sighed, "but this is our reality and Elena, I'm sorry about this and the fact that this has hit you so hard—but now is not the time to focus on who betrayed who".

Elena gaped at Stefan, "I can't believe this…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caroline kissed Caleb's cheek, "I will call you later Bon", Caroline touched her shoulder.

"Ok", Bonnie placed her hand over Caroline's before she exited.

"I'm going to see how Lucy's doing with her research regarding Caleb's powers", Abby excused herself before heading out of the room and closing the door.

Damon stared at Bonnie as she kept her gaze completely on Caleb. It's almost as if she was afraid to look him in the eyes or she just didn't want to. It unnerved him, "Bon", Damon spoke up.

She glanced at him and then back at Caleb, "So Elena is leaving with Caroline?"

Damon nodded, "She's not interested in hearing anything that I have to say right now".

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't blame her".

"And you know what, we can't hash this out right now. Caleb is in a coma and we need to be here with him, waiting for him to wake up—everything that we have to say about what happened between us can wait", Damon continued.

Bonnie looked over at him, "Thank you".

"Bonnie, everything that I've said to you since I came back—I've meant. I know that we are undefined right now, but me and Caleb are not. He's my son, Bonnie and I'm not walking away from him and he comes first".

Bonnie looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you", she whispered, "I confess that a part of me thought that you would try to make everything ok with Elena immediately and you should. You should try to make everything right with her because I know that's where your feelings lie and Damon, its ok. I get that. I just want you to be here for Caleb, he loves you and he loves having you around".

Damon opened his mouth and then stopped, "Bonnie…"

"Damon, please…not now", she cut him off as she touched Caleb's face as a tear fell from her eyes, "not now", she whispered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon left Bonnie with Caleb for a few moments as he headed downstairs. He ran his hands through his hair. This may be the only time in his entire existence that he felt helpless. Having to watch Caleb just lie there with no indication as to when he would wake up. Then it was the Elena factor. He never imagined that when she finally woke up that he wouldn't even think about being by her side.

"Here", Abby's voice carried through his thoughts as a cup of blood appeared in front of him.

"Thanks", he took the cup from her, "you should try to get your daughter out of that room, she needs it".

"Bonnie won't leave Caleb", Abby stated as she and Damon took seats in the living room, "that little boy is her life and she won't leave his side. Bonnie is a much better mother than I could ever hope to be".

"Bonnie…she's a better person than most".

Abby nodded as she stared at Damon for a few moments, "I have to admit, I wasn't confident that you wouldn't go after Elena when she appeared here earlier. I was preparing myself to help Bonnie through her broken heart".

Damon looked over at her.

"She's experienced a lot in her life. She's had to go through me leaving her, her father being busy with work, Sheila dying, Elena being in constant peril, you leaving her…not to mention her dying multiple times and then having Caleb. Caleb is truly the light of her life. When she sent me pictures of him and her after he was born, I realized that I never saw Bonnie smile the way she did when she looked at him. Then there's you…", Abby shook her head and focused on Damon, "Bonnie loves you and she wants a family with you, but she will never admit it…not now…but that's what she wants and that's what she deserves, so I don't care what you have to do Damon, you give my daughter that and if you can't, you make it clear that you only want to be Caleb's father and nothing more".

"I love Bonnie and Caleb", Damon met Abby's gaze.

"And Elena?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

Damon was silent.

Abby stood up, "And until you can answer the whole Elena question, you're not ready for my daughter or the love she has for you", she picked up his cup and disappeared into the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan sat next to Bonnie by Caleb's bed, "This is hard", she breathed out, "I know he's going to wake up. My mind tells me that I only need to wait and be patient, but seeing him like this Stefan rips my heart out".

"I know…it's hard, but when he comes out of this he will be bouncing off of the walls as always".

Bonnie chuckled, "I know you used to hate it", she looked over at her, "in the beginning, you used to be adamant about protecting the _finish_ ".

"Hey, I had enough fun painting the walls in his nursery and in your bedroom".

Bonnie put her head on Stefan's shoulder, "I'm a horrible person", she said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked as she lifted her head up to stare at him.

"Elena…I was her best friend and I slept with her boyfriend and we had a child together. Who does that?" Bonnie asked, "and I don't feel bad about it, I think that's the worst part of it all".

"Bonnie, feelings change. Everything changes depending on the circumstances", Stefan shrugged, "maybe what happened between you and Damon didn't happen at the best time, but it happened".

"I don't think she will ever forgive me".

"Bonnie, you and Elena have been through a lot. You have sacrificed for her over and over again, she understands that you would never set out to hurt her. She has to accept that things changed and sometimes its messy".

Bonnie nodded turning back to Caleb, "He shouldn't have saved me".

"Bonnie, you are everything to that little boy. There is no way that he would have sat back, knowing what he is capable of and let you just go…he's brave, just like you and Damon".

"Like me and Damon, he's like Damon…stubborn…and obviously impulsive", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, those are _all_ Damon qualities", Stefan matched her eye roll.

"They are!" Bonnie protested.

"Suuurreeee", Stefan chuckled as Bonnie hit him in the arm.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three more days drifted by and Damon watched as Bonnie began to unravel slowly as every day passed by and Caleb lay in the bed with no sign of awakening. On the fourth day, Damon looked over at Bonnie with the circles under her eyes and the tears in her eyes and he knew that she was about to break. She held onto Caleb's hand and mumbled under her breath. Since that day Elena showed up, Bonnie had almost shut down with him. She was focused on Caleb, but things had also changed between them. It was as if she closed off her emotions towards him. Elena was still at Caroline's and refused to leave. She didn't want to see any of them and that was fine with Damon, things were complicated and his entire focus was on Caleb and Bonnie.

"Bon…", Damon begin as she looked up at him with eyes blazing.

Before he realized it, she jumped up from the bed and rushed towards the door and he sped to cut her off. He blocked the door, "Bonnie, I know where you're going and you can't go down there now".

"Move out of my way Damon, I done with this…Caleb is lying there and we don't know when he's waking up. That bastard downstairs knows who was behind all of this and I am going to make him talk, now if you don't move out of the way…I will move you out of the way", she threatened with her fists balled up at her sides.

"Bonnie when Caleb wakes up, we will go down there and find out who was behind this".

"Damon…move out of the way", Bonnie warned him again.

"I'm not moving out of the way…", Damon stood in the doorway.

Bonnie looked at him as her eyes welled up in tears, "Move Damon…", she pushed him.

"You know, if you really wanted me to move—you would move me", he stated evenly.

That's when he saw her face crumble. The tears flowed from her eyes as Damon wrapped her arms around her, "It's ok", he whispered as his own eyes filled with tears and he rubbed her back, "he's coming back to us…he will be back in no time".

"It's been almost a week Damon, when is he coming back to us?" Bonnie cried.

"When he's ready to", Damon answered simply.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Damon lifted a blood bag to his mouth holding it there for a few seconds, before throwing it against the wall of the kitchen sending blood splattering everywhere. He gripped onto the counter and took a few deep breaths. There was no way he would make it another day without killing the vampire in the basement or going out and murdering someone who mistakenly stepped on his toe. Either way, he was finding hard to keep all of the anger and fear that coursed through his veins under control. He kept it together around Bonnie, but all of his resolve was melting away and he needed to do something to take it away for awhile.

"Damon", Stefan broke through his haze, "what happened?"

"I can't do this Stefan, I can't sit here and watch Caleb up there like that. It's been too long, what if he never comes out of that?" Damon whispered pointing upstairs, "I'm trying…I've been trying to keep Bonnie from giving up, but it's getting really, really, _really_ hard to keep the faith. I don't deserve Caleb, so maybe…"

"There is no maybe, Caleb will make it through this", Stefan walked closer to Damon, "there is no way he won't".

"But how are you sure about that?" Damon asked.

"Because he is your son…because he's Bonnie's son…Caleb will come back to us; you can't leave faith here Damon", Stefan stated giving Damon a reassuring hug, "that boy is a Salvatore and a Bennett, you know that's a lethal combination".

Damon blinked back his tears as he nodded, "Bonnie is not going to make it if he doesn't wake up soon", he said quietly, "Bonnie Bennett is a rock, she's been through a lot—but if Caleb doesn't wake up, she won't be able to cope with it".

"Bonnie will be ok because Caleb is waking up", Stefan stated.

Damon looked over and breathed out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stood at the sink in the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. She touched the skin under her eyes, it was dark and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were red from crying and she just felt weak. Caleb fell into his coma seven days prior and she was to blame for it. Everyone told her that she was wrong, that he would have saved her no matter what—that he needed Bonnie in his life because she was the most important person to him. While she knew that was true, because if she had powers back when her mother left, she would have done whatever she could to make her stay…it still broke her heart to know that her son was so desperate to save her that he risked his life.

She closed her eyes for a few moments and breathed out deeply as the tears slipped from her eyes and she put her face in her hands as she began to weep.

"Mommy", a tired voice whispered from the doorway.

Bonnie's eyes shot open as she turned around to see Caleb standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she gasped bringing her hand to her mouth, "Caleb", she took long strides over to him and picked him up, "Caleb Bear, you're awake…oh my god…", she held him tightly as her tears fell and she kissed him on the cheek, "my Baby…I missed you so much".

He held onto her, "Mommy…you wake?" he whispered in her ear, "I glad".

Bonnie closed her eyes as she savored holding her baby in her arms. Besides his birth, this was the happiest moment of her entire life.

"Mommy…I hungry", he whispered.

"Oh of course Baby…of course…", she held onto him tightly walking out of the bathroom and rushing down the stairs, "Damon…Stefan…come quick!" she called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the kitchen.

The Salvatore Brothers immediately entered the hallway from the kitchen and saw Bonnie standing there with Caleb holding onto her. The little boy looked at Damon and Stefan and shimmied out of Bonnie's grip, running over to Stefan and Damon. Damon's eyes welled up as he dropped to his knees along with Stefan as the little boy wrapped them both in a hug, "Daddy Damon…Uncle Steffy!" Caleb hugged them tightly as they held onto him.

Bonnie stood in the hallways watching as her tears flowed from her eyes steadily. She had prayed for days for her son to wake up and now he had…and he was as perfect as ever.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched Caleb happily chump on his 3rd bowl of Cheerios with Bonnie standing beside him smiling like an idiot. When he heard Bonnie calling him and Stefan, he was hoping but he wasn't sure if his hopes would come true.

"Mommy…why you sad?" Chase glanced over at Bonnie who quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy Baby", Bonnie kneeled down next to him.

Damon heard the doorbell ring and heard Stefan on the phone talking to Rebekah walking to the door, "Where is he…we heard he's awake!" Caroline squealed as she rushed into the kitchen, grabbing Caleb out of the chair and bringing him into a hug, "Caleb Bear…we missed you! Uncle Matt is on his way and Tyler said hi!"

"Auntie Care…I can't breathe", Caleb laughed as she hugged him and shook him.

"You can talk, you can breathe", Caroline stated loosening her grip a little, but peppering Caleb with kisses.

Bonnie smiled and looked over at the doorway to the kitchen and saw Elena and Stefan. Elena was standing there almost frozen holding a toy car in her hand.

Caroline finally set Caleb down as he felt a little dazed, "Whoa Auntie Care", he giggled as he looked over at Elena, "hi", Caleb waved shyly.

Elena blinked for a few moments as she focused on the child in front of her. He was gorgeous to say the least and he was looking at her with big turquoise eyes and it unnerved her. She saw both Bonnie and Damon in him as she looked in his face, but those eyes were a combination of them both, "Hi", Elena moved into the kitchen and kneeled down in front of him, "I heard it was your birthday, I got you a gift".

"Oooh…Mommy…Daddy Damon, look…a car", he held the car up for Bonnie and Damon to see.

Elena's face blanched as the little boy addressed Bonnie and Damon.

"We see, wow…that's a nice convertible", Bonnie kneeled down.

"Cool Mommy...cool", Caleb corrected her.

"Yes, cool…", Bonnie said taking the car and looking up at Elena, "Caleb, this is…Auntie Elena, tell her thank you".

Caleb looked up at Elena, "Thank you Auntie Elena".

Elena nodded as tears appeared in her eyes and she swallowed, "Excuse me", she croaked out as she rushed out of the kitchen. "I'll go after her", Caroline headed out behind Elena.

Bonnie frowned as she turned back to Damon and then at Caleb, "Caleb, how about your Daddy gives you a bath and I will be up in a few moments?"

"Ok Mommy", Caleb said holding out his hand for Damon.

"Bonnie, you don't have to do this right now", he whispered in her ear.

"I know, but we need to start dealing with this and I don't want what happened a few moments ago to happen again in front of Caleb, ok".

"Bonnie, we both need to talk to her".

"And we can, but right now…I will talk to her", Bonnie stated and then smiled down at Caleb, as Damon scooped him up, "and you Caleb, you take your bath and I will be up in a few moments", she kissed him as he held her cheeks.

"Ok Mommy", Caleb said holding onto Damon and walking out of the kitchen.

Bonnie took a deep breath and walked outside to where Stefan and Caroline were trying to comfort Elena. She stared at Elena pacing back and forth on the porch and she knew that this would not be pretty, but this was a talk she had to have. They couldn't go any further without it. Caleb was awake and if Elena was going to be around, she needed to know that Caleb is the one thing that matters to everyone and they would have to make sure that he had no idea that things were crazy around him.

"Caroline, Stefan…you can go inside...me and Elena need to talk", Bonnie stated walking out.

Stefan and Caroline exchanged looks.

"Me and Bonnie need to talk, it's ok", Elena stared at Bonnie.

"We'll be just inside", Caroline stated apprehensively.

"Damon's giving Caleb a bath, Stefan check on them and make sure the bathroom won't turn into Waterworld", Bonnie stated.

Stefan nodded as he basically pulled Caroline into the boarding house.

Bonnie and Elena stared at each other for a few moments before either one spoke, "He's a beautiful little boy", Elena spoke up.

"He is…he's amazing, I never realized that someone could be bring me so much joy".

"What about Damon, does he bring you joy?" Elena focused on her.

Bonnie took a deep breath, "Ok, we are doing this…ok…a couple of years ago, there was one night when Damon and I gave into something…"

"Something Bonnie?" Elena moved closer, "how long did you have feelings for _my_ boyfriend? How long did you want _my_ boyfriend?"

Bonnie blinked, "Elena, it wasn't like that".

"So you and Damon, your son…he doesn't look like a newborn…so how long was it? How much time passed before you two slept together?" Elena went on.

"Elena…"

"How long Bonnie!" Elena cried out, "how long was it that you and Damon fell into bed together and conceived a child against all rules of nature, how long!"

"Almost a year after everything happened", Bonnie stated.

Elena shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe this, you were my best friend. You knew exactly how much Damon meant to me…"

"I was your best friend...I…", Bonnie searched for the right words, "Elena, I know that this is mindblowing. I know that this hurts, I know that you are disappointed and hurt by what happened but…"

"But what?" Elena seethed.

"But things change Elena", Bonnie went on, "Damon and I went through something together that must people don't…"

"You mean the fact that I was in a coma, don't use me as an excuse for what you two did", Elena snapped.

"I wasn't", Bonnie snapped back, "I was talking about in the prison world. When we were in the prison world, we learned a lot about each other. We both saw each other in a different light…we learned new things about each other and leaned on each other…"

"And when he came back from that prison world, he wanted me. He was planning a future with me, you weren't in that equation Bonnie…it was not a triangle. It was only me and Damon", Elena hissed at her.

Bonnie took a step back. Elena was coming at her with such venom, that she realized that she wasn't prepared for this. Not after barely sleeping and after dealing with Caleb's coma, "You're right. Back then, it was all about you and Damon and his love for you, but Elena…there is someone that he loves much more than you now…"

"You?" Elena cut her off.

"Caleb, he loves that little boy and because of that, we need to act like adults about this and that is why I am out here. That little boy has no idea about the drama that we have going on here and he won't. So Elena, I am asking you as someone who was your friend…not to make that little boy feel uncomfortable in any way".

"You shouldn't use him as a shield", Elena stated, "you slept with my boyfriend and now you two are parents. You need to take responsibility for what you've done".

Bonnie shook her head, "Fine Elena fine! I slept with Damon, I had feelings for him when I got back from the prison world and I tried to push them down, but it didn't work. So one night, he came to me and he told me that he was walking away from me. So you know what happened, we kissed and one thing led to another and we made love and yes, Caleb was conceived. I'm sorry. I should have told you that I was starting to feel something for Damon, but I didn't realize what it was exactly. I never thought that the night I spent with Damon would bring about Caleb, but it did and I don't regret that night or him".

Elena narrowed her eyes, "You may be the mother to Caleb, but Damon's heart lies with me Bonnie…you know that".

Bonnie stared at Elena. She felt like a knife had entered her heart and been twisted, but she wouldn't show it, "Ok…got it", Bonnie answered simply turning and walking into the boarding house as she felt as if she had not only been stabbed, but also punched in the gut.

 **That was only the beginning. Elena was harsh, mostly because she knows that things are NOT the same and she is definitely at a disadvantage. Not just because of Caleb, but there is definitely something between Bonnie and Damon. Right now, its just the girls going at it…but Damon will have his reckoning too and it won't be pretty.**

 **Please show your love/like…thank you for taking time to read my little musings.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone! I apologize for the wait, but I am back. Thank you for your support and reviews. I appreciate you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie stopped at the foot of the steps and touched the bannister as she caught her breath. The lump in her throat had grown 3 sizes from the time she turned away from Elena, but the tears were starting to sting her eyes at this point. Elena had delivered a kill shot to her. People say that the people closest to you know how to cut you the deepest and apparently it was true.

"Bonnie, Abby just called. She and Lucy will be back tonight", Stefan walked up beside her.

Bonnie nodded as she wiped the tears away, "Ok…thank you, I'm going to go upstairs and check on Caleb", she began walking up the stairs, as Stefan took her hand.

"Bonnie, Elena's just hurting".

"Of course she is", Bonnie snapped.

"Bonnie, you and Damon…"

"Are parents to Caleb", Bonnie cut him off taking her hand out of his and heading up the stairs.

When Bonnie reached the top of the stairs, she heard Caroline and Damon arguing. "Caroline, I know how to dress him by now", Damon stated through clenched teeth.

"But he loves when you sing the song…don't you Caleb Bear…first comes the underoos and then comes the pants…then comes…", Caroline began to sing while she wiggled her hips.

"Please…stop…", Damon closed his eyes in frustration as Caleb giggled loudly.

"He does like the song Damon", Bonnie entered the room with a smirk.

"Do you really like the song?" Damon glanced down at Caleb.

"Mmm, hmm", Caleb nodded enthusiastically.

"You two have him brainwashed", Damon pointed at Bonnie and Caroline.

"And since Bonnie is here, I guess I will go downstairs…umm…is Elena still here?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie stiffened and turned to Caleb, "She is".

"Well I guess we should go…I guess…", Caroline looked uncomfortably between Bonnie and Damon before walking over to Caleb and kneeling down, "I will see you later, ok".

"Ok Auntie Care", Caleb hugged her, before she stood up and hugged Bonnie.

"I will see you later", she whispered in Bonnie's ear before glancing at Damon and walking out.

Bonnie turned to Caleb with a bright smile on her face, but Damon could tell that something was wrong because it never reached her eyes. The fact that she wouldn't look at him was another issue. "Guess what Caleb," Bonnie focused on him, "I am going to sleep in here tonight…right with you".

Caleb's eyes grew big, "Really Mommy?" he jumped on the bed.

"Yes, I missed seeing you awake and I just want to cuddle up with you and squeeze you so tight", Bonnie grinned.

"You staying too Daddy?" Caleb looked at Damon with hopeful eyes.

Damon looked over at Bonnie who looked away from him, "Umm…Caleb, I don't think all of us can fit in your little bed".

"But you have a big bed!" Caleb held out his arms to demonstrate.

Damon saw Bonnie literally turn pale.

"Pwease Daddy…we share", Caleb clasped his hands together looking up at Damon expectantly.

"Well if your Mommy is ok with it", Damon looked over at Bonnie.

She met Damon's eyes, "Sure…it's what Caleb wants".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caleb lay in the middle of Damon's king bed with Bonnie on one side and Damon on the other. Damon read Caleb a story and Bonnie stared down at Caleb as he listened to Damon's rendition of 'Where the Monsters Are' (which somehow included extra super special characters with long fangs). Slowly, Caleb's eyes began to droop and he was fast asleep next to Bonnie.

"Well I guess, we'll go to his bed", Bonnie started to sit up.

Damon reached out and took her arm, "Bonnie, he wanted us all to have a sleep over", Damon whispered.

"Damon…"

"We need to talk Bonnie".

"Not while he's sleeping in between us", Bonnie whispered.

"But that means you will keep your voice steady and you won't yell", Damon widened his eyes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Damon, we are not talking about my conversation with Elena. Not now. I don't want to say anything about it".

"I don't want you two…"

"To fight over you? We're not. But I will say this, you need to talk to her. I may feel guilty about what happened between us, but right now? Caleb is the most important thing to me and if Elena crosses any line where he is concerned, we will have a very big issue", Bonnie warned him.

Damon nodded.

"Now Caleb wanted us here together and we can all sleep in this bed together, but you keep your limbs over on that side", Bonnie gestured towards his side of the bed.

Damon held up his hands in defense, "Fine…fine", he smirked, "so you know that since Caleb's awake, we have to deal with our guest downstairs".

Bonnie met his eyes and her entire face turned cold, "Oh I haven't forgotten. I just wanted this day to be filled with focusing on Caleb. Tomorrow, Lucy will be back and we will make sure that Caleb's powers are controlled and then our guest downstairs is going to talk and tell us everything he knows".

Damon nodded as Bonnie settled down next to Caleb pulling him closer and closing her eyes. Damon watched as Bonnie drifted off to sleep and her face relaxed. He gazed over at Bonnie and Caleb sleeping next to him. He reached over and touched Bonnie's cheek softly caressing it with his thumb.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Damon woke up to two little feet poking him in the side. He opened his eyes to Caleb sprawled across the bed, with his feet in Damon's side and his head right next to Bonnie's boob with his arms up. His mouth was in a small 'O' as he breathed in and out. Damon chuckled and shook his head, "What a life you have now Salvatore", he mumbled getting up from the bed and stretching, "this is the life that a vampire such as myself always dreamed off", he smirked looking back at Bonnie and Caleb before heading towards the bedroom door.

He opened the door to his bedroom to find Lucy and Abby standing in the hallway, "Good Morning Bennett Ladies", he grinned.

"Stefan told us that the happy family were all in your bedroom, is Bonnie up?" Lucy smirked casually but Damon could tell she had something to say on the tip of her tongue as Abby stared at him.

"She's asleep along with Caleb…"

"No I'm up", Bonnie appeared by his side rubbing her eyes, "and Caleb's up too. I think we need to do the spell now".

"Wait…what exactly will this spell do?" Damon asked.

"It will allow Caleb's powers to become dormant until he's 21", Lucy explained.

Damon looked down at Bonnie, "Until he's 21, Bonnie…his powers are a part of him, do you think this is the right thing?"

"Damon, he's too young to understand the repercussions of what he can do. He could be used or he could start resurrecting anyone and everything he comes in contact with. He was in a coma for a week Damon, who knows what could happen the next time?" Bonnie argued.

"So what are we going to keep it a secret from him? He's a smart little boy…"

"We won't lie to him. We will talk to him and he will know he's special and we will even make sure he knows what will happen when he turns 21", Bonnie touched Damon's hand, "this is what is best to protect him".

Damon nodded, "Will this spell hurt him?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, it's painless…we promise".

"And I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, you know that".

Damon looked at Bonnie. He knew she would never hurt Caleb. She loved him more than her own life, "I know", he squeezed her hand.

Bonnie gave him a small smile as she turned to enter the room with Lucy and Abby while he stood at the door joined by Stefan.

"Mommy?" Caleb asked looking at Lucy, Abby and Bonnie enter the room.

"Hi Baby, we're going to get you breakfast…but first, your cousin Lucy and I need to do something first".

"What?" Caleb asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well you know you were sick for a couple of days after your birthday party because you wanted me to wake up and you helped me wake up…right?" Bonnie kneeled down to look him in the eye.

"Yes".

"Well, we are all happy that you can do things like that, but it scares us and we don't want to lose you. So for a short time we're going to help you control that power that you have, ok?" Bonnie smiled.

Caleb looked over at Damon and Stefan and then at Bonnie, "What if you need my help, Mommy?"

Bonnie smiled as she looked at her son. He was truly the purest thing she had ever laid eyes on, "You know how you can help me, your Daddy and Uncle Stefan…by being awake and being safe", Bonnie reached around and unhooked her necklace from around her neck, "here take this Caleb, hold it in your hands and whenever you want to help us, just close your eyes and think really hard".

Bonnie heard Damon snicker behind her and she turned to glare at him.

"Ok Mommy", Caleb said taking her necklace and grasping it in his tiny hands.

Bonnie looked at Lucy, who moved forward. "Ok Caleb Bear, take our hands".

Caleb held Bonnie's necklace in his hand as he took Bonnie and Lucy's. Bonnie looked over at Lucy and nodded as they closed their eyes and began to chant. A wind began to pick up in the room as a yellow light shown between the three and then it died down.

Bonnie and Lucy opened their eyes along with Caleb who had been holding his eyes closed tightly. "So whenever you feel like we need your help, hold on to that necklace…ok?" Bonnie picked him up of the floor.

"Mmm, hmm", Caleb nodded as Bonnie carried him over to Stefan and handing him over.

"How about you two get him something to eat for breakfast", she looked at Stefan and Damon, "because after that…Nana Abby and Lucy are taking you to the park".

"Really?" Caleb's eyes lit up.

"Yup…Mommy, Daddy and Uncle Stefan have a friend to visit", Bonnie kissed Caleb on the forehead.

Damon and Stefan headed out of the room with Caleb as Bonnie turned to Abby and Lucy, "And if anyone comes near him in that park kill them", Bonnie stated simply before walking out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lunch time", Damon banged on the cellar door as their prisoner, who looked pretty damn emaciated looked up at them with hooded eyes.

"What you brought me the witch?" he smirked while licking his lips.

Bonnie smiled before looking at the vampire, who immediately screamed out in pain and tried to reach for his temples but couldn't reach them because of the chains. Bonnie walked over and kneeled down, "What was that? Didn't hear you?" she toyed with him.

"Stop…please…stop!" he pleaded.

"Stop what?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"My head…my head!"

"Oh you want me to stop making your brain explode?"

"Please!"

"Hmm…please…he's saying please?" Bonnie stood up and turned to Damon and Stefan, "guess he wants some mercy right now".

"Guess he does…should we show him some?" Stefan looked at Damon.

"I don't know, what does the little lady say?" Damon looked down at Bonnie.

She relaxed as the vampire breathed heavily. "Now, that is just a taste of what I can do. I'm sure you don't want to even know how many tricks I have up my sleeve".

"What do you want from me!" the vampire screamed at Damon and Stefan, "I'm hungry, you starved me and she's making my head explode…what do you want to know!"

Damon flew over and grabbed the vampire off of the floor, "Tell us who was behind what happened that day at the lake, who was paying you? Where are they?"

The vampire looked at Damon, "I won't tell you that".

Damon shook his head, "Bonnie, he needs some more encouragement", Stefan smirked.

Bonnie walked closer to the vampire, raising her eyebrow and then blew a kiss as flames started at his feet and then worked his way up his legs as he began to scream and try to put them out by dancing in place.

"Tell us you bastard or you will burn over and over again down here", Bonnie hissed.

"The World Council!" he screamed.

The flames died down as Stefan and Damon exchanged looks.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"The Mystic Falls Council was only created because of the founders here…what are you saying? There's something bigger than that?" Stefan asked.

"Much bigger, we were hired to kidnap the boy because of his powers—but we had to take you out first", he gestured towards Bonnie, "and we thought we did".

"So this World Council, what did they want with Caleb?" Bonnie asked.

"They don't tell hired supernaturals what they want".

"Do you know where they are located?" Damon asked.

"Toronto..."

"Where in Toronto?" Stefan asked.

"On Stasia Street…it's a glass building…you would never know from seeing the outsider, you need codes to even enter it".

"I see and is there a particular contact?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…I…don't…"

"You tell me who the hell gave you orders or I swear to God, I will start removing limbs from your body!" Bonnie shrieked charging over and standing directly in front of the vampire, "you tell me who tried to kidnap my son and who tried to murder me!"

"Victor! Victor Conova…he's the head of it! He gave the orders!" the vampire screamed.

"Victor Conova…thank you", Bonnie backed away as Damon let him go.

"So you're going to let me go now, right?"

"Hmm…", Damon cocked his head to the side, "what's your name?"

"Dimitri", the vampire answered.

Bonnie smiled, "No Dimitri…we're not letting you go, you don't get to go. We have somewhere else for you to stay".

"What…where…where are you taking me?" the vampire looked around frantic.

"Don't worry, it's a lovely place…many vampires have visited it before", Damon smiled before placing his hands on the vampire's neck and twisting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, Damon and Stefan threw Dimitri onto the dirty dusty floor causing him to open his eyes and blink rapidly, "Wait…what is this…where am I?" He looked down at multiple blood bags on the floor.

"A nice cozy tomb, don't worry…you will be ok…safe…right in here", Damon winked before he and Stefan moved a boulder in front of the opening as the vampire yelled out.

Bonnie put her arms down and shook her head, "The World Council, who knew Mystic Falls was just a sub chapter of something much bigger?"

"The question is why did they want Caleb?" Stefan asked.

"That's what we are going to find out, we have to go there and ask them that very question", Bonnie answered as they headed out of the tomb, "and we have to go there as soon possible. My mother, Lucy and I will ask Caroline to take Caleb to Washington".

"You think they can protect him if anyone else tries anything? There's probably a bounty of some kind", Damon asked.

"Lucy, Caroline and my mom will make sure no one comes close to Caleb. I have faith in them".

"Then I guess we need to get back to the house and get ready to go", Stefan followed behind Bonnie.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caleb's flight to Washington with Abby, Lucy and Caroline was scheduled to leave later that night and for the rest of the day, Bonnie was spending time with Caleb. Stefan was trying to recruit Rebekah for their field trip. While everyone else was preoccupied, Damon slipped out of the house and headed towards Caroline's. He had to have a conversation with Elena. He couldn't put it off any longer. Bonnie had taken most of the hits from Elena and he refused to allow her to take any more. She didn't deserve it. Everything that happened that night that Caleb was conceived with on him and he needed to take responsibility for it.

That's why he found himself standing on Caroline's porch taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. He heard footsteps and then the door opened, "Damon?" Caroline asked surprised, "I was just about to go over to the boarding house".

"Yes, I know…I am actually your ride".

Caroline frowned and folded her arms, "I don't need a ride, Damon".

"Ok…fine, I came to speak with Elena _and_ give you a ride. You want to make yourself scarce for about an hour and then I will drive you over to the boarding house?" Damon asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You have put me in a very bad place Damon. Both of my best friends are mad at each other and its all because of you".

"Yes, I am aware of that Caroline. I'm horrible. I'm a jackass. I'm an evil bastard. I just want to talk to Elena".

"Fine…fine…one hour Damon", Caroline warned before brushing past him and heading down the stairs.

Damon nodded slowly as he stepped over the threshold of Caroline's house and looked around. "Caroline, who was that at the door...", Elena called from behind him standing on the stairs. When she locked eyes with Damon, her mouth set in a straight line, "what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk", Damon watched her as she descended the stairs.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure what there is to say. Not long after I was cursed by Kai, you fell into bed with Bonnie. From that, you made a baby…only God knows how…"

"Emily".

"Emily…of course! Silly me", Elena mockingly slapped her hand on her forehead, "what I don't understand is how…how could you do that to us?"

"You told me to live my life Elena…"

"Not with Bonnie!" Elena screamed, "Bonnie was my best friend! And you slept with her! Why? Why would you do that…was that part of Emily's spell?"

"No, it wasn't part of any spell", Damon answered almost disgusted, "the night we…the night me and Bonnie conceived Caleb, I went to her. I came to her because a couple of days before, I sat in her hospital room listening to machines beep and watched her hooked up to oxygen. She tried to save me from death and she got hurt in the process. It rocked me, Elena. I never wanted Bonnie to sacrifice her life for me. So I told her that I was leaving and she was angry. She didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave, but I had to…I had to keep her safe. I wanted to keep her safe. She didn't deserve to die trying to save me from whatever disaster I got myself into".

Elena stared at him with tears pooling in her eyes. He could see how angry she was, but there was something else. He could see the hurt written all over her face, "Well…you two were best friends too…", she stated quietly looking down at the floor and then up into his eyes.

Damon met Elena's eyes and shook his head, "That night, my feelings for Bonnie came to the surface. It wasn't just about protecting my best friend, I realized…that there was more to us…to my friendship with her and it had been for some time".

Elena's eyes grew wide and her hand violently connected with Damon's face causing his head to jerk to the side, "What are you talking about!" she screeched as he held his cheek staring back at her with wide eyes, "what does that mean? I can't believe you are saying this!" Elena gestured between them, "I don't understand where this is coming from. Before the curse you maintained that you loved me, that you _always_ would love me and there would be no one else. _Bonnie_ was around then and you never once…", Elena shook her head in disbelief, "you went to her room and what happened…what changed, huh?" she threw up her arms, "what changed Damon? What happened in her bedroom, the dorm room that I shared with her for you to have sex with her!"

"Elena, you don't need to know…"

"Tell me!" she clenched her teeth, "you tell me how you went from declaring your love for me, making love to me and telling me that we had a future to sleeping with my best friend months later! You tell me how that happened Damon?!"

"I didn't plan it".

"Of course you didn't, you are impulsive and you just _do_ things. So did you kiss Bonnie and it led to more just because she was there…"

"No. I kissed Bonnie that night, she didn't kiss me", Damon swallowed meeting Elena's eyes, " _I_ kissed her. I made the move and I didn't do it just _because_ she was there, Elena. I did it because I wanted to".

Elena's mouth dropped as she stared at him, "What?"

"I'm sorry…I don't know what I can possibly say to you to make this better or to make you understand. I am a bastard. I know that. I know that it doesn't make any sense right now how we got to this place. I loved you Elena, I did. The fact that you returned that love meant a lot to me", Damon moved closer to her and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry that life went on without you, but I won't apologize for Caleb or for what happened with Bonnie. Caleb is the most important thing in the world to me. He is the one thing in this world that I can say I contributed to that was great. Emily cast a spell to make it possible for me to conceive a child with a Bennett, that's how Caleb was conceived—but the act that happened between me and Bonnie, I'm sorry Elena but I don't regret it".

Elena fumed as she stood staring at Damon with tears running down her face. She heard what he was saying and with every word she became more and more incensed. "You are disgusting!" she raged at him pushing him away from her, "you went from Caroline to me to Bonnie, what kind of a person does that! You stand here and you tell me that you discovered you had feelings for Bonnie? When did these feelings develop? When you knew that there would be no way of me finding out what you and Bonnie did or finding out that you acted on them? That's when you realized that you should act on these _feelings_. I hate you…I hate both of you! I will never forgive you for this Damon".

Damon nodded. He hated this. He hated seeing Elena in pain, but he had to be honest. Honesty wasn't always his favorite thing, but Elena, Bonnie and Caleb deserved his honesty, "I got it Elena, but I just thought that maybe you could understand that feelings change. I didn't say that I never loved you. Elena Gilbert, you taught me a lot. I will never regret our relationship and I do love you—just not the way that I used to", Damon confessed, "so I can accept you hating me. I can even accept you never wanting to be in the same room as me, but what about Bonnie?"

Elena wiped her tears and looked at Damon, "Bonnie? Are you _serious_?"

"Bonnie was always loyal to you Elena; you know that".

Her eyes widened as she stared daggers into him, "Loyal? I doubt she was loyal to me when she was rolling around on her bed with you…that's not loyalty Damon, that's something else".

"It wasn't like that, Elena and you know it. You know that Bonnie loves you and she would never set out to hurt you".

"What I know is that you just told me there were _feelings_ between you and Bonnie possibly before the curse and as soon as I was out of the picture, you two acted on them. So no, no one was loyal to me…not you…not Bonnie and I want you to get the hell out of here".

"You have a right to be angry…"

"Wow…thanks Damon, thank you for giving me permission to be angry that my best friend and my boyfriend fell into bed and now have a child together".

"I didn't mean it like that".

"Get out", Elena mumbled.

"I'm sorry…"

"Get out!" Elena turned to him, "get out of here Damon and don't come back! I don't want to see you again…I don't…I never want to see you again!" she broke down.

Damon started to walk towards her and then stopped, "I'm sorry", he whispered before turning around and heading out of the house as Elena's sobs echoed in his ears.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie removed Caleb's cars t-shirt from his drawer and paused for a moment smelling it. It was her baby's favorite shirt and she was sending him off with her mother. Her mother. It was almost funny. Her mother left when she was 3 years old and now she was always present when Bonnie needed her. Emily did quite a few things when she cast that spell on Damon.

"Mommy, you not coming?" Caleb asked as Bonnie placed his t-shirt in suitcase. He had been watching her every move since they entered his bedroom.

"I will come soon, I just have to go somewhere first…me, your Daddy and Uncle Stefan".

Caleb's frowned and looked over at Damon who just appeared in the doorway, "You not comin' either?"

Bonnie turned around and looked at Damon. Something about the way he looked didn't sit right with her. He looked hurt. He looked at Bonnie for help, "Caleb, me and your Daddy will be in Washington in no time. Remember, the playground that Nana has for you at her house?" Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Mmm, hmm", Caleb nodded slowly.

"You will be able to play on it every day", Damon spoke up, "that should be fun, right?"

"I guess".

"Caleb, how about you go downstairs and ask Uncle Stefan to pack you all of your favorite snacks for the plane ride…ok?" Bonnie smiled and kissed Caleb on the forehead.

"Ok", Caleb slid off of the bed and ran out of the room calling Uncle Stefan.

Bonnie looked at Damon and her bottom lip began to tremble as she covered her eyes. "Bonnie", he sighed standing up and placing his hands reassuringly on her arms, "we will go to Toronto kick some ass and we will be back in two days max and Caleb will barely notice we were gone".

Bonnie nodded as she wiped her eyes and turned to Caleb's suitcase, "Where did you disappear to?" she asked.

"I went to Caroline's. I spoke with Elena".

"Oh that's why you look like someone drank the last bottle of bourbon in the world", Bonnie zipped up the suitcase.

"Bonnie, we need to talk about…" Damon began, but she held up her hand.

"Damon, can we do that after we come back from Toronto. I don't want to concentrate on anything but that now—ok?" Bonnie asked.

Damon nodded.

"Thank you".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I miss you Daddy", Caleb said wrapping his arms around Damon's neck at the gate before the plane began to board as Bonnie and Stefan watched from behind.

"You cause as much trouble as you want with your Nana, aunt and cousin…ok", Damon winked over at Abby, who sucked her teeth at him and Caleb giggled.

"Love you Daddy", Caleb hugged him tightly.

Damon paused as he held onto Caleb. Just hearing that sent shivers through him. His son loved him and he loved him no matter how messed up he was or said the wrong things—Caleb was _now_ the constant in his life.

"I love you too", Damon whispered hugging him and then stared into the little boy's turquoise eyes. Damon felt a lump in his throat as he studied him for a few moments, "and no matter what, my love for _you_ will never change", he touched Caleb's chest as he brought him into another hug.

 **Caleb and Damon for the WIN!**

 **Damon and Elena…WOW.**

 **Please show me you love/like. Thank you for reading.**

.


	13. Chapter 13

**I really love Damon and Caleb, in case you guys didn't know! Thank you for the messages and reviews. You guys are so encouraging and you keep me moving.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Caleb.**

Bonnie and Damon sat next to each other on the plane after saying goodbye to Caleb at the airport. Stefan and Rebekah were two rows up and cuddled up watching a movie. Bonnie and Damon hadn't spoken since they said goodbye to Caleb. Damon felt a little shell shocked sitting on the plane with Bonnie. This was the first time that he had been away from Caleb. From the moment he laid eyes on that little boy outside of that house, he hadn't left him. It was weird for him. He felt empty in a way and Damon Salvatore rarely felt anything close to what he was feeling now.

"Damon…", Bonnie whispered his name.

He turned to her, "Huh?"

"You broke the armrest", she stated looking down at his armrest. He had pulled it completely away from the chair.

"Oh…I didn't notice".

"What's wrong? You seem…different".

"I was just thinking about Caleb", he shrugged.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and then chuckled putting her head back, "Wow…Damon Salvatore, you are really something".

"What?" he asked.

Bonnie turned to him, "You know, while I was pregnant I had time to think—especially, when I was sick in bed and I would think of scenarios in my head. How you would react if you ever found out I was pregnant? How you would be as a father? Would you even want to be a father? And I have to admit, sometimes I thought that at the very least—you would shy away from the whole thing".

Damon frowned. She was probably right in a way that at one point, he would have rejected the idea that he was someone's father, but it still hurt to hear it from her.

"I mean, Damon…come on…you changed a lot since 1994, but I don't think that you ever pictured yourself as a Dad. One…because it was supposed to be impossible and two… I just didn't think that having a child was ever in the cards for you. Stefan…yeah, I can see him settling down with someone and adopting—but you Damon, no…I didn't see that for you".

Damon wasn't sure why, but hearing what Bonnie said to him sent a dagger through his heart. While all of it was more than likely true, the fact that she said it so easily hurt. He knew he was a selfish jackass that went through life recklessly and only when someone he cared about was in danger, would he fight for them; but hearing that Stefan would be the one that everyone saw as a Dad cut him.

"Wow…thanks Bonnie", he stated, "thanks for that", he began pushing the stewardess button rapidly.

"Damon…I wasn't saying that to hurt you…"

"I bet…where is this stewardess, hearing that you thought Stefan would be a better father—especially, when _he_ was there for everything in the beginning. _He_ was there when you were pregnant and _he_ took care of you. _He_ was the one holding Caleb as a baby…watching him take his first steps, saying his first words. I'm sorry Bonnie that I wasn't there for any of that, but I think I've handled this better than most would have", Damon eyed her furiously as the stewardess came over.

"Hello Sir, how can I help you?" she smiled brightly in his face.

"Bring me the entire stock of Jack Daniels, every single one", he compelled her.

She nodded with a smile on her face and walked away.

"Damon, let me explain…" Bonnie began.

"You know what Bonnie, right now…I'm good with the explanations. I've had a really rough day…a _very_ rough day, so right now? I just want to drink all the bourbon this plane, listen to some tunes, close my eyes and dream about ripping heads off when we get to Toronto", Damon snapped as placed his headphones on and the stewardess brought him a box of the Jack Daniels bottles and he began drinking them one by one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Umm…is something going on between you and Damon", Rebekah whispered as they stood outside the airport waiting for Damon and Stefan to arrive with the rental.

Bonnie wasn't in the mood to make small talk with Rebekah, considering that they had never been friends. They've been at best, adversaries and the fact that Rebekah was dating Stefan didn't make them automatic besties either.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "We had a conversation and I may have offended him…"

"How?" Rebekah lifted an eyebrow.

Bonnie sighed and turned to Rebekah, "I was in the middle of telling him how surprised I was about how he embraced the Daddy role with Caleb and then I said that Stefan as a father was something everyone could see and then the ole Damon insecurity kicked in and well…he drank a bunch of Jack Daniels and ignored me the rest of the plane ride".

"Wow, how insensitive and they think you're so good", Rebekah scoffed rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way", Bonnie defended herself.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, "You and Damon are supposed to be the bestest friends that ever bested and you want me to believe that you don't know all of his sensitive spots? The fact that Stefan was virtually your son's father for years, probably before he was even born probably sticks in Damon's craw and will forever stick there until you two somehow create another super child…so yes, it was negative no matter what way you _thought_ you were saying it".

Bonnie couldn't open her mouth to protest-Rebekah was right.

"And you know, just some words for you, I couldn't be with Stefan until I was sure that he had no romantic feelings for you. When Caleb was kidnapped and he told me that he was going after Damon, I knew that whatever he felt for you was about friendship and maybe a love that wasn't tied to a romantic love. Because he was well aware that as soon as Damon entered the equation, that would be will your heart would lie…with Damon and with Caleb…as it should be, is how he put it".

Bonnie was silent as Damon and Stefan drove up in the SUV.

"Well we should go", Stefan stated getting out of the car and looking from Bonnie to Rebekah.

"Yes, let's!" Rebecca headed over to the car and got in the back.

Bonnie looked over at the passenger side where Damon was sitting and he looked straight ahead.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How nice, a $65.00 bottle of bourbon…", Damon mumbled as he checked out the bar in his hotel room. Stefan and Rebekah had a suite together and he and Bonnie had rooms next to each other. He was perfectly happy with the way things were. He did not want to look at Bonnie in any capacity until tomorrow. Sure, she probably didn't mean to offend him as much as she did, but he wasn't willing to let her off of the hook.

Ok, he desiccated himself to save her and Stefan and basically made it so he would never see her again. But he had come back and went headfirst into being a father to Caleb. It was a slippery road, but he had walked down it and did it pretty well.

He chugged some of the bourbon down and sat down on the bed for a few moments. He looked around, he was in Toronto…maybe he should go out and take a look around the city, maybe pick up a blond (staying away from the brunettes) and have a little fun. He needed to get his mind off of Bonnie and her words to him.

Damon rose to his full height, picking up his wallet and hotel key heading out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat in her hotel room going through her grimoire to see if she could find anything related to a World Council in there. The truth was it was a little naïve for them to think that Mystic Falls was the only place with a council that worked against the supernatural. The world was populated with vampires and other supernaturals, so it was dumb to think that there was no one in charge anywhere else. However, her only goal during this visit was to get them to leave her son alone. That had to be accomplished by any means necessary.

Bonnie focused on her phone staring at a picture of Caleb from his birthday party with Damon. It was a cute picture with Caleb wrapping his arms around Damon's neck grinning from ear to ear. It was a little jarring to see how much they looked alike. Caleb had Bonnie's coloring, but he had everything else that was Damon's…the jawline…the mouth…the shape of his eyes…there was no denying who that little boy belonged to. Bonnie smiled as she traced her finger across the picture.

Then her attention was brought to what was said on the plane between her and Damon. The guilt rushed in. Rebekah was right. She definitely put her foot in her mouth where Damon was concerned and she didn't mean to. The implication that Stefan was better was all wrong. In some ways, Damon being such a great father to Caleb was amazing. Damon's relationship with Giuseppe had been horrible, so he had no father-son relationship to actually model his with Caleb, so everything he did was out of instinct and his instinct was to love his son completely and with everything within him.

Bonnie stood up from her chair and grabbed her hotel key. There was a conversation that needed to be had before they went to see the World Council the next morning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon entered a bar and took a look around. It wasn't a bad place to start. He plopped down on a stool and ordered bourbon. If he played his cards right, he would have a very successful night. He swirled around the bourbon in his glass and sipped. This was one night that he just wanted to let go and maybe revert back to the Old Damon, one without any responsibilities and didn't care if the witch thought that he was the scum of the earth.

"Hi", the answer to his evening stated.

Damon turned around and came face to face with a blond with green eyes. He smiled widely, "Well Hello".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Bonnie heard the sound of giggling outside of the Damon's hotel room and she felt a sense of dread come over her. Maybe it wasn't the smartest move to wait in Damon's room for him, once she realized that he wasn't there.

The door opened and she saw Damon and a blond who was basically tripping all over her feet, coming into the room locked in a kiss. Bonnie could see the two puncture wounds on her neck and she felt an anger come over her that she hadn't felt in years. She stood up from the chair and Damon noticed her for the first time. His expression went from playful and flirty, to confused and then he gave Bonnie a sarcastic grin, "Bon…Bon!" he grinned, "didn't expect to see you in here!"

Bonnie looked over at the blond who was nibbling on Damon's neck, "I assume not".

"Oh Bonnie, let me introduce you…", Damon twirled his little date around, "this is Alexis…Alexis, this is Bonnie".

"Oooh threesome?" Alexis chirped.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Not likely", she deadpanned.

"Then…can we get some privacy?" Alexis asked, "Damon, who is this woman?"

"Well Bon Bon…how to describe her…", Damon pondered.

"I'm his son's mother and we need some privacy, so we _really_ need you to go", Bonnie stepped closer to Alexis.

"Wait…you have kid?" Alexis suddenly sobered up turning to Damon.

Damon sighed as he looked over at Bonnie and then at Alexis, "We've had a good time tonight, you should go home…get the concierge to hail you a taxi", he compelled her, before biting into his wrist and giving her some of his blood, "we will always have that little interlude in my rental…thank you".

Alexis nodded as she walked towards the door and Damon closed it behind her. He stood facing the door for a few moments and then turned to Bonnie, "Thank you for ruining a perfectly good ending to a crappy day!" he snapped moving past her and going over to the bar.

"We just got here and you decided to go to a bar and pick up some bimbo?" Bonnie gestured to the door wildly.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I did because you climbed on my very last nerve on the plane and I needed to relieve some stress…I was only 50% there until I walked into my room that you obviously witchy jujued yourself into and destroyed that moment. Because in case you haven't noticed Bonnie, I've been quite celibate for some time now and I was getting a little antsy…if you know what I mean".

"So you went to go get your rocks off?" Bonnie asked.

"Why yes Bonnie, unless you were willing to help out with that?" Damon smirked at her wiggling his eyebrow

"I wouldn't touch you again if you were the last living or non living man on earth!", Bonnie raged, "I came here to apologize to you for everything that I said on the plane that may have hurt you. I wanted to come tell you that you have been a fantastic father to Caleb and he loves you so much not only because he is a child, but because he sees nothing but good in you!"

"Bonnie…"

"I _also_ wanted to say that I am so proud of you for how you've jumped into the role of Daddy with no prepping and almost no warning. Then I was going to tell you that I love that Caleb has part of you inside of him. Everything that is good in you has been passed down to him and he is perfect because he is a part of you…but you know what, forget it…maybe you can go downstairs and chase after Alexis, I'm sure she will give you the other 50%", Bonnie pushed past him and headed towards the door flinging it open, but Damon's hand pushed it closed as he stood closely behind her.

"All of those things you said…", he bent down and whispered in her ear, "thank you. I know I'm not perfect…I get that and Caleb is the best thing about me".

Bonnie turned around to face Damon, "I wanted to let you know that I apologize if I said some things that hurt you on the plane, I never want you to think for one second that I think _anyone_ would have been a better father to Caleb than you. Also, Caleb is not the best thing about you…you are something all by yourself Damon Salvatore".

Damon looked down at Bonnie and sighed. The bourbon was in his system and he couldn't deny that he was beyond horny and the woman standing in front of him was definitely one that he was attracted to and felt so many emotions for, "Bon…" he breathed taking in her scent.

"Damon, I need to go…", she whispered taking a deep breath.

He stepped back staring at her and she turned opening the door and rushing out, "See you tomor…", Damon began, but she had already closed the door.

Bonnie rushed down the hallway to her hotel room and closed the door behind her. Her mind was actually swimming. She went from being hurt to angry to feeling sorry to being turned on a little too much from being that close to Damon. She didn't expect to see him come in with a woman, but when he did—it hurt her. She could handle somewhat the thought of him reuniting with Elena, but a totally new little one-night stand did upset her. However, the attraction between them was also a problem. She fought every single cell in her body not to give into that attraction. Damon and Elena's relationship hadn't been over for 24 hours (if it truly was) and she refused to go down that road with him at that moment. She couldn't do it—her emotions wouldn't allow it and deep down, she knew she couldn't handle it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan and Rebekah watched as Damon and Bonnie avoided looking at each other as they all gathered in Rebekah and Stefan's suite the next morning. They needed a plan before going to the World Council and watching Damon and Bonnie, they needed to make sure that they were a united front.

"Umm…is everything ok?" Stefan asked looking between Bonnie and Damon.

"Everything is fine, so it looks like they are portraying this World Council to be like a business, so I guess we can't go in there ripping off heads and staking people…", Bonnie turned to look at Damon.

"I can control myself Bonnie", Damon looked down at her.

Bonnie scoffed, "Whatever you say Damon".

"Ok, what's going on with you two?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing is going on Stefan, someone must've woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning", Damon shrugged.

Bonnie glared at him, "I woke up fine and _alone_ ", she shot back.

"Ok, you two…we have to keep it together to deal with these people...can you do that?"

"Caleb's life is at stake, so yes. I can definitely keep it together for my son", Bonnie picked up her bag and started towards the door.

"Rebekah, go with Bonnie and get the car. I want to talk to Damon for a moment".

"Ok", Rebekah sighed walking out with Bonnie.

Stefan turned to Damon, "What did you do?"

Damon's eyes went wide, "Why do you think _I_ did anything. Why is it me and not _her_?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I went out last night met someone. We had some fun times in the rental car…", Stefan's face melted as Damon went on, "and I brought her to my room, how was I supposed to know that Bonnie broke in and was waiting for me after she was very mean to me on the plane. We had some words and apparently she's still pissed and you know what, I'm not too happy with her either".

"That's fine, but there's something more important here than you two and your arguments—Caleb. We don't know what we're going into here and I don't want you two so preoccupied with your battle that you make this go to hell".

"Bonnie and I know what's at stake Stefan…we are fine, leave it at that", Damon stared Stefan down.

"Fine", Stefan sighed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie's stomach continued to twist as they pulled up in front of the address where the World Council's headquarters were. She wasn't sure exactly what this place 'officially' did, but this definitely did not resemble any kind of council whose mission was to control the supernaturals in the world. Bonnie and Damon walked inside and looked around. The place resembled a legit office building.

"This is weird", Damon said looking around at people milling about in suits and ear pieces up to their ears.

"Can I help you?" a security guard asked walking over to them.

"Yes, we are here to see someone who works in this building…" Bonnie began.

"Mr. Conova has been expecting you", a rather tall blond and modelesque woman walked over, "I have it from here Byron".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Trinity, Mr. Conova's assistant. He knew that you would come, he wants to see you".

"See us?" Bonnie asked raising an eyebrow.

"You and him", she pointed to Damon, "you two can stay here".

"We're not staying here", Stefan stepped forward.

"Trust me, it would be best if you did", Trinity narrowed her eyes, "there is no reason to be alarmed".

"Stefan, we'll be back in 20 minutes", Damon turned to his brother giving him a reassuring look, "and if we're not, use the bomb in Rebekah's bag", he winked and then turned to Trinity, "kidding".

Bonnie and Damon stepped onto the elevator and stood side by side as the glass elevator made it's way up. Bonnie felt her nervousness causing her entire body to shake. She was so nervous, she couldn't keep still until Damon placed his hand gently on her back. She wasn't sure what made her so nervous about this. They had faced so many beings, but that was before everything that they did affected someone else. She had no intention on leaving Caleb an orphan.

Stepping off of the elevator, Trinity escorted them to a large corner office and gestured for them to walk inside. Bonnie stepped into the office first and looked around. There were family pictures and awards adorning the walls…, what kind of place was this? Hiding plain in sight. She walked over to one of the plaques and read, 'Victor Conova…President of W. C. Securities'.

"Well this is a sight", a voice greeted them from a doorway.

Bonnie and Damon turned to see a rather tall, older gentleman with white hair walking towards them, "Bonnie Bennett…", he stated in awe, "your beauty explains why you were the one destined to bring a child like Caleb into the world".

"Really? Is that why you tried to murder me on his birthday to get to him?" Bonnie stared Victor down, "and please don't mention my son's name ever again".

Victor nodded, "It's nothing personal Miss Bennett, your son has great power and that power can't be left to it's own devices…"

"How did you find out about Caleb. I know the Mystic Falls Council is now defunct, so how exactly did you find out about Caleb? How did you know about his paternity and his powers?" Damon asked stepping in between Bonnie and Victor.

Victor smirked, "There are certain people that I employ to know certain things and inform me of those things. Although our mission is to make sure that the supernatural world is kept in check, we have to employ those who can get into places that we cannot or shouldn't. We had someone kind of tracking the Bennett witch through her pregnancy. We knew that the child would be special in some way. However, our agent never saw the father of the child and then Stefan Salvatore came back to town and our agent figured it out".

"How would anyone know?" Bonnie whispered.

Victor smiled as his office door opened, "Victor…Trinity said you wanted to see me".

Bonnie stiffened as Damon whirled around coming face to face with Enzo, who looked at both Bonnie and Damon with wide eyes. Damon started to speed over to him and realized that he didn't get that far.

"Your supernatural powers won't work here", Victor stated.

"That's fine", Damon walked over to Enzo practically burn holes into his head.

"Mate…well…this is a nice sur…", Enzo began, but was stopped by Damon's fist meeting his jaw sending his entire body to the floor.

 **Well Enzo rears his head again and he's the one that was feeding information about Caleb to the Council.**

 **But that's enough about him. Bonnie and Damon are frustrating as well as exciting. Bonnie was wrong to say what she did to Damon, she apologized—but she was also very jealous. They have the heat between them, but Bonnie won't give it just yet…but she will…**

 **Victor? He doesn't stand a chance against Bamon.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your reviews and comments. Like I said, you guys keep me writing. The only thing I wanted to say is that Bonnie leaving Damon's room was not about any type of loyalty to Elena—it was more about the fact that Delena just broke up and there's no way she can trust Damon's feelings for her right then. Bonnie is rightfully still hurt and dealing with her insecurities, but hopefully she will get over it soon. Thank you for supporting me!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ch. 13

Enzo touched his jaw as he got up from the floor, "Same ole Damon", he commented as Bonnie grabbed Damon's shirt. He looked back at her with wide eyes and she shook her head and mouthed 'Not now'.

"When we get out of here Enzo, I am going to kill you. No matter where you hide or how much money you think they paid you, you will not be able to disappear", Damon warned him.

"You can try to do your worst Damon", Enzo countered.

Bonnie moved around Damon and walked towards Enzo, "How…why…how did you know anything about Caleb?"

Enzo looked over at Victor and then back at Bonnie, "When you called me up and insisted on seeing me, I knew that something was going on. You had to be desperate to find Damon for a reason…so Victor found me and asked me to keep an eye on you, the Bennett witch has something that the Council would need eventually, he told me. Then Stefan came back to town and then you moved in with him", Enzo smirked at Bonnie, "and then the boy came and I knew. I wasn't sure how, but of course—you're a Bennett witch and your special relationship with Damon, would break all laws of nature and create a child".

Bonnie fumed, "You are evil, you are selfish and you are reprehensible and you will pay for this. You will pay for this dearly".

"I will wait for that day, Love", Enzo winked.

"You're a monster!" Bonnie screamed lunging for Enzo as Damon grabbed her.

"He's not what we came here for, we will get Enzo…don't worry about it", Damon whispered in her ear causing her to calm down.

Enzo sat on the edge of Victor's desk and folded his arms. Damon glared from across the office. He had so much to pay his old friend back for and he would do just that, "What will it take for you to leave Caleb alone?" Damon asked turning his gaze to Victor, "he's not a threat to anyone".

"He's 3 years old!" Bonnie screamed. She was sick of this. Her son did nothing to deserve all of this turmoil and her patience was wearing thin.

"Yes, he may be young and innocent minded…but he has great powers. They are amazing and they are also dangerous. He can resurrect living creatures", Victor moved closer to Bonnie and Damon, "you are living proof of that Bonnie. In the wrong hands, he could bring the end of the balance to the world that we know and as the leader of the World Council, I can't allow that. He could fall into the wrong hands and make anything immortal".

"He's a child", Bonnie argued.

"A child with power", Victor stated.

"Well you are a little too late for that Victor…sorry to disappoint you", Damon smirked moving away from Bonnie, "you know the Bennett witches with their goddess complex…well after your cronies pulled their latest stunt, they took away Caleb's powers, without my permission I might add", Damon stared over at Bonnie, "so a part of Caleb is gone and never to return and I am furious that his _mother_ and her family decided that it was better to take something away from a child then to control it".

"He couldn't control it, it had to be done for his own good!" Bonnie moved closer to Damon.

"She always thinks she knows what's best", Damon scoffed.

"Because I understand unlike you do that when someone has power, it's dangerous…you know, since he's been kidnapped once and was almost kidnapped again!"

Victor looked at Bonnie and Damon, "What do you mean you removed his powers?" he hissed as his face drained of all color.

"We did a spell to take them away from him", Bonnie looked at him.

"What!" Victor raged as he stormed over to stare down at Bonnie, "what have you done!"

"I did what was best for my child", Bonnie argued.

"Wait…isn't this what you wanted anyway?" Damon asked standing in between Bonnie and Victor, "you wanted to stop Caleb from possibly resurrected some evil vampire and witch and now he can't….you won…the Bennett witches made sure there would be no problems".

Victor seethed as he turned to Enzo, "Did you know this?"

"No, I had no idea of this…", Enzo stood up, "there was no indication…"

"I will handle you later", Victor glared at Enzo and then looked at Bonnie and Damon, "you have no idea what you've done!"

"Wow Victor, you seem _really_ upset. Could it be that this had nothing to do with stopping Caleb from resurrecting a supernatural, but instead giving a human eternal life who wants to stay in power?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Victor narrowed his eyes, "Get out!" he yelled.

"I wonder what all of these people who work here, you know the other humans, who think they are fighting for the greater good would think about your little plan to have your own little insurance policy?" Damon asked.

"Get out! And never come back here or I will end both of your lives!" Victor barked.

"I'm not leaving until I am sure that you will not come after my son", Bonnie moved forward, "he can't resurrect anyone. He can't do whatever you wanted him for. Let him be".

"It's over", Victor stated through clenched teeth, "your son is of no use to the council".

"How can I believe you?" Bonnie asked.

"Because we have no use for an ordinary warlock", Victor matched her gaze.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as Damon touched her arm, "He was being greedy Bonnie, we took away his prize…he's telling the truth, let's leave the nice man to deal with his crappy agent", Damon looked over at Enzo, "trust me on this Bonnie, Victor looks like a man of his word".

Bonnie looked up at Damon. The one thing she knew about Damon Salvatore is that he never took anyone's word for gospel.

"Victor, we would hate to kill anymore of your little agents…so don't send any more to our town, ok", Damon led Bonnie towards the door.

Victor glared as Bonnie and Damon headed out of the office. They walked towards the elevator in silence. When they stepped inside, Bonnie turned to Damon, "What was that…you believe him…he came after Caleb twice…they tried to kill me and they did…we can't just…", she raged until Damon placed two fingers on her lips, "I got this", he whispered, "trust me".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Victor Conova parked his car in the three car garage of his home not far from the office and sat in the car for a half an hour. He hit the steering wheel numerous time. He was still fuming that his plan to get the Bennett-Salvatore boy had failed. He needed that child's powers to ensure that he would head up the World Council forever. There would be no one to stop him or overthrow him if they knew he would be resurrected and show no mercy. He stepped out of the car and slammed the door. He had half a mind to have that annoying Enzo skinned alive and then decapitated, but he would keep him around for awhile. He could use him for other things.

The Bennett witches had always been a thorn in the Mystic Falls Council's side and he should have done away with them a long time ago, but the prophecy had always kept him from doing that. Victor opened the garage door and stopped in the mudroom. He looked in the mirror and smoothed out his hair, he never brought his work home.

"Honey!" he called as he walked up the stairs and into the kitchen where dinner was cooking on the stove.

Victor picked up a carrot stick, chomping down on it as he moved into the family room, "Laura…Molly!" he called and then he stopped in place as his eyes filled with horror and he lost his voice. He found himself gaping for air as he gazed over at his family with standing frozen in the room being held tightly by Damon and Stefan, who were vamped out.

"Hi Victor…how are you…we just thought we would stop by and pay you a visit…you, Laura and Molly here. Their pictures on your office wall did not do them justice", Damon smiled touching Laura's cheek gently.

"Victor…what are these monsters!" Victor's wife, Laura cried.

Stefan looked at Damon, "Looks like someone hasn't told their family that things _do_ go bump in the night".

"Imagine that", Damon grinned.

"Let them go", Victor stated.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks, "Oh he wants us to let _his_ family go", Stefan replied thoughtfully, "I mean he only had people drown Bonnie on her son's birthday and tried to kidnap Caleb twice".

"Yes, but by all means…we should play nice with _his_ flesh and blood, Brother", Damon remarked rolling his eyes, "hey Victor, bet you didn't know my brother is a Ripper".

Victor looked at Stefan holding onto his 12-year-old daughter whose eyes were so big and she had silent tears running down her face.

"What do you want!" Victor panicked, "what…I told you I would leave your son the hell alone".

"You see, I didn't believe you…so I thought I would give you some motivation", Damon replied biting in his wrist and forcing his blood into Laura's throat as Stefan did the same to Molly.

"Stop…stop it!" Victor cried out flailing his arms, "I will do anything".

"Will you?" Damon asked, "because what I want you to do is delete every file you have on my son, Bonnie, me and my brother. I want to make sure that all of your people know that anyone who is with a Salvatore, is related to a Salvatore or has ever been looked at by a Salvatore is off of their little bounty list".

"Ok…ok…", Victor rushed over to his bag and pulled out his laptop, "don't hurt them…"

"You better move faster then", Damon gripped Laura tighter as she screamed out in fear and in pain. Victor typed quickly as he opened up a database, "Please don't hurt them…I'm opening up the database where we keep the files on every supernatural…", he said quickly, "I'm deleting the files related to your son, Bonnie, Caleb and you two…", Victor's hands flew across the keyboard.

Damon could hear his heart rapidly beating. He was afraid and _this_ time, Damon believed that he was giving up his quest to get Caleb.

"It's done…", Victor hit a button and Damon watched as files began to lose data and the screen went blank.

"Good", Damon said letting Laura go as she ran over to Victor hugging him tightly.

"Now, you better make sure that all of those files are deleted and that no one and I mean no one gives Bonnie or Caleb a hangnail, because if they do…", Damon walked over to Molly, "you will lose something precious to _you_ and you won't be able to stop it or protect them".

Stefan let the little girl go and she ran over to Victor and Laura.

"I think we can go now…remember what we said", Damon stated and before Victor could blink, Damon and Stefan were gone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mommy, I have so much fun!" Caleb excitedly recounted his day with Bonnie, "we went to the fair and I rode rides".

"Did you Baby, that's great", Bonnie stated as she listend to Caleb talk about his day with Abby, Lucy and Caroline. Right after they got back from the World Council, Damon and Stefan left. Damon wouldn't tell Bonnie where he was going or what he planned to do—he just told her that Caleb would be safe at the end of it all.

"Mommy, where's Daddy Damon…I miss him", Caleb interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, he went out. He will be back soon and I will tell him to call you…ok".

"Ok", Caleb pouted on the other end as of the phone.

"Baby, it's ok…he will call you".

"I miss you Mommy…I want you to come here".

"I know and I will be there soon, maybe tomorrow".

"Promise", Caleb asked.

"Promise", Bonnie answered, "I love you Caleb Bear".

"Love you too Mommy, Auntie Care wants to talk", Caleb stated handing over the phone to Caroline.

"Soo…everything is fine?" Caroline asked.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure, Damon and Stefan went somewhere to make sure that things are fine—so I hope that once they are done—it's finished".

"You know Damon's not my favorite person, but if he says that he's taking care of it, he will. You and Caleb are his family, Bonnie".

"Yeah…"

Caroline was quiet for a few moments and then she spoke again, "Elena left Mystic Falls, she went to visit Jeremy in Atlanta for awhile—she'll be back though".

"Well I guess that's for the best right now", Bonnie shrugged.

"She's so angry Bonnie".

"Caroline, what do you want me to say? I spoke with Elena and she let me know in no uncertain terms that I am nothing to Damon, but the mother of Caleb. I think that's all we really need to say to each other".

"She was hurt".

Bonnie closed her eyes. She wanted to blurt out that she didn't care. Her days of coddling Elena were over. She had a son and while she owed Elena an apology, she wouldn't spend her time feeling horrible because life went on without her.

"I understand Caroline. What do you think I should do?" Bonnie sighed.

"I don't know, I mean…I know feelings have changed for everyone and you and Damon are in different places now—I don't know, I just don't want you guys to hate each other".

"I don't hate Elena and if she hates me, well…hopefully that will change…but if it doesn't, then I will have to live with it", Bonnie frowned and then she felt the air in the room change. She turned around to see Enzo standing in the room.

"Hello Bonnie", he greeted her.

"Caroline…I have to go", she ended the call before Caroline could say anything. Bonnie stood up from the desk and stared at him.

"Let's talk", Enzo stated walking closer to her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Thank you Brother for coming with me, I know threatening women and children are not exactly your thing unless you're in Ripper-mode", Damon smirked looking over at Stefan as he drove towards their hotel.

"It needed to be stopped", Stefan gazed out of the window, "and I knew you had no intentions on harming his wife and daughter".

Damon was silent.

"Damon…", Stefan turned around focusing on his older brother.

"Look, I will kill and maim whomever I have to in order to make sure that Bonnie and Caleb are safe, so yes…if Victor didn't destroy those files, I would have sliced his wife's throat open without a second thought because _my_ family means more to me than anyone else out there", Damon looked Stefan dead in the eyes without a hint of hesitation.

Stefan nodded, "So what about Enzo?"

"Enzo will go into hiding, that's what he does. However, when he comes out—he's going to pay and I won't be as kind to him as I was to Victor".

"We did good Brother…we always made a good team".

"When you're not being completely impossible", Damon rolled his eyes.

"Right… _I_ was the problem".

Damon smirked and then turned serious, "When Caleb got kidnapped, was your first thought to come find me?"

"No".

Damon was surprised at Stefan's answer, but he nodded slowly.

"Look, I can admit it. Life went on without you, I didn't think that you would be able to help—but I realized, the more Bonnie started to lose hope and the more upset she became, I couldn't help her. I knew that only one person would piss her off enough to snap her out of it and that's you", Stefan explained, "and I knew then, it was the choice that should have been made when Caleb was first born. I was selfish Damon. I stood in that hospital room holding Caleb after he was born and Bonnie asked me if we should look for you…I told her if that's what she wanted, I would look for you…I knew that I should have told her that we would look for you, but I liked things the way they were. I'm sorry, I was wrong for that".

Damon was speechless. Not so much of the selfish actions of Stefan, but that he finally got an apology from his brother. He wouldn't lie and say that if the situations were reversed, he wouldn't do the same thing. As much as he hated hearing it, having a family was Stefan's dream. He wanted the role of father badly and he had it. Damon saw the way Caleb looked at Stefan when he first came back. Caleb worshiped him. Stefan had the family that he always wanted, but he gave it up so that Caleb and Bonnie could be happy…or at least Caleb. His brother…there was no one like him.

"I understand. Thank you for tracking me down and not telling Bonnie", Damon chuckled.

Stefan smirked shaking his head, "Not telling Bonnie was a smart move".

"But you took that smack to the face like a champ", Damon added.

"Yeah…well…I kind of knew that it was coming", Stefan shrugged, "but I knew that as long you were around, that would be the last slap for me".

"Thanks", Damon deadpanned, "but we all know that little witch is powerful in a hundred thousand ways".

"That she is", Stefan agreed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie stood up with her hands balled up into fists staring at Enzo through slits in her eyes.

"I want to apologize…"

"Apologize for what?" Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

Enzo sighed and rolled his eyes, "For helping Victor spy on you and your son".

"And for sitting back while he was kidnapped, while Victor's people tried to kill me and kidnap Caleb again? Is that what you want to apologize for?" she took a step closer to him.

"Bonnie, I had no idea that any of that was going to happen!" Enzo defended himself.

"I don't believe you, you probably didn't care what happened—just as long as you got what you wanted. That's how you work Enzo, that's how you've _always_ worked—so I guess you're here to ask for some kind of mercy?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Damon won't show mercy, but I know you're not like him. I'm sorry for what happened".

"I'm not like Damon, right?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"No, you forgive even when people shouldn't be forgiven".

Bonnie nodded, "You're right. I forgive people when they shouldn't be forgiven".

"So I'm going to walk away from the council…"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am".

Bonnie reached over and grabbed Enzo's hand chanting as he yelled out in pain, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Forgiving you", she answered as she let him go and he quickly pulled up the sleeve of his jacket to reveal the word 'TRAITOR' burned into his skin, "so everyone who comes in contact you will know not to trust you and that's permanent, I think it's a punishment worse than death for someone like you. People think that I'm nicer than Damon, but when someone crosses me—I'm _worst_ ".

"You bitch!" Enzo sped over, but was stopped by Bonnie raising her arm.

"I suggest you leave this room or that won't be the only thing that burns into your skin tonight", Bonnie warned.

Enzo glared at her as she slowly put her arm down and he sped out of her hotel room. Bonnie a deep breath. She expected Enzo to run, like the punk that he was, but there was always the possibility that he would come after her in that room. She gave him much less than he deserved, but she was confident that he would go somewhere else to lick his wounds—if he knew was best for him.

"Bonnie", Damon's voice came from the doorway and she looked up at him.

"Enzo…", she whispered.

He immediately was alarmed, "Enzo…where…was he here?"

"He was".

Damon turned to walk out of the door, but Bonnie called out to him, "He's long gone and he won't be coming back".

"He has a death wish to even come near you…"

"Sweet, but he wanted to apologize or rather…talk his way out of getting his ass burned to a crisp…but I handled it".

Damon raised an eyebrow, "You handled it?"

"Let's just say that whomever he comes in contact with will know exactly what Enzo St. John is all about".

Damon smirked, "Bonnie…Bonnie…but if I find out where he's hiding, you know that he has to die. I will have to do it"

"So what happened with Victor, what did you do?"

"All you need to know…", Damon said placing his hands on her arms, "is that Victor has been taken care of, he's not dead but let's just say that he understands that coming for you or Caleb will end very badly for him and everyone he cares about".

Bonnie ran her hands through hair, "Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure…it's done, put the fear of God into him".

Bonnie smiled as she found herself hugging Damon and he wrapped his arms around her, "This is done…Caleb's safe?"

"He is", Damon hugged her tightly, "he is".

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as she quickly wiped them away, "No one died and our son is safe…I can't believe it".

"Believe it Bonnie, he's safe".

She nodded, "It's been months since I could truly breathe you know…", she placed her hand over her heart, "and now I can, I know that no one is lurking around the corner to steal my son".

Damon nodded as he saw the absolute joy on Bonnie's face.

"Oh…Caleb wants to talk to you…", she headed over to her iPad and picked it up, "how about you FaceTime him? You're all he asked about actually, it's almost as if I didn't spend 18 hours of labor trying to give birth to him…all he knows is Daddy Damon", she teased.

Damon smiled at her with a face of pride. He couldn't help it. Caleb loved him and it was one of the purest loves he had ever experienced.

Bonnie placed the iPad in his hand and clicked on Caroline's name. The screen filled with Damon's face for a moment and then Caroline's face filled the screen, "Oh lovely", she deadpanned.

"Nice to see you too Blondie", Damon grinned, "you think you can get the Salvatore Prince to come talk to me".

"The Prince…Bonnie, we have to make sure that Caleb doesn't get a big head like his father…", Caroline rolled her eyes as she headed out of the guest room with the iPad, "Caleb, someone wants to talk to you".

"Who?" Caleb asked and then his face filled the screen, "Daddy!" he squealed.

Bonnie leaned on the chair as Damon smiled into the screen, "Hey Caleb, are you having fun?"

"Mmm, hmm…", Caleb nodded, "when you comin'"

"I will be there soon and then we can all go home".

"Yay…I went to carnival today".

"Did you? Nice".

"And I rode rides", Caleb's eyes went big.

Bonnie watched as Caleb told Damon all about his day and she couldn't help but grin. This was weird for her. She had never witnessed a bond like Damon and Caleb had. She never had it with her mother, so watching Caleb talk so freely to Damon like he was his best friend affected her and she couldn't stop tearing up.

"Ok Caleb, well it's time for bed, I'm sure. So you be a good boy for Auntie Care", Damon instructed.

"I will", Caleb nodded, "love you Daddy".

"Love you too Kid", Damon stated before waved and the screen returned to just Damon's face.

"Wow…", Damon breathed out.

"I know, it's weird right…"

Damon nodded slowly, "Well…things are settled here, so I have a proposition for you".

"What?"

"Since everything is taken care of, I want to take you out for that Mommiversary that I promised you awhile back".

Bonnie shook her head, "You don't have to…"

"Stefan and Rebekah were heading out to dinner, we can hit up a bar…drink a little or a lot, get you some food and we can put all of the other stuff behind us".

"Damon, I don't know…"

"Bonnie, live a little and I promise, I will keep my hands to myself. I know that things are kind of messy, but we have a chance to just have a night where we leave the heavy stuff behind…just for tonight".

Bonnie looked around the hotel room, "Ok…we go out to a bar and this is not in any way, a date".

"Trust me, I know it's not a date", Damon agreed.

"Good", Bonnie walked over and picked up her jacket.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie and Damon walked into a bar called 'ONS' within walking distance from the hotel, "How appropriate", Bonnie mumbled as they walked inside and immediately the music assaulted her, along with a crowd who appeared to be having fun drinking booze and eating food.

They found two bar stools and immediately a bartender greeted them, "I'm Zach, what can I get ya?" he asked.

"You can get me a glass of bourbon, the best you have and keep it coming and you can get the little lady here the same, but she also needs a food menu…", Damon stated before leaning closer to Zach, "she can't hold her alcohol".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Don't listen to him…but I do need a food menu".

"Got it".

"And a coke please", she added as Zach nodded walking away.

"So by the end of the night, you think you're going to come on the dance floor with me?" Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"Nope, you can't dance and I don't want to be embarassed".

"We'll see", Damon winked as Zach sat the two glasses in front of him and Bonnie.

"No need to see, I'm telling you the truth", Bonnie picked up her glass and sipped.

"You can't help but challenge me, can you?"

"It's my favorite past time".

"From the very start, you always challenged me Bonnie Bennett".

She shrugged, "That's because you were always wrong".

Damon chuckled, "No, you just thought I was always wrong…we both know that if I came up with a plan, it worked out…you always lived".

Bonnie smiled, "That's true…", she looked down at her glass and without looking at Damon she spoke again, "did you think about Elena when you made the decision to sleep with me?"

Damon almost choked on his bourbon as soon as the words left Bonnie's mouth. He began coughing, "What…wait…what?" he asked, "what kind of question is that?"

"It's a question that I've wondered about for almost 4 years…"

"Hey, what can I get you?" Zach asked coming over.

"A bacon cheeseburger, medium well and fries", Bonnie ordered as Zach nodded and walked away as Damon continued to stare at Bonnie, "so are you going to answer?"

"The answer is no, I didn't think about Elena when I kissed you in your room and led you over to your bed and made love to you", Damon shook his head, "how could I?"

"I thought about it a lot over the past couple of years, whether I was a substitute…whether if the curse was ever broken, you would go back to her…the fact that I had Caleb, complicated things. I never wanted you to feel as if you _had_ to be with me or feel a certain way about me because of Caleb. I meant when I said Caleb is the best of us and trust me when I say, he will always be the best of us whether we are together or not".

"I know that Bonnie".

"I just want you to hear it from me, that's all", she shrugged.

Damon looked down at his empty glass and tipped it for Zach, "Ok, if you want to play 20 serious questions…let's play…during the time that you were living with Stefan, while you were pregnant and after you had Caleb—did you ever think about being with my brother and becoming the perfect family together?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, we're being honest Bonnie", Damon smiled at her as Zach refilled his glass and then topped off Bonnie's.

"Yes, I thought about it once or twice. I thought it would all be so much easier to explain and it would be easier for us all…me…Stefan…Caleb…it would have given definition to everything, but it wouldn't have been fair to any of us. Me and Stefan were friends, that's all we would have ever been…"

"We were just friends", Damon interrupted her.

"We were, but I also hated you for a very long time too and you know…thin line and all that", Bonnie shrugged.

"Ahh…so you couldn't hook up with my brother because you still had feelings for me…what a novel concept", Damon scoffed as he drank.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "It's very easy to do…so I have another question for you, do you regret desiccating yourself?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course, I do. At the time, I thought it was the only option I had…but look at what I missed out on…you being pregnant with Caleb, Caleb being born and the first couple of years of his life and then it's the whole—you hating me thing".

"I never hated you Damon".

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Well, not like I used to", she shrugged as Zach placed her food in front of her and Damon immediately stole a fry, "hey! I thought this was my night out".

"So it is", Damon stated, "so my turn to ask the question...do you trust me Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked over at Damon and she didn't hesitate to answer him, "I do", she smiled, "you made sure our son was safe tonight, how could I not trust you".

"Do you trust me with your heart?" Damon asked meeting her eyes.

"Caleb is my heart", she answered simply as she turned and took a bite out of her burger.

Damon knew that she skated around giving him an answer, but one day soon…she would.

 **Well Damon and Stefan handled Victor and Bonnie handed Enzo. I think Damon and Stefan were ruthless with what they did, but like Damon said—he would protect his family, FORGET everyone else.**

 **At their little dinner, they inched closer. Let's see if that continues to be the case for them…(hint: they will get closer)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone, thank you everyone for your reviews. Now that the immediate threat is over, Bamon can move towards figuring out what they want to do with each other. Just wanted to note, Caleb called Damon 'Daddy Damon' mostly because of the title situation…he only knew to call Stefan, Uncle Stefan…so in his young mind he thought it was best to call Damon, Daddy Damon…lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon watched Bonnie move across the dance floor with an amused smile. He could tell by the way her eyes danced with delight that the effects of the bourbon she drank had started to take over. The way her arms swayed and her hips, she looked as if she didn't have a care in the world and Damon liked seeing her this way. Bonnie Bennett had always carried the weight of the world on her shoulders and to see her look so carefree and actually have fun, it was a sight to see. Although, no one spoke about it, Bonnie was a young mother. Her college years were spent fighting for her life and then raising Caleb. It was easy to forget that she was still in her early 20's, but she was and she deserved to be happy and have fun.

"This place is so fun!" Bonnie danced over to him.

"You don't say", Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Come on…", she held out her hand.

"I thought you said you wouldn't dance with me, one reason being because I dance like a crazy chicken", Damon teased as he took her hand and followed her over to the dance floor.

"I'm drunk, it won't look as bad", Bonnie winked.

Damon smirked as he began moving to the music, swaying his hips and jerking his arms all around the place. Bonnie took one look at him and burst into laughter almost doubling over.

"Stop laughing at me Bennett", Damon said in between moves.

"Thank God for me or Caleb would be devoid of all rhythm", Bonnie laughed.

"Oh thanks", Damon deadpanned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

So after one too many shots of bourbon and then some shots of Tequila, Damon found himself carrying Bonnie from the car to her hotel room. He swept his arms under her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his chest. Her eyes were partially closed and at some point he realized that she was mumbling to herself. He slid the keycard to his hotel room out of his pocket and walked into his room, lying Bonnie down on the bed.

He looked down at her and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting her one leg onto his and removing her shoe and then removing her second one, "You know Bon, this is exactly how I wanted this night to end. You happy and drunk and me taking care of you", he stated looking back at her as she slept comfortably, "and I would take off your clothes, but I don't want you to freak out in the morning thinking that I saw your goodies…for the second time in our lives and may I add, those goodies are amazing".

Damon turned to Bonnie and studied her face. She looked beautiful lying there completely relaxed and carefree. The issues between them would be worked out eventually, he was sure of it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie's eyes popped open quickly and looked around the room. At first, she thought she was in her room by the pale moonlight shining through the window, but then she noticed Damon sitting in a chair asleep. Her head was swimming a little due to the effects of the alcohol and she could barely remember what happened after she began dancing, but somehow she must have returned to the hotel and ended up fully clothed in bed alone.

"Damon", she whispered.

She saw his eyes flicker open, "Yes, Bonnie…do you need me to hold your hair over the toilet or something?"

"No…I was just going to say, you don't have to sleep in the chair".

He raised an eyebrow as a smirk spread across his face and Bonnie quickly smiled at him, "You can sleep in the bed, but we are keeping our hands to ourselves".

"If you can", Damon stood up, stretched and climbed into bed next to Bonnie. He laid face to face with her for a few moments, "no Caleb between us this time".

"No, he's not...our baby is the ultimate blocker".

"There's no blocker now…", Damon moved closer to Bonnie wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes and she wanted to kiss him. The part of your brain that tells you that you are making a wrong move, completely shut off as she saw herself moving closer to him and felt her lips meet his. She felt him move her even closer to his body, so that she could feel how much he actually wanted more than a kiss. Their kisses were slow and exploring at first and then they turned more passionate as Damon moved on top of Bonnie straddling her.

Bonnie's moans of passion turned Damon on more as he attacked her neck with kisses as she gave him access. His hands trailed up her shirt gently squeezing her round mound. She gasped as they sat up removing their shirts and throwing them across the room. When Damon went to his pants starting to unbuckle his belt, the sound of the belt buckle was like a chime snapping Bonnie back to reality.

"Wait…Damon…wait", she breathed heavily placing her hand on his chest, "we really need to stop".

"Stop…why?" Damon breathed. He was ready to devour her and the fact that she was stopping him, left his mind racing.

"A couple of reasons, but the one that I think you would accept right now is that we just finished saving Caleb…Emily's spell may still be in effect and I don't think we're ready to be parents to a new baby…", Bonnie frowned.

Damon thought about whether he was willing to take his chances at that moment and unfortunately, this was not the time to complicate matters with another Bonnie-Damon child. He sighed as he dropped his head onto Bonnie's chest, "Great…"

Bonnie couldn't help but chuckle as she patted his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After an awkward morning, Bonnie and Damon left Rebekah and Stefan and headed to Washington to pick up Caleb. Neither one spoke about what happened the night before and the truth was, Bonnie was starting to feel the sexual tension more than ever before. She wasn't sure how long she could keep Damon at bay; hell, she wasn't sure how long she would be able to control her own emotions. However, picking up their son would distract them. So when they walked into Abby's house and Bonnie heard the familiar footsteps, everything went out the window for her.

"Mommy!" Caleb's squealed running towards her as soon as she and Damon stepped inside of Abby's house.

Bonnie held out her arms and picked Caleb up kissing him, "How is Mommy's baby?" Bonnie squeezed him tight.

"Not a baby!" Caleb protested as he avoided her kisses.

"Ok Bonnie, let him go…he wants to breathe", Damon shook his head as Bonnie sat Caleb down and he ran over to him.

"Missed you", Caleb wrapped his arms around Damon's legs.

Damon ruffled Caleb's curly hair as Bonnie, Abby, Lucy and Caroline all focused on them, "Missed you too".

"Let me show you my new toys", Caleb grabbed Damon's hand and led him upstairs.

Abby shook her head, "That little boy is going to make me like Damon Salvatore, isn't he?" she turned to Bonnie, Caroline and Lucy.

"Yes, unfortunately he is", Caroline frowned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So it's over, Caleb's safe?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie watched Damon and Caleb throw a football in the backyard.

"Yes, Damon went to pay Victor a visit and he assured me that everything has been taken care of and I made sure that our little spy Enzo will never come near any of us again".

"Wow…so what happens now?" Caroline asked.

"Well we try to figure this all out".

"This?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Since Damon came back, we haven't actually dealt with this entire situation in any normal way…well normal for us. We've been pre-occupied with finding out who wanted Caleb and the whole Damon desiccated himself thing…so now…", Bonnie breathed, "we have to deal with the whole Bonnie-Damon co-parenting situation".

"Annndddd the Bonnie-Damon-Elena situation", Caroline stated pointedly.

"Caroline…", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. You don't want to talk about Elena and I get it. However, we can't pretend that you don't love Damon anymore, Bonnie. I know that you love him and despite me wishing that you didn't, you do and you two have Caleb. So you will be in each other's lives forever".

"I know…", Bonnie looked down at her cup of tea, "but, I don't want to make this complicated".

"You had a reprieve while you were looking to make sure Caleb was safe and now he is, so now you need to deal with all of the complications. I'm sorry Bonnie, but ignoring it won't help…"

"I almost didn't ignore it last night", Bonnie confessed somewhat avoiding Caroline's gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, after the whole Victor thing, me and Damon went out to celebrate and we drank and then we came back to the hotel…well Damon carried me back to the hotel and we shared a bed and one thing led to another…"

"Led to another and…", Caroline leaned closer and whispered, "you two didn't…"

"No, because I don't know exactly how Emily's spell works and I am not in the mood to bring another Damon fan in the world right now", Bonnie whispered back.

"But you wanted to", Caroline raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie closed her eyes and breathed out, " _Of course_ , I wanted to. I wanted to badly, Caroline. He was there…I was there…the alcohol took all of my self control away and I just wanted to…I just wanted to give in. I know that's horrible and I know that it's the last thing we need, but I wanted to".

"Well…"

"Well is right, but I pulled it together and we both understand that we can't go down that road. Not right now when everything is so complicated".

"Does Damon feel the same way?"

"Damon understands that we need to straighten out the Bonnie, Elena and Damon chronicles before we decide on what type of relationship we are going to have", Bonnie sighed looking at Damon and Caleb.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that night, Caroline left for Mystic Falls leaving Damon, Bonnie, Lucy and Caleb at Abby's house. Damon went out with Abby to get dinner and Bonnie sat Abby's recliner with Caleb wrapped around her sleeping with his head lying against her chest. She played with his ringlets as she listened to his heavy breathing as his long eyelashes occasionally fluttered. "He is so cute, Bonnie", Lucy said in almost disbelief, "he was the key to keeping the Bennett line alive", she shook her head, "that Emily".

"Yes, Emily…", Bonnie stated thoughtfully, "I have a question for you…"

"What?"

"The spell that Emily cast…I guess it's on Damon? Is there any way to break it?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "You want to break the spell?"

Bonnie sighed. She never imagined that her sex life or who she chose to have sex with would be such a hot topic for everyone she came in contact with since she got pregnant—but alas, this was her life. "Ok, I'm going to be painfully honest. Damon and I, we are trying to figure things out and at the end of figuring things out—we may decide to be together and…"

"And you don't want to have 20 plus kids?" Lucy finished for her.

Bonnie's heart slammed up against her rib cage at the mere thought of 20 miniature Damons running around, "Umm…that's kind of what I'm saying. I mean, I don't know exactly what the logistics of this spell entail. Was Caleb it? Will it happen every time we…and I can't believe I am having this conversation", Bonnie closed her eyes.

Lucy laughed, "Ok, I will put you out of your misery…I got you…I understand. I will do some research, talk to a few people—but you know Emily was a very powerful and experienced witch. We may never be able to break her spell, so you may want to stock up on those Magnums", Lucy winked as Bonnie turned 3 shades of red, "or you can always do the pill?"

Bonnie closed her eyes, "Kill me now".

"But let me ask you this…", Lucy walked over to Bonnie touching Caleb on his cheek lightly, "as much as that little guy was unexpected and as much craziness as you've been through, if you and Damon decide to work this out…would you want to close the door on having another little one? A girl even?"

Bonnie looked down at Caleb and then at Lucy unable to speak.

"I will look for ways to break the spell and let you know", Lucy said quietly before heading up the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After meeting one of Abby's blood dealers, Damon and Abby headed back to her house in Abby's SUV. The conversation had been limited and Damon was fine with that. Hanging out with Bonnie's mother wasn't exactly the highlight of his week. It wasn't so much that she was _Bonnie's_ mom per se, it had a lot to do with the fact that he had turned her into a vampire and as much as he rationalized it in his head—he knew that Abby would always hate him for it and it would always be a _thing_ with Bonnie. He wasn't sure how Bonnie was able to forgive him for that decision, but she did. It was one of the things that he didn't take for granted where Bonnie was concerned.

"So I heard you were able to make sure that the people targeting Caleb stopped", Abby finally spoke as they drove towards her house.

"Trust me, if he even thinks about coming after Caleb or Bonnie—he will start to cry", Damon answered.

Abby shook her head with a slight smile, "I guess you are hell bent on making me like you a teeny, tiny bit huh?"

"Look, I did what I had to do to protect Bonnie and Caleb and I will _always_ do that. I know that everyone thought I was an ass for what I did all of those years ago, but I did it because I didn't want Bonnie risking her life for me. If I knew what happened that night, I would have never walked away from her".

"Such impassioned speeches Damon", Abby turned to look at him, "and I'm starting to believe them, but all I can do is beg you…please don't hurt her and don't let her down. Emily must've seen something deeper than any of us could have, so I'm accepting this".

"So you're accepting me into the Bennett family?" Damon smiled cheekily at her.

Abby turned to him, "I accept you as Caleb's father and someone Bonnie cares a lot about".

Damon chuckled, "Well I guess that's the best I can get".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon and Abby entered the house to Bonnie in the chair with Caleb with her eyes closed. Abby smiled softly before heading up the stairs leaving Damon standing in the doorway. There weren't many times when he had these types of moments to see Bonnie and Caleb together like this. They both looked at peace and almost as if their breathing was in sync. Then it hit him, there would be a point in his life when he would have to say goodbye to both of them and that thought rocked him so hard that he gripped onto the archway for support. He blinked a few times. Bonnie and Caleb were supernatural, but they weren't immortal. They would both leave home alone one day and even thinking about it, almost made him want to do the most selfish thing out there and turn both of them. They could be a family forever.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked opening her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"Saying a thank you prayer that I would probably get to have the bed to myself tonight", he smirked.

Bonnie laughed, "Yeah, right…no one's trying to sleep with you".

"I will have you know, Caleb loves to sleep in _my_ bed. He says Mommy snores", Damon winked.

"You are such a liar", Bonnie said getting up from the chair with Caleb clutching onto her still asleep, "but whatever keeps you happy".

"Hey Bon", he stated as she walked past him.

She stopped, "Yes".

"You two make me happy", he whispered before kissing her on the forehead and that kiss to the forehead nearly destroyed every since of self control Bonnie had as she nodded walking out of the living room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A week after returning to Mystic Falls from Washington, Damon stood in the doorway watching Bonnie get Caleb dressed for his first day of 'school'. Before they left Washington, somehow Bonnie double teamed him with Abby and he found himself agreeing to sending Caleb to one of the best pre-schools in Mystic Falls. Bonnie mentioned that it happened to be the same one that she, Elena, Caroline and Matt attended and that didn't exactly endear Damon to 'Little Miss Daisy's Pre-School' but the moment Bonnie mentioned it to Caleb, his eyes lit up more than Damon had ever seen and he couldn't deny him this.

So Damon leaned in the door way as Bonnie tied up Caleb's sneakers, "I make friends, right Mommy?" Caleb asked looking down at her.

"Of course, probably some of your friends from Gymboree".

"Yay!" Caleb clapped, "I like friends".

"Now, let me brush your hair and then we can leave", Bonnie stood up walking over to the dresser picking up his brush.

"Can Daddy do it? You brush hard", Caleb looked over at Damon.

Bonnie gasped, "Oh well…I guess I will go pack your lunch", handing Damon the brush and leaving the room.

Damon walked over to Caleb and sat down patting his lap as Caleb climbed up in his lap and Damon began to brush Caleb's black curls, "So you're excited about school?" Damon asked as Caleb sat with his hands on his legs waiting for Damon to finish.

"Yes…I get friends".

"Yes, you will get friends".

"Can I bring my cars?" Caleb turned to look at Damon.

"Maybe another day".

Caleb shrugged as Damon finished brushing and then placed Caleb down on the floor to face him, "I want you to know that you will make plenty of friends, but it's ok if you only make one or two…you are still one of the best kids out there. Oh and if anyone is mean to you, just let me know…I will handle it", Damon winked.

"Got it", Caleb stated mimicking Damon's wink.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie packed Caleb a sandwich, some apple slices, juice and some cookies into his Cars lunchbox. She paused a few moments as she felt the air temporarily get sucked out of the room. Things were starting to fall into place and she was starting to relax. Since she was 16 years old, her life had taken unusual twists and turns. She 'died' more times than she could count on one hand, she had been battered and bruised and used for magical purposes—but she was happy.

"Mommy, I ready", Caleb entered the kitchen in his jacket and his bookbag on his back.

Bonnie's eyes instantly filled with tears, "You're not a baby anymore".

"Nope, big boy!" Caleb announced taking his lunchbox from Bonnie, "come on…", he gestured for Bonnie and Damon follow.

"I'm not ready for this, do you know how many murders I will have to commit if someone hurts his feelings?" Damon looked over at Bonnie.

"Come on", she pulled him out of the kitchen.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After leaving Caleb at school, Bonnie made sure that Damon understood that he could not go back to the school to loom over the classroom. She had no desire to bail him out of jail or worse if he harassed some poor preschooler set everything right. It was interesting to see Damon Salvatore be _that_ dad when it came to Caleb. It made it so easy to fall in love with him all over again. The truth was, Bonnie knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be a family with Damon and Caleb, her heart had been battered and bruised when Damon desiccated himself, but she had made peace with that. She didn't like his reasons, but she understood them. The one thing keeping her from admitting what she wanted to anyone was the fact that Elena was very much present in their lives. Damon's love for Caleb was clear. He loved that little boy with everything within him, but when it came to Bonnie? She wasn't sure if he completely loved her or what she represented. She was the mother of the most precious thing in his life and she wasn't sure if he confused his feelings for what he felt for Caleb with what he felt for Bonnie.

The truth was, she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. A sign? A declaration that he wanted her and no one else. It was pathetic, but it was how she felt. Although, it was horrible to admit it—she felt like she was in a competition with Elena.

Throughout their entire lives, there was a slight competition between herself, Caroline and Elena and Bonnie always appeared to lose. She was tired of losing and she wanted to protect her heart from it all and that's why she found herself standing on Caroline's door step. Caroline wasn't home, but she knew that Elena had returned and they needed to talk. Bonnie took a deep breath and raised her finger to ring the doorbell. Elena's footsteps echoed from inside and the door opened, "Bonnie…", she stated.

"Elena, I wanted to talk to you…I think it's long overdue".

"Overdue…that's one way of putting it", Elena moved to the side as Bonnie entered Caroline's house.

Bonnie walked towards the couch in the living room as Elena followed her. The tension in the air was thick and it threatened to choke both of them.

"So I guess your trip to Canada was a success or rather Caroline told me that your son is not in danger anymore", Elena answered.

"No, Caleb is safe. No one is coming after him any more. He actually started pre-school today".

Elena shook her head, "Pre-school, you have a son with Damon that started pre-school today…", she frowned, "I am _so_ angry at you and I try not to be. I try to understand that this happened while I was in that coma and that life moved on, but as much I try to rationalize it…I can't. You were my best friend Bonnie, my _best_ friend and to know…to come to the understanding that you have a child with my boyfriend, a child that was created against every natural rule there is and something that I will _never_ be able to do? It hurts. It's like a dagger in my heart and every time I hear his name…every time I see a picture of him…", she gestured to Caroline's book shelf where pictures of Caleb were on display, "I feel like I am being stabbed in the heart and over again", tears slipped out of Elena's eyes, "it's not fair. I didn't deserve this".

"I'm…I'm sorry", Bonnie said as tears filled her eyes, "I never wanted to hurt you".

"I know and that's why this hurts me so much. I know that you would ever set out to hurt me. I know that you would never betray me the way you did if your feelings weren't strong for Damon. If you didn't love him and that's why, I know that this is not going to end well".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Bonnie, before everything happened with Kai—Damon and I were going to have a life together. We were going to be human together, that was what we planned to happen and I know that things happened and Caleb's in his life now, but the feelings…the love that we had…it's all still there".

"You think that Caleb is the only reason why Damon is anywhere near me?" Bonnie asked quietly as she searched Elena's eyes, "you think that I'm not pretty enough or don't have the personality to attract someone like Damon without a child? Elena, Damon wrote me a letter before he desiccated himself…", she stood up from the couch looking down at her former best friend, "maybe you should ask him what he said in that letter", Bonnie stood up straight before walking towards the door and stopping, "I know that this was the worst possible thing that you could have ever imagined when you woke up, but Elena…I don't regret my son and I don't regret my feelings for Damon. You should know more than anyone how feelings change and evolve. I will understand if this is the last time we speak Elena, but I want you in my life and in Caleb's life".

"I don't think I can ever do that", Elena said quietly.

Bonnie's tears fell from her eyes as the reality set in, "Ok, then so be it", she stated before walking out of Caroline's house.

 **Well that may have been the final nail in the coffin for Bonnie and Elena at this moment. Now? Damon has to tell Bonnie how he feels.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well another episode of TVD happened last night and that's all I am going to say about that. I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. You really do encourage me as an author and encourage other authors. You are inspiring!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Rebekah all sat around the dining room table as Caleb recalled to them every single aspect of his first day of pre-school. "Roger and Mikey are my best friends!" Caleb told them excitedly, "we had so much fun!"

"You already have best friends?" Rebekah asked.

"Best friend is a relative term", Damon whispered.

"Did you now?" Stefan asked amused giving Caleb his full attention.

"Yes…we played…cops…just like Uncle Matt!" Caleb went on.

Damon rolled his eyes, his son idolized Matty Blue…lovely.

"That's nice Caleb, I'm glad you had such a lovely day", Rebekah smiled.

Damon focused on Bonnie across the table. She'd been quiet all day. After dropping Caleb off at school, she said she had to run an errand and disappeared. Ever since she came back, she looked like something was wrong and it wasn't just about the fact that Caleb started school. "Mommy, can I go back to school tomorrow?" Caleb asked looking over at Bonnie.

She turned to Caleb and her face changed, she smiled, "Of course you can, you can go back almost every day except for Saturday and Sunday".

"Why not every day?" Caleb questioned.

"Because those are your days to be with us", Bonnie grinned, "and we can do fun things".

Caleb grinned as he turned back to his mashed potatoes and began humming to himself. The adults all exchanged looks. "Well this is quite a change", Rebekah remarked.

"A good change", Bonnie stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Bonnie put Caleb to bed, she walked into the living room where Damon was sitting reading a book. Stefan and Rebekah left for her apartment, so they were alone in the house. "So you want to talk?" Damon asked glancing at her.

"I guess we should", she stated walking over and sitting down on the couch, "I went to see Elena today".

"Did you and is that why you've been in this mood?" Damon put the book down.  
Bonnie nodded, "I don't think we will ever be friends again, but I kind of knew that. It hurts, but at this point in my life—I will deal with it. She said something though…she reminded me of what you two planned before Kai's curse and what you two meant to each other then. The only thing that changed between us was that I had Caleb and she made that clear to me. I want you to know something, I separated my feelings for you and my feelings for you as Caleb's father a long time ago. It's not a package deal, I understand if you want to be with Elena. I get that and I will never be an obstacle to you and Caleb having a relationship. You are a great father to Caleb, better than even I imagined you would be. That's not a slight, it's the truth and I would never take that away from you. So what I am saying to you is that if you want to be with Elena, I won't be angry with you", she stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Do I get to have a part in this or are you and Elena making my mind up for me?" Damon asked, "did you two work out a visitation schedule or are we all going to live here like some kind of Big Love situation?"

"Damon…"

Damon stood up and faced her, "You and Elena don't give me any credit at all, do you? Maybe I'm to blame for all of this. I created this situation and that's why you two don't understand or don't want to believe that I've made a choice. When Stefan and Caroline came to Brooklyn and got me out of that coffin, I thought about one thing…that you were dead and that sickened me. It made my entire body ache with grief until they told me that you were fine. When you died at the lake, I felt like a part of me died as well and do you want to know what, it wasn't until Elena called me that I even thought about that possibly she could be awake. So yes, before Kai tied your lives together, I planned a future with Elena…but after that curse and almost every moment since I've been about you…and what you mean to me and that started long before Caleb was born".

Bonnie nodded.

"Do you trust me Bonnie?" he whispered looking down at her, caressing her face.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Caleb, "Mommy..I need you!" he yelled from upstairs.

"Caleb…needs me…", she stated quickly before leaving the room.

Damon watched Bonnie heads towards the stairs and quickly grabbed his keys off of the table leaving the house.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, Damon stood on Wickery Bridge looking down at the water below. This is where it all began with Elena. The one who had a face like the woman that he swore to love forever. The woman that he thought would be his savior. His second chance to be the #1 Brother, a role he had strived for all of his life. Four years ago he had everything he wanted or thought he wanted, Elena Gilbert and her love. Now, as he stood on this bridge, he realized that it was all an illusion.

"Damon…", Elena stated walking up behind him.

"You decided to meet me".

"Well I figured that whatever you had to say was important and bringing me here…it says a lot", she looked around taking a deep breath.

"It says that I think this is the perfect place to tell you what I need to say…you were angry at me before I left for Toronto and I deserved it all. I still deserve it and you can feel free to hate me for a long time, I've lived with people hating me before—but I want you to understand something first. I chased after you because I thought you were something that I needed and I guess at that time, I did need you. I needed you to give me something that I lacked or that I always chased after. You gave me your love and I will never forget that, but I have to tell you Elena…you are wrong about a few things. We did talk about our future and we were focused on that before Kai's curse, but Elena many things changed after that and it wasn't just about the fact that me and Bonnie created Caleb…there was a time before Caleb was here…"

Elena looked over at him, "What did you write in your letter to Bonnie?" she interrupted.

"What?"

"Me and Bonnie had a conversation", Elena stated walking closer to him, "she said that you wrote her a letter before you desiccated yourself…what did it say?"

Damon took a deep breath as he rubbed his hands over his face. He didn't want to hurt Elena and he knew that this would—but he couldn't be in limbo any longer. He needed to make a decision and he needed to make sure that decision was known, "It said that I loved her and that I never believed in if you love someone, you should let them go…but I loved her enough to let her go. Her life was more important than any happiness that I could have found with her. It would have been selfish and I didn't want to be selfish anymore, not with Bonnie".

Elena's eyes widened. This was the moment. This was the moment that she felt like she had been punched in the gut by Damon. His words cut her and she felt like she was bleeding. Damon never cared about anything but having his woman by his side. It was always about what he wanted and what made him happy. He didn't desiccate himself because he wanted to be with her when she woke up, he desiccated himself to save Bonnie. To save Bonnie from him and all that he brought with him. That was love. That was true love.

"You love her…you love her more than you ever loved me", Elena gasped.

"I love her _differently_ than I loved you", Damon corrected her, "I will never say I didn't love you Elena, but I will say…that I'm different and because of that, I love Bonnie differently than I thought I could ever love someone".

Elena's tears began to fall freely now, "I can't believe this…I mean…I know, that Bonnie is a good person and she deserves love and so do you…"

"And you do too. I'm sorry that I hurt you, I take the blame for all of this. But I need to be honest here with you, I owe you that much"

Elena nodded as she wiped her eyes, "Honest meaning, you don't want to be with me and you want to be with Bonnie".

Damon nodded before facing Elena, "Yes", he answered simply.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked into the dark and quiet boarding house. Stefan was more than likely at Rebekah's where he spent more and more of his time and Bonnie and Caleb were asleep. He sat his keys down on the front console table and headed up the stairs slowly. Speaking with Elena had drained him. He turned to Bonnie's closed door and didn't bother knocking. He didn't want to wake her, especially after being gone for so long. He started towards his door and stopped as he felt eyes on him. He turned to see Caleb standing in his doorway and he smiled. It was just what he needed.

"Hi", Damon whispered.

Caleb waved and whispered, "Hi…can I sleep with you, Mommy's sleeping?"

Damon smiled. This was exactly what he needed at this moment, "Come on…", he held out his hand as Caleb took quick steps to him and took his hand. He looked up at him with a smile on his face as he walked in the room with Damon and climbed on the bed, settling under the covers. Damon chuckled to himself before slipping on some pajama pants and joining Caleb.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Damon left with Caleb dropping him off at school while Bonnie got ready to go to the Community College to teach her class. She threw her laptop in her bag and rushed to the door, opening it to Elena standing on the doorstep. "Elena", Bonnie stammered, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you…can I come in?" Elena asked with an unreadable expression.

"I have a class in an hour…", Bonnie gestured towards her car.

"This won't take long, just for a few moments…"

Elena noticed Bonnie's hesitation and went on, "Please".

Bonnie sighed and nodded moving out of the way as Elena walked into the boarding house. They moved into the living room and immediately Elena walked over to the bookcase where pictures of Caleb decorated the shelves. "You and Caroline both have children", Elena shook her head, "our lives are so vastly different now".

"They are…"

"It's so weird that I wish that I could blink my eyes and we could be teenagers again, riding in your car dealing with normal problems like what to wear to the dance on Friday…", Elena stated wistfully.

"So much time has passed since we were those people, we're different".

"We are different", Elena agreed walking over to Bonnie, "I spoke with Damon. He told me that he loves you and it is separate and distinct from your role as Caleb's mother", she remarked as if it was just something she wanted to try out saying.

Bonnie's heart constricted in her chest. Hearing Elena say it and even more so that Damon had told her forced Bonnie to face something that she had always thought about since Damon appeared in her life again.

"And as much as I know that I should be ok with this and not feel betrayed or feel that I can't breathe when I think about what you two have together, I can't help it and that's why…", Elena took a deep breath, "I'm leaving Mystic Falls. Life went on without me and I need to be somewhere else to figure out what life means for me right now".

"Elena…no…you don't have to leave?" Bonnie found herself saying moving closer to her former best friend.

"Yes, I do. I can't be here, Bonnie", Elena stated as tears appeared in her eyes, "I want to be a grown up about this, but I can't…not right now. Your son is beautiful. He is obviously very special and right now, when I look at him—I just feel sad and that's not fair. I can't stay around here because I don't think that I can grow here".

Bonnie reached up and wiped her own tears, "I'm sorry".

Elena shook her head and shrugged, "You deserve love Bonnie and if Damon is the one that is giving you that love…", she allowed her voice to trail off.

"When are you leaving?" Bonnie asked.

"Today, at 2. I'm going back to Atlanta for awhile and then I'm taking off…destination unknown", she smiled sadly.

A couple of years ago, Bonnie would have pegged herself as the one leaving town—but so many things had changed. Bonnie reached out and pulled Elena into a hug. It was unexpected, both women needed it. "I told Caroline, but that's it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I will be back one day, but I just need to get away for a couple of years…put some space between this".

Bonnie nodded understandably, "I love you Elena".

"I love you too Bon", Elena hugged her tightly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Since Bonnie decided to pick up more classes, Damon was on duty to pick up Caleb from school. He sat in his car chuckling at his situation. A couple of years ago, he was a bad ass vampire who didn't care about anything or anyone and now he was sitting in the parking lot of a pre-school waiting for his miracle child's dismissal. As much as he denied it, Caleb had made him soft and he didn't exactly hate it. After years and years of causing havoc, being able to relax was something that he welcomed now.

When the clock struck 3:00pm, Damon stepped out of the car and the doors opened to a bunch of tiny humans running onto the playground. He walked over to Caleb and his friends, Roger (a tiny boy with red hair and freckles) and Mikey (another boy with mocha colored skin).

"Daddy!" Caleb ran to him as Damon lifted him up off the ground.

"Caleb, Roger…Mikey".

"Hi Caleb's Daddy", Mikey waved.

Damon smiled tightly as he took Caleb's bookbag and another picture that would more than likely litter the refrigerator at the house. He strapped him into his seat in the Camaro and pulled away from the school.

"Mikey said his Daddy's Daddy taking him to bayball game", Caleb stated looking out of the window, "where your dadddy?" he looked at Damon.

Damon gripped onto the steering well glancing in the rearview mirror to see Caleb looking at him expecting an answer. Stefan and Bonnie informed him long ago that Caleb understood to some degree that Stefan was different and his mommy was too, but they never explained the specifics. Caleb had seen Stefan's other face and he was fine with it, he found it funny actually.

"My Dad is not here", Damon answered.

"Not here?" Caleb asked confused, "where he go?"

"He…he's…come on…kid", Damon struggled to find the words.

"He in heaven?" Caleb asked, "Mommy say her daddy in heaven".

Damon never gave much thought to where Giuseppe ended up, but he was sure he wasn't in heaven.

"He's in hell", Damon answered knowing that he would pay for that later.

"Ooooh", Caleb cooed as if he knew exactly what hell was.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mommy, Daddy's Daddy in HELL!" Caleb greeted Bonnie as soon as she entered the boarding house later that night.

Bonnie's eyes widened as Caleb hugged her and she looked over at Damon, who shrugged, "He asked me".

"Caleb, Baby…we don't say that word", Bonnie kneeled down.

"What word?" Caleb asked confused cocking his eyebrow up.

"Hell", Bonnie answered.

"Oooh…", Caleb nodded in understanding and Bonnie fully expected 'Hell' to be his favorite new word to say, "Mommy, I made you a picture…show you", he went off climbing up the stairs.

Bonnie turned to Damon with her hands on her hips, "What?" he asked innocently.

"Hell…you told him your father's in hell?" she sighed.

"And I told the truth, I thought you liked the truth".

"Yes, but I don't want our 3-year-old going around saying his grandfather's burning in hell".

Damon stood up and walked over to Bonnie wagging his finger at her, "I didn't say he was _burning_ in hell, I just said he was there".

"Damon…"

"Hey, he's our kid…he can handle it".

"Yes, but when he goes to school and tells everyone that his grandfather is in hell…"

"We will deal with it, have a sense of humor Bonnie", Damon shook his head walking away from her.

Bonnie had to shake her own head. There were times when she realized that Damon could be just as bad as Caleb sometimes. Bonnie moved towards the couch where Damon sat, flipping through one of his magazines, "Elena came to see me again".

"Did she?" he asked glancing up at her.

"Yes, she left town today".

Damon's cut his eyes at her. Elena left town?

"She told me that she needs to find out what life is like away from Mystic Falls", Bonnie replied paying close attention to Damon's reaction. He looked unaffected, but she saw the slight change in his face as soon as she mentioned that Elena left.

"Well guess she didn't need to say any goodbyes", he shrugged.

"Are you sad that she didn't say goodbye?"

"Do I wish that we could have ended things better? Yes. But Elena did what she had to do and I have to concentrate on what's in front of me right now", Damon looked at her.

"And what is in front of you right now?" Bonnie asked.

"Mommy…here's my picture!" Caleb entered the room with a piece of paper and hopping in Bonnie's lap.

"Well look at this", Bonnie gasped, "it's beautiful".

Damon looked over, the picture was a big blob of red but if he looked closer—he could maybe see that it was an apple or something. Caleb explained to Bonnie every single part of the picture, it appeared to be an airplane and he was going to take her on a trip. This was what was in front of him at that moment. Bonnie and Caleb, the most important people in the world to him. He had Caleb, but now he had to show Bonnie that he was there for her as well. It would take some time, so it was a good thing he had plenty of it.

"Will Daddy be on the plane too?" Bonnie asked looking over at Damon and then back at Caleb.

"Yes…we family", Caleb stated.

Bonnie smiled as Damon looked over at her and Caleb returning the smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Six months later…

Bonnie heard her bedroom door open and Caleb's tiny feet patter across the floor. She kept her eyes closed as she felt him get closer to her, so much so that she could feel his breathing. "Mommy", he whispered.

Bonnie opened her eyes, "Yessssss…."

"Happy Birthday", he whispered with a wide grin on his face.

She smiled, "It is my birthday…so are you ready to give me birthday kisses?" Bonnie lifted Caleb into the bed as he laughed and she peppered him with kisses.

Damon stood in the doorway. Six months had drifted by since everything with the World Council faded into oblivion and Elena left town. In that six months, he had tried to get Bonnie to consider what they meant to each other. If he made a move, she would somehow get herself out of the situation. Tonight, he had a plan and she would definitely not be able to walk away from him.

"Come on Mommy, come downstairs", Caleb slid out of the bed and held out his hand.

Bonnie slid out of bed and Damon looked at her. Her hair was messy, she was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and she looked beautiful. She gave him a slight smile.

"Daddy, tell Mommy Happy Birthday!" Caleb stood in the middle of the them.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnie", Damon smiled back at her.

"Thank you", she met his eyes.

"Come on Mommy", Caleb grabbed her hand and led her out of the bedroom pulling her down the hallway and down the stairs.

Bonnie was well aware that Caleb had been planning something today. Her 3-year-old couldn't hold water if he tried. If she didn't know better, she would think he was related to Caroline. Caleb led her into the kitchen and Bonnie had to admit that she was impressed. There was a large sign hanging from the ceiling over the sink that read 'Happy Birthday Mommy!' and on the table was a vase of flowers and a handmade card with Caleb's handwriting on the front.

Bonnie smiled and looked at Damon, he shrugged.

"Mommy, you like it?" Caleb beamed up at her.

Bonnie kneeled down and looked Caleb in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were a perfect mixture of both hers and Damon's, "I love it", she grinned hugging him.

"Daddy helped", Caleb added.

Bonnie turned to look at Damon, "Oh did he now?"

"Mmm, hmm…I need help", Caleb giggled a little.

"Well thank you Damon", Bonnie stood up as Damon stood behind the stove starting the pancakes, "oh and I get pancakes for my birthday too…oh yay…", she deadpanned and Damon winked at her.

"Caleb, your Mommy is just pretending…she _loves_ my pancakes", Damon gave her a smirk.

"Because they are goooooodddd", Caleb sung and then began laughing like he had his own joke that no one else knew about.

Bonnie and Damon exchanged raised eyebrows and began laughing. Their kid was one of a kind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After breakfast with Damon and Caleb, Bonnie headed to the spa with Caroline. Bonnie was never the type to do a spa, but Caroline swore by it and she insisted that after years of being the mother to Caleb and the resident witch, she deserved a couple of hours to be pampered and Caroline insisted on paying.

"Soo…what are you plans tonight?" Caroline asked, as the masseuse worked on Bonnie's back across from Caroline who was getting the same treatment.

"Tonight? Damon insists on taking me out to dinner. I told him that I was fine with dinner at home with Caleb and watching a movie…"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Bonnie, come on…let him take you out. It's been six months since things ended between him and Elena officially and let's be real, it ended before then".

Bonnie was silent. Damon mentioned multiple times over the past few months that he wanted to explore things with her, but going down that road was serious to her. If things went bad and things _could_ go very bad with them in the mix, it could rip apart the stability that they built up for Caleb. Their son was an important factor for them now and if they ended up hating each other, they wouldn't be the only ones affected.

"Bon, it's time for you to get everything that you've wanted and if that includes Damon…stop putting up barriers that don't need to be there", Caroline went on, "and the fact that I am even encouraging this tells you that I am sure about this".

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Maybe you're right".

Caroline turned to Bonnie, smiled and then spoke to her masseuse, "She's also going to need a bikini wax".

"Caroline!" Bonnie squealed as she wished she could disappear.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the spa and spending far too much on a dress for dinner, Bonnie walked into the boarding house. She noticed Stefan's car outside before walking in, so finding him in the living room wasn't exactly surprising or perhaps it was—he hadn't been home in a week.

"Well look who decided to come home", she sat her bags down on the couch.

Stefan smiled, "Happy Birthday".

"Thank you, what made you finally leave Rebekah's side?"

Stefan chuckled, "You all barely notice when I'm here".

"Caleb knows when you're not here and so do I", Bonnie moved closer, "and so does Damon".

"Bonnie, it's ok. Things are happening and changing and it's ok", he stated, "and I got you something".

"What…you didn't need to", Bonnie stated as he handed her a gift bag.

Bonnie took it and walked over to the couch sitting down with Stefan sitting next to her. She peered into the bag and gasped, she removed the picture frame from the bag and stared at it, "Oh my God", she gasped, "seriously?"

"I took it the day Caleb started school…I thought it was something that should be immortalized. You had one from his birthday party, but I thought this one meant something different…you and Damon together with Caleb with all of the tension and danger a thing of the past".

Bonnie stared at the picture of her, Damon and Caleb, "Thank you", she whispered.

"Your welcome and I got you an Amazon gift card, I know how your obsessed with that site", Stefan winked.

Bonnie laughed as she hugged him.

"Uncle Stefan, I'm ready!" Caleb ran into the living room with Damon carrying his little suitcase.

"Ready?" Bonnie stood up from the couch.

"Yes, Uncle Stefan and Aunt Rebekah agreed to watch Caleb tonight while Mommy and Daddy go out to dinner", Damon slipped Caleb's backpack on.

"Aunt Rebekah huh?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She did soften towards Rebekah, but enough to give her a title or give her a night with her son.

"Bonnie, we have an entire night planned… _Zootopia_ …popcorn…ice cream…cookies", Stefan looked down at Caleb, who's eyes got bigger and bigger with each thing Stefan named.

"Cookies?" Caleb beamed, "bye Mommy…Daddy." He turned to hug Bonnie and then Damon, "come on Uncle Stefan", he said dragging him towards the stairs.

"Bye…", Bonnie waved while Stefan shrugged at them and headed out with Caleb.

"He's staying out, he's never stayed anywhere but here and the hospital that one night…", Bonnie whispered.

"Yes and he's very excited", Damon turned her around to face him.

"But my baby…", she trailed off.

"Will be fine, he's with Stefan…remember…the one who helped raise him for years", he placed his hands on her arms.

"With Stefan, not with that blond…"

Damon placed his fingers on Bonnie's lips, "Be nice".

"Ok fine…you could have told me beforehand though".

"That kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise".

"A surprise?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes…a surprise…for your birthday".

"You took my son away from me for my birthday, that's nice", Bonnie pouted.

"Well I thought for once you would like to sleep past 8am".

"Is that my birthday present?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I have your present…" Damon walked over to the bookcase and opened one of the wooden boxes.

Bonnie watched him walk over to her with a large velvet square box. He handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"Open it, so you can see".

Bonnie flipped open the box and gasped, "What is this?"

"Well I remember the first time we really spoke to each other…you know when I was perfectly nice to you and you were very mean to me…it was all over a necklace. We were in the parking lot of your school…".

Bonnie looked down at the locket in the box picking it up and holding it in her hands, she looked up at Damon before flipping it open and her eyes filled with tears.

"I stole that picture from that scrapbook you made for Caleb…the one you showed me the night that I came back".

Bonnie held onto the locket.

"It's my favorite one actually", Damon moved closer to her.

Bonnie looked down at the picture. It was a picture from the day she brought Caleb home. She was standing by the window in his nursery speaking to him and Stefan must have captured it without her knowing, but it was her absolute favorite.

"You look so happy in that picture…like you finally had the happiness that you searched for after so many years", Damon spoke as Bonnie moved her fingers across the locket, "and you know what, it's the happiness that I wanted you to have when I decided to desiccate myself. I wanted you to have a full life and in that picture…when you're looking down at Caleb with that face, I think you realized that you could have it".

The tears fell from Bonnie's eyes as she looked at Damon, turning around so he could put it on her. He moved her hair to the side as he put the necklace around her neck fastening it. She turned back to him.

"So whenever things get crazy and we're fighting some threat…or when I piss you off…look at that and remember that happiness".

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief. Damon's gift left her speechless.

"So I take it, you like the gift?" Damon asked standing up and looked down at the watch, "we should get ready, I made dinner reservations...Thai".

Bonnie stood up from the couch, "Damon…"

He looked over at her.

"I really love the gift", she breathed out looking down at the locket.

"Well I'm glad", he smiled at her.

"And I love you", she stated looking up at him.

Damon paused as she moved closer to him, "Thank you", she whispered staring directly into his eyes.

"Well you were in labor for a couple of hours bringing my son into the world and…", Damon began, but was immediately interrupted by Bonnie basically flying into his arms and kissing him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a few moments and then stopped, "Well that was a hell of a thank you", Damon breathed.

"It was…", Bonnie caught her breath.

"So you want to get ready to go out to dinner?" Damon asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "Not really".

"No?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"No", she shook her head before raising her arms placing her hands on his cheeks and kissing him.

"Wait…wait…what's going on?" he asked breaking the kiss, "we have dinner plans…"

"Later", Bonnie mumbled pressing her lips against his and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Damon lifted Bonnie up and moved over to the wall without breaking the kiss. Bonnie broke the kiss as Damon attacked her neck with his lips and she closed her eyes. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved them over to the couch.

As soon as Bonnie's bottom touched the couch, their clothes began flying across the room. When they joined together, there was a feeling of almost euphoria as Damon laced his hands through hers. He was taking it slow, but he didn't want to. There was no way he wanted to take it slow with her, but he knew his strength and he knew that if he wanted this to just be the appetizer, he needed to take his time.

"I love you, you have to know that…this is what I want", he whispered in her ear as he made love to her sending shivers up and down her body.

"I know", Bonnie whispered back staring into his eyes before closing the space between them with a kiss.

 **So that was fun. LOL!**

 **I liked the Delena scene, it's probably one my favorite ones that I've ever written. It was hard for Elena and I completely understand why she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls.**

 **But enough about Delena, Bamon finally got it in and let me say…it's just the appetizer. Oh and I don't know want anyone to get toooooooo excited, there was no baby conceived in this chapter. LOL!**

 **Please, please, please show your love/like.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So this has been a wild ride. This is the last chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue. This story started actually because I wanted Bamon to have a little boy, but it turned into so much more. I loved the Stefonnie relationship, the Defan relationship, the Damon/Caleb relationship and of course the Bamon relationship. Thank you to the readers who stuck with me and rooted for Bamon, Bonnie and Damon throughout this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Just so we are clear, I did make reservations for dinner tonight", Damon grinned as he admired Bonnie walk into the living room dressed in his t-shirt, which barely covered her bottom. She was carrying a blood bag in one hand and a sandwich in the other.

"I know you did, but I'm fine with my peanut butter and jelly sandwich", she handed him the blood bag and sat down next to him in the floor covering up with the blanket. Damon had started a fire and they hadn't moved from the living room yet.

Damon watched Bonnie eat, "I didn't think tonight would go the way it did".

She turned to him and smiled, "I say it went pretty well".

"And what happened to the whole…we don't need another Caleb right now?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I took care of it".

"You took care of it?"

"I'm on the pill, it's all good".

"But Emily is a witch, if she can bypass the laws of nature to make it possible for me to knock you up, surely a little pill won't stop it".

"Let's hope that it's enough for now…or maybe you were right, Emily got what she wanted and now things are perfect", Bonnie grinned.

"Where has my Bonnie Bennett gone? The one who worries about everything and doesn't want to throw caution to the wind".

"Well when I did throw caution to the win, I got one of the greatest gifts a girl could ask for. But to be honest, I don't know, your gift tonight…everything that has happened over this year and a half, it makes me happy that we came out on top. For as long as I can remember, I had a fractured family and I never wanted to give that to my son…", Bonnie drifted off, "and now I don't think he will ever have to worry about that".

Damon reached over and placed his hand on the back of Bonnie's neck, bringing her closer to him, "No, he won't", he whispered kissing her.

"When is Stefan bringing Caleb back?" Bonnie said in between Damon's kisses.

"Next week", he mumbled moving his kisses to her neck while simultaneously working his t-shirt off of her.

Bonnie giggled as Damon stood up lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed towards the stairs, "We didn't finish our dinner", Bonnie laughed as he started up the stairs.

"Well I guess I will have to just find something to eat upstairs", he remarked continuing up the stairs.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Damon lay in bed staring at Bonnie next to him. She was sleeping soundly next to him and he couldn't help looking at her. Her nude body was partially covered by the sheets and her hair had fallen in her face. She looked so beautiful next to him, that he almost wanted to wake her up and go another round. He had a lot of lost time to make up for, but he realized that she was probably exhausted and needed to at the very least, rest up because he had a morning of love making planned already.

There were times when he wanted to beat himself to a pulp (if it was possible) every time he thought about the choice he made to walk out of Bonnie's life. If his plan had actually worked, this entire life he had now would have ceased to exist. Even if Bonnie's life ended and Caleb was still alive, there was no way that he would have the same relationship with his son. Hell, Damon was convinced that if Stefan had waited any longer to wake him up, Bonnie and his brother would have been a couple with the happy family and his son would have eventually called Stefan, 'Daddy'. While he understood Stefan's place in Bonnie and Caleb's lives…the fact that his brother almost had the woman he loved and his son was enough to make him sick.

Bonnie made him a better man, she didn't let him off the hook and made him want to be better. She was the love of his life and he truly believed that there would never be another. Maybe Emily knew far more than she ever let on.

Damon leaned down and kissed Bonnie on her back. She stirred a little and he smiled as he covered her body with his. He kissed a trail of kisses down the middle of her back.

"Damon…", she mumbled tiredly, "I can't move".

"You don't have", he whispered in her ear before nibbling on her ear.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"It was not my fault", Damon stated as he walked into the bedroom finding Bonnie on the computer the next morning. They were in her bedroom because there was a slight mishap with Damon's bed earlier that morning.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Look, it's been a long time since I had the sweet nectar of Bonnie Bennett, I got a little excited", he shrugged with a sneaky grin.

"Uh, huh…I just ordered you a replacement".

"You're so good to me", Damon winked, "and that is why I bought you this…", he held up a plate with a large piece of cake on it.

"What kind?"

"Red Velvet".

"Oooh…gimme…", Bonnie held out her arms and opened and closed her hands.

"Now I know where Caleb gets it from", Damon mockingly rolled his eyes sitting down next to her in the bed.

"Damon…my cake…"

"Say Please", he said teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes, "Please"

Damon winked as he placed some of the cake on a fork and slowly placed it in Bonnie's mouth. "So good", she moaned closing her eyes.

"Want some more?" he asked whispered looking in her eyes.

"Yes", she matched his gaze.

He placed some more cake on the fork and slipped it slowly in her mouth watching her face. She was glowing and she looked so relaxed. Damon placed the plate on the night table.

"Hey…" Bonnie protested.

"You have some icing…right there…on your face…", he pointed to the corner of her mouth.

"Where?" she asked reaching up, but he caught her hand.

"I'll get it", he leaned closer and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Damon…my cake", she whimpered as he lowered her down to the bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are you and Daddy having fun?" Caleb asked on the other line. Bonnie was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher while Damon was sleeping.

"We are having fun and that's why you're staying over Uncle Stefan's for another night".

"Uncle Stefan, I'm staying!" Caleb called handing Stefan the phone and running away apparently.

"I know Caleb", Stefan laughed as he picked up the phone.

"For one more night!" Bonnie called.

"So does that mean Rebekah and I can't keep him?"

"Definitely not", Bonnie answered.

Stefan chuckled, "So I take it you had a good birthday with Damon".

Bonnie shuddered at the thought of what occurred the previous night and that morning, "It was nice".

"Good…and you know I have no problem keeping Caleb, it's our pleasure".

"I know…", Bonnie said quietly. Her stomach turned into knots suddenly because she kind of knew what was coming.

"I think I'm going to move out of the boarding house, Bon", Stefan finally said it.

She held onto the phone nodding but no words came out.

"I know that it's big enough for all of us, but you and Damon…and Caleb are a family now and you don't necessarily need me there and me and Rebekah are much closer now and we want to live together".

Bonnie continued to nod.

"Bonnie, are you still there?" he asked.

She almost didn't trust her voice to speak, "You don't have to move", she said quietly.

"I know, I don't _have_ to but I need to".

"I owe you so much Stefan. If it wasn't for you…"

"You would have been ok, Bonnie".

"You deserve credit for a lot of things, Stefan…take it".

He was silent for a few moments, "Ok".

"Have you told Caleb yet?"

"No, I thought we could talk to him when I bring him back tomorrow".

"Ok…we can do that", Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, it's going to be ok…I'm not leaving town, just moving across town".

"I know", she sighed closing her eyes, "I know".

"And you know that Damon would love to have you two all alone, he's selfish that way", Stefan joked.

"That he is", Bonnie laughed as she felt an arm snake around her waist and felt kissing on her neck.

"Tell Stefan goodbye", Damon whispered in her other ear.

"Tell my brother I can hear him", Stefan deadpanned.

"Good, so now that you did…you know its time to say goodbye. See you tomorrow and thanks for looking out", Damon smirked.

"Damon…Stefan and I were talking…", Bonnie began, as she felt Damon's fingers work his way down her body to her center and she gasped.

"Bye Stefan…", Damon sung.

"I'm definitely hanging up now", Stefan remarked in amusement before ending the call.

Damon turned Bonnie to face him, "You were talking to Stefan", he mimicked her.

"Yes, he told me he's moving out".

"Uh, huh", Damon lifting her up onto the counter.

"Damon, this is a big deal".

"It is, but we will all deal with it…now, can we enjoy this time where we can christen every room in this house without anyone interrupting us?" Damon looked into her eyes.

Bonnie smiled, "You're right".

"Look at that, Bonnie Bennett is agreeing with me".

"Well…even a broken clock is right once or twice a day".

"Oh really Bennett?" Damon asked pressing into her.

She gasped and couldn't form any more words as he sucked on her neck, "Oh god…", she moaned as he carried her over the table knocking everything onto the floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"You broke your bed, Daddy?" Caleb asked as he stood on the porch watching the delivery men carry out Damon's broken bed the next afternoon.

Damon walked out behind the delivery men. He noticed Stefan chuckling, "Yes, I was jumping on it with Mommy", Damon smirked.

"But I thought no jumping?" Caleb walked into the house with Stefan.

"Well only in certain circumstances", Damon answered as he took off Caleb's coat.

"Huh?" Caleb asked looking over at Stefan puzzled by the words.

"When can he jump on the bed Damon?" Stefan asked amused playing translator for Caleb.

"What are you all talking about?" Bonnie asked walking down the stairs.

"Jumping on the bed Mommy".

"Jumping on the bed?"

"Damon told Caleb that you two broke the bed jumping on it", Stefan smiled widely.

Bonnie shot a look at Damon as he smiled and then allowed his smile to droop.

"No one is jumping on the bed", Bonnie declared as she kneeled down, "now give Mommy a kiss".

Caleb walked over to Bonnie and hugged her, kissing her on the cheek, "Mommy…Aunt Rebekah bought me some toys…show you?"

"Ok…we can put them in your room", Bonnie said taking Caleb's hand and heading up the stairs.

Stefan watched Bonnie and Caleb disappear up the stairs, "So I guess Bonnie told you that I'm moving out".

Damon nodded, "I hope you're not doing it because of me or anything…"

"I'm doing it for me", Stefan interrupted him, "and for you…you have a family here Damon. Maybe it's something you never thought about, but you have it and I don't need to be in the middle of it. You and Bonnie need time together without me here. I will always be around because Caleb and Bonnie mean a lot to me, but I don't need to live here. I'm moving in with Rebekah because I love her and I want us to start living our life together".

Damon nodded, "I understand and thank you".

"No need to thank me".

"I _do_ need to thank you. Bonnie was sick, you came. You took care of her during her pregnancy, you were a father to Caleb and you came to find me…you didn't know what the outcome would be, but you did it. I have all of this because of you and I can never thank you enough".

Stefan smiled, "Thank you".

"An eternity of misery…we're a far way from that", Damon shook his head.

"Indeed we are", Stefan agreed as Caleb and Bonnie made their way back down the stairs.

Bonnie looked over at Stefan and nodded, "Hey…Caleb, let's talk for a minute", Stefan reached out to the toddler.

"Ok…" Caleb chirped walking over to Stefan and plopping down on his lap on the couch.

"So did you have fun over Aunt Rebekah's house?" Stefan asked.

"Mmm, hmm…Aunt Rebekah is fun and she has a funny face like you", Caleb pointed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as Damon pulled her closer to him by the waist.

"Yes, she does…so I have fun there too and that's why…I'm going to move there with Aunt Rebekah".

Caleb looked at Stefan and then at Bonnie and Damon. His face was somewhat unreadable, but when his lip began to quiver, it became clear how he felt about it and Stefan began to start talking again, "Caleb, this is not a bad thing. You can stay over our place whenever you want and this way, you will have two places to sleep over".

Damon pulled Bonnie even closer, because he could see a vein in her neck about to pop at the mere thought of Caleb staying with Rebekah even once a year.

"But I don't want you to leave", Caleb mumbled picking at something on his jeans avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I'm not leaving, I will just be a phone call away…we can FaceTime and if you want me, you can call me and I will be here before you can blink", Stefan touched Caleb's chin making him look into his eyes, "I will always be here for you, you don't have to doubt that…but just think of all the fun you are going to have with your Mommy and Daddy", Stefan looked over at Damon and Bonnie, "and you can stay with me and Rebekah whenever you want, I promise".

"You pwomise?" Caleb looked at him.

"I promise", Damon hugged him.

"Ok…you can leave", Caleb declared.

Stefan chuckled, "Well thank you".

"And on that note…how about we take you upstairs and start your bath, while your Mommy and Uncle Stefan have a little talk", Damon walked over and picked up Caleb who waved at Stefan from over his shoulder.

Stefan looked at Bonnie and her eyes were filled with tears, "I understand why you're doing this…", she choked up, "I know why…I get it, but seeing Caleb act like that and knowing everything that we've been through…"

Stefan nodded as tears formed in his own eyes, he walked over and hugged her, "I know…but it's something that has to happen, it's the only way that we can have the lives that we deserve Bonnie…unless you want Rebekah to move in here".

Bonnie let him go and wiped her eyes, "I'm almost tempted…but no…you can go be happy and have fun with Rebekah and the very thought of what fun you're having makes me shudder".

"Says the one who was _jumping_ on the bed with my brother for two days until it broke".

Bonnie gasped and hit Stefan playfully in the chest, "Shut up! And get out".

"You kicking me out?" Stefan asked.

"Definitely now", Bonnie laughed as Stefan brought her into another hug.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After three books, Caleb drifted to sleep in his bed with his Cars nightlight illuminating the room. Bonnie and Damon snuck out and stood in the hallway, "So my bedroom or yours?" Damon wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"Neither, Caleb's back and you know how he loves to sneak into rooms in the middle of the night…I don't want him being scarred for life", Bonnie stated.

Damon picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist leading her down to his bedroom, "That's what locks on doors are for and I have super speed, trust me…your son will not be traumatized by seeing Daddy give Mommy some of the best sex she's ever had…well 2nd to when he was created".

Bonnie giggled as Damon walked into his bedroom and closed the door with his foot.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon heard the footsteps before the knock on the door, which means he quickly slipped on his pajama pants and dressed Bonnie in a t-shirt and shorts. "What are you…", she mumbled opening her eyes.

"The kid", he mumbled before the sound of Caleb's voice came from the door

"Daddy…"

"Open the door, let him in…", Bonnie mumbled going back to sleep.

Damon was kind of surprised, she didn't panic as he walked over and opened the door, "Is Mommy sleeping in here?" Caleb whispered.

"Yes, she's sleeping…so you have to be quiet", Damon whispered.

Caleb nodded running in and jumping in the bed. He snuggled up next to Bonnie and quickly fell asleep with his arm across Bonnie's torso. Damon slid into bed and looked over. Caleb was sleeping next to his mother and his California King was filled with his family. It was all that he needed and all that he wanted. He had finally achieved it. Emily set out to have him protect her family, but at the end…she gave him one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Caleb Bennett Salvatore woke up in his father's bed and looked at both of his parents sleeping on both sides of him. His Daddy had his arm across both him and his Mommy, a smile spread across his chubby face as he settled down. Even at 3, he knew that this is how it was always supposed to be and how it would be for the rest of their lives.

 **Stay tuned for the Epilogue…I think it will make you all very, very, very happy!**


	18. Epilogue

**Thank you…thank you…thank you for your support. I won't waste another moment!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Epilogue**

"Daaaadddddddd, I can't find my cleats", Caleb whined as he walked into the Salvatore kitchen.

Damon looked up from the newspaper that he was reading, to see his now 10-year-old son standing in his football uniform looking as if the world was about to end. So much time had passed and to someone like Damon, time was all relative—but watching Caleb grow up from that loveable toddler so many years ago to this whiny pre-teen was something else.

"Well where did you leave them?" Damon asked.

Caleb gawked at Damon throwing up his arms, "I don't know…can't you use your super vampire speed to find them? The game starts in 2 hours?"

Damon narrowed his eyes, "No, you know what you have to do if you can't find something…"

Caleb looked at Damon for a few moments and then opened his mouth wide, "Moommmmm, I can't find my cleats!" Caleb called upstairs as Bonnie ran around looking for one pink sneaker.

She stood up from looking under the bed and sighed totally ignoring the voice yelling her name from downstairs, "Why are you doing this the old fashion way, you're a witch for god sakes", she mumbled under her breath as she blew strands of her hair out of her face.

She quickly whispered a spell and a pink sneaker flew into her hand, "Yes!" she did a little dance, at least one thing was going right.

"Moooooommmmmmm…my cleats!" Caleb called again.

"Caleb! I will find them in a minute!" she yelled and then stood up to look at the two pairs of eyes looking at her from over a crib, one set were ice blue and the other set were emerald green, but both had the complexion of pecans.

"Momma", the girl said reaching for her.

"Yes, Momma found your sneaker, Ana", Bonnie said picking up the curly haired little girl, who was truly a mini me with her bossiness (although Bonnie would never admit it).

"Pick me…me…", the little boy reached for her as well, "yes, Jacob…of course…Momma has two arms and two hips, she can struggle with you two 17 pound babies", Bonnie mumbled picking up Jacob and putting him on her other hip as she somehow was able to walk out of the room with Ana's two pink sneakers and Jacob's two green sneakers floating behind her.

Damon could hear the chatter of the twins as Bonnie made her way downstairs. The smile that spread across his face hearing their voices always caught him off guard and when they entered the kitchen, his heart swelled…until he saw Bonnie's face.

"Yes, Caleb, I can get your sister and brother dressed, find their things and find your cleats", Bonnie said handing him Jacob.

"Mommmmmmm…my uniform, he will slobber on it", Caleb whined as Bonnie shot him a look, "but I think the slobber will actually help today, I'm sure", he said quietly lowering his eyes to look at Jacob.

"Exactly", Bonnie said handing Ana over to Damon and then she disappeared out of the kitchen.

"I think Mom's getting a little annoyed", Caleb whispered.

Damon shook his head. Things were definitely much better than they were when Bonnie first found out that she was pregnant with the twins. After he proposed to her and she accepted almost 6 years later, they were married. On their honeymoon, Bonnie mentioned that she forgot her birth control that she took religiously since she was unable to find any spell to break Emily's. Damon somehow convinced her (and maybe the frozen drinks on the island helped) that Emily got what she wanted and that they didn't need to worry about the whole birth control thing. Well…he was very wrong, not only was he wrong, he was doubly wrong because two months later—Bonnie tried to murder him. He walked into the house and she impaled him against a wall with a chair leg. At first, he thought somehow his new wife had been possessed and then he found out the truth—she was pregnant. The hormones had taken over and Bonnie was a witch on wheels and when she found out it was twins; his entire life flew before his eyes.

However, as the months went on and he saw her belly grow, he would have taken all of the bruises to be able to watch his babies grow inside of her. He had missed out on these moments when she was pregnant with Caleb, so he cherished every moment that he spent with Bonnie when she was pregnant with the twins. She would be sleep and he would be awake listening to their heartbeats inside of her in awe.

When Anastasia Sheila and Jacob Stefan Salvatore were born almost a year and a half ago, Damon didn't realize that he had any more love to give—but those two changed that thought for him. Their personalities were different, Ana was bossy and Jacob was calm and collected at all times—much like his namesake. After their birth, Bonnie made sure that there would be no more slip ups ever.

"Caleb, if you would clean under that bed…you would be able to find things", Bonnie sighed dropping Caleb's cleats on the floor.

Caleb leapt up from his chair, "Thanks Mom!" he hugged Bonnie kissing her on the cheek, handing her Jacob and sitting down putting on his cleats, "Dad, come on…we need to get to the field!" he jumped up and headed towards the front door.

"You're leaving already?" Bonnie asked, "that means, I have to drive the twins alone…Stefan and Rebekah are meeting us at the field".

"Bonnie…the boy needs me".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Oh you get the easy job…or so you think…Jacob, baby boy…let me get you ready to go with your Daddy and your big brother, ok".

"Yay", Jacob clapped as Bonnie handed him to Damon and took Ana out of his arms.

"Ok, fine...Jacob, you ready?" Damon looked at him.

"Dad!" Caleb called from the front door.

"You better go before your son has a stroke", Bonnie stated.

"Right, love you", Damon leaned over kissing Bonnie and Ana before heading towards the front door.

"Yeah, you better", Bonnie called after him as she looked over at Ana, "your Daddy and your brothers…"

Ana giggled as Bonnie put her in one of the highchairs. She breathed out. As much as she complained and seemed as if her life was crazy, she wouldn't trade it for the world. Damon, Caleb and the twins were her life and she would hand over her life for theirs in a heartbeat. It was a good thing that it never, ever came to that. Since the World Council wiped their records regarding Bonnie, the Salvatores and Caleb things had been relatively quiet. Sure, sometimes they ran into trouble with an occasional vampire or witch, but nothing they couldn't handle.

Bonnie smiled over at Ana who was preoccupied playing with one of his stuffed toys, when her cell began ringing on the counter. Bonnie walked over glancing at the name and a feeling came over her, "Hello", she replied.

"Bonnie…hi…I was hoping you would answer", Elena's voice came through.

Bonnie forced herself to smile. Things had improved somewhat with Elena. They were cordial. They were able to serve as bridesmaids at Caroline's wedding to Matt. Elena sent a gift, but declined to attend Bonnie and Damon's wedding and she sent gifts when the twins were born. Then there was her wedding a year ago to a man named Peter Rothschild, he was a doctor and he was normal. He also treated Elena like a Queen, which was also good because that's what she wanted. Damon and Bonnie were invited to the wedding, but that weekend Bonnie came down with the flu, the twins were newborns and Damon was being Superdad—so they missed the wedding and neither was broken up about it.

"Yes, I'm actually having a little reprieve now. Damon, Caleb and Jacob are at the football field, Caleb plays for the Knights…"

"That team is still around?" Elena laughed.

"Yes…remember when we called ourselves cheerleaders when Matt and Tyler played for the team?"

"Yes…that was so long ago", Elena quietly stated, before perking up, "but I wanted you to know that I'm actually on my way to Mystic Falls now. Peter was able to get some time off from the hospital, so I thought that we could come visit…see everyone…finally see your twins".

"Umm…yeah, sure. We will probably be at the field for a couple of hours and Caleb's birthday is on Tuesday, so he wanted to have a small party here…you know…just family and close friends", Bonnie explained.

"Oh…"

"But you are definitely invited, I didn't mean to imply anything other than that…", Bonnie rushed on.

"I know Bon, I know…hey we should be there in an hour and we will meet everyone at the field, I would love to see Caleb play".

"Yeah, he's quarterback…he thinks he's going to the NFL like next week".

Elena laughed.

"I'm not completely sure that he didn't inherit some vampire qualities".

"That would be something".

"Yeah…well…I will see you at the field, just call me when you get there and we will meet up".

"Ok…see you soon Bon, I can't wait to see you", Elena added, "can't wait to see all of you actually".

Bonnie nodded, "Ok".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon sat in the stands watching the pee wee football team practice. He could see some of the mothers stealing glances at him as he sat with Jacob on his lap. The first time he took Caleb to football practice, there were a group of mothers who pounced on him asking him questions and when Bonnie showed up ready to set them on fire, they somehow got the memo that he was off limits.

"Having fun?" Stefan plopped down next to him on the bleachers.

"Loads", Damon deadpanned.

Stefan looked around as Caleb smiled and waved at him from the sidelines.

"Oh you love this", Stefan smirked, "the 'Family Man', I'm surprised that you don't have Jacob strapped to you".

Damon turned, "You know I don't do the whole harness thing…so don't even…"

Stefan chuckled.

"Where's Rebekah?"

"She's on her way. Where's Bonnie and Ana?"

"On their way eventually, they are bypassing the whole pre-game show".

Stefan nodded, "This is still pretty wild, don't you think? I remember when you used to criticize me for wanting the family and the human life".

Damon chuckled, "I have a witch for a wife who can set me on fire whenever the mood hits her, my tween son has the power to resurrect dead beings and god knows what this guy or his sister will be able to do. This is not the human life".

"Maybe not, but it's definitely not a life that vampires usually have—that's for sure".

"Touche, but once in awhile I get into fights with other vampires so that everyone knows I haven't lost my edge", Damon winked.

"And then you go home and give your kids a bottle before bed".

"Stefan, I will throw you threw a wall if you say that again", Damon turned to him.

"In front of the precious baby?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"He'll learn soon enough".

"I'm telling Bonnie".

"I'm not afraid of Bonnie", Damon looked over.

Stefan chuckled, "Surrreeeee".

"I am so excited!" Caroline grinned as she made her way up the bleachers towards Damon and Stefan, with Josie and Lizzie running to stand closer Caleb, Mikey and Roger.

Damon smirked. The fact that Caroline and Alaric's twins had a huge crush on Caleb actually amused him. "You keep your little girls away from Caleb", Damon gestured.

Caroline ignored him as she took Jacob from his arms, "Jacob…hi…", she sung as she snuggled with him, "where's Bonnie?"

"On her way", Damon replied.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie parked her SUV in the parking lot of the field and hopped out to get Ana out of her seat. Damon resisted the whole SUV thing and still strapped the kids into the back of the Camaro. He was so difficult, but Bonnie allowed him to keep his car. She was well aware that this family thing at times threatened to make him go crazy, but embraced it and at times she thought that it almost made him wish he was human.

Bonnie removed Ana from her car seat and placed her in the stroller, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie felt her entire body freeze as she turned around slowly to see Elena standing behind her with a rather tall brunette, who Bonnie recognized as Peter.

"Wow…Elena…you made it here quickly".

"Well Peter can drive rather fast when he wants to", Elena smiled as she glanced down at Ana in her stroller and kneeled down to touch Ana's hand, "and oh my god…is this Anastasia, she's beautiful Bonnie".

"Thank you…", Bonnie stated and then she noticed something, "oh…I guess congratulations are in order".

"Yes", Elena said cupping her slight baby bump, "I'm about 5 months".

"Wow…congrats", Bonnie stated hugging Elena.

They held onto each other for a few seconds longer than necessary, but it was the first real hug they'd given each other in years.

"Well…let's go see your little boy play football", Elena smiled.

"He's not that little anymore", Bonnie chuckled.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon watched as Jacob played with Josie and Lizzie on bleachers below him, Stefan, Rebekah, Jenna (Stefan and Rebekah's adopted daughter), Abby, Caroline and Matt. He gazed over to the gate and saw Bonnie rolling Ana and then his eyes fell on the two people walking beside her. He nudged Stefan who followed his gaze. "Did you know?" Stefan whispered.

"Know…what exactly?" Damon asked as Bonnie parked the stroller and began walking up the bleachers towards them.

"It looks like Elena and Peter brought someone else along", Stefan mumbled.

"Hey!" Bonnie grinned as she sat down with Ana next to Damon.

Damon and Stefan stood up, as Caroline and Matt hugged Elena. When Damon moved closer to Elena, he just looked at her. She looked much happier than the last time he saw her and he actually felt some of the burden that he had carried for a couple of years lessen.

"You look happy, it's good to see you", he hugged her.

"You too", she stated uncomfortably.

"And it looks like Congratulations are in order", Damon moved back.

"Yes, in a few months…Peter and I will be as lucky as you and Bonnie are", Elena smiled.

"Congratulations Peter", Damon reached out with his hand.

Bonnie looked up as Peter shook Damon's hand. Stefan reached over and pulled Elena in a hug, before they all took their seats signaling the beginning of the game.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Did you see my throw, Uncle Stefan…Aunt Rebekah…did you!" Caleb chattered excitedly from the living room where the guests were all gathered for Caleb's small birthday celebration.

"That kid…", Damon shook his head as he entered the kitchen where Bonnie was setting up the last of the food.

"I think that some of your vampirism is inside of him", Bonnie stated.

"I don't think it works like that".

Bonnie nodded, "So…Elena…"

"Yes, what about her?"

"She's pregnant…she has her perfect human husband and now she will have a baby…feel anything seeing her today?" Bonnie turned to him raising an eyebrow.

Damon waited to hear that question from Bonnie all day. He knew that she would question how he felt about seeing Elena with her husband and pregnant, "I'm happy for her…for them", Damon stated finally, "why would I be anything else?"

"Well I know that you two…"

Damon sped over to Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush against him, "Whatever I had with Elena was years ago and it will never amount to what I have with you and our kids now. You all are my life Bonnie and I would never want to live a life without you or them".

Bonnie smiled, "I love you", she whispered as he kissed her.

"Mom…Dad…stooopppppp", Caleb whined from the doorway.

"Give me a minute kid", Damon stated looking directly into Bonnie's eyes.

"Ok…but we don't need any more babies around", Caleb mumbled and stomped away from the kitchen as Bonnie and Damon touched foreheads and began to laugh.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon slowly kissed a trail down the length of Bonnie's body. She breathed out as he glanced up at her with a smirk. "It's been a long day", Bonnie mumbled.

Damon crawled up the length of her body and smiled down at her, "That it was Ms. Salvatore." He kissed her on the lips.

"The kids are barely asleep", Bonnie looked up.

"I know, but the fact is…they are sleep", Damon wiggled his eyebrow at her.

"Mom…Dad…", and then two knocks came.

Damon sighed, "I swear that boy can hear me spreading your legs apart", he mumbled.

Bonnie laughed as she pushed down her nightgown and slid off of the bed, "Fix your face", she ordered turning to Damon.

Damon plastered a fake smile on his face as Bonnie opened the door, "Caleb, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to thank you for the fun party today…", he said entering the room.

"It was fun to have everyone here…", Bonnie trailed off sitting next to Damon on the bed.

"Uncle Stefan, Aunt Rebekah and Jenna…Aunt Caroline and Uncle Matt…Nana Abby"

"Lizzie and Josie", Damon raised an eyebrow causing his son to blush.

"Yeah, them too…and Aunt Elena and Uncle Peter…"

"Hold off on the Uncle Peter stuff…", Damon mumbled as Bonnie hit him.

"I know that we're not like most families, but I like ours…and I'm glad that we have it", Caleb declared.

"Aww…", Bonnie stood up and hugged him, "thanks Baby".

"Speaking of babies…I think that our family is complete with Ana and Jacob, so there's no reason to have anymore…right?" Caleb asked searching Damon and Bonnie's faces.

"I can guarantee you, Ana and Jacob are it", Bonnie wrapped her arms around his shoulder.

"But you never know, Son", Damon winked.

"Mommy _does_ know", Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Well…thank you guys, I love you", Caleb stated kissing Bonnie on the cheek and walking over to hug Damon before leaving the room.

Bonnie closed the door behind him and turned to Damon, "He's growing up so fast".

"That he is…that he is…but you know what I just realized", Damon stated standing up and walking over to her.

"What?"

"We are one year closer to him discovering what it really means to like Josie and Lizzie", Damon lifted Bonnie up off the floor.

"Bite your tongue", she teased as Damon carried her over to the bed.

 _ **Fin**_

 **I am so appreciative of everyone who reads my little fics. You will never know how much it means to me. Thank you…thank you…thank you!**


End file.
